


Wedding

by MADAOLOKI



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Anduin’s 18, Culture Shock, Language Barrier, M/M, Prince Anduin, Satire, Size Kink, Slow Burn, Stormwind was seized by Onyxia, The Horde and the Alliance will fight together, Warlord Garrosh, Wedding Night
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-01-31 18:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 204,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MADAOLOKI/pseuds/MADAOLOKI
Summary: They got married，for protecting Azeroth.
Relationships: Garrosh Hellscream/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 20
Kudos: 91
Collections: Garrosh x Anduin, The best Garruin works to me





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lofter/微博存档x2，
> 
> 政治联姻AU，剧情魔改，有轻微bug，依旧ooc预警，大概中长篇，应该有后续。
> 
> 两个男的联姻不需要理由，别问，问就是搞cp情趣之一www
> 
> 文笔不好、话痨病句风、辣鸡婴儿车、mind the tags！介意者谨慎下拉~~

安度因深吸一口气，强迫自己镇定的意志征服那令人窒息的紧张感，他的双手却不知何时已紧握成拳，手心也开始渗出热汗，他试图把这归咎于卡利姆多炎热干燥的天气。

他还是一个孩子的时候已经从和蔼的随从与伯瓦尔公爵口中听说部落的黑暗过往以及种种罪行，那些下颚长着尖利獠牙、对人类语言一窍不通的绿皮肤大个子怪物嗜血残暴，在安度因出生的很早以前，无数手无寸铁的平民和英勇无畏的勇士丧命于他们巨大的战刃和震耳的嘶吼之下，其中包括安度因的祖父莱恩国王，他因为信任一位半兽人而遭到对方的背叛，那是暴风城所经历过的最漫长最绝望的时期，安度因的父亲也从不愿提起那段令他陷入痛苦的往事，即使战争在多年前就已经结束，部落和联盟依然处于剑拔弩张的敌对关系，直到狡诈黑龙公主奥妮克希亚和她的爪牙露出了真正面目。

这时，一支部落队伍浩浩荡荡地穿过通往王子临时寓所的石头拱门，往正在塔楼前等待的暴风城王子和围观人群的方向走来。安度因从纷杂的思绪中回过神来，他挺起胸膛，努力让自己看上去镇定自若。

我是安度因.乌瑞恩，瓦里安与蒂芬之子，暴风城的未来继承人...

另一个声音在他脑海里响起，让他在无助的恐惧和沉痛的回忆中找回一点勇气与力量。这时，不知何时来到身边的吉安娜伸手轻轻碰了碰他僵硬的胳膊，几乎令神经紧绷的他剧烈地抖动了一下，所幸的是他及时控制住自己，但他的手臂无可避免地微微抽搐了一下，吉安娜也察觉到了金发王子的异样，她眨了眨眼，然后朝安度因露出一抹浅笑，无声地向这位紧张的男孩表示关心，安度因相信他现在的脸色一定难看极了，但他还是向法师报以微笑然后微微点头表示自己现在很好。

人群的惊呼声和座狼的低吼声让他们同时回过头，部落的队伍已经通过了面前的拱门，他们有骑着灰白色座狼的兽人、牵着迅猛龙缰绳的蓝皮肤巨魔、几名化身为熊形态的牛头人德鲁伊以及坐在机器鸟背上的地精小队，这是安度因所见过的规模最大的部落队伍，在这之前他只在铁炉堡见到两三个脾气温和的牛头人，此刻他感觉自己的心脏因为极度的紧张而剧烈跳动着，如同被士兵敲打得震颤不已的战鼓。

这支规模不小的队伍中的成员肤色各异，领头的是一位身材魁梧、身穿黑色板甲的绿皮肤兽人，一把巨大的战锤背在他宽阔的身后，垂于胸前的两条黑色长辫上金属发环极富光泽，一双蓝色眼睛炯炯有神，闪动着完全不同于身边族人的冷静与智慧的光芒，他便是新部落的领袖萨尔。与他同行的是一位更年轻的棕皮兽人，他身披一双厚重的肩甲，上身赤裸却毫不忌讳，仿佛结实的胸膛和手臂上深棕色的纹身就是他的专属外衣。安度因知道对方一定是他们为自己安排的联姻对象，他曾听说从有些兽人在受到黑暗术士蛊惑沉醉于杀戮与堕落的快感前肤色并不是那刺目的绿色，其中未受恶魔法术感染的玛格汉兽人有着棕色的皮肤，他们属于由格罗玛什.地狱咆哮领导的战歌氏族。

只见那兽人扫视了一眼周围不断窃窃私语的人群，金色的眼眸闪过一丝嘲弄，有着黑色纹身的结实下颚因为不满的情绪而紧绷。

“殿下，他就是格罗玛什之子，加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮。您看到他身上那跟他父亲一模一样的深色纹身吗？”暴风城的财务大臣艾德慕凑到安度因身边低声问道。他是从黑龙公主手下死里逃生的少数幸存贵族之一，与其他一起逃出来的贵族想方设法促成了人类王子和部落的联姻，因为事实上他们并没有可以保证与部落建立合作关系的资源和筹码。“他和格罗玛什一样勇猛好战，由他带领的战歌军队战无不胜，您看他的武器，那是他父亲生前使用的名为血吼的战斧，它杀敌时发出的啸叫能让对方胆寒，我相信总有一天它也能成为黑龙恐惧的阴影。”

黑龙的提及令安度因内心一阵刺痛，他几乎又要深陷那段令他悲痛欲绝的记忆，黑龙口中喷出的火焰使旧城区陷入一片火海；拒绝服从的士兵和平民惨死在黑龙守卫的刀下，他们的尸体被随意弃置在充满鲜血和内脏的小巷中；他的父亲瓦里安在这场动乱中丧命，一直视他如己出的伯瓦尔公爵为了掩护幸存者撤退毅然选择断后牺牲自己...他甚至来不及为他们哀悼，却不得不面对另一场未知的考验。

即使他们在这之前从未见过面，对于加尔鲁什的事迹安度因也略有耳闻，这位地狱咆哮之子的英勇善战赢得了部落人民的尊重与爱戴，但同时他也保留着原始兽人的鲁莽与好战，安度因无法想象跟对方将会有怎样的未来，事实上这位年轻的王子刚刚在两天前过完十八岁生日。

此时，萨尔在距安度因还有一段距离的地方停了下来，然后从坐骑身上下来，跟随在他身后穿着深红色盔甲的守卫跳下坐骑后立在原地待命，萨尔昂首阔步地来到暴风城王子面前，微微鞠了一躬。

“你好，安度因王子。”兽人的通用语讲得十分流利，“我叫萨尔，杜隆坦与德拉卡之子，新部落的酋长，在我身后的是格罗玛什之子，加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮。”

萨尔的目光有一瞬间转向吉安娜，对方也向他点头微笑，她那盘起的金色秀发干净端庄，头上的精致银色头饰在明媚艳阳照耀下熠熠闪光。安度因早已知道他们是相识多年的好友，但今天他是第一次正式跟这位伟大的传奇人物见面。

“你和你的人民在暴风城所遭受的苦难令我感到非常遗憾，”萨尔的语气尽管十分真诚，安度因的内心还是感受一阵抽痛，“尽管部落与你的父亲有着不同的政见，但他无疑是一位值得尊敬的战士与对手，愿他的英灵能够得到安息。”

“感谢你的关心，尊敬的大酋长。”安度因把那股在心头翻腾的忧伤情绪强压下去，并努力挤出一个温和的微笑，“我听说过不少你的英勇事迹，你的勇敢与智慧引导你的人民从绝望的黑暗中解放出来。”他深深鞠了一躬，“我相信部落与联盟的合作可以阻止奥妮克希亚的阴谋，我的父亲和人民绝不会白白牺牲。”

当他说出这段话时，语气意外的冷静平和，连他自己也暗自吃惊，艾德慕和其他贵族露出了满意的笑容，而吉安娜的眉头却皱在了一起，萨尔迅速看了他的好友一眼，安度因知道她心底里并不支持联姻的计划，正如站在这里的大部分百姓，他们无法理解，甚至为安度因的命运感到深切的担忧，因为他们认为安度因为此付出的代价太过沉重，安度因非常理解他们的心情，但在家仇国恨与黑龙危机的面前，他没有时间顾虑太多人的感受，因此他转而把目光转向萨尔身后的加尔鲁什，今天过后他就是自己的正式伴侣，那位面目凶狠的棕皮兽人并没有像其他人一样跳下坐骑，他昂首挺胸，热辣的阳光在他肌肉虬结的肩臂镀上一层的金边色彩在兽人深棕的肤色和狂野的纹身下显得格外柔和，他用严厉的目光俯视着人类王子，盯得安度因脊背发凉。

萨尔转过身，用安度因完全听不懂的兽人语朝加尔鲁什喊了几句，他已经尽量压低了自己的声音，但安度因还是听出了萨尔语中的恼怒。加尔鲁什不满地咕哝了一句，但还是极不情愿地跳下坐骑，安度因在同族当中是高挑纤瘦的类型，他的身高勉强只到萨尔的肩部，而加尔鲁什的个头比他们的大酋长还要高大。

一阵强烈的恐惧牢牢攫住安度因的心，虽然他从小接受的是一贯注重高等礼节教养的王室教育，但他在成年以前就已经知道一些事情，那身型比自己高大将近两倍的兽人今晚将对他做的事令他只要稍微想象一下就会感到害怕。

这时神色不悦的加尔鲁什慢吞吞地来到了萨尔的身边，即便心里万分恐惧，安度因还是强迫自己对上加尔鲁什的目光并礼貌性地露出一抹微笑，然而效果并不好，因为加尔鲁什对此毫不掩饰地发出了蔑视的轻哼，吉安娜眼中闪过一丝愠怒，贵族们也露出惊讶的表情，萨尔无奈地摇头叹息。

“请各位见谅，加尔鲁什虽然和他的父亲一样骁勇善战，同时我不得不承认他的傲慢无礼，但他和安度因是第一次见面，对彼此并不了解，格罗玛什之子并非蛮不讲理的人，我相信他很快就能理解。”说罢，萨尔发现加尔鲁什正睁大眼睛看着他，他狠狠地回蹬了一眼。

*

前往奥格瑞玛的路途并不轻松，当他们穿过阴冷潮湿的沼泽地后便是一片没有绿叶和树枝遮挡烈日的贫瘠土地，平坦的石路两旁是凹凸不平的地表，安度因看到了在上面爬行的蝎子，它们的尾巴有着致命的剧毒，他们特地远离了这些危险的生物，但安度因还是听到了几声野生迅猛龙的嚎叫，他好奇地转过头张望，却只能见到远处的模糊身影。

加尔鲁什骑着座狼与他同行，却始终保持着一段距离，来自外域的加尔鲁什不久前才跟随萨尔来到奥格瑞玛，对通用语一窍不通，正如一直在暴风城生活、从未接触过兽人语的安度因，横亘在两人面前的只有充满尴尬的沉默。

“尽管我在这片贫瘠的荒地生活了一个月，卡利姆多闷热的天气依然令人无法忍受，甚至难以入眠。”不知何时，艾德慕策马悄然来到安度因身边，这位身材瘦削的小个子男人从怀里取出一块有浓烈香水味的手帕擦了擦光秃秃的额头上密布的汗珠，“萨尔将他的新部落建立在如此恶劣的环境之下，怪不得他和他的人民都有着无比坚韧的毅力与精神。”

安度因点了点头表示同意。“萨尔意识到他的族人曾经犯下的严重错误对这片大地造成了伤害，他希望他和他的人民永远铭记这一点。”吉安娜曾经和他讲述过她的好友萨尔从人类关押兽人的集中营逃出来并解放了兽人同胞的故事，他与大多数联盟成员口中的“毫无人性的野兽”不一样，恰恰相反，他是一位值得尊敬的领袖。

“萨尔跟他那些蛮不讲理的同胞不一样，他比他们更懂得思考，所以善于权衡利弊，正是他这通情达理的优点，以及和塞拉摩的吉安娜女士深厚的友谊，联盟和部落的紧张关系终于得到了缓和，如果殿下能够和部落主力军的首领建立更亲密的联系，我们就能看到艾泽拉斯实现和平的希望。”艾德慕摸了摸下巴的黑色山羊胡，乌黑的眼睛闪动着光芒。

安度因没有应答，他的思绪飘到了很久很久以前，当他还是年幼孩童就已经意识到战争带来的毁灭性伤害，甚至和自己的父亲辩论，最后瓦里安总是摇摇头，对儿子过于天真的想法感到无奈。

如果父亲仍然在世，安度因想，他一定会因为我的决定而大发雷霆。

意识到王子的片刻走神，艾德慕眨了眨眼，但他还是继续说道：“您别看加尔鲁什和萨尔似乎关系不和，事实上他们互相信任，加尔鲁什很尊敬萨尔，可他依然跟萨尔不一样，”也许是因为提到了加尔鲁什的名字，安度因的内心感到一阵战栗与不安，“他狂妄自大，鲁莽轻率，哪怕他对部落的绝对忠诚毋庸置疑，但他并非为联盟而战，我们必须让他同意带兵帮助我们收复暴风城。”

艾德慕看了一眼面无表情目视前方的加尔鲁什，转而压低了自己的声音，“殿下，恕我直言，他刚才看您的眼神让我有点担忧。”

这些发誓永远效忠王室的贵族，他们总会以国家利益为由，无情地估量着每位王室成员的价值，从没有真正考虑过他们的终生幸福，安度因亲眼见证过不少由贵族们一手促成的政治婚姻，他从小便深谙这个道理，但当事情发生在他身上时，他的内心还是感到一阵难过与愤怒。

“萨尔说的没错，我和加尔鲁什并不了解对方。”他尽管让自己的声音听上去十分冷静，但还是情不自禁地攥紧了手中的缰绳，只有身下的棕马察觉到主人的情绪，不安地晃动了一下脑袋，“我的父母在婚前也对彼此毫无好感，但他们还是在朝夕相处中产生了感情，时间能证明一切，我相信我们之间会有互相理解和接受彼此的机会。”

艾德慕侧头思考片刻，然后满意地点了点头，“王子殿下，我在您身上看到了顾全大局的王者风范，您是未来的暴风城国王，您的人民将来也一定会为您的判断与抉择感到骄傲。”他带着钦佩的目光微微欠身，安度因勉强自己朝他挤出一个微笑，那位小个子男人却没有识趣地退下。

“您和那位兽人的第一次见面确实不太愉快。其实我认识一些...见多识广的有趣朋友，这是我从他们推荐的商人那里买来的，他们知道兽人和人类的差异，这些话萨尔一定不爱听，但我听说追求挑战性和刺激感他们会有些特殊的癖好，有的甚至连自己的坐骑也不放过...”对方露骨的话语让安度因清秀的脸庞泛起一抹红晕，但艾德慕并没有太在意，他悄悄递给安度因一瓶装着无色液体的小型药剂，金发王子好奇地接过。

“这是...”

“它能让您的新婚之夜好过一些，这催情药剂效果非常好，能帮助您尽快进入状态减少痛。我听朋友说，负责经营娼馆的老板给那些因为初次卖身而感到害怕的少女服用的就是这种药...”

人类王子的脸色突然变得煞白，他难以相信对方竟然用如此直接的话语冒犯自己。

“艾德慕大人，你把我当成什么了？”安度因忍不住提高了声调，他的声音甚至因为失控的情绪而微微发颤。加尔鲁什用余光瞥了他一眼。

“殿下，非常抱歉，我无意冒犯您。”艾德慕连忙欠身致歉，“可战无不胜的战歌军队是我们唯一的希望，在奥妮克希亚的头颅被悬挂在暴风城门外之前，我们都别无选择，无论什么方法都必须尝试，我相信您一定比我们任何人都明白。”艾德慕乌黑的眼珠狡黠地转动了一下，安度因意识到对方的言外之意是在提醒自己这一切都是在他同意的前提下进行的，这确实是事实。

只要一想到陨落的家园和惨死的人民，还有阵亡的父亲和伯瓦尔公爵，收复家园的心愿和手刃仇人的渴望就会占据心头，甚至几乎夺去他的理智，和过去的敌人建立亲密的盟友关系是目前最好的办法，野心勃勃的黑龙也开始对卡利姆多大陆造成威胁，而这支来自外域的战歌军队作为部落的新血液，他们大部分都是由充满活力、健康与强壮的热血青年组成，由奥妮克希亚指派的黑龙间谍深藏在卡利姆多大陆某处的石头洞穴之中，都被他们逐一击溃，据说黑龙公主也对这支兽人军队有所忌惮，所以当艾德慕提出与战歌首领联姻的建议时，安度因同意了，当时的他只盼望着能尽快看到奥妮克希亚破碎的尸体倒在脚边、联盟的蓝色旗帜在风暴要塞门前高高升起的画面。

“是的，我明白。”安度因认命地闭上双眼，他还在因为艾德慕刚才的话感到很愤怒，但同时也很明白，当他做下决定的那一刻起，他已完全没有任何退路。

*

杜隆塔尔毒辣辣的太阳在满是沙粒与尘土的平地上高高升起，无情地灼烧着下方干裂的地面和光秃的山丘，部落的主城奥格瑞玛则高傲庄严地矗立在这片被炎热与干旱折磨得几乎奄奄一息的土地上，它的正门与城墙由众多坚固的巨石搭建而成，大门两边分别有穿着深红色盔甲的部落士兵把守，顶端被削尖的木条在门口正上方依序而列，以此作为防御敌人入侵的城垛，上面会有尽职的守卫轮流巡逻，而大门两边是巨大的木桥塔，画有部落图案的旗帜悬挂在上，红色的塔尖指向悬在上空的烈日，仿佛在向这恶劣的燥热天气发出无畏的挑战。

安度因曾想象那些肤色不同相貌各异的部落成员会居住在高耸入云的露天高地，他们会在夜晚升起篝火然后懒洋洋地躺在草地上观赏闪亮的繁星；或者在一望无际的红色平原上用草堆搭建临时帐篷，毫不顾忌风中飞扬的沙尘，一边哼着不成调的小曲一边熟练地生起烹饪用火，过着最原始的狩猎生活...而当奥格瑞玛这座足以容纳整个部落定居的雄伟建筑出现在他眼前时，他那目瞪口呆的表情一定有趣极了，因为他听见萨尔轻笑了一声。

“你让我想起了第一次来到奥格瑞玛的加尔鲁什，相信我，他当时的反应和你如出一辙。”萨尔的话让安度因面带羞涩地笑了笑，加尔鲁什大概猜到他的酋长说了什么，他扭过头不满地轻哼了一声，但萨尔并没有在意，他朝门口两位向他握拳行礼的士兵点了点头，然后转过头向人类王子咧嘴一笑，“欢迎来到奥格瑞玛。”

当他们通过奥格瑞玛的大门时，广场上已经挤满了围观的居民，但他们还是为部落与联盟的部队让出了一条足够宽敞的道路，人群中有穿着皮革背心的商人、衣衫褴褛的贫民和一些光着上身的工人，他们为走在前头的酋长和战歌督军发出热情的欢呼，然后在他们经过的路上抛下散发着清香的松枝，联盟喜爱把漫天飞散的玫瑰花瓣当作对重大婚礼或庆典的祝福，部落大部分成员对这习俗嗤之以鼻，而且杜隆塔尔严峻的天气条件本来就不适合种植玫瑰。

安度因能感觉到人群中各种目光集中在自己身上，有的是带着善意的好奇注视，也有的人不怀好意地打量着他，仿佛一道道可以穿透人身体的利剑，让他的身体感到隐隐作痛，他低头看着握着缰绳的那只手，裸露在外的前臂一大片不正常的通红，他才意识到自己的皮肤已经被烈日灼伤，跟在后面的贵族们也一脸难以忍受地拉扯着上衣的领口，汗流浃背苦不堪言。

这时，几个绿皮肤的小孩子挤到人群的前排，他们穿着破旧的上衣和短裤，但有着十分灵活的身手和充沛的活力，孩子们睁着血红色的大眼睛好奇地看着白皮肤蓝眼睛的金发王子，他们来自孤儿院，战争夺走了他们的父母，但这些纯真无邪的孩童还没有感受到高墙之外的硝烟与纷争，因为他们还能向安度因这位陌生的外来者咧开嘴露出友善的笑容，这无意中缓解了安度因内心的不安，他也侧过头给了他们一个微笑。

这让他突然回忆起暴风城孤儿院的孩子们，他们会在温暖旭日下围着暴风城大教堂嬉戏追逐，他也曾在随从的陪同下亲自为他们送去由好心人捐赠的衣裳和食物，孩子们的天真面容和开朗笑声仍历历在目，当奥妮克希亚化为黑龙真身，所有的美好与希望都湮灭在从她血盆大口里喷出的熊熊烈焰之中，一股锥心的悲痛感如潮水般向他袭来，他暗自发誓奥妮克希亚一定会为她的所作所为付出沉重的代价。

加尔鲁什与他们的酋长用兽人语交谈了几句，然后不情愿地转过头看了一言不发的人类一眼，他看到安度因被烈日灼伤的皮肤，而这个娇生惯养的王室后裔却没有发出抱怨的声音或者露出嫌恶的神色，而他身后那群跟班早已怨声载道了，这让加尔鲁什露出了微微吃惊的表情。

当安度因被暂时安顿在位于高塔之中的小房间时，那群一路跟随着他们的部落队伍终于解散，他也随之松了口气。艾德慕令他的随从把装着少量衣物与贵重物品的小木箱提到了王子休息的地方，离晚宴开始还有两个小时，他使用简单的治疗术治愈了那些被灼伤的伤口，然后跳下床打开箱子从里面翻出一个小巧的礼盒，小盒子里装着他母亲生前所戴的结婚戒指，这原本应该传给他未来的新娘，但安度因想加尔鲁什粗大的手指绝对戴不上这么小的戒指，于是将它放回了原处。

十分钟后，艾德慕派来的仆从卡尔为他准备好了洗澡用的热水，他是一位年过五十的高瘦男人，身穿朴素的亚麻上衣和棕色的宽松长裤，黝黑的脸庞爬满了皱纹，仿佛一道道深深刻在皮肉上的刀痕。这位面无表情的仆从除了完成主人交代的任务以外总是给人一种冷冰冰的生疏感，但艾德慕比任何人都信任他，在安度因出生的很多年以前，他从一位有着古怪爱好的奴隶主买下了卡尔，据说当卡尔还是一位少年时，残忍的奴隶主剥夺他的自由时割下了他的舌头，让他彻底失去了哭喊呼救的能力。

卡尔把装在篮子里的宁神草药花瓣洒在冒着热气的水面上，然后为安度因解下腰带，金发的王子轻声示意他先退下，卡尔眨了眨眼睛，但并没有对此表示疑惑，他安静地深深鞠了一躬，离开时轻轻地把木门关上。安度因轻轻叹了口气，他脱下了身上的便服，澡盆里的水依然滚烫，但他并不在意，水面上的白色热气犹如在空气浮动的烟雾萦绕在四周，二十分钟后，卡尔敲门进屋，原本在木箱叠放整齐的礼服和头饰正躺在他的手中，仆人进来的时机刚刚好，沐浴完毕的安度因已经给自己换上了干净的纯白打底衬衫和深色紧身长裤，卡尔一声不吭地帮他套上一件深蓝色长袍，宽松的衣袖还处绣有紫色镶边，这是他的小木箱里能找到的最上乘的衣物，然后是有着精致雕纹的腰带、一顶镶着蓝宝石的银色小王冠...安度因看着镜中那脸色苍白的人，他的金发被梳理得很整齐，头顶王冠闪烁着的光芒在镜面的照映中活跃地跳动着，现在的他看上去就像一位真正的暴风城王子，可他都快忘了身为王子的感觉。安度因湛蓝的双眼中满是难以言喻的惆怅与苦恼，他那戴着皮革手套的双手正紧紧攥着一枚金色的狮子头胸针，它象征着乌瑞恩家族成员的身份；此时一个充满怀疑的声音不断在他的脑中质问着他，他将自己交给一个蛮横粗暴的陌生兽人，在以后的日子里，他会不会有那么一天突然觉得很后悔。 直到卡尔轻轻碰了碰他的胳膊，安度因才回过神来，他看到仆人的视线落在被自己握在手中的胸针，于是面带歉意地将胸针递给了卡尔，卡尔点了点头，然后迅速将它别到安度因上衣左边的胸口处。

婚礼晚宴在格罗玛什要塞内举行，要塞外的广场聚集着的人群数量比白天的还要多。他们从家中搬来了木桌和木椅，喜爱亲近自然的兽人、巨魔以及牛头人大都只带来了厚厚的软兽皮，他们在就餐的位置附近点燃了篝火，红色的火光在奥格瑞玛的城墙上跳跃舞动着，他们放声大笑，用粗糙的声线哼唱着一首首古老的歌谣，几乎要吃光目光所及的一切食物，附近摆摊的食物商贩虽然忙得不可开交，但口袋里沉甸甸的钱币让他们笑逐颜开。绿皮肤地精高声喊叫着要向自己的同伴炫耀着自己的科技成果，但伴随着响亮的爆炸声和设备零件炸落在地板的声响，地精狼狈的模样引得围观群众忍不住捧腹大笑；沉默的被遗忘者安静地坐在不容易被注意的阴暗角落，他们残破的肢体和腐烂的皮肤令路过的行人不敢主动搭话；举止优雅的辛多雷和自己的族人围坐在一起细嚼慢咽地进食，时不时因为兽人的吵闹发出几声抱怨。

要塞大厅内，每个角落的火盆上都跃动着温暖的火苗，使得室内洋溢着令人舒适的暖意。萨尔坐在一张巨大的王座上，坐在他右侧的是他最信任的顾问、牛头人部落大酋长凯恩.血蹄以及塞拉摩首领吉安娜.普罗德摩尔，今天下午她并没有陪同安度因前往奥格瑞玛，但她还是通过传送法术从达拉然及时赶到，她送给了安度因一颗闪耀着紫色光芒的炉石，在他很小很小的时候，吉安娜曾给了他一颗可直接传送到塞拉摩的蓝白色炉石，看上去却比这颗新炉石还要小。

“这颗炉石可以把你传送到达拉然的紫罗兰城堡，我已经跟罗宁打好了招呼，肯瑞托的师随时欢迎你的到来。”说到这，吉安娜停顿了一下，然后特意压低了声音，“奥格瑞玛比塞拉摩安全得多，黑龙间谍最近出现在尘泥沼泽附近，万一...只是万一，你遇到了危险，可以到达拉然寻求罗宁他们的帮助。”

加尔鲁什坐在萨尔的另一侧，他身穿一件标有部落标志的红色战袍，父亲格罗玛什生前使用的血吼横放在他的腿上，安度因被安置在他的身旁，他们没有共通语言，根本无法交流。宴会开始前，换上礼服和头饰的安度因在贵族们的陪同下来到格罗玛什要塞前，萨尔和加尔鲁什站在门口等待他们。安度因发现加尔鲁什的视线在自己身上停留了短短几秒，这个即使面无表情时面目也足够凶狠的兽人还是让他心里发慌，但加尔鲁什投向他的目光里却没有了他们初次见面时那毫不掩饰的轻蔑。

但婚宴正式开始后，这个兽人却没有再看年轻的王子一眼，他用安度因听不懂的语言与坐在下方的兽人同胞嬉闹吆喝，放声大笑，仿佛旁边的人只是一缕可有可无的空气，甚至还跟族人一同鼓动某些因为小事而发生冲突的醉酒嘉宾大打出手，直到藏匿在某处的库卡隆卫兵出现将这些胡闹的酒鬼带出去。

安度因只能端着一小杯葡萄酒发着呆，无人陪他说话解闷，吉安娜离他太远，而且此刻她正与凯恩和萨尔交谈。兽人刺耳的大嗓门、地精尖锐的叫喊声和巨魔严重走音的歌声穿透整个大厅，让他感到头痛欲裂，联盟方的代表也因他们那粗鄙的举止而嫌恶地皱起了眉头，他甚至看到艾德慕拿出怀里的香水手帕一脸嫌弃地掩住口鼻，但他们的盟友辛多雷早就已习惯了这种喧闹，只是慢条斯理地咽了一小口啤酒或吞下一小块肉排。被遗忘者和他们的首领希尔瓦娜斯一言不发地坐在一边，安度因感觉到女妖之王猩红色的眼睛时而转向自己，当他回望这位前游侠将军时，她微微侧过头，眯了眯眼，露出意味深长的笑容。

一盘盘美食端在他们面前；涂有啤酒的野猪腿肉、新鲜的水煮蚌肉、肥厚得冒油的熊肉和香气四溢的鹿肉、比普通鸡蛋还要大一些的草药烘蛋、金黄色的甜面包和清淡的骨鱼汤还有冰凉的啤酒、葡萄酒、樱桃酒以及各种酒精量极高的烈酒，当然也少不了旅店老板娘热情推荐的海豹乳汁，他挥手赶开递来一大盘烤肉馅饼和煎蛋卷的随从，随着夜晚的来临，婚宴的狂欢终将走向尾声，意识到这点的他内心恐惧不减反增，胃部痛苦地搅成一团，令他食欲全无。

艾德慕对他说过的话突然浮现在脑海里，安度因把目光转向静静躺在加尔鲁什腿上的血吼，这是一把属于战歌历代酋长的战斧，它由一把长长的斧柄与曲线怪异的斧刃组成，当它的主人用它撕裂敌人的肉身，痛饮敌人的鲜血，其斧刃内刻的两道凹槽随着持有者挥砍的动作发出令人颤栗的尖啸声，安度因一边想象着奥妮克希亚在这把传奇武器下惊恐地颤抖，她的巨大头颅被狠狠砍下的大快人心的画面，一边努力缓和着自己的紧张情绪，他抬头看向正在胡吃海喝的加尔鲁什，棕皮肤的兽人咧开嘴大笑着，完全沉浸在当下热闹快活的气氛。

如果这个兽人愿意对自己露出友善而灿烂的笑容，也许安度因就不会觉得对方有多么可怕了。而他现在只感到前所未有的孤独。

当宾客们吃饱喝足，眯着眼睛倚在座椅上听着萨尔的演讲，他简明扼要地说出关于艾泽拉斯和平事业的展望和对这场联姻的祝福，在场的所有人静静地听着，时不时将目光转向萨尔身旁的一对新人，安度因发现加尔鲁什有点不自在地调整了一下坐姿，看来他也和自己一样局促不安。第二位是代表联盟发言的吉安娜，她关切地望了安度因一眼，然后继续自己的演讲，当演讲进行到尾声时，她还委婉地加了一句话，特意提醒部落成员善待和尊重暴风城的王子。

吉安娜话音刚落，大厅内传来如夏日雷鸣般响亮的掌声和欢呼声，安度因的恐惧也随之达到了极点，随从迅速收走了空餐盘和空酒杯，库卡隆卫兵将大厅内的桌椅撤走，神色无奈的宾客将酩酊大醉不省人事的同伴拖出门外，加尔鲁什和安度因收到了许多来自联盟和部落的礼物，它们堆得老高，仿佛一座小山，数量庞大超乎他们的想象，同时也远远大于他们的实际需要。

这时，加尔鲁什突然主动伸出手抓住他的胳膊，安度因差点惊叫出声，这是他们见面以来第一次的身体接触，兽人将他从座椅拉起来时手中的力度并不大，在萨尔与其他领袖的注视下，安度因任由对方将自己带到要塞门外然后搀扶他上马，跟随着他们走出门外的艾德慕凑上前轻声提醒道，“殿下，您一定要想办法取悦加尔鲁什，否则我们的计划就会泡汤，如果您不知道该怎么办，请服下我给您的药剂，只要您今晚有喝酒，喝下一小口就会有极好的效果...”

及时发现吉安娜靠近的艾德慕立马噤声，他向安度因深深鞠了一躬，然后向走近的吉安娜欠身行礼，马上退到一边。

法师皱着眉看了眼满脸堆笑的艾德慕，旋即转向马上的安度因，她的目光变得柔和下来，并轻轻握住了王子冰冷的手。

“安度因，只要有时间，我会来看望你的。”她曾对圣光许愿希望再多给安度因几年无忧无虑的少年时光，可惜事与愿违。“虽然我依然对这门婚事感到深深的担忧...但我真心希望你的决定是正确的。”

“吉安娜阿姨，请你放心，我不会做令自己后悔的决定。”这句话并非出自他真实的意愿，明明他的内心早已害怕到极点，但还能平静地说出宽慰吉安娜的话，这连他也自己感到惊讶。

刚与加尔鲁什交谈完的萨尔也走了过来，安度因想起艾德慕曾经说过，他们原本是考虑让性格较为温和理智且精通人类语言的萨尔作为王子的联姻对象，但这位部落酋长似乎因为某些原因而拒绝了。

“安度因，我以部落酋长的名誉与荣耀向你保证，加尔鲁什不会做出任何伤害你的事，但如果他暴躁的脾气让你感到不快，尽管告诉我或者伊崔格。”

“谢谢你，大酋长。”平易近人的部落酋长让安度因稍微放松下来，萨尔咧开嘴予以他灿烂的笑容。加尔鲁什跳上了他那披着战甲的灰色座狼，首领们目送他们离开，安度因的心再次紧张地跳动起来，他回头看向吉安娜，金发的法师和萨尔站在了一起，她向安度因露出温暖的笑容。年轻的王子想再多跟她说说话，可他和加尔鲁什已越走越远，直到他望向他们的视线被拐弯处的建筑彻底隔绝，再也见不到吉安娜和所有人立于月光之下的身影，接下来就是他和加尔鲁什的独处时间。

* 

漆黑的天空点缀着耀眼的繁星，它们目不斜视地注视着夜幕下的一切，如同一群沉默的观众。冷冽的月光将自身闪耀着的黄白色光芒尽数倾泻宽阔的红色街道上，为疲倦的居民指引着归家的方向。奥格瑞玛的卫兵骑着双足飞龙在城市上空巡逻，有那么一瞬间皎洁的月色勾勒出这些飞行坐骑的巨翼，随后又消失在如墨的夜色中，它们比安度因记忆中的狮鹫坐骑还要庞大很多。

安度因跟随加尔鲁什来到了他的住所，那是一座由石头砌成的约三四层高的小型塔楼，与奥格瑞玛正门的两个木桥塔一样，它的红色塔尖象征着部落精神，顶端直指上空。当他们到达门口时，两名身穿战歌战袍的卫兵负责迎接，和他们尊敬的督军一样，这两位卫兵也是有着棕色皮肤的玛格汉兽人，他们将一只拳头置于胸口处行礼，加尔鲁什点了点头，安度因强迫自己挪动那因为紧张与恐惧而变得无力的双腿跟上兽人的脚步。他们经过一层的武器库，那里由战歌氏族的守卫轮流看守，然后踏上一条盘旋而上的石阶，二层主要是战歌督军专用的议事厅，安度因注意到挂在墙上的战歌与部落的旗帜，整洁的矩形木桌放置在中央，代表着各个势力与阵营的小石雕倒在一张完整的艾泽拉斯地图之上，三层则是餐厅，当他们来到第四层的卧室时，强烈的恐慌感在安度因的心中不断搅动翻腾，甚至让他产生呕吐的冲动，加尔鲁什倚在门边面无表情地等待安度因先进去。于是王子硬着头皮走了进去，全身不受控制地颤抖着。

兽人卧室中央的火盆中炭火劈啪作响，橙色的火苗活跃地舞动着，借着火光，他看到了挂在墙上的野兽头骨，它巨大的头颅上长着一双夸张的犄角，下方是几张适合兽人体形的木椅子和一张圆形的木桌，桌子上点燃着一根小型蜡烛，装着安度因衣物的木箱子和宾客赠予他们的新婚礼物整齐地放置在旁；再往前走几步，兽人的铺盖紧挨墙边，比起人类舒适的大床，他们更喜爱将厚重的兽皮或者简陋的草席直接铺在坚硬的地板上。安度因走近那张点着小蜡烛的桌子旁，他的双脚踩过画着怪异图案的圆形地毯，如棉花团般柔软的触感差点让他重心不稳跌倒在地，他解下了头上的王冠，然后将它放在桌上，银色王冠精致的雕纹和宝石在烛光的照耀下闪闪发亮。

加尔鲁什把门关上以后并没有直接往安度因的方向走去，他在房间的另一边背对人类脱下战袍，卸下肩甲和护腕。安度因从木箱里翻出艾德慕塞给自己的药剂，透明的液体在小小的玻璃瓶中微微晃荡。

他将药剂握在手中，闭上双眼，被龙焰吞噬的建筑化成灰烬、干净宽敞的街巷血肉飞溅、四处逃窜的平民尖叫连连、奸计得逞的黑龙公主坐在王座上心满意足地欣赏着血腥屠杀...这一个月里他经历了太多，他接下来要承受的痛楚在那场惨无人道的屠城面前不值一提，也远远比不上他的人民所遭受的伤害。下定决心的安度因睁开双眼，将手中的药剂塞回一堆整齐叠放的衣物底下，然后慢慢走向那块就寝用的软兽皮。

“我是安度因.乌瑞恩，瓦里安与蒂芬之子，暴风城的王子...”他无声地自言自语着，然后鼓起勇气转身面对上身赤裸的加尔鲁什。

兽人眯着一双金色的双眸，紧紧盯着他，似乎要从对方的眼中确认着什么。对视半晌后，安度因会意，对方在等待他的同意，这有点出乎人类王子的意料。

安度因深深吸了一口气，然后缓缓吐出。“萨尔说，你是不会伤害我的对吧？”他并不指望加尔鲁什会听懂，但至少对自己起到一点安慰作用。

果然，听见安度因的声音的加尔鲁什皱了皱眉头，却没有任何动作，直到安度因主动解下自己的腰带。兽人缓慢走向正在费力拆除礼服衣扣的王子，他的眼神仍有几分迟疑，这时安度因湛蓝的双眼对上他的目光，朝他点了点头。

在加尔鲁什的帮助下，安度因的深蓝色礼服从他纤瘦的身体无声地滑落至地板，金发王子脱下靴子坐在兽皮之上给对方解开腰带，努力不让自己在意兽人双腿之间那骇人的尺寸，当那条沉甸甸的腰带躺在安度因手中时，对方后退一步，开始脱自己的长裤和战靴，安度因强迫自己注视着兽人的每一个举动，他的身体却不由自主地后退紧贴墙面。火光映照下兽人庞大的黑色影子完全笼罩住他，一阵强烈的恐惧感牢牢攫住了他，仿佛一股无形的力量将他拉入绝望的深渊，他的身体止不住地发颤，兽人神情严峻，如同一张可怕的青铜面具。

加尔鲁什走上铺盖并盘腿坐在他的面前，金色的眼眸中映出了一脸不知所措的王子，对方即使紧张得不断颤抖但还是执着地大睁着双眼凝望着自己。安度因看着兽人朝他伸出手，开始脱他仅剩的衬衫和长裤，板着脸低声呢喃着他听不懂的兽人语，安度因怀疑自己是不是惹他不高兴了，但很快他便感觉到兽人粗糙的手掌在抚摸他裸露的肩膀，然后是略显纤细的手臂，白皙的腰身和平坦的小腹，跟安度因印象中那蛮横冲动、嗜血好战的狠戾兽人完全不一样，加尔鲁什的动作并不粗暴，仿佛在对待脆弱得易碎的玻璃，就在这么一瞬间，安度因一直以来努力伪装的坚强外壳似乎被什么东西狠狠撕开了，各种复杂的情绪如疯狂的潮水般汹涌而来，也许他还在因为接下来要发生的事情感到很害怕，或者只是一直以来承受的苦痛和重压终于得到了宣泄的机会，眼泪终于忍不住决堤而出，刺痛着他的双眼，沾湿了他的脸颊。

这时，兽人也停下了动作，抬头看着突然泪流满面的安度因，他眨了眨眼，然后伸出另一只手用不大的力度捏住人类的下巴，安度因随着他的动作微微抬头。加尔鲁什借着火光端详着对方的脸庞，对方蓝色的双眼闪烁着泪光，仿佛一对精致明亮的宝石，于是他犹豫片刻便要将放在人类腰间的手抽回，却突然被安度因伸手抓住，这让他皱着眉露出了不解的神情。

“不，继续。”安度因听见自己的声音出奇的冷静。

即便他们之间并没有相通的语言，但安度因确信加尔鲁什已经会意，因为这次兽人直接将他拉入自己的怀里，安度因与肌肉虬结、高大壮实的兽人相比就像一个瘦弱娇小的孩童，加尔鲁什臂弯下蕴含的力量让他有点期待又紧张地颤抖着。兽人的动作比之前更加大胆，他粗糙的掌心抚上安度因的胸脯，那里并没有手持重武器的战士的胸肌那般结实巨大，加尔鲁什一开始只是揉搓了几下，随后用粗大食指和拇指捏住对方那微微凸出的乳尖，然后力度逐渐加重，直到安度因浑身发麻，呼吸也变得急促，他的双手颤抖着攀上兽人宽阔的后背。同时，加尔鲁什另一只手顺着他的脊椎下滑，包裹住他的臀部，抚摸的力道时轻时重，指尖时而暧昧地擦过那未曾被人触碰的禁地。

当加尔鲁什停下动作，与早已瘫倒在自己怀里的安度因拉开了一点距离，他用那双巨大的手掌托起人类的脸，只见对方面红耳赤，双眼半睁，浑身颤栗，微张的双唇发出不稳的喘息，在情欲的影响下也有了抬头趋势的性器紧挨着加尔鲁什的腹肌，于是他将安度因推到软兽皮之上，让他转身背对自己。

当冰凉的不明液体落在在双臀之间，安度因下意识哆嗦了一下，他的双手牢牢抓紧身下的兽皮，默默地等待着身后的兽人将沾着润滑剂的手指进入自己，最初的感觉并不好受，初次承受异物的身体下意识排斥着这种奇异的被侵入感，安度因咬着牙强迫自己放松下来，但随着兽人增加了第二根手指，并借着冰冷的液体开始搅动他那紧致的内壁时，还是忍不住惊叫出声，他激动地扭动着腰身胡言乱语，时而哀求兽人停下来，时而啜泣着对方给予自己更激烈的爱抚，这次加尔鲁什并没有停下动作，甚至加快了手指的抽插速度，另一只手也抚摸揉搓着人类那硬得发疼的分身，直到安度因尖叫着达到了第一次高潮，整个上半身瘫软在兽皮上剧烈地颤抖着。

兽人那尺寸远超常人的性器撑开他的入口时一阵剧痛向安度因袭来，似乎要将他的肉体生生劈成两半，安度因脸色顿时变得煞白，他下意识地想要挣扎着往前爬而腰身却被对方的大手牢牢固定住，当他完全容纳了兽人的长度时，他清楚地感觉到他的腹部因为那体内巨物而微微隆起，强烈的痛楚与不适感几乎让他晕死过去。然而加尔鲁什并没有马上在他的体内横冲直撞起来，他试探性地缓慢抽插着，耐心地寻找着刚刚令对方陷入疯狂的那一点，终于，他听见人类的呻吟突然提高了声调，方才加重挺动的力道和速度。

安度因一时分不清此时自己究竟是快乐还是痛苦，肉体碰撞的激烈声响混着兽人的粗喘和自己的尖叫哭喊声刺激着他的耳朵，混乱的脑中突然产生了奇怪的幻想：兽人情绪高昂地奔赴战场，他结实的肌肉青筋暴起，随着越来越多敌人的鲜血沾满他那曲线奇特的斧刃，他越发兴奋地驰骋在这片血海之中，而安度因就像被他骑在胯下的坐骑，配合着他激动的心情和手握缰绳的力度晃动自己的躯体，这样的想法令他羞愧不堪，但他的身体已经开始学会迎合兽人的冲刺，当体内最深处最敏感的那个地方被兽人频繁戳弄，他已经彻底失去了所有思考能力，只能一边语无伦次地哭喊着求兽人更加狠狠侵犯自己，一边主动抬起湿漉漉的下身兴奋地接纳对方那狰狞的性器。

不知过了多久，当加尔鲁什低吼一声将滚烫的精液释放在他那红肿的穴内，安度因的双腿已是酸痛无力，飞溅的白色液体沾上了他的腹部和胸膛，兽人抓住他的手臂让他翻了个身，却没有马上放开他，对方要带他清理身体，安度因点了点头，然后任由对方将他无力的身体拉进怀里。

而他的身体贴上加尔鲁什的胸膛时，他的大腿无意间触碰到兽人半硬的性器，安度因睁大了双眼，对方却因为尴尬和羞耻的情绪而生硬地板着脸，用似乎并不怎么愉快的声线嘀咕着什么。可是安度因再也不会感到害怕了，他对上对方询问的目光，坚定地点了点头。

“我要。”他主动分开双腿引导对方粗硬的分身再次进入自己的体内。

后半夜，火盆燃尽，跃动摇摆的火焰化成一堆灰烬，只有几缕清冷的月光通过小窗给昏暗的室内投下些许微弱的光线，加尔鲁什从他的身上起来，兽皮之上的安度因仍然保持着仰躺的姿势，他的四肢如溺水般无力，强烈的疲劳感和睡意让他眼皮发沉，但他仅剩的意识让他察觉到兽人正要站起来，不知从哪来的力气，他突然抬起一只手搭在了对方的手臂上，加尔鲁什眼中闪过一丝惊讶。

“不要走...”安度因微弱的声线因为过度的哭喊而带有一丝沙哑。他不知道自己为什么会求对方留下，卧室内骤降的温度让他浑身发抖，也许对方的体温能让他感到些许安心。

不知何时开始，他们已经能通过对方的眼神读懂彼此的感情。所以加尔鲁什不假思索地将他拉入怀里，兽人宽阔的胸膛和沉稳的心跳果然缓解了他不安的心绪，靠在加尔鲁什身上的安度因疲惫不堪的身体彻底放松下来，任由意识被睡意温柔地夺走。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 比较无聊的过渡章...  
大概安迪适应部落的生活还需要一点时间www  
依旧是大写的OOC预警，这次有Public Sex，兽人的脑回路跟人类有点不一样（毕竟“文化差异”）  
介意者慎看！  
这章的安迪有点玛丽苏女主风味（？）依旧文笔废逻辑废，剧情慢热向，接受不了的人请及时点叉hhhh

“跑！快跑！”

黑暗中的陌生怒吼声嘶力竭，在暴风要塞的拱形屋顶回荡，如钟鼓相撞激荡的回声，震得安度因的双耳隐隐作痛。他正站在要塞大厅的中央，一股无形的神秘力量让他无法动弹。正前方的蓝色台阶上是由灰白色砖石砌成的暴风城王座，王座扶手顶端是雕工精细的狮头雕像，而狮头金色的光滑表面此时却出现了几道狰狞的裂口，雕像如同一块沉默的鲜活血肉，深红热血从裂口处汩汩流下，在灰色地板凝固成黏稠的血块。

然后他听见战马的铁蹄声和尖锐的嘶鸣，那股将他全身牢牢钳制的神秘力量突然消失。他不顾仍然昏昏沉沉的脑袋，立马回头，面前是一道敞开的白色大门，大门之外是繁华热闹的街区。

而此时，他看见父亲瓦里安策马驻足，一如记忆中高大威猛，如巍然巨塔，他向安度因露出了微笑，乌黑的长发和红缎长披风随风飞扬，璀璨的金色王冠闪闪发光。

当他跳下马，向安度因伸出双手，嘴唇微张似乎将要对他说些什么，然而安度因注意到一团火焰正在瓦里安的胸口熊熊燃烧起来，只一瞬间，瓦里安高大的身躯在滔天烈焰中消失得无影无踪，随着一缕烟雾幽幽飘向屋顶，地面上只留下一道焦黑的痕迹和一堆灰烬。

“跑！快跑啊！”他又听见了那神秘的声音，恐惧与悲伤占据着他的心头，他为再次失去父亲而哭泣，不知何时四周燃起一片了汹涌火海，流着血的狮头雕像悲哀地凝望着他，随即如同陷入绝望的飞蛾般被火焰吞噬，令人绝望窒息的高温将他夺眶而出的眼泪蒸发，脸部传来阵阵刺痛。

继续催促他逃跑的呐喊响彻耳畔，可是他又能逃到哪里去呢？

奥妮克希亚的身影出现在黑暗中，她笑容甜美，伸出的双手却如同两条冰冷毒蛇，牢牢掐住安度因的胳膊，指甲如利齿般深深陷入他的血肉，安度因几乎尖叫出声，但喉咙发紧，仿佛有双致命的大手狠狠扼住了他的咽喉。

“噢，我亲爱的王子殿下，”奥妮克希亚美妙动听的轻声细语如一个温柔的吻，却令安度因感到毛骨悚然，“我找你找得好苦呀。”

黑龙的眼睛是两个喷发炙热熔岩的血红火池，挂在脸上的笑容变得狰狞可怖，奥妮克希亚的脸慢慢靠近了安度因，龙焰火光在她微张的苍白嘴唇间闪动，让他意识到自己无处可逃...

安度因骤然醒来，浑身是汗，米色的亚麻睡衣已然湿透，他睁着眼睛紧张地扫视卧室一圈，木制家具和燃尽的火盆了无生气地立于房间一角，四周一片死寂，没有熊熊燃起的烈焰、缭绕其间的烟雾和黑龙公主火红色的双眼。

他挣扎着从铺盖爬起来，安静瞄了一眼身边的加尔鲁什。兽人庞大的身躯背对着他，仿佛冰冷的岩石雕像被阴影笼罩，他双眼紧闭，轻声打着呼，并没有被枕边人惊醒。

窗外是一片灰蒙蒙的浓雾，晨曦未露，卧室内的墙角依然被黑暗所笼罩，早已燃尽的火盆无法提供暖意，阵阵寒意透过半掩的窗户袭来，让人感觉如置身于封闭的冰窖之中。

安度因忍不住打了个寒战，睡意全无，他走向窗边，听着远处锻锤击打钢铁的响音，武器商起得特别早，他们奉命连日为部落士兵锻制全新的战锤或利剑，安度因想起铁炉堡那巨大的火热锻炉，它无休无止地运转着，只要在附近停留片刻，就会汗流浃背，脸颊发烫。平日熙来攘往的街道弄巷如今人烟稀少，只有几名负责巡逻的奥格瑞玛卫兵昂首挺胸地经过。

从塔楼高处的窗外望去，奥格瑞玛的全貌几乎尽收眼底，安度因逐渐对这座部落的城市熟悉起来，他可以看到东北侧的荣誉谷建筑群的红色塔尖，巨石峭壁将那片区域牢牢包围，代替了高大坚实的城墙，瀑布从一块棕色的巨石奔泻而来，飞溅到岩石地面的清凉水珠令人感到愉悦舒适。

白天加尔鲁什和结婚当天那样，在外人面前对安度因不冷不热，不理不睬，他空闲下来的时候会学习一些通用语，却从来没有主动请教他的人类伴侣，除此之外，他会坐在荣誉谷宽阔的水塘边的一块空地，心不在焉地注视着四处奔走的行人，或者到勇者大厅静静观察专心训练的士兵。

他们住所的身后是暗巷区，那里是奥格瑞玛最温暖的地方，商店和住宅建在高高的红色悬崖之下，蜿蜒石径如趴伏在地面的灰棕色巨蛇。暗巷区的西边是牛头人的常驻地智慧谷，那里有着高高的白色帐篷和色彩鲜艳、图案怪异的图腾柱。再往西南侧就是精神谷，那是一片沼泽地，四周是低矮的软泥地，巨魔用茅草和中空木条搭建房屋，悬在半空的吊桥看似摇摇欲坠却坚固无比。

再往更远处望去是坐落于力量谷中央的格罗玛什要塞，越过那片空旷的广场、如钢铁巨兽般庄严矗立的正门与守备森严的门上城墙，德拉诺什尔封锁线一路延伸到东部的刃拳海湾，海湾码头停泊着多艘部落船只，在更远的地方，是一片漆黑如墨、深不可测的无尽之海及彼岸的东部王国，那里有暴风城，他的家...

身后传来兽人含糊不清的低吟声，站在窗边陷入沉思的他被吓了一跳，旋即转过头去，发现对方只是翻了个身，便暗自松了口气。

近来狡诈的钢鬃野猪人频频入侵北贫瘠之地和杜隆塔尔的边境，萨尔拒绝在探明敌情之前贸然出兵，因此加尔鲁什更是心烦气躁，成天阴沉着脸，每天前来汇报工作的手下也战战兢兢。安度因无意惊醒兽人，他不清楚这是否招致对方的无名怒火。加尔鲁什的坏脾气总会令他感到困扰，兽人怒声呵斥手下的刺耳咆哮如从陡坡上滚滚而来的岩石块砸击地面的轰隆巨响。

和加尔鲁什相处是一件很艰难的事，他感觉自己又回到了结婚当天那不知所措、满心恐慌的状态，不敢细思这段只为各取所需的政治婚姻对他将来的人生还会有什么意义。

“殿下，您不必勉强自己跟一头野兽培养感情，”他记得艾德慕笑嘻嘻地说，“给他想要的就好，同时也要确保他会遵守诺言，帮助我们达成目的。”

所以每当深夜来临，处理完军务的加尔鲁什在黑暗中弄醒他时，他一次也没有开口拒绝。哪怕他又冷又困，依然任由对方扯下他身上的睡衣胡来。精力旺盛的兽人就像一头失去理智、横冲直撞的科多兽，用庞大的身躯狠狠碾过他的身体。安度因有时会享受其中，但有时会被折腾得又疼又累，浑身是伤。

“给他想要的就好，给他想要的就好...”安度因不断告诉自己。

一阵彻骨的寒意再次袭来，他轻手轻脚穿过房间，地板上厚软的地毯将匆匆的脚步声化为细不可闻的轻响，安度因也稍微大胆加快了脚步，装着衣物的木箱子静静地靠在悬挂野兽头颅的灰白色墙面，他需要换下满是汗腥味的睡衣。此时他一定不小心弄出了什么声响，因为加尔鲁什已经醒来，金黄色的眼眸紧紧盯着已经将衣服脱下的安度因。

“唔，抱歉...”道歉的话语脱口而出，人类王子的兽人语讲得并不流利，他在脑海中努力搜寻合适的表达，“我不是有意...”

但下一秒，他愕然地睁大双眼，后半句话硬生生卡在喉咙里。加尔鲁什掀开了盖在身上的兽皮，命根子在灰布长裤下高高撑起。

*  
玛亚娜缓步踏上螺旋石阶，一名战歌士兵脸色苍白，摇摇晃晃地紧跟在身后，红色的板甲沾满泥土和血污，手持的银色战斧还挂着敌人的血肉与内脏，背在身后的盾牌也断裂了大半。

她怜悯地看了一眼士兵大腿那道鲜血淋漓的伤口，可是对方拒绝了她的搀扶和治疗，并且坚持面见他们的督军。

“我们向督军保证过，只要有关于野猪杂种的消息就马上汇报。”士兵面无表情地告诉她。

所以玛亚娜只好将他领到楼上，她听见了士兵因为伤口疼痛而发出的嘶声，等他们登上四层的过道时，对方不得不背靠墙壁，闭着眼喘着气，神情痛苦。

“你先在这里休息一下，别急着跟上来，我去找督军。”她转身继续前行。

厚重的石墙静谧地立于过道两侧，金色的暖阳从墙边的窗口流泻进来，她裸露在外的绿色肌肤顿时传来一阵舒适的暖意，他们的住处离暗巷区很近，商贩的高声吆喝、孩童的嬉闹打骂以及坐骑的嘶吼声让她心情更为愉快，他们让她忆起还没有被邪能魔法污染的德拉诺家园。

沉浸在过去美好记忆的玛亚娜走向过道的拐弯处，经过以后便是督军的卧室。玛亚娜转进拐弯处，还没走近督军卧室紧闭的木门，她便听见里面传来兽人的粗喘声和另一道细微的呻吟声。身为三个孩子的母亲、一个小女孩的祖母，玛亚娜立马意识到屋内发生着什么。

当兽人仍生活在遥远的德拉诺星球，他们习惯在露天营地休息，在族人面前毫无隐私可言，包括那些如胶似漆的爱侣，而他们的兽人同胞早已对他们经常做的事熟视无睹。

所以她只是犹豫片刻，然后走近，里面的动静更是清晰可闻，这时受伤的士兵也赶了上来，要是血气方刚、经验尚浅的年轻兽人听见一定面红耳赤，可玛亚娜和士兵早已不是年轻人，因此他们只是神色平静、心照不宣地互看一眼。玛亚娜清了清嗓子，然后抬手敲了敲门。

“督军，有人求见。”她大声说道，“是来自北贫瘠之地的士兵，他带来了钢鬃部族的情报，需要马上向您汇报。”

于是他们听见兽人的咒骂声，地狱咆哮之子一直以来就是这样的坏脾气，玛亚娜早已习以为常。

“进来吧！”里面的兽人喊道。玛亚娜紧接着听见人类的哀求声，“不！别进来！求你们...”他来不及把话说完就被打断，然后就是拍打撞击肉体的声响和压抑的呜咽声。

玛亚娜面无表情推门而入，士兵紧跟其后。

清晨的曙光早已拨开笼罩着整个奥格瑞玛的朦胧白雾，灼热的日光透过窗户倾泻而来，仿佛一道露骨的视线，贪婪地注视着正在铺盖上交合的两具躯体。安度因被加尔鲁什压在厚软的兽皮之上，赤身裸体，泪水盈眶，白皙的肌肤因为高涨的情欲而泛起淡淡的红晕，他的双腿大开，像两根面条般软绵绵地挂在兽人的手臂上，大腿根随着对方快速有力的抽插而微微颤抖。玛亚娜和士兵的在场让他感到无地自容，安度因别过头去，躲开他们的目光，并抬起一只手紧紧捂住嘴巴，另一手仍揪住身下的皮毛，硬生生将呻吟哭喊吞了回去。

然而玛亚娜只是淡淡地扫了一眼，大部分兽人都对人类那细皮嫩肉的小身板毫无兴趣。她走到房间的一头，拾起被揉皱丢弃到地板上的睡衣。那受伤的士兵也若无其事地握拳行礼，他昂首挺胸，声音洪亮有力，和刚才的虚弱模样简直判若两人。

“报告督军，今天早上钢鬃野猪人的部队再次出现在北贫瘠之地，已经被我们暂时击退，可是通往十字路口的商队被洗劫一空，伤亡惨重。”士兵咬牙切齿强忍腿伤传来的剧痛，玛亚娜同情地看了他一眼。

“该死的萨尔，他早就该亲自出马将那群野猪杂种一网打尽，或者由我去消灭他们，可他到底在想些什么？告诉我具体的伤亡情况！”

加尔鲁什喘着气命令道，同时他放下人类架在自己双臂上的两条腿，改为用双手抓住对方的腰身并稍微抬高，开始了新一轮的猛烈抽送，逼得身下的人类发出不完整的啜泣声，他那高潮了好几次的分身仍然在腿间挺立，随着兽人的律动轻轻蹭着他紧绷的小腹。

“算上我和另外两名战歌同胞，再加上商队队长，两名劳工和一位保镖，一共七个人，还有两头运送货物的科多兽。至少三十名野猪人从前沿哨所的西南侧偷袭我们，只有我和那名队长活了下来，可是他伤势太重，高烧不止，也许熬不过今夜。”

“我会将这个情况上报大酋长。你做得很好。”加尔鲁什突然将他粗壮的性器从人类红肿的后穴抽出，白浊的黏稠体液从安度因的腿间缓缓溢出，两人身下的铺盖一片狼藉，“先下去让萨满给你治疗，然后将你的遭遇一五一十告诉加里克，让他做好准备，带上他的巡逻小队，一个小时后到德拉诺什尔封锁线和我碰面！”

“可是，大酋长下了命令，未经他的允许不得主动向敌人出击...”士兵小心翼翼地说。

“萨尔被他那群老顾问搅乱了他的脑子！”加尔鲁什将瘫倒在铺盖上的安度因翻了个身，“别乱动！”他用带有浓重口音的通用语向扭动挣扎的人类喝道。

“不愿冲锋陷阵、正面迎敌的都是懦夫之举，而且敌人只是一群爱背后偷袭的胆小鬼，有什么好畏惧的？今天我会让萨尔意识到什么才是兽人真正的荣耀！”他的双手牢牢扣住人类的腰身并迫使对方的下半身抬高。士兵看了一眼把脸埋在兽皮里的安度因，对方抽抽噎噎，全身抖个不停。

这时又有两名仆从带来了干净的麻布和一盆热水，这是玛亚娜中途离开时吩咐她们准备的，现在她领着她们再次返回督军的卧室。加尔鲁什身下的金发人类突然挣扎起来，他疯狂摇头，呼吸急促，就像一头绝望的野兽幼崽般发出哀鸣。

“不！你们都出去！”他满脸通红地悲泣着，“出去，出去！”

玛亚娜和其他三名兽人面面相觑。这有什么可遮遮掩掩的，他们已经成婚了呀。

加尔鲁什皱眉看了一眼人类“你们都出去吧！”他不耐烦地摆了摆手，对士兵说，“找到加里克，跟他传达我的命令，叫他动作要快，但不要惊动其他人，特别是那几个老家伙，他们一定会想方设法阻挠我们。”

士兵眨了眨眼，然后自信地抬起胸膛，恭敬地行礼，“为了部落。”他的声音低沉有力。

玛亚娜也催促仆从离开，她一手搀扶住受伤的士兵，这次对方并没有推开她。他们身后再次传来更加激烈的肉体撞击声和人类悲鸣般的呻吟。跟随在玛亚娜和士兵身后的仆从识趣地掩上木门。

*  
安度因蜷缩在凌乱不堪的兽皮之上，直到加尔鲁什满足过后，穿戴整齐走出卧室，他仍一动不动地倒在那里，苍白的脸庞仍挂着未干的泪痕，就像一个眼神空洞、支离破碎的木偶。他的股间仍隐隐作痛，大腿腿根酸痛难忍，几乎让他难以合拢双腿，所剩无多的体力让他无法召唤圣光治疗自己身上的疲累和伤痛。

那个兽人一大早就把他按到铺盖上泄欲，还能在众目睽睽之下跟部下若无其事地交谈，被折腾得昏昏沉沉的安度因来不及听清他们说了什么，他的心里只有愤怒和屈辱。年轻的王子从没遭受过这样的羞辱，任何一位受到尊重的暴风城王储也不会有这般待遇，可是他们从没跟不知羞耻为何物的野蛮人结过婚啊！为什么只有他要接受这样的命运，在这段充满绝望的婚姻饱受委屈呢？

仆从端来麻布和热水盆，他仍躺在铺盖上流着泪，一声不吭。她们试着和他说话，但他都置之不理，对加尔鲁什的愤怒和怨念如同毒蛇盘踞在他心头。她们摸摸他的额头，然后为他擦拭干净身上的汗水和精液，再换上一件新长袍。其中一个萨满握住安度因其中一只手，低声吟诵着常人难以听懂的咒语，安度因身上的疲劳和疼痛迅速消失无踪。

玛亚娜端来一盘丰盛的早餐，香喷喷的烤鲑鱼肉、冒着热气的蘑菇烩汤、新鲜的玛格汉面包、燕麦饼干及几种酸甜的果酱和一壶纯净的凉水。但是安度因一见到食物便难以忍受，他强忍着将面前食物尽数扫到地板以宣泄怒火的冲动，表情木然地看着玛亚娜将蘸好果酱的面包放到他的碟子上。

“对不起，我不饿，请把食物撤走吧，我需要出去走走。”红色的果酱如凝固的血块般紧紧黏住眼前的面包，安度因突然感到一阵反胃，他想起了那个滴血王座的噩梦。

玛亚娜抬起头，静静地观察着他阴郁的表情，然后平静地回应，“你当然可以离开，小王子，不过首先要清完餐桌上的食物。”

“不，”他推开椅子站起身，努力让自己的声音听上去很冷静，“你们可以把食物分给其他人。”不等玛亚娜反驳，他头也不回地朝门外走去。

*  
旭日东升过后，灼热的烈阳在奥格瑞玛上空熊熊燃烧，在德拉诺什尔封锁线工作的劳工汗水涔涔，他们身穿棕色的粗料背带裤，绿色的手臂上密布的汗水在橙白色的日光下犹如反光的细钻，有着巨大轮子的运输道具旁不断有劳工的身影走动，他们搬起一个个带有部落标志的补给木箱，一声不发地步向东部的刃拳海湾。海湾码头停泊着多艘部落和联盟的船只，巡视的卫兵身穿的铠甲厚重而坚实但个个步伐矫健，战靴随着沉稳的步伐踏在木板上发出难以察觉的轻微声响。

安度因骑马从他们的身边经过，两名奥格瑞玛卫兵跟在身后，他们随即在一座挂着蓝色联盟旗帜的白色石塔前停步，他跳下马，两位士兵为他牵走坐骑，并在门外安静等待。人类王子进门对他鞠躬行礼的卫兵点头致意，然后在塔内的大厅找到联盟的将领和贵族大臣。

高塔大厅内，霍兰将军正站在一张巨大的木桌前，木桌上铺着一张地图和各种信纸，专注地听着风尘仆仆的斥候向他汇报军事建设的进程和世界各地的情报。艾琳娜中尉静静地站在他的身边，她留着一头利落的棕色短发，身穿厚重的银色铠甲，身形跟普通的人类男子一样高大魁梧。艾德慕和几名贵族坐在将军的身边，眉头紧皱地听着斥候的报告，当王子步入大厅，他们马上起身并深深鞠了一躬，将军和部下也立马转头恭敬行礼。

“奥妮克希亚的势力已经遍布整个艾尔文森林，据说她在暴风城安定以后，就放走了暴风城监狱里那些愿意效忠她的囚犯，任他们到外面为非作歹，闪金镇已经成为了他们的贼窝，”当安度因加入他们的讨论，霍兰告诉他，“西泉要塞的防线也是岌岌可危，士兵们战斗得很英勇，可惜还是寡不敌众。”

“他们将闪金镇的平民...”安度因痛苦地闭上双眼，“闪金镇还有多少人幸存？”

“据军情七处特工的汇报，有二十余名住民逃往西部荒野或东谷伐木场的方向，特工们已经护送他们前往安全的地方...暂时安全的地方。”

“丹莫罗的情况怎么样了？”人类王子在心底为死于非命的平民和士兵默哀，但是现在他必须专注于关心其他事情，“但愿那坍塌的地铁通道能阻止奥妮克希亚扩张领土的野心。”

霍兰犹豫了片刻，还是选择说出实情“他们的边境时而会遭到黑龙的骚扰和袭击，同时附近的穴居人群落和麻风侏儒也跟他们斗得死去活来的，根本没有足够的精锐部队支援我们。”

“希尔瓦娜斯口头承诺会在必要的情况下为我们提供援助。”艾琳娜面无表情地补充，“那个女妖之王，她认为我们胜算不大所以选择继续观望，迟迟不肯派出被遗忘者军队。而且她明白黑龙无法轻易越过被遗忘者领地附近的绿色瘟疫。”

“奥妮克希亚的黑龙军队目前确实有着压倒性的优势，再加上她得到了最易守难攻的暴风城港口。希尔瓦娜斯的被遗忘者军队数量不足，她还得忙着唤醒那些坟墓里长眠的家伙呢。我可以理解她不愿冒险出兵的心情。”艾德慕乌黑色的双眼闪动着饶富兴味的光芒。安度因知道这些贵族暗地里都在垂涎女妖之王的美貌。

艾琳娜哼了一声。“我听说她已经和身边顾问做好了打算，万一东部王国全面沦陷，她将带着所有被遗忘者乘坐飞艇逃往奥格瑞玛。”

“如果要我寄希望于那个狡诈的女妖之王，我还不如招募石碑湖那些成群结队的鱼人士兵呢。”霍兰布满皱纹的精瘦脸庞露出一丝鄙夷。

“希尔瓦娜斯和她的被遗忘者听命于萨尔，同时也是我们的盟友，大酋长命令她帮助我们守住东部王国，幽暗城也是她的家园，她不会弃之不顾的。”安度因马上转移话题，不愿给艾琳娜和霍兰反驳的机会，“我曾写信给吉尔尼斯城的格雷迈恩国王请求他的援助，最近有任何他的回信吗？”

“殿下，很遗憾，并没有。”霍兰灰白色的眉毛紧紧皱成一团，“跟希尔瓦娜斯相比，我更愿意信任格雷迈恩陛下，可是他似乎更愿意待在那厚厚的百米高墙之后，继续过与世隔绝的生活。”

安度因失望地垂下眼睛，“就算我们将整个东部王国能够对抗奥妮克希亚的力量集中起来，也远远不及黑龙军队的一半。”

“除非算上卡利姆多大陆的部落大军。”霍兰说道，“殿下，您跟萨尔和地狱咆哮之子谈过了吗？他们是否愿意派出军队协助我们收回暴风城？”

所有目光齐刷刷投向脸色苍白的安度因，他们无声期待着王子的回答。无人关心他今天的遭遇，安度因有点失落地想，他早该对此习以为常。因此他用平静的语气开口说话，没人注意到他刻意避开提及加尔鲁什。

“钢鬃野猪人和半人马的入侵事件已经让他们焦头烂额，还有干旱、粮食短缺的问题。萨尔曾向我们强调他的士兵优先考虑部落的利益，他告诉我，部落暂时无暇顾及东部王国的黑龙势力，但同意协助吉安娜对抗尘泥沼泽的黑龙间谍...”安度因知道这并不是他们想要的答案，因为霍兰和他的手下们的脸上都蒙上了一层阴霾。

“我们可以主动帮助他们抵御野猪人和半人马的入侵。”安度因马上告诉他们，“让萨尔看到联盟向部落伸出援手的诚意，也许作为回报，他会答应尽快派兵前往东部王国。”

“您的建议确实不错。”霍兰摸摸下巴的灰色胡子，眼中却闪过一丝犹豫，“可是我们所剩的军力也不多，驻扎在这片土地的士兵，包括我和艾琳娜在内不到三十名，其余部队分散在东部王国的各地，而他们也跟我们一样需要养精蓄锐，我听说在这短短一周内，野猪人已经杀害了十五个比我们更强壮的兽人士兵。任何一位幸存的联盟士兵性命都十分珍贵，一旦我方有士兵牺牲，对于整个联盟来说都是巨大的损失。”

“部落的士兵也在流血牺牲，他们的性命不宝贵吗？”安度因愤怒地反驳。不管他多少次严厉指责他们的偏见，每当谈论关于部落的话题时，霍兰和他的手下脸上的嫌恶仍然毫不掩饰。

“至少他们身强体壮的士兵比联盟多上好几倍。”艾琳娜回答，“我很抱歉，殿下，萨尔以部落的利益为先，联盟也是如此。我们不能让所剩无多的士兵去冒险，而且我们当中还有十几名毫无作战经验的新兵。”

安度因明白她所言不虚。“可是我们不能什么都不做，就理所当然地向他们要求帮助。”他想起吉安娜曾因联盟高层对部落根深蒂固的偏见摇头叹息，她告诉安度因，艾泽拉斯的和平之路十分艰难，而那是她多年的夙愿。

“我们并非什么也没有牺牲。”霍兰抿住双唇，面有难色，“殿下，您与地狱咆哮之子的联姻是部落最大的荣幸，他们也该这么认为才是。我们只是需要他们帮助从奥妮克希亚手里夺回暴风城。以此作为这场联姻的回报。”

*  
霍兰直截了当的话语锋利如刀，尤其对于现在的安度因来说很不好受，所以直到会议接近尾声，他闷闷不乐离开要塞高塔，心口仍隐隐作痛。

联盟的封臣贵族渴望催促部落兑现诺言，部落的军队将领忙于应付边境问题，双方之间的隔阂仍未被彻底消除，平民百姓只担忧家人的三餐温饱与安逸的和平。自从他来到奥格瑞玛以后，这里无人关心他的感受。只有吉安娜信中一字一句充满温暖的关怀之情给他带来短暂的慰藉，他不愿向法师倾诉太多苦恼，吉安娜一定会不顾跟部落的多年交情劝他逃跑，就像部落和联盟达成联姻协议当晚，她冲进他的房间时说的那些话。

脑海装满杂乱思绪的人类王子骑马穿过奥格瑞玛正门后的蜿蜒过道，卫兵依旧面无表情地随侍在旁。安度因痛恨自己在奥格瑞玛的中心地带是如此显眼，他能感受到来自各方路人的目光注视，有的人甚至开始交头接耳、低声细语。

他曾经忍不住好奇地问玛亚娜，奥格瑞玛的平民如何看待他和加尔鲁什的婚事，可是他很快便后悔了。因为绿皮肤的老妪淡淡看了他一眼，然后平静地回答：“一些无关紧要的荤话罢了。他们都认为你是被督军上的一方，却很奇怪为什么你第二天还能活蹦乱跳的。”

一头蓝色驭风者在他们头顶上方展翅翱翔，安度因好奇地抬头，注意到坐骑主人是一位意气风发的年轻巨魔，他有着一头火红的短直发和一身刻着碧蓝条纹的金色铠甲，挂在背后的银制猎枪精致的纹理在烈日下闪动着光泽。

如果他也能骑上这样漂亮的坐骑，抛下一切，自由穿梭于丰茂草原、险峻隘口和淙淙溪流，在璀璨星空下俯瞰点起灯火、炊烟袅袅的原始村落，那该有多好！

可是他立马失望地打消了这个美好而诱人的念头，暴风城和那里的人民才是他的最终归宿，而他目前的任务是继续留在奥格瑞玛，不管加尔鲁什以后还会对他做什么，他都得学会忍耐和适应。 

身后一名卫兵的怒斥声猛然将安度因从纷乱的思绪拉回现实。一位鼻青脸肿的兽人斥候踉踉跄跄地跑过他们身边，甚至差点撞到骑着座狼的卫兵。在日光的照射下，那名斥候身上红黑相间的环甲如同一团不断蹿动的火苗，只见他跑到不断在格罗玛什要塞门前来回踱步的伊崔格面前。萨尔为协助凯恩解决半人马入侵莫高雷边境、绑架牛头人平民的问题，一大早便动身前往雷霆崖，处理奥格瑞玛事务的重任便暂时落到伊崔格，这位年迈却充满智慧的顾问肩上。

只见那斥候满头大汗，焦急地用兽人语向伊崔格说了一大串话，如连珠炮的语速让安度因听不懂。伊崔格低声咒骂了一句，便令身旁的库卡隆卫兵将水袋递给斥候，于是脸色阴沉地唤来两名同样穿着红黑铠甲的手下。

“伊崔格大人。”安度因走向老者，伊崔格转身向他点头致意。大领主提里奥.弗丁与伊崔格的深厚友情路人皆知，安度因十分尊敬这位老者，而且同是萨尔身边的顾问，比起对人类毫无好感的凯恩.血蹄，伊崔格更乐意与他多交谈。“请问发生什么事了？”

“是格罗玛什之子。”伊崔格看着安度因，迟疑片刻还是选择如实回答，“那小子瞒着所有人，违背大酋长的命令，带上十几个玛格汉士兵私闯钢鬃部族的营地。”

“我派手下去把他们叫回来，可是加尔鲁什那小子跟他父亲一样犟得像头牛，非要把整个北贫瘠之地的野猪人杀个精光才肯罢休，要是萨尔回来得知这件事，一定恨不得将那小子的皮给活剥了！”伊崔格的灰白胡须因为激动的呼吸而微微颤抖。

安度因偷偷看了一眼斥候脸上发紫的淤青，此时对方正抓着水袋往嘴里灌个不停，不知为何，他确信这一定是脾气火爆、鲁莽冲动的加尔鲁什的杰作。

“这已经是第五个被他打伤的人了。”伊崔格叹了叹气，然后苦笑道，“他们给我带来的唯一好消息就是加尔鲁什还活着。”

“可是他必须在日落之前回来。”虽然已经习惯加尔鲁什白天不在身边，但是此刻一阵未知而强烈的不详预感悄然爬上安度因的心头。

于是在日落不久，暮色低垂，奥格瑞玛居民准备升起塞内篝火，不详的预感应验了。

傍晚前的两个小时，伊崔格又派出了一支小队，命令他们协助和保护地狱咆哮之子。安度因啜了一口热茶，他跟伊崔格一整天都待在要塞里等待地狱咆哮的消息。可是时间一分一秒地流逝，伊崔格烦躁地来回踱步，时而低声咒骂任性的年轻兽人，负责汇报情况的斥候将近一个小时没有出现。整个要塞大厅里紧张不安的气氛如凝固在每个人心头的一块巨型冰块。

起初霍兰将军犹豫不决，直到安度因以暴风城王子及唯一继承人的名义命令他派出一支搜查队伍寻找加尔鲁什和其他兽人的下落，伊崔格对此表示感谢。深知事态严重的霍兰立马从命，艾琳娜则作为搜查队的指挥，他们四处寻查，却一无所获。留在奥格瑞玛的战歌士兵和部分兽人激动地要求亲自寻找督军，都被伊崔格一一拒绝，部落的人民也需要他们的保护，部落的城市安危也必须有人守护。

“我们现在还不能失去加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮。”艾德慕用手帕擦去脸上的汗水，紧张地说。

“我知道。”安度因回答。然而此刻他心中所想的并不是加尔鲁什的阵亡对联盟的损失，或许他这辈子也无法接受甚至爱上这个兽人，但是任何实力非凡的优秀战士不该就此白白丧命。

跟他父亲一样强大的优秀战士...他永远也忘不掉最后一次见到父亲时的情景，瓦里安被几十名黑龙士兵团团围住，安度因听见父亲愤怒的嘶吼声和刀剑砍断铠甲的声响，他来不及大声呼喊便被身边的随从拉走...

一阵狼嗥打断了安度因的思绪，艾德慕也倏地转过头去，惊呼出声。一头座狼跌跌撞撞直奔而来，黑色的毛皮跟凝固的血块黏成一团，锃亮的护甲被黏湿的污泥染黑，她的右脚被利器砍出一道深深的伤口，脚踝处的骨头隐约可见。部落的萨满祭司上前安抚受惊的座狼，都被她粗暴地撞开。

“这是什么？”艾德慕扬起一边眉毛，轻声问道。

“马拉克，加尔鲁什的坐骑。”安度因看着小心翼翼靠近马拉克的萨满祭司，内心一阵颤栗。他忍不住幻想兽人遭遇不测的种种后果：部落会因为失去一位爱戴的将领而垂泪，他们会为他举办一场隆重的葬礼，也许萨尔允许他留在奥格瑞玛，他们的合作关系依然继续，或许那群贵族还会为他考虑下一段政治婚姻...

他突然忆起他们第一次结合的那个夜晚，兽人并没有强迫他，甚至让他克服了恐惧。安度因几乎快忘掉今天早上加尔鲁什对他做过的事，他确信自己希望对方活着。目睹瓦里安被黑龙包围的记忆再次闪现，让安度因更加坚定自己的想法。

“加尔鲁什不可能丢下自己的坐骑，任何一个兽人都不会这么做。”伊崔格转身对他的部下喊道，“快集合所有的库卡隆精英卫兵，我们必须马上动身！让其他仆从把这头狼牵回去吧，萨满祭司，你们也必须过来！”

马拉克在原地焦急地转着圈，狂躁地嘶吼着，她的体型足足比安度因的棕马高大一倍，并且跟她的主人一样桀骜不驯、脾气暴躁。不知从而何来的勇气让安度因决定慢慢走近她。马拉克马上转过头，呲牙咧嘴地向人类发出警告。安度因稍微后退了一步，座狼警惕的视线一刻也没有从他身上离开。

“殿下，这太危险了，快后退！”艾德慕伸长脖子朝他焦急地喊道。

“马拉克，”安度因跟座狼保持一段距离，然后单膝蹲下，与她四目相对，“他还活着，对不对？”他用兽人语缓缓问道。

马拉克眨了眨眼，她有着跟加尔鲁什一样目光锐利的金色眼睛。

安度因再次尝试慢慢靠近受伤的座狼，马拉克依然保持着警戒的姿势，但她并没有再发出警告的怒嚎。

他朝座狼受伤的右脚踝伸出手，当他默默向圣光发出祈祷，一团柔和的金色光晕立马包裹住他的手掌，轻轻地笼罩到马拉克断裂的脚踝之上，直到座狼血肉模糊的裂口渐渐愈合，安度因露出了欣喜的笑容，他大胆地将手轻轻搭上马拉克肮脏不堪的黑色毛皮。

“如果他还活着，你能帮我一个忙吗？”他回忆着加尔鲁什抚摸坐骑的动作，伸手轻挠马拉克后耳处的柔软毛皮，马拉克闭了闭眼，微微转动头部，发出享受的咕哝声。

安度因的内心充满了希望。那个兽人一定还活着，也许受了点伤，躲在某个偏僻的山洞里等待增援与治疗者...

突如其来的疯狂念头袭上心头，他贴近马拉克的脸庞，甚至听见自己用颤抖的声音问道：“可以把我带到他的身边吗？”

马拉克目不转睛地盯着他，然后眨了眨眼。安度因知道这是座狼同意的信号。

于是他小心翼翼地爬上马拉克的后背，艾德慕焦急的声音从身后传来，“殿下，您这是要干什么呀？”他紧张地在座狼的毛皮里摸索，终于找到了缰绳。“您要去哪里？”艾德慕的语气充满不安。可是安度因并没有理会，他攥紧缰绳，双脚勉强够到座狼两侧的铁制脚踏，在与体型巨大的座狼的对比下，他就像一个矮小的孩童。

“安度因王子！”他听见伊崔格的怒吼声，部落和联盟的士兵往他和马拉克的方向冲来，安度因夹紧狼肚，轻轻扯动缰绳，马拉克便带着他冲出奥格瑞玛大门，将伊崔格的咒骂声和艾德慕的啜泣声远远抛在身后。

在圣光的神奇力量下，马拉克恢复了精神抖擞的状态，她灵活地绕开了试图阻挠他们的卫兵，路过的行人不得不跌跌撞撞地让开。安度因的心狂跳不止，全身的血液因为紧张和兴奋而沸腾，这是他第一次骑在座狼的背上。马拉克体型巨大，步伐却出乎意料地稳健轻快，她冲出德拉诺什尔封锁线，飞奔入一片暗沉的暮色之下。安度因终于看清在荒地上游荡的血爪锐齿龙，它们血红色的粗糙皮肤上点缀着鲜艳的蓝色条纹，锋利的前爪如一对巨型铁钩，它们向飞速路过的座狼和人类发出可怕的嘶嘶声，却无法追上他们的脚步。当马拉克穿过怒水河，另一片全新的广袤红色平原在眼前延伸开来，拔地而起的棕色石柱随处可见，连绵不断的雄伟峰峦肃穆而立，平原陆行鸟悠哉悠哉地漫步于旱地，他们已经来到了北贫瘠之地的边境。

马拉克开始冲上一段斜坡，呼啸的狂风擦过安度因的耳际，他的金发被吹动得凌乱不已，却让他感受到前所未有的自由与勇气，于是他握紧手中的缰绳，决定将一切信任交给身下的座狼。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢食用~  
比起搞剧情，果然还是搞颜色比较容易啊（x)  
可是我cp的关系在我眼里，sex与love缺一不可，它们就跟呼吸一样平常，和吃饭睡觉一样重要。  
所以我必须坚持描写他们的双向互动！！！  
下章大概就是搞感情戏+部分打斗戏，嘛，不保证产粮质量，但是为爱发电的过程好幸福不是吗！（喂）  
总之我还是会继续努力搞cp的！（）


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 突然更新~
> 
> 这次挑战小吼POV...虽然事实上本人性格跟小吼有相似的地方，但是发现小吼视角非常非常非常难写...
> 
> 鉴于暴雪给他的心理描写太少，本人对角色的理解或许有一定偏差，请见谅。
> 
> 非洗白小吼，但我不讨厌他，甚至能理解他的部分行为和心态，如果有人用刻板标签评论他，我也会很生气。
> 
> 这次是在【个人对吼安原作关系的理解+两米厚cp滤镜】前提下走点心www
> 
> 剧情略无聊，甚至会有bug请尽量无视QAQ
> 
> 搞双视角只是本着双担心态塑造角色，将我CP的灵魂变得更完整【？】
> 
> 依旧文笔烂、逻辑废、人物OOC警告！这章有暴力情节！不喜者请及时退出~

血吼肆意挥砍，甩出的弧度划破长空，伴随着斧刃凹槽的尖锐啸叫和令人作呕的血肉迸裂声，跪在加尔鲁什面前的敌人来不及发出最后一声凄厉的嚎叫，便轰然倒地。野猪人的锯齿形匕首早已飞出老远，小腿也被砍断，像两条无力的小蛇扭作一团，加尔鲁什毫不留情地切开了它的半个脑袋。半颗头颅混着热血和脑浆抛向空中，然后跌落地面，摔成一团鲜血淋漓、难以辨认的软肉，活像一滩扁平的软泥怪尸体。

玛格汉兽人扭头啐了一口血沫，赤裸的胸口随着极不平稳的喘息而激烈起伏。他的双臂因为长时间挥动血吼而酸痛难忍，右肩挨了一记施法者的火球术，一大片鲜红的皮肉从伤口中心外翻，周围还伴着一圈焦黑的灼痕。那个野猪人本来想将熊熊燃烧的硕大火球朝他胸口砸去，他及时躲开这道致命攻击，却也伤得不轻。

施法者的同伴看准时机，抓起一把斧头朝他的腹部劈去，斧刃在他的腹部拖出一道淋漓的血痕，所幸的是敌人为躲开横扫而来的血吼，身体突然向后仰去，斧头来不及切入兽人的内脏，便随着主人的动作稍微后撤。机会转瞬即逝。

那野猪人还没稳住双脚，一名玛格汉士兵便跳到它的身后，将手中的战斧高举过头，随着一声怒吼，野猪人的头骨被砍裂。然而那士兵来不及拔出战斧，四五个手持利器的野猪人便一拥而上，它们手起刀落，甚至用尖利的獠牙和指甲撕扯士兵的锁甲和皮肤，一头灰白相间的座狼愤怒地嘶吼一声，扑向正在杀死自己主人的其中一员，但随即也被撕成碎片。血腥味和腐臭味扑鼻而来，死亡气息萦绕其间。

战斗持续了好几个小时，现在似乎暂时结束了。加尔鲁什长舒一口气，努力放松和活动全身僵硬的肌肉，然而伤口被扯动，传来的撕裂剧痛令他眼前一阵天旋地转，他急忙抬起一只手臂，手掌紧贴石壁，以支撑自己的身体，防止晕倒在地。歇息片刻后，他深吸一口气，恢复镇定，然后转身，准备对后面的人发号施令，然而发现目极之处都是横七竖八倒在地面的尸体，这场战斗只有他一人活了下来。

加里克倒在离他最近的地方。他那忠诚的部下头部后仰，双目圆睁，四肢僵硬地张开，黑白相间的环甲有多处严重的凹陷，全身浸在早已干涸凝固的血滩之中，左手和右腿不知去向，加尔鲁什记得他习惯左手持剑。格里兹的腹部被硬生生剖开，内脏从血肉模糊的开口翻出，一把带着尖刺的钢铁战锤仍紧紧握在尸体的手里。还有玛拉卡和雷雅卡姐妹，她们其中一人的咽喉被野猪人猎手的钢鬃狼咬断，另一人的头颅则被野猪人卫兵挥刀劈下。还有奥克里尔、科纳斯...他们的座狼倒在主人身旁，一动不动，面目全非。野猪人和猎犬的尸体堆在他们的周围，兽人士兵们坚持战斗到最后，同时也拉了不少敌人陪葬。

加尔鲁什记得每一位手下的名字，他们都是充满荣耀的玛格汉兽人。以及那些前来增援的奥格瑞玛士兵，后人将永远铭记他们的牺牲，他们的勇气和精神将载入歌谣代代传颂。

加尔鲁什疲惫的双腿像被绑上了一块沉甸甸的巨石，使他寸步难移。可是他咬紧牙关，攥紧血吼，挨着石壁，步履蹒跚地绕过同伴和敌人的尸体。野猪人的地下洞穴比想象中还要空旷许多，但是通往高处平地的走道十分狭窄，其间还有无数高耸的尖石遮挡前方的视线，并且地势十分陡峭，凹凸不平的地面还散落着无数岩石碎块。加尔鲁什从平地缓慢走下通道，这似乎逼他用尽了毕生的力气。

咸腥的汗水刺激着身上鲜血淋漓的伤口，让加尔鲁什疼得倒抽一口气，脸色煞白。他努力稳住自己的身体，手中的血吼随着他摇摇晃晃的身体微微震颤。

“大酋长下了命令，未经他的允许不得主动向敌人出击...”一张脸透过微弱的光线浮现在眼前，是今早汇报情况的受伤士兵。

加尔鲁什继续缓慢挪动步伐，他可是部落最引以为傲的大英雄格罗玛什.地狱咆哮之子，战歌氏族的领袖之子，绝不能轻易倒下。

“放心吧，督军，我们绝对相信您的判断！”出发前，他的部下向他握拳行礼，他们个个英姿勃发，用崇拜的目光注视着他。他们无条件信任他，同时也因此丧命，结果只有他还活着。

兽人甩了甩脑袋，努力摒除内心的杂念。

“深渊领主玛诺洛斯一度令部落陷入恐惧和焦虑的噩梦，直到我的挚友，格罗玛什与他同归于尽，将我们从绝望的黑暗深渊中解救出来，让我们的人民重获自由。”他突然听见萨尔在黑暗中说道。当时部落的大酋长正站在加拉达尔中央的篝火旁，通过幻像向他展示格罗玛什的过去。

加尔鲁什在最后的拐弯处驻足，出口近在咫尺，他的内心充满希望，却没有注意到一头浑身是血的钢鬃狼从另一边的尖石后猛然蹿出。

“萨尔，你为什么不明白？我不否认格罗玛什英勇的一面，但是我也无法忘记他的鲁莽和暴戾！”他听见凯恩气恼地对萨尔说。那头老牛鼻孔翁张，猛跺蹄子。“有其父必有其子！加尔鲁什还是一个未经历练的毛头小子，不该早早赋予他如此重要的权位，你竟然还安排他跟联盟的王子联姻！”尽管他从心底里尊敬凯恩，那顽固不化的老东西仍坚持将他和格罗玛什的阴暗面联想在一起。

钢鬃狼以最快的速度向他冲刺，加尔鲁什下意识抬起握着血吼的右手挡住它的攻势，钢鬃狼扑了上来，尖锐的利齿死死咬住他的手臂，几乎撕扯掉他的一块血肉。猛烈的疼痛让他下意识想抽回手，手掌的力度突然一松，紧攥的血吼重重向下砸落，尘土激扬，碎石翻飞。

他后退半步，试图蓄力挥动手臂甩开钢鬃狼，然而不小心被身后的一块岩石绊倒，随即连人带狼地摔倒在地。这时，钢鬃狼马上松口，转而攻击加尔鲁什暴露在自己面前的咽喉处。加尔鲁什用另一只手死死抓住对方的下颚，钢鬃狼也毫不示弱地咬了下去。热血从手掌被咬破的地方汩汩流出，滴落在他的脸上，钢鬃狼狰狞的脸庞渐渐逼近。加尔鲁什别过脸，敌人的呼吸扫过他的颈部动脉，夹杂着冰冷的死亡气息。

他感觉自己快撑不下去了...

“Lok’tar Ogar！”

部落勇士们的吼声如雷鸣般轰隆隆传来，亦如长鞭破空。加尔鲁什在幻觉中看见了他们的脸，包括那些早已死去的同伴。他们全副铠甲，神情肃穆，昂首挺胸，其中一只手紧握成拳，重重砸在胸口。

“为了地狱咆哮！”

他们情绪高昂，呼喊一声比一声高，在加尔鲁什的耳边轰隆作响，几乎冲破他的耳膜。同伴那无限狂热的崇拜之情时而令他不知所措，可现在，他并不厌恶这种感觉，甚至愿意为他们张开双臂，坦然接受这份热情。

“为了部落！”

他们高傲地仰起头颅。红色的部落旗帜在他们身后飞扬。那一霎那，他仿佛看到了格罗玛什，他的父亲高大的身躯被一片阴影深深笼罩着。加尔鲁什看不清他的表情，但他能感觉到父亲的目光没有从自己身上挪开。

加尔鲁什猛然睁开眼，他怒喝一声。尽管剧痛传遍全身，可此时他却充满力量。他抬起右手，死死扣住钢鬃狼的上颚，连同扣住对方下颚的手一起用力，钢鬃狼的利牙深深陷入他十指的血肉里，加尔鲁什全然不顾指间传来的钻心痛楚，他将全身的力量集中在自己的双手，钢鬃狼的嘴巴被他硬生生向外掰开，加尔鲁什甚至能看清它嘴内粉红的软腭和晃荡的腭垂。

这群天杀的野猪人杂种杀死了他们！它们竟敢残杀他的同胞！

钢鬃狼拼命挣扎，活像一只扭动的黄鼠狼，嘴角的肌肉被撕裂，鲜血混着黏稠的唾沫流淌，流过加尔鲁什的脸颊和手心，可是加尔鲁什仍然不松手。

他永远记得加里克是第一个自愿加入战歌麾下、与他并肩作战的伙伴，他们在同一个兽人村长大，加尔鲁什还记得他那腿脚不便的老父亲，那老家伙跟人谈话时总下意识抚摸隐隐作痛的大腿。昨天，加里克还坐在“断裂的獠牙”的老位子上跟他提起那位老父亲，他连夜写了一封家信，并考虑委托前往地狱火半岛冒险的勇士们交给父亲。

钢鬃狼开始发出痛苦的呜咽，加尔鲁什终于在这场搏斗中占了上风，他一个翻身将它压在地面。

他怎么可能忘记呢？格里兹死后一直紧紧握在手里的战锤，是加尔鲁什三个月前在他的成人礼上赠予他的礼物。那个年轻的兽人一直将它视如珍宝。

随着骨头咔嚓断裂和肌肉被扯裂的声响，钢鬃狼的呜咽声渐渐弱了下去，两眼一翻，四肢蹬直，连接上颚和下颚之间的骨肉被硬生生扯断，鲜红的舌头往外伸出，垂落地面，这头怪物终于没了呼吸。

他仍记得玛拉卡和一名绿皮肤的奥格瑞玛卫兵迅速坠入爱河，她满心欢喜地邀请加尔鲁什参加他们一个月后的婚礼。雷雅卡因为晋升职位而兴奋得手舞足蹈，甚至在一次小型酒会上喝醉，打断了旅店老板的一根獠牙。

敌人已丧命，然而内心不断翻腾的怒火仍无处宣泄，加尔鲁什拾起一旁刚绊倒他的岩石块，朝着钢鬃狼的头部狠狠砸去，一下，两下，三下...

他也记得奥克里尔和他的母狼伙伴亲密无间，形影不离，他们在这场战斗中双双战死。还有科纳斯，他为效忠地狱咆哮，不惜抛下远在德拉诺的未婚妻，毫不犹豫加入了战歌军队。前来增援的科诺兹队长，加尔鲁什和他的军队初来乍到之时，他是萨尔以外第一个热情接纳他们的部落成员...

加尔鲁什已然不顾周围是否还有其他埋伏，他声嘶力竭地吼叫着，钢鬃狼的脑浆和鲜血飞溅到他的手臂和胸膛，杀戮的嗜血快意使他的脑袋嗡嗡作响。

“我是格罗玛什与高尔卡之子，战歌远征军的督军，玛格汉之族的首领，我绝不会死在这里！我的同胞绝不能死在这里！”

可是野猪人杀光了他们，他们都被杀害了！尸体仍躺在这冰冷黑暗的洞穴里，他们都被杀害了！这全都是因为他...

直到钢鬃狼的头颅被砸成一滩黏稠的血肉，浓烈的腥味传来，加尔鲁什才扔掉手里的岩石块，整个人重重地跌坐在地上，气喘如牛，双眼不知是被汗水还是泪水刺痛。不，他可是骄傲的地狱咆哮之子，格罗玛什的儿子不会掉泪。于是他用手背使劲擦了擦眼睛。

他的视线落到躺在尘土与碎石之上的血吼，一阵强烈的羞愧感向加尔鲁什袭来，任何情况下，一位心怀荣耀的兽人不该在战斗中丢掉自己的武器。他马上伸手捡起，却发现血吼躺在手中沉甸甸的，换作平时，他挥动这把战斧就跟呼吸一样简单。加尔鲁什将它置于腿上，轻轻抚摸斧柄上的精致纹理，毫不在意斧柄和斧刃上黏稠的深红血块与敌人的内脏碎片。

*  
当他用残破不堪的手指勉强握住血吼，步履蹒跚地走出洞穴，发现外面天色已黑，月色静谧，星星悄然现身，远处的山峦轮廓模糊，一路绵延至海岸尽头。加尔鲁什环顾四周，他刚才一直没发现坐骑马拉克的尸体，在他们击退野猪人的第三波攻击时，他令一名斥候骑着马拉克回到奥格瑞玛请求后援。他的族人痛恨设想失败的可能性，但是作为他们的领袖，他必须考虑应急情况。

当他走出洞口便注意到那名斥候正一动不动倒在河水浅滩，加尔鲁什认得他手臂上那半褪色的斥候徽章，只见那兽人的尸体被野兽啃了大半，殷红的鲜血已经流光，被潺潺河流冲走。而马拉克不见踪影。

她一定还活着。有个声音在加尔鲁什的脑海中告诉他，但是他听出了那道声音里蕴含的迟疑。

他沮丧地叹了一口气，然后拖着脚步在河边坐下，特意远离了河中爬行、饥肠辘辘的巨齿鳄鱼，他现在已没有多少体力跟它们搏斗。加尔鲁什捧起水朝脸上淋去，以冰冷的河水冲洗滚烫的皮肤，他的神志也稍微清醒过来。看来暂时还没人发现他活着。

加尔鲁什已经能想象到萨尔的怒火和伊崔格的叹息，他已经不是第一次挨骂，甚至对此早已习惯。二十余名士兵为他送死，萨尔一定失望至极，认为他辜负了部落的人民。有时他真的恨透萨尔那家伙了。

这时，巨齿鳄鱼牙齿咬合的磕碰声和四肢激起水花的响声打断了他的思绪，他警惕地抬起头，不顾手指传来剧痛，握紧血吼。

马拉克在缀满繁星的夜空下奔跑，背上的小人类脸色苍白，不忘抓紧手中的缰绳。

加尔鲁什不由皱起眉头。他来这里做什么？

月色冷冽且无情，却完美地勾勒出座狼飘逸的毛发轮廓，她的四肢健壮有力，同时也灵活敏捷，只见她轻而易举避开巨齿鳄鱼飞扑而来的血盆大口，然后踩过它的同伴笨重的身躯，不等身下的敌人反应，她便一跃而起，使第三只试图袭击她的鳄鱼扑了个空，发出挫败的吼声。人类吓得屛住呼吸，所幸的是他没有从坐骑身上摔下去。座狼将它们远远甩在身后，安全跃过浅滩，抵达地面。加尔鲁什全身紧绷的神经也放松下来，强烈的疲倦感和无力感亦相随而来，加尔鲁什四肢一软，将整个后背重重摔在地上。

他的坐骑只给他带来了一个只会被吓得瑟瑟发抖甚至自身难保的小人类，加尔鲁什躺在地面闭上眼睛，自嘲地想，说不准伊崔格那老家伙正在气头上，故意放任他在外面自生自灭呢。

人类小心翼翼地从狼背下来，如蹒跚学步的孩童颤抖着走下高高的台阶。看见加尔鲁什倒下，他紧张地深吸一口气，立马跑过去，半蹲在兽人的身边，想要伸手检查对方的脉搏。加尔鲁什甚至能听见他惊慌的呼吸声。马拉克也快步向主人奔去，用温热的舌头轻舔加尔鲁什手上的血迹。

人类指尖冰冷的触感传来，加尔鲁什猛然睁开双眼。安度因吓了一跳，他惊呼一声，身体下意识往后退，所幸手臂被加尔鲁什及时抓住以稳定身体的平衡，才没有狼狈地跌坐在地上。

加尔鲁什眯着眼仔细打量着一脸不知所措的人类。只见对方原本梳得整齐的金发被狂舞的风沙吹得乱七八糟，棕色的长靴沾满潮湿的污土和泥泞，他似乎来不及披上御寒保暖的兜帽披风，身上只有一件单薄的浅黄色丝质长袍，袖口和下摆都绣着深蓝色镶边，棕色腰带则雕刻着精致的花纹。

“你受伤了。”四目相对片刻，安度因努力稳住情绪，用兽人语对他说。

“没错。”加尔鲁什承认。他放开了人类的手臂，转而抬手挠挠座狼的耳背。

“你的同伴...”人类瘦弱的身躯在宽松的长衣下不断颤抖。

“死光了！”加尔鲁什自暴自弃地打断他的话。他阴沉着脸坐起身，不堪回首的记忆残酷牵扯着他内心的伤口，让他感到一阵抽痛，他开始恼怒起面前的人类。没想到他原来和他们一样有意揭他伤疤。

“我很遗憾...”那人类神色哀伤地垂下眼睛。加尔鲁什冷哼一声，不愿再听。

他在真心为我感到难过吗？一个充满疑问的声音从兽人脑中传来。

安度因轻叹一声，呼啸的冷风让他忍不住打牙颤，可他仍向兽人伤痕累累的躯体伸出双手，轻念咒语，一团温暖的金色光晕迅速回应他的召唤，在他的手心不断拢聚、放大。

加尔鲁什突然挥手打断他的施法。“干什么？”他瞪大双眼，警惕地望着满脸错愕的人类。对方手中那团怪异的黄白色光芒既不属于萨满祭司令人肃然敬畏的召唤法术，亦非德鲁伊那股象征自然的温和力量。

只见安度因苍白的面容闪过一丝愠怒，用生硬的语气回答：“如果我不治疗，你会失血过多而死。”他指了指兽人手臂其中一道血肉模糊的伤口。

加尔鲁什一脸狐疑地打量安度因半晌。那人类也用那明亮的蓝眼睛回望着他，双手依然保持着施法的姿势。他心里明白，面前的人并无伤害自己的意思。一名身经百战的优秀战士能凭敏锐的直觉分辨出面前的人究竟心存善意还是不怀好意。

“随便你。”加尔鲁什不情愿地咕哝一声。安度因松了口气，他再次念起治疗术的咒语，柔和的光晕再次出现，这次它安静地笼罩住加尔鲁什的伤口，缓慢治愈着那些皮开肉绽的地方。加尔鲁什感觉到一股温暖的能量在体内涌动，身上的疼痛与疲惫逐渐消逝。马拉克则静静地蹲在一旁，时而用毛茸茸的脑袋轻蹭主人的手背。

年轻的人类王子全神贯注为他治疗，额前有一绺金发散乱垂下，遮挡了部分视线。但他只是用力眨了眨眼，轻轻甩了下脑袋，双手依然保持一动不动，努力专注于眼前的事情。可那绺碎发依然阴魂不散地贴住他的脸颊，于是安度因不安地动了动身子。

加尔鲁什鬼使神差地朝他伸出手，发现自己的手臂再无之前那般酸痛难忍，他粗壮的手指扫过人类额前的碎发，迅速将它别在对方的耳后。他能感觉到安度因的身体微微僵硬了一下，这一定不是因为强风呼啸而引起的颤抖，因为此时人类惊讶地抬起头，脸颊迅速一阵通红，他立刻低下头，移开目光，努力继续专心治疗。

“谢谢。”人类王子不忘轻声道谢。随即两人陷入一阵尴尬的沉默。

看来他和那群虚伪的联盟狗完全不一样，加尔鲁什默默思考着。同时对自己的结论半信半疑。

事实上，他一直都知道，在许多联盟成员的眼中，他不过是一头没有感情的丑陋怪物、一台没有智慧的杀戮机器。就连萨尔最好的朋友，塞拉摩的领袖，联盟的温和派代表人物吉安娜.普罗德摩尔也对他无甚好感。

加尔鲁什无法否认部落里会有某些蠢货，他们成天盼望着某天能到白雪皑皑的丹莫罗欣赏美景、天真地幻想自己在郁郁葱葱的艾尔文森林漫步。可他绝对不是这样的笨蛋。

他从他们的眼神一下就能看出来，那毫不掩饰的鄙夷、厌恶以及深深的恐惧之情，他一直在这样的目光下成长。同时他也知道自己的父亲曾对联盟做过的事。即便他当年远在加拉达尔，疾病缠身，饱受白眼，甚至跟他们一样默默憎恨着格罗玛什，可他终究是那个曾给联盟造成恐惧阴影的地狱咆哮的儿子，“有其父必有其子。”不仅凯恩，许多人都会这样形容加尔鲁什，尽管他从未对他们做过什么。

很好，你们尽管害怕我吧！加尔鲁什想道，一群没用的渣滓。于是，他挺起胸膛，故意在联盟众人摆出一副凶神恶煞的模样，看着他们各异的神情和反应，地狱咆哮之子心中涌现一阵快意。

这个小人类明明也是怕得要死，加尔鲁什早就察觉到对方宽松衣袖下握紧又颤抖着松开的双拳，可是只有他毫不退缩地迎上自己的目光。

“你一个人来这里干嘛？”强烈的好奇心让加尔鲁什忍不住发问。他很想知道对方究竟出于什么原因不顾一切出手相救，然而话刚出口，尖酸刻薄的质问语气也相随而来。

安度因再次对上他的目光，眼中闪过一丝困惑，“我是牧师，救助伤者是我的职责。”他用不太流利的兽人语慢慢回答，“部落的人民也需要你。”

“先管好你自己和你的人民吧，牧师。”兽人的目光在安度因的脸上搜寻着，“你一个人冒着生命危险跑到这里，你的联盟又有何感想？”

“联盟也在派人寻找你...”

“联盟恨不得我快点死！”加尔鲁什扭头往地上啐了一口。

“不，”那人类皱起眉头，“我不会让这样的事情发生。”

“所以你要怎么办？”加尔鲁什眼中闪过一丝嘲弄，“为了我，背叛你的人民？”

“部落和联盟已经是盟友关系，”安度因提醒他，“他们不会有人伤害你的，我保证。”

“他们是不敢。”加尔鲁什面无表情地纠正他。他可还没忘记婚礼那天，当他拉起安度因的手臂走向要塞门外，那群联盟的眼神，仿佛高贵的王子将要遭受某种类似酷刑的对待，然而他们敢怒不敢言。包括萨尔在内，他们都不曾了解真正的玛格汉兽人对待唯一伴侣的方式。

“也许吧。”出乎加尔鲁什意料的是，人类没有马上否定他的观点，“正如部落仍有部分成员无法接受我。可他们和联盟一样，都相信他们的领袖能作出对人民最有利的决定，总有一天大家都会理解的。”他用兽人语吃力地拼凑出一段完整的话语。

加尔鲁什似乎觉得他的解释很好笑，“如果我是萨尔，我将直接命令那些信任我的部下消灭你们这群伪善的联盟狗。”

“他们是我的人民，也是你的盟友，你不能这样做。”安度因睁大了眼睛。

加尔鲁什冷笑一声，“我为什么不能？”

“你是我的...”人类倏然脸红，音量变小，“...丈夫。我不能眼睁睁看着你犯下严重的错误甚至丢掉性命。同时，如果联盟有人对你不怀好意，我也会全力阻止他们去伤害你。”

一股难以言喻的无形力量猝不及防朝心口猛然冲击，让加尔鲁什一时说不出话来，只得用金色的眼睛打量着低下头的人类，半晌才板着脸将头扭开。对话戛然而止，这算得上他们相识以来第一次真正的交谈。

虽然确实比那些联盟狗顺眼多了，不过倒和那群爱做白日梦的部落蠢货没什么区别，加尔鲁什悄悄下了一个结论。

治疗结束以后，他令马拉克留在安度因身边，那个小人类为了治疗他消耗了不少体力和法力，疲态尽露。

“我们该回去了。”安度因靠在马拉克身上昏昏欲睡，仍不忘告诉他，“伊崔格大人也在寻找我们。”

加尔鲁什却一声不吭地站起身，原路返回野猪人洞穴前的一片空旷营地。

野猪人洞穴建在一座山丘以内，黑漆漆的洞口外有无数根带刺的巨大荆棘环绕在岩壁之上，在冷冽月色的照耀下仿佛带有狰狞触手的庞然巨物从地下缓缓升起，贪婪汲取地表精华，牢牢缠住手中猎物。那群野猪人还在山丘岩壁上凿出了一道石阶，狭窄蜿蜒的阶梯通往上面的草织哨岗，再往上便有一条岩石走道直通山顶，它看上去比周围的地表还要低矮，仿佛凹陷藏匿于岩石之间。哨岗上的野猪人斥候早已统统被战歌弓箭手解决，它们的尸体落到地面，摔成一堆软烂的血泥。

加尔鲁什想起人类蜷缩在座狼身旁的颤抖身影，于是在斥候尸体中翻找出一件野豹皮披风，上面血迹斑斑却意外地完好无损。附近有几头夜间觅食的野兽出没，伤口痊愈、恢复体力的兽人轻而易举解决了它们。

他在洞穴入口前驻足，几个小时前洞内刀光剑影、战况激烈，可如今，黑不见底的洞穴中只剩冷风萧瑟的叹息。

加里克、格里兹、玛拉卡和雷雅卡姐妹、奥克里尔、科纳斯还有科诺兹队长...加尔鲁什静静闭上双眼，在心底默念每一位牺牲同伴的名字。他们曾朝夕相对，谈笑风生，并肩作战且信任彼此，过往的回忆如猛烈的浪潮奔涌而来，加尔鲁什内心只有前所未有的平静。

他默默举起一只拳头，置于胸前，正如他们生前对他表达敬意的方式，冰冷且无情的洞穴吞噬了他们的生命，可是他们的精神如绝境中永不熄灭的温暖火把，加尔鲁什向他们握拳行礼，这是他第一次亲自向逝去的部下致敬，四周无人目睹与见证，他也并不打算将这件事告诉任何人。

最后，他抬头看了一眼无尽夜空，密布的繁星时而闪动着微弱的银色光芒，光荣牺牲的勇士们今夜将加入先祖之列，座狼伙伴也将相伴左右，在璀璨星辰之间俯瞰大地，自由驰骋。

而加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮，格罗玛什与高尔卡之子，战歌远征军的督军，玛格汉之族的首领，将带着他们的信念往荣耀的道路继续前进。

*  
当他返回河边，伊崔格和联盟的士兵已经找到了安度因和马拉克。只见人类王子苍白疲劳的面容恢复了几分血色，他正坐在小棕马的背上，身上披着一件银灰相间的暖厚斗篷，玛亚娜正递给他一瓶缓解疲累的热饮。联盟的士兵们骑上装有精致护甲的战马，围在人类王子的身边，一脸忿恨地望着他，似乎要用目光将他撕成碎片。

加尔鲁什看了一眼王子身旁的人类士兵，显然正是这名好心的士兵解下了自己的新斗篷然后交给安度因披上。此时对方的乳白色铠甲在银月照耀下闪烁着粼粼光芒，却让加尔鲁什觉得无比刺眼。他瞅了眼手中那件充满血腥味的野豹皮披风，莫名的烦躁感直逼胸口，他迅速将那披风扔向旁边的岩石块身后。

伊崔格怒气冲冲地朝他走过来，“好啊，加尔鲁什，真是太妙了，看看你自己干的好事！”

加尔鲁什只是轻哼了一声。马拉克也跑到他们身边。举着火把的士兵和抬着担架的萨满祭司如流动的风匆匆掠过他们身边，加尔鲁什一直注视着满脸怒容的老者，不愿回头多看一眼他们赶往的方向。

“萨尔一个小时前已经返回格罗玛什要塞，面对大酋长的怒火，你最好能想出一个完美的解释。”伊崔格冷冷地说。他忍不住揉了揉酸痛的大腿，“也只有你才能害我亲自跑那么远的地方！”

“老家伙，你应该考虑换匹狼，她看上去比你还要老。”加尔鲁什漫不经心地嘲讽，不等伊崔格反驳，他跳上座狼，跟上开始缓慢前行的队伍，却刻意与他们拉开了一段距离。

安度因走在离他比较遥远的前列，身边跟着一名女军官，此时她正脸色阴沉地对人类王子说着什么。加尔鲁什感觉到安度因好几次回头看他，可人类身边那怒容满面的女军官令他生厌。

于是他冷哼一声，愤怒地移开视线，转而看周围的风景，除了面前潺潺流动的狭窄河流以外，到处都是一望无际的荒凉平原、远处模糊的山峦轮廓和无精打采的食草动物。

今天真是糟透了，他想。

*  
“今天我在莫高雷经历了一场艰难的战斗，”格罗玛什要塞内，萨尔坐在大酋长的巨大王座上，忍不住抬起一只手按住隐隐作痛的太阳穴，黑色板甲上血迹斑斑，“而这边你也没少给我添乱。”

“我的士兵英勇奋战直至最后一刻，他们死得其所。”加尔鲁什语气生硬地回答。

“他们的牺牲确实充满荣耀，无人质疑他们的忠诚，愚蠢的是带领他们送死的指挥官！”萨尔倏地站起身，厉声喝道，“我警告过你多少次，那群野猪人数量超乎想象，并且非常擅长埋伏暗袭，绝非等闲之辈，必须谨慎应对！白白牺牲我们的士兵对部落有什么好处？我们所剩无多的兵力如何对付艾泽拉斯更大的威胁？下次再不经我同意就冲动行事，我一定亲手夺去你的督军徽章，交给更懂得深思熟虑的人保管。”

一股熊熊怒火直往加尔鲁什胸口冒出，他很想大声怒斥萨尔的软弱。可是对方似乎也看出了他的心思，毫不客气地转头瞪着他。

“我明白了，大酋长。”加尔鲁什不情不愿地答道。

“安度因王子，我答应了吉安娜，一定要保证你的安全。”萨尔深吸一口气，然后换上了一副平静而耐心的面孔，转身对安度因说，“奥妮克希亚的间谍近来在卡利姆多大陆频繁出没，倘若单独行动，就很容易落入他们手中。”

“很抱歉给你添了麻烦，大酋长。”人类王子的回应彬彬有礼。他来不及换下沾满灰尘的衣服和长靴，头发仍然乱糟糟，可要塞内点燃的火盆带来了舒适的暖意，使他的疲累感一扫而空。

加尔鲁什则对人类的态度嗤之以鼻。

“萨尔，我们都很清楚加尔鲁什的倔脾气，我听这小子刚才的语气，根本没有真心悔改的意思。”立于大酋长王座旁的伊崔格对萨尔说。加尔鲁什愤怒地瞪大了眼睛。

“是的，我也看出来了。”萨尔居高临下地怒视加尔鲁什半晌，然后转头对伊崔格低声说：“可是我能怎么办？我们的盟友仍需要帮助，明天一早我还要前往棘齿城与加兹鲁维商量军事补给费用的问题，不可能时刻监督和约束他，可是如果我不在，他就会闯祸添乱，总不能成天将他栓在我身边吧。”

“没错，你确实不能这么做。”伊崔格捻了捻灰白色的胡须，然后提醒他，“加尔鲁什如今已婚，不该像过去那样任性妄为，他需要学会承担新的责任。而不是一直活在你的庇护下。”

萨尔沉吟片刻，恍然大悟，他向自己的顾问露出赞许的笑容，“老朋友，你的智慧一直给我带来莫大的启示。”

他随即转身，提高音量，让要塞内的所有人都能听见，考虑到在场联盟成员，他刻意放慢了语速，“与钢鬃部族的战斗中，我们失去了二十五名强大的战士。当中有十二名战歌远征军的成员以及十三名奥格瑞玛精锐步兵。”

他目视前方，神色凝重，然后向门口握拳行礼，“愿他们的灵魂得以安息。”在场所有人也随之默哀。

“逝者已逝，可他们的亲人接下来将承受难以想象的痛苦，”萨尔继续说道，“我们的慰问与安抚无法抹除他们内心的悲痛，令死者复活，但这是一位合格领袖该尽的义务。”他看了一眼加尔鲁什，“我们会告诉他们的亲人，部落将带着逝者的信仰和意志继续前行，他们的牺牲并非毫无意义。”

“加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮。”部落的大酋长将手背到身后，郑重宣布：“此事因你而起，为了让你真正意识到自己的错误，我将令你担此重任。”

“悉听尊便，大酋长。”加尔鲁什有点生硬地回答。

“与其同时，安度因王子，”萨尔用通用语对安度因说，“加尔鲁什打战冲锋的本领确实比许多人更胜一筹，可是他不善言辞，在待人接物方面存在许多不足。吉安娜告诉我，你在这方面极具天赋。所以我在此希望征求你的同意，安度因王子，你是否愿意与他同行，帮助他进一步赢得部落人民的尊重，并在适当的时候给予他一些建议和指导？”

安度因的脸色一下子变得苍白。联盟的成员不悦地沉下脸，却无人出言反对，他们都在安静等待王子的决定。

人类王子不安地瞄了一眼身旁脸色阴沉的伴侣，然后迅速将目光返回萨尔身上。

“是的，我愿意。”他垂下眼睛，轻声回答。

萨尔面带微笑地点了点头，再次提高音量用兽人语向地狱咆哮之子宣布，“安度因王子将与你同行。”

“什么？”加尔鲁什马上吼道，“我不会跟联盟的人待在一起！”

“没错，他是联盟的王子，同时也是你的伴侣。”萨尔怒目圆睁，“这方面我以为盖亚安祖母把你教得很好，任何一名玛格汉兽人都会对自己的伴侣认真负责，现在却还要我亲自下命令提醒你！奥妮克希亚正想方设法除掉安度因，保护他的生命安全，不让他落入黑龙的手中，难道不是你作为伴侣应该履行的义务吗？”

“大酋长，其实我也可以保护自己...”安度因听懂了萨尔的意思，他看了一眼气急败坏却无以辩驳的兽人，忍不住开口说道。

萨尔抬起一只手，语气温和地打断了他的话，“安度因王子，你我都了解加尔鲁什的脾性，他需要得到一点教训和成长，否则他将来难以成为一名肩负重任的合格领袖。”

于是，他离开大酋长的王座，走向面前的石阶。“这件事就这么决定了。”萨尔为这段谈话果断画下句号。“加尔鲁什，从明天起，你必须亲自执行这个任务，直到将部落的心意传递给每位逝者的家属。”

当他走下最后一道石阶，踏上铺着厚重兽皮地毯的地板，周围的部落士兵纷纷敬礼。加尔鲁什也不太情愿地握拳行礼。安度因向部落的大酋长礼貌地微微鞠了一躬。

经过两人时，萨尔突然停下脚步，用只有加尔鲁什听见的音量对他说：“还有，凯恩和伊崔格都认为你该恶补一下你的通用语，你那含糊不清的发音都快把我们逼疯了。”然后若无其事地移开目光。

他刚才说了什么？加尔鲁什保持着敬礼的姿势，同时愤怒地盯着萨尔的脸。他突然觉得大酋长浓浓的粗眉毛活像两条扭成一团的黑色蠕虫，难看极了。

*  
直到深夜，加尔鲁什才回到自己的住所，然后穿过通往螺旋石阶的石头拱门，拾级而上，经过一段熟悉的过道，推开了卧室的木门。

顺着从窗户斜射而来的月光，他看到人类蜷缩在铺盖上，纤瘦颀长的身躯背对着他，随着平稳的呼吸而微微起伏。周围的火盆已燃尽，室内一片昏暗。

作为伴侣应该履行的义务...

加尔鲁什当时多么想出言反驳。为了缓和与联盟紧张的关系、对抗艾泽拉斯的共同敌人，萨尔以部落的荣耀和大酋长的名义命令他接受这门婚事。他心中百般不愿意，甚至差点和萨尔大打出手，可最终他还是无法违背大酋长的命令，只得闷闷不乐地走在迎亲队伍的最前列。

对方是一个和自己完全没有相通语言的小人类，还是那群对他恨之入骨的联盟的一员...

根本无人在意他的内心感受。萨尔和他那群老顾问只考虑这场联姻给部落带来的利益，某些部落蠢货脑子里只有那些虚无缥缈的和平幻想，那群联盟狗认为他玷污了他们的王子，一副恨得咬牙切齿的模样，他身边的人类小鬼只想着如何压抑自己的恐惧。

如果可以，结婚那天他恨不得带上自己的所有同胞，迅速离开奥格瑞玛，将那个人类和他那该死的联盟丢到一边，骑上座狼，在风沙飞扬的荒漠上自由驰骋，冲锋陷阵，遇敌杀敌，在星辰璀璨的夜空下驻扎营地，围着篝火，谈笑风生。

可是他绝不能这么做，部落是他真正的归宿，奥格瑞玛是最适合兽人安居乐业的家园，他的家园。而且每一位玛格汉兽人都会把自己的婚姻比作和大地之母与先祖之灵般神圣而严肃的存在。身为格罗玛什之子，战歌远征军的督军和玛格汉之族的首领，他更是要以身作则。所以面对生活习惯与自己截然不同的联盟王子，他不懂如何跟对方单独相处甚至面对面交流，但到了夜晚他也必须上这个人类，作为伴侣的义务。

于是，他伸向安度因的睡衣下摆时，能感觉到对方的身体随着他的动作微微颤抖。加尔鲁什承认，以人类的外貌标准，这个小人类绝对算不上很难看，也许更多人偏爱面容过分精致的精灵，可是他一直认为，安度因看上去顺眼多了，至少比某些气质过于清冷、不食人间烟火的辛多雷贵族更具真实感。

人类光滑的肌肤跟兽人粗糙的触感完全不同，这让他想起加拉达尔浅水流域里的蓝纹鱼，它们鳞片极薄，有着湿滑柔软的躯体，连最身手矫健的兽人也难以徒手抓住它们。可现在他已经将自己的牢牢抓在手中。加尔鲁什宽大的手掌从对方的腰肢和小腹处移到大腿和臀部，这具身体对于兽人来说过于瘦弱，可是今天，这具看似不堪一击的纤细身躯面对任何危险和恐惧也拒绝退缩，甚至担心他的安危，亲自为他治疗伤口...这种感觉真不好受。面对这陌生的悸动，加尔鲁什突然不知所措，从来没人令他产生这样的感觉，可内心总有一个陌生的声音在叫嚣着让他尽量回避它，在加拉达尔度过的阴暗时光如巨大的阴影一直笼罩着他的心头。

也许像现在这样，事情就再也不会变得那么复杂了...他看着身下的人，默默想着。

黑暗中，他能清楚地听见安度因的呼吸逐渐变得急促，掌下的肌肤也开始变得滚烫，加尔鲁什也感觉得到一股熟悉的燥热感在下身聚拢。于是，兽人索性将他拉过来面对自己。

月色照映下，他看到身下的人类双目紧闭，脸颊泛红，一头灿烂的金发如修饰华丽外衣的金色绣线，静静地垂落在厚重的兽皮之上，胸前的乳尖还未经抚弄，便已在单薄的衣料下微微挺立。

“别...”当兽人将他胸前的领口扯开，安度因有点不安地抓住对方的手臂，那双大睁的蓝眼睛如沉浸在月夜光辉下通透明亮的宝石。

加尔鲁什停下动作，一脸狐疑地看着他。

“能不能...在天亮之前...”人类犹豫片刻，接着问道，“在他们过来之前结束？”

加尔鲁什面带困惑地眨了眨眼睛，他想到今天早上人类的激烈反应，忍不住觉得好笑。安度因抬眼瞪着他，今天早上的经历令他羞愤交加，所以他竭力挥开兽人的手，挣扎着要从铺盖上坐起来。

“让他们看。”他轻而易举制住安度因不断乱动的双手，将脸埋进裸露在外的白皙颈侧，尖利的獠牙摩擦着那通红的肌肤，低沉有力的声音因为逐渐高涨的情欲而变得有点沙哑，“他们不会在意，你也没必要在乎。”

不等安度因继续抗议，他直接将手伸入对方半敞的胸前领口。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢食用~
> 
> 因为字数貌似足够了所以结尾选择卡肉or拉灯【喂】
> 
> 虽说走心，但是发现吼安对话还不够深入喂QAQ下次我会让他们再多聊一会的，一定！
> 
> 《Wedding》大概半个月到一个月以内更一章，走慢热剧情向，其间可能会心血来潮搞点黄色小短篇吧，高产是不可能高产的【】
> 
> 总而言之，感谢看到最后的朋友。我今后也会继续努力搞吼安~


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 突然更新~~
> 
> 因为又是沉闷过度章，本章剧情逻辑有点BUG，望见谅，不过既然现在官方剧情都够放飞自我了，我想我也应该可以...【x】
> 
> 这章又双小吼视角，又双叒叕无聊的慢热剧情向...然后，看看这次有没有床戏呢~【喂】
> 
> 请注意，本章有轻微家暴行为，介意者请及时点叉～
> 
> 这里先友善提示一点，在我这里，【我不止是想着搞安度因，我重点搞的是cp，吼安二人双向感情线】因此剧情发展慢热是必然的，着急者可及时退出...

自晨光初绽，冲破笼罩整个卡利姆多大陆的重重灰雾以来，数个小时业已过去，野外早已烈日当空，空旷荒原上的粗糙沙石和低矮灌木晒成耀眼的金黄色。他们穿过前沿哨所，一路往西，沿着缓坡前进，两边是光秃秃的红色山丘和分布稀疏的粗壮树木，振翅高飞的秃鹫盘旋于头顶，平原陆行鸟和野生斑马看见前行队伍中呲牙咧嘴的庞大座狼，纷纷四散逃跑。一块巨大岩石的顶端自前方地平线突出，只要翻过这道缓坡，便是格罗多姆农场。

农场边界的防御工事由多排被削尖的木桩组成，每一道木栅至少有三名部落士兵把守，钢鬃野猪人手执锯齿形匕首或破旧的战锤，三三两两朝农场发起攻击，均被木栅后的士兵利落解决。然而这群敌人仿佛永远无休无止生长的野草，没过多久，它们的同伴又会从对面的灌木丛蹿出，张牙舞爪地发起下一波小规模进攻。

加尔鲁什面色阴郁地走在队伍前列，马拉克快步奔向木栅，一只野猪人正尖叫着朝他们冲来。一股怒火自胸口窜出，加尔鲁什微微侧身，攥紧手中的血吼往下挥动，斧刃横扫空气，划过一道银色弧度，下一秒，血吼击中不自量力的野猪人，顿时鲜血四溅。巨大的冲击力将不自量力的野猪人抛得老远，软绵的身躯甚至在半空翻了个跟斗，才重重砸落平地。只见尸体仰面朝天，面部被拖出一道深可见骨的裂口，只剩两只空洞无神的眼珠挂在肉块之上。

它们的正面攻击毫无章法，而他的同胞竟丧命于这群鼠辈之众的手下...那段惨痛回忆仍历历如绘，加尔鲁什不愿细想，转而轻勒缰绳，令马拉克放缓脚步，他们已越过农场的木栅身后。安度因和两名随行士兵也紧跟上来。

指挥官穆塞韦恩前来迎接他们，这名牛头人战士的铠甲沾上了已然凝固的深色血块，银色的战斧与镶上铁框的橡木盾牌亦是血迹斑斑，“督军，安度因王子。”他恭敬地握拳行礼，深棕色的毛发被汗水濡湿，紧紧黏住他的皮肤。他的几名手下则快步上前帮忙牵走他们的坐骑。

加尔鲁什生硬地点了点头，“看来附近的野猪杂种都被你们收拾得差不多了。”

“野猪人多数集中在怒水河流域盆地，”穆塞韦恩回答，“还是多亏了督军和您的勇士除掉了半数以上的敌人，它们袭击农场的数量也大大减少，再无之前那样猖獗了。”

面对卫兵的赞扬，加尔鲁什却显得有点无动于衷，“我们要找的人，就住在这附近，对吧。”

穆塞韦恩点点头，“是的，督军。他直到今天早上仍在坚守岗位，可是状态非常不好，为了给他一点时间冷静，我已经给他安排了一天休假。”

牛头人领他们沿着稀疏分布的粗壮树干，穿过一块空地。野猪人濒死的哀嚎和武器的铿锵碰撞是最令好战兽人心驰神往的声响，连手中的血吼也渴望着啜饮敌人的热血，可是此刻，他还有更重要的事要办。

*  
玛拉卡的未婚夫垂下眼睛，神色黯然，“我们早已做好心理准备，随时随地为部落献出一切。身为部落的子民，这是我们的职责与使命。”他边说边取下藏于皮革护腕之下的手链，用绿色的手指不断轻抚上面的黑曜石念珠。

加尔鲁什沉默地听着，他飞快瞥了一眼对方掌中手链那串闪动光泽的黑曜石，这是只有加拉达尔的食人魔才会佩戴的饰物，很明显这是他的部下送给恋人的信物。

“督军，您一直是她的榜样，她从未后悔信任和追随您。”卫兵坐在一块平滑的岩石之上，靠在养猪场坚固的篱笆围栏边，杂斑小猪的微弱叫声时而传来。

愚蠢的是带领他们送死的指挥官！萨尔的吼声不合时宜地响彻脑际。

“直到生命的最后一刻，她也没有放弃战斗。”加尔鲁什生硬地回答，“部落的子孙后代将永远铭记她的牺牲。”两个小时以来，他不断在死者家属面前重复诸如此类的话语，听上去虽像安慰对方，加尔鲁什却开始怀疑这话也是在说给自己听，好让他那因为同伴的死而堵得发慌的胸口得到一点纾缓。

倘若父亲仍在世，加尔鲁什忍不住好奇，他会怎么做？

“她也永远活在我的心中。”卫兵深吸一口气，红色的双眼泪光闪烁，他抬起一只手，掌心置于胸口，“我会好好活下去，带着我们共同的信念与梦想继续为部落服务。”说罢，恭敬地鞠躬致意，“非常感谢你们。督军，安度因王子。”

加尔鲁什朝卫兵伸出手的动作一僵。他为什么要感谢我？他真的一点也不恨我吗？兽人气恼地想。本来他还因对方最后的致谢颇为感动，然而如今内心只有烦躁与困惑。

卫兵毫不犹豫地回握，丝毫没有察觉到他的情绪变化。只有安度因默默看了加尔鲁什一眼。

“为了部落。”加尔鲁什突然感觉到这句话蕴含的重量，说出来也似乎变得有点艰难。

“为了部落！”部落卫兵朗声回应，随后转身与人类王子握手道别。

这就是大酋长给予他的惩罚。加尔鲁什望着卫兵昂首挺胸，大步离去的身影，百感交集。

“你还好吗？”

待卫兵走远，安度因问道，甚至往前几步靠近兽人。加尔鲁什转过头，只见对方那双明亮澄澈的蓝眼睛正注视着自己，或许兽人的脸色过于难看，人类王子微微抬起的一只手臂又慢慢放下。

加尔鲁什转而看着对方那已然垂于身侧的手臂，只见宽松的衣袖随着主人的动作而迅速覆上了白皙纤瘦的小臂。

一阵莫名的失落感袭上心头，意识到这点的兽人对自己的矫情反应厌恶无比，他迅速移开视线，下意识绷紧下颚，露出严峻的表情，粗声粗气地反问：“我看上去有那么糟糕吗？”

“是。”安度因坦诚回答，视线未曾从兽人身上移开。

加尔鲁什一时不知如何作答，只得神色不悦地轻哼一声，转而望向不远处的一排木桩，半跪在木栅之后的巨魔猎人全神贯注地眯起一只眼，扣动猎枪扳机，随着一记响亮的枪声，野猪人应身倒地，徒劳无功地在地面挣扎扭动，猎人的棕熊伙伴迅速飞身扑咬。

安度因顺着兽人的目光瞥了一眼扭打成一团的棕熊和野猪人，平静地补充了一句，“可是我能理解。”

对方的话令加尔鲁什颇感意外，他再次转身，一脸狐疑地对上人类的目光。他的身后远处，木栅之外，那只庞大的棕熊正撕咬着野猪人的腹部，从里面扯出一堆鲜血淋漓的内脏，野猪人一动不动地仰躺在地上，整个身体浸没在血泊之中。

“萨尔认为你不知悔改，需要得到一点教训，然而事实上，你比任何人都清楚，你的鲁莽冲动影响了自己的判断，导致同伴死于非命，你对此深感懊悔，自责不已，我可以理解。”安度因将视线飘向前方的平原，两个兽人孩童正在追逐嬉闹。

巨大的痛苦深深攫住了加尔鲁什，顿觉自尊受损。不知为何，人类一针见血的发言让他想起当年活在自卑阴影之中的自己，那个本该早已死去、被他埋葬在记忆深处的懦弱兽人。

“我为什么要后悔？你也听见那个牛头人说的话了，我们的队伍消灭了半数以上的敌人！”加尔鲁什本想发火怒斥安度因，话刚出口却下意识压低了声音。他懊恼地发现自己无从辩驳，他的意识中似乎有另一个声音在不断赞成对方的说法。

“尽管如此，也无法抵消你内心的强烈负罪感。”安度因坦然指出。

“据我所知，你不是我们这样的战士，亲身上战场的经验一次也没有，”加尔鲁什阴着脸努力搜寻着面前人类的弱点，好让对方也面露难色，“不过就是受到一群联盟百般呵护的小崽子，凭什么理解我？”

然而安度因并没有被他尖酸刻薄的嘲讽激怒，他面不改色地回答：“我的父亲。”

加尔鲁什金色的眼睛闪现一丝难以被察觉的光芒。

一阵短促的惊呼声在他们身后响起，成群结队的冒险者从农场的南边归来，他们带着一堆战利品和新武器越过边境的木栅，个个蓬头垢脸却面露喜色，部落卫兵用羡慕的目光上下打量着他们。

“他也犯过一些错误...”安度因低头看了一眼面前的碎石，极不自然地用靴尖将它们扫开，“他冲动易怒的脾性已经不是什么秘密，大酋长和吉安娜阿姨也一定深有体会。”

加尔鲁什未曾见过这位联盟的至高王，可是在他初来乍到之时，萨尔正忙于解决和联盟的贸易冲突问题，吉安娜也经常跟他会面，传来联盟方的口信，那位人类国王的强硬态度经常让萨尔倍感头疼，然而每当加尔鲁什提出主动扫荡联盟的商队，都会遭到萨尔和凯恩的强烈反对。

“总有一天你会明白，这个世上并非所有事情都是非黑即白。”萨尔严肃地告诉他。

“跟部落一样，联盟在东部王国也要面对一些敌人。”人类用兽人语缓缓说道，“也有不少士兵因为我父亲曾经的失误决策而断送性命。然而战争终究伴随着惨重的伤亡，不管我们有多么自责和后悔，也不能改变现状，更无法回头，我们需要做的是承认错误，吸取教训，肩负死者的信念和生者的希望，成为一名更好的领袖。”

部落卫兵已经为他们牵来坐骑，随时候命。加尔鲁什沉默不语地接过缰绳。他极不情愿地承认，与萨尔和伊崔格一针见血的严厉指责相比，安度因的话语温和多了。那一个晚上以后，这个小人类对他的恐惧有所减少，他们的相处似乎比以往顺利了一些，即便这个转变令加尔鲁什有点无所适从。

他的思绪随即被一阵尖叫声打断。他们循声望去，那两名玩耍追逐的兽人孩童不知何时跑到了他们的面前，只见一个身穿兽皮背心和短裤的兽人男童满头大汗，气喘吁吁，慌慌张张地往前狂奔，蜂群紧追不舍，如一小块跟着男孩快速移动的浓黑乌云。

“救命！一群蜜蜂在追我！”兽人男童哭喊着，他风风火火地穿过农场一片空地，惊得附近围栏内的杂斑野猪惶恐远离。“卡尔鲁，救我！”男孩一边跑一边回头求救。

他的同伴是一位穿着兽皮背心和短裙的小女孩，只见她轻松追上男孩的脚步，却停下了脚步，双手环胸，皱着眉喊道：“特洛克，为什么你像个胆小的人类一样跑来跑去？自己的事应该自己做！”

加尔鲁什转头看向安度因，只见对方默默注视着口不择言的小女孩，然后沮丧地垂下眼睛，伸手接过卫兵递来的棕马缰绳。

*

他们离开格罗多姆农场，走下一段缓坡，平坦辽阔的红色平原自下方延展开来，高高在上的如火骄阳毫不留情灼烧着这片土地，目及之处皆无丰茂潮湿的绿色植被。

他们并排走在两名随行士兵的前方，在干旱的平原上漫步前行，此时，加尔鲁什心中对人类的好奇与困惑不断加深。

“你深爱着你的父亲，”经过短暂的内心挣扎以后，他忍不住开口说道。这次换对方颇感惊讶地转头看他，“如今却在我面前说他的坏话。”

倘若换作是自己，加尔鲁什绝不会跟任何人讨论父亲的罪过，此举不仅会玷污地狱咆哮家族的荣耀，同时也将折损自己的尊严。毕竟，他在加拉达尔生活了那么多年，早已听倦了关于父亲的负面消息，也受够了他人的白眼。

“我父亲的脾性人人皆知，我不得不承认这是无可争议的事实。”安度因回答，“可是尽管如此，我们的人民依然尊敬和拥戴他，毫不犹豫地相信他。”

加尔鲁什却不以为然地撇了撇嘴，他对那个人类国王倒没什么好印象。

“而且或许，”他们经过一棵残缺不堪的枯树，干瘪的树枝却依旧顽强指向烈日，“你和他也有一些相似的地方。”

加尔鲁什听了似乎不太高兴，“冲动易怒的一面。”他皱眉咕哝道。萨尔和他的顾问也经常这样评价自己。

“冲动易怒的一面。”安度因笑着重复了一遍，“同时和我的父亲一样，你也是一名强大的战士，部落的人民都爱戴着你。”

“你却跟你父亲完全不像。”加尔鲁什认为他的结论无比正确，甚至点了点头，用肯定的语气重复，“一点也不像。”他从未指望从联盟成员口中得到半句关于自己的正面评价，这小人类却是例外。

“是啊...”安度因轻声回答，他将目光转向离他们前方不远的前沿哨所。他们脚下的宽阔石道蜿蜒向前，直接贯穿位于河流边境的部落营地，直至一道横跨怒水河，通向杜隆塔尔的圆顶木桥。“有时候，我也希望自己能变得更强大一点，和你们一样强大...”他的双眼如碧蓝汪洋，现在却充满了哀伤。

加尔鲁什想起他们结婚的那一天，第一次见面的时候，联盟成员对他满怀戒心，唯独安度因对他面露微笑。当时加尔鲁什还大为恼火，这个小人类失去了他的家园、人民和至亲，还不得不与联盟最厌恶的可怕敌人通婚，他竟还能摆出一副虚伪的嘴脸逢场作戏，这有什么值得高兴的吗？加尔鲁什恨不得罔顾旁人的目光揪住对方的衣领厉声质问，然而当时萨尔就在身边，安度因也无法听懂他的语言。

可是，经过和人类的短暂相处，他逐渐发现，自己当时的想法或许是错误的。

前沿哨所内部的道路两旁设有小型兵营、破旧的武器铺和一座坚固的尖顶哨塔，身穿红色锁甲的部落卫兵正昂首阔步于平地之上，在路边休息的科多兽体型巨大，摇头晃脑，以驱赶附在身上的蚊虫，负责运输补给的商队成员忙于装卸货物，他们的队长站在一旁发号施令。

与此同时，他们离这个目的地也越来越近。安度因收拾情绪，目视前方，令坐骑继续前行，这时加尔鲁什却轻勒缰绳，马拉克停下了脚步。

“我们第一次见面的时候，”他沉默半晌，缓缓开口，当初的怒火如今早已荡然无存，“你为什么要对我笑？”

安度因闻声回头，令坐骑停步，深邃的蓝眼充满惊讶与疑惑之情，细软的金发在斜射烈阳的映照之下宛如在闪闪发光，加尔鲁什突然注意到，安度因的头发比他初次来到奥格瑞玛的时候长长了少许。

“其实你和他们一样，都很害怕我，不是吗？”人类的迟疑令加尔鲁什内心越来越不安，他急切地想要知道答案，这让他变得愈加急躁，音量也随之提高，带有刻薄意味的发问冲口而出。

然而此时对话被一阵哭嚎声打断。他们闻声望去，一名兽人往两人的方向奔跑而来，只见他身穿皮革背心和打满补丁的兽皮短裤，护腕和长靴的毛皮式样与短裤相衬，光秃秃的绿色脑袋上的一撮乌黑短发干如稻草。

“野猪人烧了我的房子！”那个兽人满头大汗，壮实的双臂在空中胡乱挥舞，焦急地在原地打转，口齿不清朝他们哭喊，“狼！还有我的狼！”三头灰白相间的座狼紧跟在他身边，系于脖颈的项圈来不及完全拆下，与项圈相连的铁条彼端均有断痕，很明显由斧头等利器强行砍下，然而这些受惊的座狼除去身上被烧黑的几撮毛发，整体安然无恙。

加尔鲁什将视线越到兽人身后的空旷平地，然后看见起火燃烧的屋舍和兽栏，缕缕乌黑浓烟自火光闪动的高窄窗户飘出，翻滚腾涌直奔天际，一群野猪人手执火把与匕首，面目狰狞，笑声刺耳。

一股怒火自心头翻腾，加尔鲁什脸色阴沉，抿紧嘴唇，他攥住手中缰绳，令马拉克面朝着火屋舍的方向。

“不，”安度因突然策马上前，伸手按住他的臂膀，“我们找前面的卫兵帮忙。”

加尔鲁什狐疑地看着人类王子，只见对方凝望着远处的滚滚浓烟和熊熊烈焰，脸色苍白，全身止不住微颤发抖。

这个小崽子居然怕火？一丝困惑自加尔鲁什的心头跃起。与此同时，他的脑中不断有另一个声音对自己低语，催促他奔赴杀敌，以敌人的温热鲜血浇灌饱经风沙的旱地。

“加尔鲁什，不要冲动。”对方似乎完全明白了他的心思，用哀求的目光看着兽人，甚至摇了摇头。这让加尔鲁什感觉很不愉快，远处的野猪人正肆意放声大笑，无意中煽动着他的怒火，同胞惨死的回忆历历在目，他的内心难以得到平静。

因此，他索性甩开安度因的手，罔顾对方目瞪口呆的表情，“你去帮他找到卫兵，让他们灭火。我一个人解决它们。”于是，他转过脸去，扯动缰绳，夹紧狼肚，令马拉克全速前进，将人类和那三名兽人远远甩在后面。

对面的敌人数量不到二十人，加尔鲁什非常有把握自己能将它们一举歼灭。许多年以前，他的父亲面对这样的敌人，以一敌百也不在话下。

远离同伴，正在屋舍外围散步的钢鬃地卜师率先注意到他们，它愤怒地低吼一声，双手高举，伸至空中，试图先发制人，然而没等它开始吟诵咒语，加尔鲁什便已骑着座狼奔至面前，马拉克一口咬住它的整个脑袋，直接将野猪人的身体提至半空，座狼外翻的狰狞锐齿瞬间被鲜血染红，不过几秒，血肉飞溅，野猪人在马拉克的攻击之下身首异处。

一名野猪人悄然跃至加尔鲁什身后，试图在引起注意之前用战锤打断马拉克的后腿，然而随着另一声嘶哑的狼啼，野猪人来不及回头反应，便被狼背上的骑手用长剑刺穿喉咙。

加尔鲁什面无表情地看了一眼这名随行士兵，他确信对方一定是应了安度因的请求赶来援助的。一股莫名怒火在心头燃烧，他才不想被这个无名之辈抢占风头！

于是，加尔鲁什自座狼背上跳下，迅速解决了向他们发起冲锋的两名野猪人斥候，并嫌恶地看了一眼落在敌人尸体身旁的破旧战锤。那名随行士兵则帮忙清理试图从背后偷袭督军的喽啰。马拉克则迅速扑向另一名地卜师，咬碎它的咽喉。钢鬃猎手举起猎枪，命令自己的灰狼向加尔鲁什发起攻击，而当他听见身侧的动静，转头观望，马拉克业已跃至眼前。

从命的钢鬃狼往兽人的方向奋蹄疾奔，只见它身形如利刃般瘦削，肚皮凹陷，肋骨分明，然而身手十分矫健，是个不可小觑的对手，然而不等他扑到加尔鲁什身上，却被血吼拦腰斩断，如同斧头切碎乳酪。鲜血如热雨般洒落在兽人的手臂，他体内的血液亦随之沸腾。

一名钢鬃卫兵手握战斧，直接向兽人发起冲锋，它看上去似乎比同班还要高大许多，然而加尔鲁什决不退缩，他不紧不慢地转身，调整站姿，站稳脚跟，握紧血吼立在原地，朝狂奔而来的敌人发出挑衅的嘶吼。曾在战歌麾下作战，如今定居于奥格瑞玛的退休战士告诉他，这是格罗玛什.地狱咆哮生前最常用的战术之一。只见野猪人往前冲刺，加尔鲁什却出其不意侧身后退，使得对方扑了个空，踉跄着向前跌去，整个后背暴露在兽人眼前。加尔鲁什逮住机会，挥动血吼，在野猪人扑倒在地之际，锋利的斧刃迎向它的前胸，贯穿它的身体。

战斗的激情之火在胸中热烈燃烧，加尔鲁什从敌人尸体抽出战斧，情不自禁咧嘴大笑起来，他甚至开始相信，现在的自己看上去一定像极了当年英勇杀敌的父亲。剩下的野猪人纷纷扔下抢来的财物，四散逃窜，马拉克可没打算放过它们，随行士兵也挥动长剑将它们的头颅一一砍下。其中一名野猪人充满恐惧地想要从加尔鲁什身边逃跑，却被对方一手揪住，掀翻在地，它扭动挣扎，发出绝望的凄厉嚎叫。

加尔鲁什眼神冷若冰霜，内心却热血沸腾，他高举血吼，将敌人的头颅活生生劈开两半，野猪人的惨叫声戛然而止，只剩一滩软烂的脑浆和血泥。加尔鲁什抬手抹去溅到脸上的鲜血，往敌人的尸身啐了一口，然后转身，发现试图逃跑的敌人在座狼的尖牙利齿下化作一堆破碎的肉块，然而仍有一名幸存的野猪人传令兵拖着受伤的右腿试图跑远，加尔鲁什低声咒骂了一句，然后从地上尸体的腰间迅速抽出一把小型匕首，将它高举过肩，手臂绷紧，用尽全力往野猪人掷去，只见匕首飞身而出，直直插入对方的后背。马拉克也立马飞扑上前，将痛得嗷嗷叫的野猪人压在身下。

加尔鲁什看着地面的野猪人尸体，这场战斗结束得太快，赢得过于轻松，满腔杀意仍未冷却。

敌人数量太少了，当年格罗玛什.地狱咆哮可是以一敌百的勇士，然而加尔鲁什的手下亡者还远远不及他的父亲，他怎么可能成为像自己父亲那样勇敢伟大的人...

胸中怒火无处宣泄，加尔鲁什沮丧地嘶吼一声，呆在原地，闭上双眼，任由自己陷入无名的狂怒之中，连身后有人靠近也浑然不知。

“加尔鲁什...”那人小心翼翼走近，向兽人伸出手。

他猛然转身，怒喝一声，仍未从充满戒惕与怒火的战斗状态中脱离，手臂条件反射地往声音的方向用力甩去，另一只手举起血吼意欲挥砍，然而当加尔鲁什看清对方的脸，他突然清醒过来，握着战斧、高高举起的右手僵在半空。

由于兽人没有控制力道，安度因踉跄着撞上另一名追了上来的随行士兵，幸亏对方即使抓住他的手臂，才没有重重跌倒在地。五六名手提水桶，骑着座狼的部落卫兵被人类王子远远甩在后面，正心急火燎地赶来。

“督军，您这是做什么！”随行士兵大惊失色，他手忙脚乱地帮助被撞得摇摇晃晃的人类王子站起来。

方才的热血杀戮恍如一场毫不真实的梦，那些令他憎恨不已的面孔以及父亲的幻影如泡沫般破碎消失，可他失手打伤安度因是无法改变的事实，因为即使他双手握拳，任指甲深陷掌心的肉里，留下一道血痕，也能清楚地看见眼前的人类甩了甩自己晕乎乎的脑袋，然后难以置信地抬手抚着脸，被兽人打伤的地方已然开始泛红，倘若没有治疗术治愈，那半边脸不到一天绝对会肿起来。

你究竟在干什么？一个声音自脑际传来，愤怒地质问加尔鲁什。

安度因站直身体，没吭半声。加尔鲁什看着人类，内心无比焦躁不安，他下意识认为自己应该说点什么，即便是刻薄的嘲笑也好，然而喉咙仿佛被牢牢扼住发不出任何声音。

当人类转过头，与他四目相交之际，兽人看到对方眼中闪过各种情绪，无从言喻的震惊、痛彻心扉的怨怒...以及难以掩饰的恐惧，让加尔鲁什不禁忆起那群充满敌意，刻意疏远自己的联盟成员。

你在他们眼中永远只是一头只会舞刀弄枪，打打杀杀的怪物罢了，回荡脑际的那个声音继续告诉他。

帮忙灭火的部落卫兵已经赶来，烈日无情灼烧着卫兵们布满涔涔汗水的肌肤，只见他们在焦黑的倾颓围墙边大声呼喊，忙碌奔走，以装满河水的木桶浇往燃烧起火的地方。马拉克越过支离破碎的野猪人尸体，飞快跑到他的身边，座狼的口鼻和两鬓的毛发都沾满了鲜血。

前沿哨所的巡逻队总队长，卡加尔.战痕跟着灭火队伍一同前来，如今只得尴尬地立在两人之间，“...督军，您没有受伤真是太好了。”他一脸为难，最终还是艰难开口道。

然而加尔鲁什对总队长的关心置之不理，人类的目光令他内心备受煎熬，他再也无法忍受自己继续留在原地，只得阴着脸直接跃上狼背，催促马拉克加快脚步，头也不回地离开现场。

*  
从前沿哨所独自离开的加尔鲁什闷闷不乐地返回奥格瑞玛，脸色阴沉地让一名萨满仆从将马拉克牵回住所，周围拥挤热闹的路人被他极具压迫性的气场震慑，当兽人从路边经过，他们都下意识后退几步。

那个人类看着自己的眼神狠狠刺痛了他的心，在这之前，安度因仍心平气和地主动与自己交流，加尔鲁什从未想到自己会从一名联盟成员口中得到正面的评价，直到他在杀戮中迷失自我，任由狂怒操控理智，甚至出手伤人。

不知何时，加尔鲁什来到主城北部的荣誉谷，他坐在水塘边的一块岩石上，听着不远处响起泉水自巨岩峭壁涌溅的声音，望着自己的双手，盯着掌心的充血淤痕发呆，就像过去生活在纳格兰的自己，每当同村的兽人责备和嘲笑他的时候，他总会躲在村落围墙之后的瀑布河流旁生闷气，直到盖亚安祖母派出卫兵寻找自己。

过去那不堪回首的记忆令加尔鲁什又羞又恼，忍不住将面前的双手紧握成拳，他开始自暴自弃地任由自己胡思乱想，他怪责安度因，要不是这个小人类主动靠近，他也不会误伤对方；他比任何时候都要厌恶那群不自量力的野猪人，要不是它们刚好在附近烧杀抢掠，他就不会让别人看到自己失控的一面；还有萨尔，他不应该对自己委以重任，说服自己离开德拉诺...

将所有罪责一股脑推给别人以后，他深深吸了一口气，然后缓缓吐出，却气恼地发现这依然无法让自己感觉更好受。

那个臭小子一定是萨尔派来折磨我的，加尔鲁什愤愤不平地想。

“地狱咆哮督军！”一声响亮的叫唤强行打断了他的思绪。

加尔鲁什满脸不耐烦地转头，发现跑到他面前的是一名绿皮肤的女兽人，只见她身穿破旧的彩绘皮革背心和满是补丁的深绿色长裙，脚上的软拖鞋也破了一个洞。看到加尔鲁什回头，她却犹豫地回望了一眼身后的姐妹。

“随便你，高戈娜。”她的姐妹冷冷回应，将那双绿色的手臂交叉于胸前，墨绿色的短背心也是陈破不堪。

他记得这对姐妹，那位右眼戴着眼罩、神态冷漠的女兽人是高戈娜的姐姐克雷娜，他初次来到奥格瑞玛时，对方与他发生过争吵，最终高戈娜不得不冲出来制止，避免了这场激烈的争执上升到不可挽回的武力冲突。

“我为她的无礼行为感到非常抱歉。事实上，你率领战歌远征军百战百胜的英勇事迹已经令她刮目相看。”高戈娜解释。加尔鲁什对此暗暗表示怀疑，因为这时克雷娜冷冷看了自己一眼，便扭过头不屑地轻哼一声。

“那你又有何贵干？”加尔鲁什不耐烦地说。他的心情已经糟糕到极点，可是对方若要出言挑衅，他倒乐意奉陪。

高戈娜紧张地深吸一口气，下定决心，举拳砸向胸口，敬重地行礼，“地狱咆哮督军，请允许我加入您的麾下作战！”她声如洪钟，引得附近的路人忍不住驻足观望，窃窃私语。

克雷娜神色不悦地撇了撇嘴，索性将收纳渔网和扭动鱼虾的麻布袋背到肩上，转身离去。

“你说什么？”加尔鲁什显得有点不知所措，只得皱眉环视围观的路人，他不得不承认自己也被这个女兽人的举动搞糊涂了。

“您也知道，我从小在收容所生活，但在奥格瑞玛定居以后，我也曾接受战斧和双手剑的训练，足以跟勇者大厅的精英士兵打成平手。请您相信，我一定不会让您失望！”高戈娜声音响亮地回答，她的目光无比坚定。

“我当然知道，”加尔鲁什看了一眼那些仍然不肯离去的冒险者和商人，顿觉羞耻不已，心烦气躁，“可是你能不能别喊那么大声，吵死啦！”

“督军，请问您愿意接受我的加入吗？”高戈娜终于压低了声音。

加尔鲁什皱眉陷入思考，这次突袭使战歌的部队失去了十二名战士，导致某些职位亟需人手填补，而且现在部落最需要他们，地狱咆哮的军队越强大，对部落的发展也更有利。

“好。”他点了点头，将与高戈娜姐妹的短暂争执抛于脑后，“明天早上你到我的住所，找到我的副官克里维斯，他会为你安排职务。”

高戈娜脸上难掩喜悦与激动之情，“遵命，督军。”她再次握拳行礼，然后转身迈着轻快的步伐离去，她的长裙也随着主人的动作微微摆动。

想必她会跑回家和那黑着脸的姐姐炫耀吧，加尔鲁什注视着对方的背影，默默地想。他随即发现自己对克雷娜的反应毫无兴趣，于是无所谓地耸耸肩，转过脸去看正在水塘边打闹的两名巨魔少年。

至少现在，他的心情比之前好点了。

*  
夜幕已然低垂，月色追随着加尔鲁什穿过一排红顶灰墙的低矮塔楼，兽人在被户外篝火照映得一片惨白的石头围墙洒上一道庞大的黑影。他沿着一条长长的红色石径返回住所，却突然发现自己仍然不知道如何面对安度因。然而明天，他们还得同行，踏上另一段旅程。

几个小时前，他在力量谷遇到了刚从荆齿城归来的萨尔，加尔鲁什向大酋长简单汇报了死者亲属的情况，十三名奥格瑞玛步兵的家属均被安顿，同时也派遣了信使前往纳格兰通知剩下十二名战士的死讯。

“你的任务还没完成，”萨尔认真听完以后说道，“我当时的命令是指定你要亲自执行。”

加尔鲁什难以置信地瞪大眼睛，“大酋长，你要我亲自前往加拉达尔？”

“正是。”

他阴着脸咕哝道：“如果您要解除我的职位，让我滚出艾泽拉斯大陆，大可直接说出来。”

萨尔听后忍不住笑出声来，“你今天怎么了，看起来不太对劲？”加尔鲁什面露难色，不愿吭声，所幸的是，萨尔似乎并不期待他的回答。

“在我们离开纳格兰以后，”部落的大酋长转过身，背着手仰望高悬于半空的月亮，“要塞内几乎每周都会收到几封来自加拉达尔的匿名信，那个陌生人不断在信中交代盖亚安祖母的近况，催促我尽快返回家乡探望族人，毫不客气地责怪我对他们的冷落。”萨尔无奈苦笑，“可是我必须对这里的每一位盟友负责，为他们提供必要的帮助和保护，这是身为部落大酋长的职责，我无法离开这里，抛下我的盟友，尽管我无时无刻不在想念我的故乡和祖母。然而加尔鲁什，你必须记住，领袖身份注定我们必须对自己的人民负责，绝不能冲动行事，为所欲为。

“我令你亲自前往加拉达尔，除了给予死者家属一定的安慰以外，希望你代替我向盖亚安祖母问好，也请你将这个物件交给她。”萨尔从怀里掏出一条项链，项链由野兽幼崽的细小獠牙与一块小巧的绿宝石相连组成，那颗晶莹剔透的宝石刻有浅黄色的符文图案，在月色之下闪耀着柔和的光芒。

“这是我拜访雷霆崖的时候委托当地的一位萨满祭司仿造的，我听说祖母喜欢收集这样的饰品，特别钟爱那上面的符文图案，然而如此特别又精湛的制作手艺，在艾泽拉斯十分罕见...虽然我不清楚下一次见到祖母是什么时候...”萨尔窘迫地抬手挠挠后脑，有那么一瞬间，他由德高望重的部落酋长变成了渴望得到长辈认可的腼腆年轻人，然而很快又恢复正色，“希望此举也能让那位陌生人感到安心一点。”

目送大酋长走远以后，加尔鲁什唤来一位部落卫兵，命他向那小人类传达大酋长的话，顺便告诉玛亚娜替他们做明日远行的准备。习惯于自力更生的加尔鲁什一直不适应有仆从随侍左右的生活，可他实在无法马上回去面对那个被自己误伤的小人类，还有自己酿成的大错。直到深夜，万籁俱寂之时，他才慢吞吞地走回住所。

出乎他意料的是，玛亚娜竟然站在门口等待他。

“今天安度因王子回来以后一直把自己关在卧室里，一声不吭，不吃不喝。”待加尔鲁什走上石阶，老妪皱着眉头问道，“而且我只看到他和两名随行士兵一起，您到哪里去了？究竟发生了什么事？”

看来情况比想象中还要糟糕，他沮丧地想道，萨尔还不如现在直接将他派到战场前线，让他多杀几群棘手的敌人！

“别多管闲事。”加尔鲁什不耐烦地回答。“明天的行李，你准备好了吗？”

玛亚娜淡淡扫了他一眼，“您和安度因王子的行李已经准备妥当了。”

加尔鲁什突然怀疑安度因明天是否愿意跟自己同行前往加拉达尔。“关于那个卫兵的传话，他是怎么回答的？”犹豫片刻，他还是忍不住问道。

玛亚娜微微侧头，稍作回忆，“安度因王子没什么明确的表示，但是我开口询问能否为他打点行李，他应该算是默许了。”

应该？加尔鲁什不由皱起眉头。

“督军，如果没什么吩咐的话，那就不打扰您休息了。”玛亚娜微微鞠躬行礼，然后把门推开。

“等等！”加尔鲁什突然叫住了她，“你，明天跟我们一起走，好好看着那个小崽子，别让他在我的族人面前丢脸。”

“督军，您的意思应该是拜托我好好照顾他？”

加尔鲁什嘴角极不自然地抽搐了一下，玛亚娜一定误解了自己的心思，然而他现在懒得跟对方解释，“还有，我今晚留在议事厅，你把另一卷铺盖带过来。”那个小人类想必还在生气，恐怕今夜不会愿意跟自己同房，加尔鲁什也不想强迫对方，他今天的所作所为已足够令人伤心。

玛亚娜露出了惊讶的表情，随即眯起双眼，恍然大悟，“督军，您跟安度因王子闹矛盾了。”

加尔鲁什无从反驳老妪的结论，只得恼怒地哼了一声，他才不想告诉玛亚娜事情的经过，因为对方一定也会认为这是他的错，甚至建议自己该低声下气向那个小人类认错。

为什么非要他向别人低头呢？

“你废话太多了。”加尔鲁什生硬地抛下一句话，强迫自己挺直胸膛，在对方面前摆出一副理直气壮的模样，穿过正门，踏入火光昏暗的大厅。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢食用~
> 
> 感谢耐心看到最后的朋友~~
> 
> 一个小预告:下章切换安迪视角~


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 突然更新...
> 
> 这次给剧情加了一丢丢伏笔（伪？）依旧逻辑辣鸡，废话多，不喜者请及时退出~~不过想想暴雪现在也...【喂】行吧！剧情方面我就放飞自我啦，请大家还是专注吼安感情线吧！【x】
> 
> 虽说是安迪视角，却总感觉他全程半下线状态，突然变成全员向了...行吧下次我再多写写他的心理活动~【。】

血精灵好奇打量着面前的安度因和加尔鲁什，部落的督军紧绷着脸，从未正眼瞧过自己的伴侣一眼，联盟的王子则表情严肃，默不作声地站在一旁，跟兽人保持着一段距离，活像一尊苍白静穆的雕像。

“愣着干什么，快办正事！”兽人终于不耐烦地喊道。他的吼声如雷霆轰鸣般回荡在厅堂里，安度因皱着眉别过头去。

昨日他在返回奥格瑞玛前便使用圣光的治疗术治好了那半边脸的瘀伤，甚至请求在场的卫兵对此事保密，他不确定自己的兽人语词汇是否能够说服他们。在加尔鲁什对他做出了这样的事情，甚至若无其事地离开以后，自己竟还考虑对方的颜面，维护他的尊严。如今每当正视那个兽人的脸或者听见他的声音，安度因都能感觉到那早已消肿的半边脸仍在隐隐作痛。

这时，那名法师终于回过神来，她用力点了点头，尖耳朵随着她的动作轻轻晃动，只见她伸出纤长的手臂，双目紧闭，全神贯注，薄唇微启念出一串咒语，同时手指在空中舞动，指尖泛着微弱的紫色光芒。

安度因低头注视着血精灵脚下一道图案怪异、流光溢彩的魔法印记。吉安娜使用传送法术的时候，她的脚下也会出现这样的印记，他突然很想念那位远在塞拉摩的人类法师。

一个蓝绿色漩涡在他们面前凭空出现，不断放大，纳格兰的朦胧远景透过漩涡展现在他们眼前。半晌，漩涡逐渐变成传送门的形状，纳格兰的岩石小径近在眼前，道路两旁是芳草如茵的平原，位于石径交叉口前方的连绵峰峦直插云际。

加尔鲁什阴沉着脸，一言不发，率先走进传送门，也不回头，今天一大早他便前往格罗玛什要塞与萨尔和凯恩见面，也许卫兵还是忍不住将昨天的情况报告了大酋长，当安度因骑马来到精神谷，他注意到对方的脸色非常难看。听完大酋长训话的加尔鲁什总会露出特别阴郁的表情。

然而，安度因并不同情这个兽人的遭遇，如今，他望着加尔鲁什的身影，心中唯有怒火升腾。

昨夜，他蜷缩在铺盖之上，将自己投入一片漆黑当中，难以入眠。当他终于忍不住跑到窗前，看着加尔鲁什沿着石径慢吞吞地朝这边走来，便赶紧躺回铺盖上，用厚软的兽皮遮住身体，闭上双眼。

过去，瓦里安暴躁易怒的脾性也是众所周知，暴风城的国王经常控制不住自己的情绪，在外人面前大发雷霆，甚至有几次差点直接冲儿子发脾气，然而失控过后的当晚，他的父亲必定亲自过来轻敲他的房门，反躬自省，诚恳道歉。可是如今，他在黑暗中等待了好久，四周依旧一片寂静，加尔鲁什整晚都没有出现在面前。

当第二天早上，玛亚娜告诉他，对方天仍未亮就一声不吭地从议事厅离开，人类王子的愤怒达到了顶点。

让野猪人把这兽人抓走吧！他忍不住想道。

然而他只能一边不断在心里埋怨对方，同时将这种负面情绪埋藏于冷静的外表之下。霍兰将军收到了军情七处特工的来信，他们从信中得知暴风城仍有部分百姓幸存，正被奥妮克希亚与她的手下囚禁于地下监狱，苟延残喘。因此，无论加尔鲁什待他如何，他也得咬牙忍耐，为了那些等待救援的幸存者，为了对他抱有希望与期待的人民。因此加尔鲁什要前往外域，他就必须以伴侣的身份跟随在旁，那群贵族与重臣也时刻关注着他的表现。

假如我后悔，假如我退缩，心里有一个声音告诉他，一切努力都会白费。

于是，他在仆从和冒险者的目光下，跟在加尔鲁什的身后，步入直通纳格兰的传送门。

*  
“再往前走就是玛格汉兽人的城镇加拉达尔。”玛亚娜告诉安度因。她轻轻扯动缰绳，令坐骑放慢脚步，跟在人类王子的身旁。与多年前自黑暗之门穿越而来的兽人一样，这名老妪有着一身病态般的绿皮肤与如血红烈焰的双眼，她的一头长发早已花白，从皮革背心露出的一双臂膀却结实有力，竟与壮年兽人无异。

他们在空旷无垠的平原上沿着一条宽阔的石径缓慢前行，野草如软厚的碧绿地毯铺在道路两边，头顶上方是一片蓝紫相间的浩瀚长空，飘浮其间的云朵也像是披上了一层淡紫色外衣，无数座碎石浮岛在云层中穿梭，如上古时期的的巨大岩石在空中碎裂，其残骸永存纳格兰上空。更加神奇的是，部分碎石之上还生长着枝叶茂盛的粗壮树木。

“这里真美呀。”安度因忍不住叹道。他抬头仰望浮于上空流动的紫白色光束，看着它自一端的云朵直直穿过浮岛与蓝空，延伸至遥远彼端的云层，宛如在半空潺潺流动的紫色河流。

这里便是兽人最古老的聚集地、唯一没有被恶魔邪能污染的玛格汉氏族领地，如此美景简直让他喘不过气来。

“是的，很美。”玛亚娜点了点头，表示同意，“特别是夜晚的时候，玛格汉兽人的房屋顶部都有一个圆形空窗，躺在软垫上便能看到上方的夜空和繁星。先知们围在熊熊燃烧的篝火旁为土地万灵送上祝福，与先祖魂灵对话，凝神谛听大地元素透过风儿传来的预兆警示，这时营中篝火便会烧得老高，时而化作空中腾跃的猎豹，时而化成硕大无朋的裂蹄公牛，它们朝天怒吼，吐出的火焰足足有万丈之高，橙色的火光照亮了整个加拉达尔和它周围的大片草原，围观的孩子们特别喜欢看这样的场面，他们的父母怎么赶也赶不走...”

“吊桥的对面是什么地方？”安度因向来不喜欢打断别人的讲话，然而玛亚娜把烈焰燃烧的画面讲述得过于生动，让他听了不禁颤抖，因此转而看向右方一条延伸至木制吊桥的石径。

吊桥搭建在陡峭绝壁的边缘，与平坦空阔的营地相连，安度因看见对面有三座巨大的三边形建筑，均以棕色岩石堆砌而成，顶端则镶嵌着几颗蓝绿色的巨大矿石，他不禁联想到分布于燃烧平原富瑟银矿里闪闪发亮的奥术水晶。

人类王子突然转移话题，老妪似乎并不在意，“哈兰，加拉达尔西南方的一个营地。据说有一群德莱尼人占领了南方的塔拉，和这里的兽人起了冲突，他们为了争夺哈兰这块领地互相厮杀，偶尔会有冒险者跑来帮忙，这片并非祥和之地，您还是尽量远离比较好。”

“既然都是为了得到生存的资源，他们可以坐下来心平气和地谈判，商量合作事宜啊。”一名巨魔战士骑着双足飞龙经过吊桥彼端的营地时，下方立即传来了库雷尼卫兵的叫骂声，安度因惊恐地看着那巨魔将一枚枚手掌大小的炸弹扔向地面。

倘若双方的壮士一直斗个死去活来，最终也只落得两败俱伤的下场，剩下的老弱妇幼又该何去何从？若有外敌乘虚而入，谁还能保护他们呢？

“我们与德莱尼人之间的恩怨说来话长，”玛亚娜叹了口气，“不是光靠几场谈判、几句信誓旦旦的保证就能解决的问题。”

就跟联盟和部落一样，安度因难过地想道。然而他无法向任何人倾诉自己的苦恼。与此同时，吊桥对面传来的爆炸声响和惨叫声更是令他心烦意乱。

“哈！就是这样，将那群懦弱的可怜虫统统炸死！”然而走在队伍前列的加尔鲁什见了这副光景，哈哈大笑。

我真是受够了...安度因低下头，不禁攥紧手中的缰绳。他突然觉得好累，好累...

“他们来了。”这时，玛亚娜突然压低声音对他说，“玛格汉氏族和住在奥格瑞玛的兽人不一样，他们从不轻易相信任何人，对外来者更是充满敌意，哪怕您是督军的伴侣，也不能改变这一点，所以请务必记住，谨慎言行，以及，不要擅自干涉他们的事情。”

安度因抬头往前方望去，两名玛格汉兽人出现在他们面前的坡顶，高大的身影在远处依稀可见。

加尔鲁什勒住缰绳，马拉克逐渐放慢脚步。安度因强迫自己抑下在心中不断翻涌的百般思绪，令坐骑跟上前去，与对方并肩慢行。

“要是你胆敢惹怒盖亚安宗母，在我的族人面前丢脸，”当这两名卫兵骑着黄白相间的恐狼沿着弯曲的小径开始向他们奔来的时候，加尔鲁什唐突开口，“我一定马上将你们赶回奥格瑞玛去！”

这就是他们持续了一天的冷战以来，兽人对他说的第一句话。安度因只觉一阵怒火在心头燃烧，几乎炸裂胸口，他愤然转头看向兽人，却发现对方神情严肃金色的眼眸紧盯着逐渐靠近的两名卫兵，黑色下颚极不自然地紧绷着，犹如一面赤铜面具。

他们在一棵苍翠挺拔的粗壮树木前停步，跟面前的两名卫兵相遇。

“地狱咆哮之子。”握拳行礼过后，其中一名黑胡子卫兵率先开口。只见他跟加尔鲁什一样，肤色为玛格汉兽人特有的深棕色，身穿橙黄色的兽皮背心和短裤，外披同样色调的肩甲，外露的大腿粗壮结实，浅黄色的护腕与战靴均缝有银灰色绒边，这名兽人右手执着短柄银制的锋利战斧，一丛浓密乌黑、硬如干草的胡子覆盖住宽阔厚实的下颚。“这位莫非就是您的...？”他用古怪的眼神飞快地扫了安度因一眼。

“没错。”加尔鲁什不情愿地哼了一声，竟再无言语，这让安度因开始怀疑自己的存在究竟是否成为了对方的耻辱。

“您就是来自联盟的安度因王子吧？”正当他意欲开口，礼貌地向面前两人介绍自己时，那名黑胡子兽人的同伴开口，只见他手握带有银白尖刺的灰色战锤，下颔处的浅棕色胡子留得比头发还长，甚至用发带和铃铛将它们绑成几条精致整齐的胡辫，“来自哪个地方，谁家的儿子来着...？算了，还是别说了，让那些念得舌头打结的头衔见鬼去吧！”

“你们好。”他们只是初次见面，对方的口吻便如此直白，安度因深感意外，而他还是礼貌地对两人微微一笑。毕竟这是最基本的礼节。

那名黑胡子卫兵却皱了皱眉头，转而对加尔鲁什说道：“盖亚安祖母已经等候你们多时啦，今天早上她就让先知纳克哈通知我们，叫我们在这附近巡逻等待呢。”

“事不宜迟，我们快动身出发吧！”棕胡子卫兵喊道。绑在棕色胡子上的铃铛随着他的动作叮当作响。安度因注意到加尔鲁什看了眼对方的长胡子和动个不停的铃铛，不悦地撇了撇嘴，似乎对这花里胡俏的装扮深感不满。

*  
他们跟着两名卫兵越过缓坡，穿过笔直的宽阔大道，继续前行。道路两边的野草随风沙沙作响，迎风摆荡宛如徐徐波浪，清新的空气夹杂着青草的芬芳与鲜土的气息。

加拉达尔的正门就在眼前，两边均有卫兵把守，他们的穿着与带路的恐狼骑手几乎一模一样，只不过其中一名兽人的手臂前端绑着一面橡木镶铁框的新叶形盾牌。底色为深棕的旗帜在他们的头顶飞扬，象征玛格汉氏族的白色徽记印画于其上。正门两旁参差不齐的木栅围墙后则是两座高耸的露天哨塔，哨塔高层有几块红色布蓬以遮蔽日光，塔上卫兵走动的身影随处可见。

当他们经过大门和旗帜，路过一排宛如小型空心丘陵的灰白色半圆建筑，安度因感觉得到附近居民充满戒备的目光，如今他是这群人当中唯一一个人类，这个事实令他感到一阵恐惧与孤独。

你可是瓦里安与蒂芬之子，暴风城的唯一继承人，未来的领袖啊...心里有个声音不断提醒着他。此时他先前的不安已成回忆。

他们很快便来到自加拉达尔中央突出的丘陵顶端，在一座最大的半球体建筑前停下脚步，在他们的坐骑被牵走后，守在门口的卫兵便转身领他们进去。

内里宽敞凉快，如同用石头搭建而成的帐篷，建筑顶部是一个大型的椭圆空窗，窗外有高高在上的猎鹰盘旋于紫蓝天际，粗木建成的墙壁悬挂着一排红色的部落旗帜。他们的脚下均为粗糙岩石和稀疏野草，与野外的土地别无二致。玛格汉兽人从不在室内铺盖硬泥地板，他们会直接拿一张薄薄的方格地毯覆在地面。

盖亚安端坐于大厅中央，身穿碧蓝色的布甲长袍，一头长发如银白瀑布般垂于胸前，这位德高望重的老萨满虽年事已高，但那紫红色的双眼依旧炯炯有神，闪烁着智慧的光芒。此时，她的身旁早已铺上几张深色地毯。

加尔鲁什递给宗母一条由绿宝石和獠牙串连而成的项链，这位老萨满的眼睛立时亮了起来，“告诉古伊尔，我非常喜欢他的礼物，并且无时无刻不在想念他。”她愉快地收下项链以后立马挂于颈项，甚至不时抬手轻抚绿宝石上的黄色符文图案。

“今早风儿告诉我，你们将带来哀伤的消息。”短暂的寒暄过后，盖亚安开门见山地说，“加尔鲁什，先跟我具体说说究竟怎么回事。”她突然拍了拍身下的地毯，指了指旁边的空位，“安度因王子，你坐这儿吧，让我好好看看你。”

宗母的后半句话令加尔鲁什瞪大眼睛，惊诧不已。安度因也感到难以置信。盖亚安则眯着眼睛，等待人类王子回应的同时，目光来回逡巡于这两人之间。

务必记住，谨慎言行，进入加拉达尔前玛亚娜曾这样提醒他。于是，他恭敬地点点头，在盖亚安身边坐下。

加尔鲁什犹豫了半晌，还是慢吞吞道出事情经过，其间，他不敢光明正大地抬起头，与面前的宗母视线相交，彷如一个在尊敬的长辈面前嗫嚅着承认错误的孩子。安度因发现，每当对方难堪、羞耻或紧张的时候总会下意识绷紧脸，露出一副可怕的严峻面孔。

“唉，你这孩子。”盖亚安听后忍不住叹了口气。加尔鲁什则微微低头，嘴角往下耷拉，一声不吭地听着宗母的批评。

“加尔鲁什，你是一个极具潜力的年轻人，因此我的孙子依然重用你，部落依旧信任你。可同时你也有一些难以忽略的缺点，你需要时刻反省自我，吸取教训才是。”

“是的，宗母。”加尔鲁什低声回答。“请问我们现在可以离开了吗？大酋长命令我们必须亲自拜访死者的亲属。”

盖亚安点了点头，“去吧，告诉他们，今夜我们将为死者举行一场葬礼。别忘了，在午饭时间前回到这里来，我要跟你们好好聊聊...”说罢，她转身告诉旁边的侍从，“对了，蒂基斯，如果你见到阿格娜，叫她回来的时候顺路多摘些新鲜果蔬。”

*  
身穿橙黄色皮革背心的女兽人跳起来甩了加尔鲁什一个耳光，于是哭着从人群中跑开。

“她的未婚夫为了追随您而选择抛弃她...她的心情，我可以理解。”一名兽人老者凝望着女兽人的背影迅速消失在小屋里，下意识用手抚摸着行动不便的大腿，不住叹了口气，“我当初也恳求我的儿子留下，可他一直坚持效忠部落是他与生俱来的使命，这是他为自己做出的选择，我也相信他死得其所，今晚的葬礼我会准时参加，愿他与先祖之灵顺利团聚。”说罢便转过身去，一瘸一拐地离开。

静静目送人群散去以后，加尔鲁什如一尊石雕般一动不动地立于原地，然而没过多久，安度因注意到对方眼中闪过一丝如释重负。

如今已是正午时分，居民们纷纷在屋外搭建营火，用粗如树枝的烤肉叉将血淋淋的野兽肉块串起，将它们架于熊熊火焰之上，并用各种香料涂抹，有的人则端起一个铁锅，往煮沸的开水中倒入菜叶、海鲜和各种调味料。四周顿时香气四溢，令人不禁口水直流。

“盖亚安宗母在等着我们。”加尔鲁什不情不愿地扔下了一句话，也没等人类回应，便径自朝直通盖亚安住所的缓坡走去。

玛亚娜无奈地摇摇头，悄声对安度因说：“他那坏脾气，您总得慢慢习惯。”

我当然要习惯，为了我的人民，为了联盟，他想道。一阵强烈的疲惫感排山倒海向他袭来，让他有一瞬间的冲动想要瘫倒在地，长睡不起，然而另一个声音却在他的耳际严肃地提醒他绝不能就此倒下。

因此，他默默平复心情，并给了老妪一个温和的笑容，便要转身跟上兽人的脚步。

“安度因王子，请留步。”一个低沉的声音自身后传来。来人是一名陌生的玛格汉兽人，安度因颇感惊讶地睁大眼睛。除盖亚安以外，加拉达尔的居民一直对他抱有戒心，从不主动与他说话。“能允许我单独与你说几句话吗？”

只见对方身躯高大，肩膀宽厚，双臂肌肉结实，体格与战士无异，他的头饰与长袍均以乌鸦羽毛编织而成，腰间斜插着一个小型图腾，这名兽人无疑是一名萨满祭司。

此时，加尔鲁什已经翻过第一道缓坡，在一条跨越湍湍河流的木板桥前停下，不耐烦地回头等待。玛亚娜也一脸狐疑地打量着面前的萨满。

“好的。”安度因看了他们一眼，迟疑半晌，还是答应了对方的请求。

兽人萨满咧开嘴，露出感激的笑容，随即压低声音，正色道：“我叫玛加迪，这里的人都称呼我为‘先知’，是加拉达尔的萨满祭司之一，战歌氏族的一员，在格罗玛什离开德拉诺之前，我曾跟随在他左右，也亲眼见证了加尔鲁什的诞生。

“在他出生的前一天，我便睡梦中预见了这孩子的未来，并告诉了他的父母，他们的孩子将来会是一名最勇敢的战士，最伟大的领袖，功绩不亚于他所敬爱的父亲，格罗玛什听后非常高兴，甚至将我后面的警告置之不理，所幸的是孩子的母亲听进去了，然而没过多久她便在一次与食人魔的战斗中身亡。后来，加尔鲁什染上了红疹，危在旦夕，格罗玛什怒斥我是疯子，发誓从此不再信任我，便断然决然离开了他的儿子，加入古尔丹组建的兽人军团。

“加尔鲁什那固执的孩子也跟他鲁莽的父亲一样，认为我这副老骨头所说的话不过是疯言疯语，然而我的预言从未出错。当我们亲自目睹加尔鲁什率领他的部队将敌人杀个片甲不留，我便知道我的预言已然成真，可惜他的父亲再无机会看到这一切。然而我还在他身上见到一个更可怕的将来，加尔鲁什失去了他的双亲，而你身为他的配偶，也是他唯一的家人，我认为接下来的话你需要仔细听清，多加留意。”

玛加迪深吸一口气，然后继续道：“尽可能令他远离火焰。当年，我梦见他手握血吼，骑着一匹最强壮的恐狼，冲在最前方，身后的军队几乎覆盖整片陆地，他们的所经之处都有堆积成山的敌人尸身。我还看见灰纹斑驳的高墙、布满青苔的石头、白色巨岩砌成的海港、染血的雄狮宝座以及无数道火红的光束，犹如彗星的碎片，染红了整片天空，巨龙漆黑的鳞片在火光照耀下闪动着光泽，猩红的双眼仿如火热熔岩，它们口吐烈焰，扑面而来，势不可挡。先祖在上！这简直犹如末日降临！然后，我看见不可胜数的兽人残骸，他们与大地一同化作灰烬，还有...还有血吼，它的锋刃自斧柄脱落，满是血渍，残破不堪，陷入土地，我、我看到了喷射而来的龙焰将它吞没...

“安度因王子啊，我恳求你相信我的话，劝他远离火焰吧！这是不祥的征兆啊！火焰不能为他带来重生的力量，只会让他走向毁灭！”玛加迪睁大眼睛看着安度因，激动地把话说完，浑身颤抖，非常恐惧。

巨龙...烈焰...海港...染血王座...安度因只觉眼前天旋地转。

“请你相信我！”玛加迪伸手攫住他的手臂，力道之大几乎令他不禁皱眉。

“够了，你快放开他！”一旁的玛亚娜终于忍不住冲上前，一把将他们拉开。“安度因王子，别听这老头胡说八道！督军还在上面等着我们呢！”安度因怔怔地看着她，这名老妪现在看起来似乎比之前更为苍老，绿色的皮肤略显苍白。

“你们在干嘛呢？别磨磨蹭蹭的！要是让宗母等急了我就剥了你们的皮！”加尔鲁什不满地叫嚷。

这时，玛加迪恢复了平静，他用目光仔细审视了一番眼前的人类王子，“非常感谢你能花时间听我把话讲完，安度因王子，希望你替我们照顾好加尔鲁什。”说罢，他深深鞠了一躬，转身离去，长袍之上的黑色羽翼在风中轻轻飘动。

“别听这糟老头神神叨叨的胡话，咱家的督军可是战无不胜的勇士，巨龙杀不死他，再可怕的烈焰也无法阻挡他的脚步，当年先知纳克哈是这么告诉我们的，他才是加拉达尔最伟大、发言最具可信度的萨满祭司。”玛亚娜陪同他走上缓坡时如是说道。比起安慰人类王子，这名老妪更像在努力说服自己。“玛加迪只是个疯子，这里的每个人都知道。”

我可不知道，安度因心想。他的内心有一部分坚持对方所说的不过是毫无依据的谬论，然而老萨满对梦境的描述与他当时的噩梦有几分重叠，令他深感不安，浑身战栗。

*  
午饭是一盘热腾腾的炖菜、炸得香脆的裂蹄牛肉香肠、外焦里嫩的熏烤塔布羊排、香甜的玛格汉面包、清凉的泉水和各种新鲜的果蔬。这些丰盛的饭菜早已端放在简陋的木桌之上，一名陌生的年轻女兽人跪坐在盖亚安身旁的地毯上，忙着摆设果篮里的水果，她的着装简朴随意，一身棕色皮质的马甲与长裙，棕红色长发披散于肩，棕色的手臂结实有力，从兽人的样貌标准来看，她的外表确实算得上年轻标致。

当他们进屋的时候，这名女兽人抬头看了一眼，便轻哼一声，面无表情地低下头，继续手中的工作。盖亚安告诉安度因，她叫阿格娜，是自己的得意弟子。加尔鲁什则嘴角下弯，阴沉着脸，他跟这名女兽人的关系似乎并不那么好。

“安度因王子，来我身边坐下吧，”人类王子照办以后，盖亚安眨了眨眼睛，“跟我说说部落跟联盟的结盟过程，你和加尔鲁什又是如何相识的。”

于是他向盖亚安简单讲述了黑龙公主占领暴风城的经过、部落与联盟签订联姻协议的过程，宗母眯着眼睛认真聆听，加尔鲁什则一脸事不关己的模样，若无其事地咬下一口面包，阿格娜则睁大了眼睛。

“对于你所经历的一切，我真心感到很遗憾。”盖亚安垂下眼睛，轻轻握住安度因的手。

“我还以为跟你结婚的人会是古伊尔呢。”一直沉默不语的阿格娜突然开口打岔，甚至提高音量，“他的行事风格可像极了人类，应该比加尔鲁什更适合你才对，不是吗？”

“这是大酋长的决定，不关你的事！”加尔鲁什黑着脸低吼。

“他说的没错，阿格娜，古伊尔的决定自有他的道理，与你我无关。”对于阿格娜的直言不讳，盖亚安毫不介意，她用手抚摸着项链的绿宝石，指腹轻轻摩挲着上面的符文图案。

阿格娜的脸色阴沉下来，不再顶嘴，她将视线移到宗母颈项处的项链，转而不满地低声咕哝道：“我还以为这次他会亲自过来见您呢，结果只是委托加尔鲁什送你这么一条做工粗糙的项链，他本人却连个影儿都没有，宗母，这样的小装饰，我也可以为您多做几条更漂亮的呀。”

“大酋长每天都要应酬各种事务，可是比你我想象中还要繁忙得多！”加尔鲁什吼道。

“是啊是啊，你们的大酋长每天可真是日理万机。”阿格娜毫不示弱地回嘴，“盖亚安宗母得了风寒，一周前才刚痊愈，他却一副无动于衷的样子，根本不屑于回信呢。”

“宗母，她说的是真的吗？您的身体...”加尔鲁什转过头，紧张询问。

“谢谢关心，我现在已经好多啦，看来先祖还不愿这么快与我相见。”盖亚安眯着眼睛，咯咯笑了出来。

加尔鲁什如释重负地松了口气，“宗母，您在我们病危的时候并没有选择抛弃我，是我们最宝贵的智慧财富，我希望您平安无事，长命百岁...等等，一直写信骚扰大酋长的人原来是你？！”他猛然想到了什么，然后倏地站起身，盯着正在盛水的阿格娜，怒目圆睁。

年轻的女兽人不为所惧，甚至转过头朝他做了个鬼脸。

盖亚安也忍不住皱起眉头，“阿格娜，怪不得你最近一直跟外面的冒险者秘密往来。”

“宗母，我只是想他回来看看您，这里的兽人同样也是他的族人啊。”阿格娜伸手抱住双膝，垂下眼睛。半晌，她还是克制不住自己的情绪，索性抬起头，对毫不知情的安度因说道：“不过你也算幸运啦，古伊尔每天忙得要死，连见亲人一面的时间也没有。你要是跟了他，也别指望他会经常陪伴你啰！”

“住口！你竟敢公然指责我们的大酋长！”加尔鲁什愤怒地涨红了脸。

“是你们的大酋长，我可不想听命于他，一个喜爱以‘奴隶’为名的领袖。”阿格娜耸了耸肩，不屑地哼了一声。

两人开始你一言我一语地争吵起来。安度因脸色苍白，抿紧嘴唇。这个兽人无论身处何方，都总能轻易跟别人发生冲突。可如今他最敬爱的老者近在眼前，他为何还要如此旁若无人，任由情绪失控呢？

正当他要开口阻止加尔鲁什之际，盖亚安似乎看出了他的心思，只见这位老者伸手按住他的臂膀，朝他轻轻摇了摇头，转而眯着眼睛沉默地听着。

这让安度因想起，当加尔鲁什与凯恩发生争执，她的孙子总会站在两人中间，仔细聆听，陷入沉思，随后语气尖锐地命令他们停止争吵，做出决定。

“你们的吵闹该到此为止了！”果然，盖亚安用更加洪亮的声音打断了他们。加尔鲁什立马噤声，阴着脸沉默地坐下，阿格娜则脸色阴沉，心有不甘地轻哼一声，不再发言。

“阿格娜，我的孙子如今是部落大酋长，所背负的重任超乎你我想象，他的人民需要他的帮助与保护，这是作为一名领袖必须尽到的义务。”盖亚安深吸一口气，然后说道，“想当年我得知丈夫的死讯，儿子杜隆坦与他的族人遭到流放时，哪怕我内心多么希望能跑到他们身边，甚至好好看一眼刚出生的孙子，然而我却选择留在这里，因为我心里清楚，这里的人民比我的家人更需要我，因此我很明白古伊尔的处境。阿格娜，你以后别再写信扰乱古伊尔的心神了，让他心无旁骛地继续领导部落的人民吧。”

“您说得对，宗母...”阿格娜撇了撇嘴，充满歉意地低下头，“我答应您，不会再写信打扰他，以后只专注聆听元素的话语，认真向您学习萨满之道。很抱歉，恐怕我现在得先告退了。”未等宗母的许可，她直接站起身，稍稍整理被弄皱的裙摆，勉强朝面前的三人点点头，当目光落至盖亚安身边的金发人类，她的眼中闪过一丝狡黠的光芒。

“虽然我还是觉得，跟大酋长结婚才是最不幸的事情哩！”她挺直胸膛，大声喊道。

“你说什么？！”情绪刚平缓下来的加尔鲁什猛然转身，朝她怒吼。然而阿格娜只是对他扮了个鬼脸，便提起裙子，大笑着跑开。

“看来我们之中少了一位帮手。”盖亚安不怒反笑，“那只能拜托你了，加尔鲁什，能为我们盛一壶水吗？”

兽人虽怒气未消，但仍听从了宗母的请求。

等加尔鲁什转身离开时，盖亚安突然敛去笑容，转身面向安度因，轻声问道：“自从进屋以来，你的脸色一直很难看，是因为身体不舒服吗？”

安度因紧张地咽了咽口水，然而他的内心有一个声音告诉他，面前的这位老者值得信任。他将先知玛加迪的预言告诉盖亚安，心里暗自怀疑自己的词汇是否足够将事情完整地告知宗母。

这名德高望重的老者显然已经听明白了，她皱着眉头陷入沉思，“虽然许多人都认为玛加迪是疯子，但有时候我也会听听他的意见，我不认为他说的全都是胡话。据说加尔鲁什染上红疹的前一天晚上，他跑到屋外观看萨满祭司举行的篝火仪式，却差点被灵兽喷射而出的火焰烧伤，第二天早上便病卧在床，他的族人告诉我，在这之前他毫无异样，甚至身强体壮，无所畏惧。”

*  
听到屋外传来的欢呼声，加尔鲁什站起身朝门外好奇张望。

“看来这次哈兰争夺战，是咱们的勇士取得了胜利。”他咧开嘴，露出一个得意的微笑，把这个令人喜悦的消息告诉盖亚安。

“去吧，看看他们有什么需要帮忙的。”午饭过后，盖亚安的声音略显困意，在人类王子和一名仆从的搀扶下慢吞吞地从坐席中站起身，“我这把老骨头倒是需要好好休息了。安度因王子，这孩子就拜托你照顾了。”

“我一定会的，盖亚安宗母。”安度因语气温和地回答。这位亲切随和的老者却让他内心倍感温暖，尽管那位老萨满的预言依旧令他心有余悸。然而他明白，现在并不是纠结这段预言真伪的时候，眼下他们还有别的事情需要处理。

加尔鲁什听罢不情愿地哼了一声，便头也不回地走出门外。

兽人的冷漠态度令他深感困惑，难道他还有什么做得不对的吗？可随即，他又打消了这个疑问，甚至心中暗自发笑。刚才盖亚安宗母叫他“孩子”，自尊心极强的加尔鲁什可不会喜欢这个称呼。

当他们从屋内走出来的时候，如淡粉色绒毛般的云朵飘于紫蓝色的天幕之上，恰好笼罩在屋顶上方，溪水在桥底下奔流的声响清晰可闻。他们立于高处，却清楚地看到下方大门一大群平民围在一块，嬉笑不停，身穿橙黄色兽皮的卫兵朝他们大声吆喝，十几名浑身脏污的冒险者在众人的热烈欢迎下穿过大门，四名德莱尼人俘虏被他们一左一右地拽着前进，金黄色的盔甲早已凹陷，布满血迹，这几名俘虏依然在人群的辱骂羞辱之下昂首挺胸，目视前方，一副不屈不挠的模样。

安度因记得，在很久以前，他的父亲曾考虑邀请德莱尼人加入联盟，并且试图与他们的首领先知维纶取得联系，奥妮克希亚感觉到德莱尼人这股新势力给自己带来的威胁，未等联盟的国王派出信使便露出自己的本来面目，毁掉了这一切可能。

他跟着加尔鲁什走下缓坡，靠近人群，径自陷入了回忆。然而如今，军情七处的特工告诉他，德莱尼人与兽人有着多年的恩怨，因此在得知联盟与部落结成联姻关系以后，许多人对此颇为不满。

“加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮。”一名右眼覆盖着红色眼罩，身穿紫黑相间的长袍的棕皮肤兽人径直走到他们身边，只见他下颚紧绷，眉头紧锁，看起来似乎并不那么高兴。

“约林.死眼。”加尔鲁什阴沉着脸回应。“你竟然还留在这里。”

“若是你当时肯出手相助，我和我的族人也不至于被迫寄人篱下。”约林冷哼一声，转而看向兽人身边的人类，眼中的轻蔑毫不掩饰，“这就是大酋长送给你的配偶？他看起来比你生病的时候还要弱小得多。”

“你竟敢质疑大酋长的决定？”加尔鲁什忍不住提高音量。

他第一时间想到的只是维护大酋长的权威，而不是为我辩护...难道他也认为...安度因不敢继续细思。比起约林的冷嘲热讽，加尔鲁什的回应更让他感到难受，心头传来一阵莫名失望。

“我怎敢？大酋长可是对你委以重任呢。”约林在鼻息的掩盖之下轻哼一声，随即转移话题，“说起来，你还记得齐拉吗？那对厨师夫妇的小女儿。”

“齐拉？”加尔鲁什皱紧眉头，将这个对他来说无比陌生的名字慢慢重复了一遍，“不认识，谁啊？”他粗声粗气地反问。

约林又看了安度因一眼，咯咯地笑了起来，“咱们的加尔鲁什竟然不知道自己很受欢迎？我还记得，你跟大酋长离开的那一天，那孩子向父母苦苦哀求，希望跟你们一起走，随便当个仆从也愿意，然而她的父母认为她太小了，不让她离开，这孩子便待在屋里哭了三天三夜，附近的邻居都受不了啦，不过你放心，听说不到一周，她在天歌湖边散心，碰到了一个英俊年轻的渔夫小伙子。如今已经把你忘得一干二净啦！”

“我可不知道有这一回事。”安度因注意到，加尔鲁什低声咕哝时悄悄瞥了自己一眼，“我和那丫头从没说过话。”

“这点我也可以证明！”约林语气欢快地附和，全然不顾加尔鲁什狠狠瞪了自己一眼，“现在我们该将这些不重要的事情放到一边，好好想想如何处置这些俘虏！”

他们来到一片空地，那群德莱尼人俘虏被押到一个半圆形建筑前，卫兵们强迫他们跪在群众跟前。安度因看见一名上身赤裸、身着蓝绿色长裤的玛格汉兽人从屋内走出来。

“我们的勇士击败了这群不可一世的敌人，今天，荣耀将属于他们！”那名兽人用洪亮有力的声音宣布。站在他身边的侍卫队队长一言不发，却也向冒险者们露出赞许的笑容。

然而安度因只觉浑身冰凉，深深的恐惧与不安爬上他的心头。他们可是父亲曾经想要招揽的新盟友啊...

“杀了他们！”“砍了他们！”人群中此起彼伏的喊叫声更是让他难以忍受，顿觉头痛欲裂。

务必记住，谨言慎行，玛亚娜的提醒在他耳际回荡。

“就这么容易让他们死去，也太便宜这群德莱尼人了吧。”部分路人窃窃私语，他们望向俘虏的目光充满怨恨与鄙夷。

“砍掉他们的头！”其中一名孩童尖叫道，“将他们的头颅统统挂在门口的长矛上！尸身喂给恐狼吃！”周围的大人非但没有厉声喝止，甚至一并哈哈大笑。其中一名女性德莱尼人不安地动了动，身上的绳索随着她的动作收紧，将她的四肢勒出道道瘀痕。其中一名卫兵抽出战斧，把它架在这名德莱尼人的颈脖上，斧刃划破了对方柔嫩的肌肤，几滴鲜血落在了金色的胸甲之上。

不要擅自干涉他们的事情...老妪充满警告意味的声音再度传来。他真的好累，好累啊！

然而，他却听见自己的声音朝人群大喊：

“不！你们快住手！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢食用QAQ
> 
> 我也分不清我到底是安度因妈妈粉还是吼少侠迷妹粉了hhhh...反正我两个都要【】
> 
> 害，这章我也不知道自己写了啥，感谢看到最后的朋友们！
> 
> 下章...要不搞搞黄吧...【喂


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 啊，2020年第一篇更新的吼安~  
于是先来段2020年的过激cp感言【？】顺带一点关于这部长篇的一点点创作思路，感兴趣的读者可以看一眼，不感兴趣的就，嗯，因为这段话很长，你要往下死命拉，拉快点，直到正文部分为止【。】
> 
> 其实呢，我不是新粉入坑，本人已萌吼安四年，一直只萌这对，萌得真情实感，萌得有理有据。虽然有段时间没粮吃，爬去花痴瓦王了hhhh【x】我之前还一直只是悄悄仰慕早期产粮的吼安太太们的小透明，至于为什么9102年才产粮...原因过于复杂，具体我不在这说~~总而言之，独立思考，保持理智，专注自家，圈地自萌。接着，继续【】
> 
> 反正，我家绝非【生拉硬凑重口味拉郎】，在我去年看完《风暴前夕》就更坚定这个想法，别问，问就是两本官方小说+我的分析小论文砸你一脸【x】在我心目中他俩最rio没有之一，不拆可逆，魔兽圈同人CP中的第一本命，最爱这对。
> 
> 与此同时，在我这里，小吼不是菜市场随处可见的黄瓜，无需拉踩，不必作衬，不是舔狗，更非脑残，绝对配得上安迪，完全可以在走心的前提下走肾。另外，我的作品也不全是爽文，我会尽量做到【多翻原作，勤补官设，认真思考，纵观全书，分析情节，外加脑补，顺带滤镜】不过当然很难避免对原作人物的理解偏差，若有伙计持不同观点，也很正常，欢迎你们在【承认吼安CP可行】的基础上，带着【原作资料+具体见解】提出建议，理性讨论，当然你也可以选择默默点叉~
> 
> 顺说，在此关于一个网友在第一章评论里提出的一点，【安迪在新婚之夜没有喝药】
> 
> 是这样的，因为我之前不想剧透，所以也没挑明说，不过出了小吼POV之后，我可以这里跟愿意看的人解释一下：  
【小吼早就察觉到联盟对他的憎恶，假如，当时安度因喝下了那药，小吼会发现，这样的话他就会变得跟那些讨厌小吼的“普遍”联盟成员一样，小吼就不可能发现他的特别之处。其实原作里吼安的关系也有这么一个倾向，他们在彼此心目中是有别于对立阵营普遍成员的“特别”存在，过激鹰派小吼唯独对安迪手下留情，唯独对他保留了一点尊重，安迪唯独对小吼放下作为王室贵族的矜持，真情实意地想要走进他的内心，帮助他得到救赎，这也就是吼安的嗑点之一：“唯一感”，我想通过这篇长篇同人，尽量在对原作有个人理解的基础上，给这个点搞下衍生。】
> 
> 以及，文中可能会出现一些原创人物or原作龙套的POV或对话，不过我可以保证，文中每个人的每一次出场戏份都对剧情发展有一定的作用，尽量不搞废话。主角人设尽可能贴近原作。不过全文剧情格局应该不大，应该类似游戏任务剧情那样的发展，不否认会有点逻辑bug，但尽量避免，做到自圆其说【。】后期会加点伪壮观战争场面【？】
> 
> 当然，如果有别人把我的作品当作搞安迪的爽文看，那就只能说不好意思了hhhh懂的人，自然会懂，无法理解or啥啥都无所谓的人，我也懒得解释，就请你们自由地...对我的话嗤之以鼻或者不抱任何想法地继续下拉观看全文吧，祝大家新年快乐，快乐吃粮，在粮仓中尽情玩耍~
> 
> 顺便表白14、15年曾用心搞过吼安这对cp的太太们，非常感谢你们通过优秀的同人作品展现出这对cp的美好~~  
还有高登姐姐，谢谢你在《风暴前夕》还在给我家发糖，安迪一辈子是忘不了小吼的了，接下来就交给我，让他俩在我的性冷淡风格（？）同人文里获得美满结局吧~~  
顺便也希望连载吼安长篇的海外太太尽快让他俩滚上床单，gkdgkd，毕竟不能浪费ABO这个神仙设定啊【x】

我现在应该怎么办？当他不假思索地冲进人群，脑中只有这一疑问。

前方的坡道距离不远，然而安度因花了一点时间和力气穿过四周比他高大数倍的身躯，他能感觉到他们的目光纷纷落至自己身上。只要他抬头，便能看到群众之中，有人对他怒目而视，也有人睁大眼睛看着他，面带疑惑与不解。一股隐隐的不安自他心头悄然升起，然而与此同时，安度因也意识到，这场荒唐的杀人闹剧必须有人制止。

于是，他加快脚步，朝德莱尼人俘虏的方向赶去，然而这时一只大手攫住了他的手臂，用力后拉，想要将他带离人群。尖锐的痛感从手臂传来，让安度因不由皱起眉头，他意欲挣脱那只抓住他的手，然而对方纹丝不动，心生不满的他回过头去，想开口抗议几句，却正好对上加尔鲁什那双充满怒火的金色眼眸。此时，他们正位于人群中央。

然而，他看见刚才那名将利斧架到俘虏脖子上的加拉达尔卫兵放下了武器，和身边的同伴面面相觑，这让他暗自松了口气。

那位上身赤裸、穿着蓝绿色长裤的玛格汉兽人如夏日暴风般冲到他们面前，前方的群众纷纷让出一条路。“地狱咆哮，这是怎么回事？”他厉声发问，怒不可遏，深红色的长长胡须直直垂下胸膛，如今随着他激动的情绪和大幅度的跨步动作而微微晃动。

“与你无关 ，卡尔托格！”加尔鲁什马上吼了回去，随即更加抓紧安度因的手臂，“你脑子什么毛病？”他难得压低声音，抑住怒火，“快滚回去，到盖亚安宗母那儿去，告诉她我们现在就要动身返回奥格瑞玛！”

有那么一瞬间，群众充满敌意的目光让安度因想同意兽人的话，然而他却听见自己说：“地狱咆哮督军，你的族人以虐杀手无寸铁、身负重伤的俘虏为乐，难道这就是部落所追求的‘荣耀’吗？”眼见对方的脸色更为难看，安度因深吸一口气，转而面向骚动不止的人群，提高音量喊道：“这就是苦心经营这个部落大家庭的大酋长愿意看到的一切吗？”

“这就是战争！”加尔鲁什冲他喊道，“这群德莱尼人已经成为了玛格汉的阶下囚，是弱者，也是败者，这就是他们应得的下场！”

“这样做只会让德莱尼人与兽人积怨更深。”安度因转过头看着他，平静地回答，“这些俘虏的亲人和战友一定不会放弃营救他们，一旦得知我们处决了这四人，绝对不会善罢甘休，到了那时，整个加拉达尔也会陷入危险。我们为何不留下他们，好好安顿，派人提供充足的食物和用于休息取暖的毛毯，作为将来与德莱尼人进行谈判的筹码呢？”

“我们才不会跟那群傲慢的德莱尼人谈判！这跟懦夫有什么区别？真正的战士就该堂堂正正跟敌人战斗到底！”卡尔托格满脸嫌恶地往地上啐了一口。安度因转而看向伴侣，却不安地发现，对方似乎也很同意兽人斗士的观点。

“永无休止的纷争最终只会导致两败俱伤，有害无益。假如边境的敌人找到机会卷土重来，你们都会陷入危险。”安度因提醒道。然而不知为何，他的目光却一直停留在加尔鲁什的脸上。

“玛格汉氏族会在战斗中更加强大，无所畏惧，我们的子孙也将会如此，变得软弱的只有这群德莱尼人，食人魔和附近的野兽最好能把他们灭得一干二净！”卡尔托格咧开嘴角，唇后的尖牙向外翻出，狰狞的笑容令人不由战栗。

“不对，不应该是这样的...”安度因将目光从加尔鲁什身上移开，转而望向固执的兽人斗士，意欲继续辩驳。

“我受够你这小兔崽子了，赶快闭上你的嘴，别多管闲事！”加尔鲁什暴躁地打断安度因的话，并将他拉到背离人群的方向，并用力推了一下，害对方差点一个踉跄往前跌到。

安度因好不容易稳住身体，抬起头时，无意瞥见立于后方，没有跟上来的约林，只见对方眯着眼睛，沉默不语，仔细观察着他们的每一举动。

“他是在为敌人辩护！”群众当中不知是谁率先大喊，周遭的人也随即露出恍然大悟的表情，开始骂骂咧咧，大吼大叫。

“他和德莱尼人一定是一伙的！”一位身穿米白色麻料长裙的兽人妇女离安度因最近，只见她后跳一步，手指人类王子的方向，用尖锐的声音喊道。“我们应该把他抓起来！”她的丈夫也在高声附和。他们的声音随后被同伴更加响亮的咒骂声淹没，粗鄙难听的脏话与嘲讽在空中此起彼伏。

“抓住他！”“绑起来！”就连少不更事的孩童也开始尖声应和，周围的大人也开始步步逼近。

站在原地的安度因看着那一双双充满敌意的眼睛，恐惧不由自心头泛起，有那么一瞬间，他甚至开始怀疑自己是否做的太过火。而下一秒，他强迫自己恢复平静，下意识将目光转向面前的加尔鲁什，也许他现在该对那兽人说点什么，却只见加尔鲁什的脸色蓦地阴沉下来，垂于身侧的两手紧握成拳。安度因想起，对方昨日在前沿哨所碰见附近的野猪人时正是露出了这副神情。

“这一切都是你造成的。”加尔鲁什用嘴型说道，他缓缓走向不知所措的人类，直直盯着对方的金色眼睛充满怒火与责备。一名加拉达尔卫兵最先来到安度因的身边。他转过头，便认出了对方正是今早迎接他们来到加拉达尔的其中一个狼骑兵，黑胡子的那位。

那卫兵气势汹汹的模样让他产生了进入战斗的高度紧张之感，然而安度因心里明白，他不会对这里的人出手，事实上，更叫他难过的是加尔鲁什那句怪责的话语。

这一切都是你造成...这句话犹如一记鞭子狠狠抽打在他的心头，然而，安度因认为自己不应感到后悔。我必须冷静下来，想办法说服他们住手，他不断告诉自己。当他在心里酝酿表达与措辞之时，那黑胡子卫兵手中不知何时多出了一捆绳索，他向安度因伸出了一只手。

然而，未等指尖触及人类王子覆于手臂之上的衣料，那黑胡子卫兵的手腕却被快步走来的加尔鲁什猛然攫住。

“离、他、远、点。”加尔鲁什黑着脸，一字一顿地对他说，不等对方回答，他将那手腕朝反方向用力甩开，那卫兵随着他的动作下意识后退半步，稍微站远，目瞪口呆地望着地狱咆哮之子。意欲向安度因靠近的几位平民也停下了脚步。

兽人出乎意料的举动令安度因顿觉百感交集，只得怔怔看着对方挡在前面的背影。这时，约林也来到人类王子的身旁。

“卡尔托格，加拉达尔的首领是谁？”他们听见加尔鲁什问了一句。

那兽人斗士双手抱臂，睁大眼睛，理所当然地回答：“当然是盖亚安宗母。”话音刚落，他马上领会到对方话中的含义，脸色顿时阴沉了下来，不再言语。

“你们有没有派人把俘虏的事告知宗母，征求宗母的意见，待她决定如何处置他们？”

“没有。”卡尔托格咬了咬牙，还是选择如实相告。

“这么说，你们是未经首领的同意，就想私下处决俘虏...只为满足自己的嗜血贪欲。”加尔鲁什冷冷说道。

“可是，这个人类小鬼为敌人辩护，他要我们对这些德莱尼人以礼相待！”黑胡子卫兵不满地抗议，身边的平民也点了点头，发出了微弱的附和声音。

“同时也阻止了你们这帮蠢货被杀戮狂念侵蚀理智。”加尔鲁什低沉的声线饱含怒意。“你们这种头脑一热便想干蠢事的行为只会给我们的族人招致危险，甚至杀身之祸。作为一名战士，我们遵循的宗旨是举起武器，正面迎敌，非战即亡。”他沉吟片刻，继续说道，“然而正因为对方是敌人，我们更加必须尽量保持理智，不能被杀戮快意冲昏头脑。我们是荣耀的玛格汉兽人，并不是没头没脑，只依本能胡乱行事的蠢货！”这是萨尔和他的老顾问一直灌输给加尔鲁什的观念，安度因很高兴地发现，对方并非没有听进去。

“还有，我不想再听到你们叫他‘小鬼’，或是任何带有侮辱性质的称呼！”超出安度因意料之外的是，加尔鲁什突然面向人群，喊出了这样一句话。众人也惊讶得屛住了呼吸，只得噤声。

四处一片安静，唯有兽人的音量骤然提高，在场的众人足以听见，他将紧握成拳的双手向上举起，金色的双眼直视天空，“我已向天上先祖起誓，由大地万灵亲眼见证，无论是否萨尔钦定，他现在已经是我，地狱咆哮之子的伴侣，这事实足以胜过一切！倘若有谁想碰他一根毫毛，就是挑战狱咆哮家族之名，你们要伤害他，就必须得先跨过我的尸体！”

“人类，看来你真不简单。”约林凝望着加尔鲁什的背影，对安度因说，“想不到他竟然能为你做到这个地步。”随即他又忍不住轻笑一声，仿佛自己刚刚说了句无比唐突的笑话，“那当然，你是他的配偶，这是千真万确的事实。”

然而安度因没有回应基尔罗格之子的话语，当加尔鲁什开口说话的时候，他内心之中的恐惧和不安便已一扫而空。

“你们都给我听清楚了，这些俘虏该怎么处置，只能由宗母决定，现在，看热闹的闲杂之辈都给我统统滚蛋！”在地狱咆哮之子威慑之下，平民和卫兵脸色变得苍白，他们纷纷散开，慢吞吞地回到自己的岗位或居所，侍卫队队长阴着脸命令一位士兵向宗母报告情况，卡尔托格则不耐烦地喝令几名卫兵把俘虏带到一个半球体露天石屋，交代他们在宗母作出决定之前保证那四名德莱尼人的生命安全。其中一位圣骑士俘虏被卫兵粗鲁推搡着进屋，然而他还是回头迅速看了眼立于下方平地的人类王子。

安度因暗自松了口气，盖亚安宗母是一位性格温和，充满智慧，值得尊敬和信任的老者，他相信对方必定能做出理智的决定。然而与此同时，他又不得不想到今早目睹的哈兰混战。宗母会阻止他们继续厮杀吗？一个充满疑问的小小声音自心头响起。

这时，加尔鲁什也转过身来，往盖亚安宗母居所的方向迈开步子，兽人的面容仍因未消的怒火而紧绷着，只见他径自经过人类的身边，却似乎不愿多看对方一眼。

是他替我解了围...然而不知何故，道谢的话语尽数卡在喉咙里，唯有兽人刚才的公开宣言回荡脑际，安度因只觉有什么温暖的东西正从心头涌起。

他情不自禁地抬手轻触对方的臂膀，而加尔鲁什像触电般下意识躲开，兽人的眼中闪过一丝慌乱，日光照映下，他那棕色的脸庞隐约泛起一阵不易察觉的微红，然而加尔鲁什似乎并无自觉，只见他努力绷紧下颚，露出严峻的表情。

“干什么？”他没好气地回应，却不肯直视安度因的目光。每当加尔鲁什感到难堪、羞耻或紧张的时候，他总会摆出这样的表情。而此时，兽人显然正为自己刚才的那番发言感到很难为情。毕竟加尔鲁什并非擅于用甜言蜜语表达情感之人，方才的举动想必连他本人也颇感意外。

那团陌生的温暖盘踞于心头，此刻却不断膨胀，让他开始胸口发紧，像是被一只大手狠狠攥住，然而这种轻微的痛苦却是别样的甜蜜，甚至让安度因忍不住大笑出声，直到笑出眼泪。自逃亡至卡利姆多大陆以来，他已经有很久没有发自内心的开怀大笑了。

加尔鲁什睁大双眼，他下意识后退半步，倒吸一口气，用仿佛在看疯子的眼神看着面前的人类。

兽人那滑稽的表情再次把安度因逗笑，他忍不住伸出手，主动挽住对方的胳膊。下一秒，他清楚感觉到，被他搂住的那条手臂肌肉猛然抽搐了一下，然后变得僵硬。加尔鲁什含糊不清的低沉抱怨声自耳边传来，然而对方却没有把他推开。他们朝来时的方向沿着通往盖亚安宗母的居所的缓坡缓步前进，安度因突然想起，他们从刚才开始似乎就把约林给忘了，因此他有点抱歉地回头冲那兽人笑了笑。这时，对方正远远跟在他们身后，神色复杂。

与此同时，沿途中有不少好奇或充满惊讶之情的脸庞自屋内探出，当中也包括被加尔鲁什吓跑的平民，他们当中有人脸色阴沉，依然为刚才的事感到愤愤不平。然而安度因才不在意他们的目光，他抬头仰视自己的伴侣，只见对方目视前方，一言不发，对路人不满的目光视而不见。那一刻起，安度因便知道，在这里，他已无需感到不安。

因为我是瓦里安与蒂芬之子，暴风城的唯一继承人，战歌首领、地狱咆哮之子的伴侣啊，他在心里大声告诉自己。

*

“那四名俘虏可有受伤？”盖亚安突然问汇报情况的卫兵。此时，她的肩上加披了一件雪白的狼皮外套，几乎盖住了垂于胸前的银色长发。蒂基斯安静撤走了她面前的茶具。

“都是一些不足以致命的皮肉伤。”卫兵微微侧头，稍作回忆，继续答道，“有人断了几根骨头，不过应该还能勉强走动。”

老者沉吟片刻，却忍不住轻叹一声，“我们针锋相对这么多年，伤痕累累，却总是忽视躲在暗处虎视眈眈的真正敌人。”随后转向身边的人类王子，“你的建议或许是对的。”

“宗母，您的意思是，考虑跟那些德莱尼人结为盟友？”加尔鲁什瞪大双眼，露出难以置信的表情。

盖亚安没有回答他的疑问，转而问基尔罗格之子：“约林，你负责带巡逻队到外面侦察战槌食人魔的动向，听说它们一直在纳格兰边境出现。”

“是的，宗母。”在回答老者的话语之前，约林快速瞟了对方身边的人类王子一眼，“据盟友兰特瑞索·火刃得到的情报，战槌食人魔又开始在南部一带活动，甚至还有人发现有一小队食人魔术士在沃舒古附近游荡，先知纳克哈告诉我们，先祖的灵魂最近略有不安。”

“我也能感觉到。”盖亚安点了点头，“那么，我们先把这群俘虏留下来，给他们提供充足的食物和清水，还有用来取暖休息的毛毯，位于塔拉的库雷尼军官应该会派人前来找寻同伴的下落，到时候我们就找个机会跟他们好好谈谈。”

约林迟疑半晌，还是点了点头，“那么，我会让兰特瑞索和石拳氏族继续留意南部的战槌踪迹，尽力打压他们的势力，以防这群敌人卷土重来。”他忍不住看了一眼坐在旁边沉默不语的加尔鲁什，“我绝不让这片土地重蹈血环村落的覆辙。”

地狱咆哮之子的脸色变得愈加阴沉，然而他却一声不吭，安度因发现，当他们开始提及食人魔的话题时，这位向来对讨论战争、上场杀敌最感兴趣的兽人反而沉默了下来。

“那四名德莱尼人需要治疗。”这时，盖亚安再次转向安度因，“今天他们一定被我的人给吓坏了，可同时，他们又亲眼看到有你出面保住他们的性命，假如由你担任这次的治疗，他们也会感觉安心点。”宗母的通情达理和善解人意让他颇为感动。

“宗母，实不相瞒，我们现在就得动身返回奥格瑞玛了。”当安度因想一口答应下来时，加尔鲁什突然插了一句话。

“我的孙子急着要你们马上回去？”盖亚安不解地眨了眨眼睛。

“不，并不是。”加尔鲁什撇了撇嘴，诚实相告。

快滚回去，到盖亚安宗母那儿去，告诉她我们现在就要动身返回奥格瑞玛！他曾在众人面前冲安度因喊道。

安度因在心中暗自叹了一口气，对方不愧是言行一致的地狱咆哮之子，如此说来，加尔鲁什刚才对众人说的那番话也是出自真心...

“既然如此，今晚在此休息一晚再回去也不迟。逝者们倘若知道长官亲自到场，见证他们加入先祖之列，他们也会倍感宽慰。”盖亚安从水果篮里拿出一个小巧得几乎可一口吞下的成熟桃子，轻轻咬了一小口，果肉立时破开，黏腻的水果汁从老者的獠牙和指间流淌。

“我的战歌部队需要我，部落的人民更需要我。”加尔鲁什回答，“我永远不会忘记他们的牺牲，而铭记他们的最好方式就是为部落赢得更多的荣耀。再者，萨尔现在让那老牛...”脱口而出的用词让他脸色一沉，颇为尴尬地停顿了一下，“他的顾问凯恩.血蹄暂时代替我领导战歌部队，我不该欠这位老战士太多人情，而且，我并不认为我的部下能和这位温和派愉快相处。”安度因留意到，加尔鲁什眼中闪过一丝傲慢不屑。

盖亚安叹了口气，“既然这样，我也不勉强。”她接过一名卫兵递来的麻布，拭去流到嘴角的桃子汁，“不过，在离开之前，加尔鲁什，我想跟你单独谈几句。可以先让仆从收拾准备，方便我们聊完，你们就能马上动身。”

“宗母，您要跟我谈什么？”加尔鲁什露出困惑的神情。这时，约林和其他卫兵也纷纷行礼告退。

“这个嘛，”老者调皮地眨了眨眼睛。“我这副老骨头想跟你提几个小小的建议。”

*

等为他们治疗伤口的萨满离去以后，埃萝妮再次尝试扭动身子，却导致捆住四肢的绳索用力收紧，疼得这位德莱尼人冷汗直冒，手腕和脚踝立刻出现触目惊心的深色勒痕。

“你这傻丫头，现在我们更需要的是保留体力。”兄长奥兰尼尔皱着眉提醒她。此时，他们和另外两名同伴分别被绑在房间的四个角落，四人的身下都有一张破旧的格子毛毯，身旁则是好几捆枯黄的稻草，他们面前均摆着一个食物托盘，上面是几块早已放凉的玛格汉面包和一个饱满的水袋。

“阿雷克隆一定会派人来救我们的！”他们其中一名同伴伸长脖子，焦急地朝后门的方向张望。他是四人之中最年轻的守备官，肤色却较另外三人更为暗淡，唯有一双发光的蓝眼睛闪烁着精神奕奕的光芒，他们四人均身穿华丽的金色铠甲，然而只有他肩披一件绣着发亮金边的紫色条纹短披风。

“小声点，泰尔奇！”奥兰尼尔压低声音冲同伴吼道，“外面的敌人会听见！”

“或许他们以为我们已经被处死了。”埃萝妮低头看着手腕的伤痕，白色双眼之中的光芒因为悲伤的情绪而黯淡几许，“这群怪物之前不正是这样对待我们的族人吗？不仅只是哈兰的战友，我永远也不会忘记，他们攻破沙塔斯城的那一天，是他们亲手杀害了我的父母。”昔日记忆浮现脑海，内心不由充满仇恨的怒火，令这位德莱尼人忍不住颤抖。

“现在，我很担心我们的妹妹...”奥兰尼尔满目哀愁，“蕾妮年纪小，任性妄为，无法控制自己的怒火，我担心她会忍不住做傻事。”

“唉，那孩子...”埃萝妮忍不住叹了口气，“我最放心不下的人就是她。”

“那个人类阻止了他们痛下杀手。”另一位一直沉默不语的德莱尼人突然开口。

“安度因.乌瑞恩，联盟的王子。”奥兰尼尔神色不悦地撇了撇嘴，“是他的伴侣，格罗玛什.地狱咆哮之子用他的威势吓倒了他们，当初联盟选择与怪物为伍，那么现在他们也应该是我们的敌人。”

“我听见他跟他们提到了‘谈判’。”泰尔奇道，“他希望我们跟兽人停战？”

奥兰尼尔面无表情，语气冰冷如霜：“他还不如先试着说服那些顽固的恶魔后裔吧。”随即，四人陷入了一阵短暂的沉默。

“那我们现在该怎么办？”泰尔奇率先打破沉默。他分别看了一眼守在前后门的两对卫兵，他们都持有武器，不是牢固的战锤便是锋利的战斧，其中一名卫兵左臂还套着一块硬实的铁框盾牌，他们四人的武器均被没收，手无寸铁。

“静观其变。”他们那少言的同伴不假思索地回答。

“奥罗克斯，这群野兽占领了哈兰，燃烧军团被打败以后，那里本该是我们的地盘。”埃萝妮惊讶地睁大了眼睛，“我们应该尽快想办法逃走，回到塔拉，向阿雷克隆汇报情况，请求派兵支援，夺回哈兰。”

“再加上那群战槌食人魔最近不知怎的，又开始在南边活跃起来，时而骚扰塔拉边境，倘若我们失去了哈兰，一旦食人魔突袭塔拉，我们的族人便再无退路啦！”泰尔奇道。

“他们决定留我们一命，这说明他们正在考虑谈判，甚至或许开始产生停战的念头，我们说不定还有活着回到塔拉的可能。”奥罗克斯回道，“而且，假如我们贸然逃跑，先别说顺利回到塔拉，能否赤手空拳解决外面的卫兵，也是一个问题，万一我们冲动行事，惹怒了他们，那就更糟糕了。”

“跟兽人谈判，难度绝对无异于驯服外面那群无药可救的裂蹄公牛。”埃萝妮不以为然，“说不定没过几天，他们再也受不了，忍不住对我们下手呢。”

“他们绝大多数都是无战不欢的疯子。”泰尔奇点了点头，“埃萝妮说的没错。”

“那个人类或者还有跟我们交涉的余地。”奥罗克斯沉吟片刻，继续说道。

“他说不定也是个疯子。”奥兰尼尔苦笑着说，“若换成其他头脑正常的凡人，早就对这群怪物退避三舍，然而他竟自愿跟他们其中一员结为伴侣。如果有机会，我倒想问一问，那时的他究竟有何想法。”

*

“真是一段无比短暂的旅程。”玛亚娜把最后一件物品放入行李箱，忍不住感叹，“不过幸好您没闯出什么大祸，唉...我突然发现，关于闯祸这点，在某种程度上您跟督军还挺像。”

安度因不好意思地笑了笑，“是加尔鲁什阻止了他们，”只要想起对方向众人喊出的话语，他的内心就会泛起一阵异样的温暖，“否则，他们早就把我关起来了。”

“您的语气听起来可是一点悔过的意思也没有。”老妪叉起腰，眯着眼打量了人类王子一番，“这让我想起不久以前，督军罔顾大酋长的命令扑去野猪人的营地，而您则不顾伊崔格和别人的阻挠只身前去寻找他...是的，你们确实很像，但是这会让人很头疼。”

“唔，抱歉...”他只觉脸颊一阵发烫，只得朝老妪腼腆一笑。

如今，他们正处于加尔鲁什原来的住所，跟玛格汉氏族的传统建筑风格一样，房屋由灰白色岩石砌成，呈半球状，自地面凸出，鲜红色的萨满图腾绘于其上，屋顶为圆形空窗。只见它位于盖亚安宗母居所旁的低矮丘陵之上，前门有一条蜿蜒的长长小径可通往加拉达尔后门的小型广场，后门则紧靠丘陵边缘，只要将视线越过一片青翠的草地和一排高壮的古树，便能看见一大片在日光下闪闪发光，无边无际的绿湖，山群轮廓在湖岸对面隐约可见。然而，这里鲜有巡逻卫兵经过。玛亚娜告诉他，在过去，地狱咆哮之子并不受重视，他的住所也建在了较为隐蔽的地方。

安度因转过身去，静静观看门外的美景。昔日，地狱咆哮之名令人深恶痛绝，退避三舍，而如今，他们的前后门均有两名沉默寡言的加拉达尔卫兵把守。

“督军刚才那番表白的确让人颇为感动，我保证，整个加拉达尔的兽人都听得一清二楚。”这时，收拾完毕的玛亚娜来到他的身边，他们正在屋内等待奥格瑞玛随行士兵和其他卫兵牵来坐骑。

“那不是表白。”安度因马上否认，然而他此时的表情一定毫无说服力，因为玛亚娜正咧开嘴，朝自己露出意味深长的笑容，“是吗？那真是太让人难过了。”她故作可惜地摇摇头，眼中笑意更深。“不过我很高兴看到你们能够和好。”

和好...回想起来，安度因仍觉得有点难以置信。或许，他们的关系正在往理想的方向发展...他默默心想，一阵难以言喻的喜悦涌上心头。阵阵清风自湖面吹到丘陵之上，穿过房屋，引起阵阵无比舒适的凉意。

安度因王子，我恳求你相信我的话，劝他远离火焰吧！这是不祥的征兆啊！这时，先知玛加迪的声音似乎在伴着扑面而来的清风，不合时宜地在耳畔回响，逐渐激起他内心的不安。

不，我绝对不会让他遭遇不测，绝对不会...

“安度因王子？”玛亚娜的声音让他猛然回过神来，“该离开这儿了，督军他们在正门等着我们呢。”

有那么一瞬间，安度因看着门外的风景，突然有点遗憾自己没能欣赏到纳格兰的绝美夜色。可他还是点了点头，转身正要跟上老妪的脚步。直到卫兵闷哼倒地声自后门传来。

下一秒，他迅速回头，只觉心中警铃大作，玛亚娜立马挡在他面前，摆出迎战姿势，老妪手中不知何时多出了一把巨大的银白战斧。一个修长纤细的身影出现于门后，挡住了纳格兰的大半山水美景，安度因认出对方是一名肤色淡蓝、银发过肩的女性德莱尼人，只见她手执淡粉色战锤，锤柄修长，其上有着无数精致的纹理，锤头宛如一枚巨大的发光水晶，如今已沾上了卫兵的斑斑热血，与此同时，对方精致冷漠的面容之上还有一抹深色血迹横过脸颊，金色铠甲在日光下闪烁金光。

“安度因王子，快到督军身边去！”她焦急地转头催促，“快去！”

他转过头，将视线移到前门，却发现有两名手执战锤，身披金色铠甲的陌生德莱尼人正把卫兵的尸体拖进屋，堵住他们的去路。

“我以为出现在这里的会是地狱咆哮。”那名德莱尼人看了安度因一眼，语气尖刻地开口，她的通用语带着浓重的德莱尼口音。“不用担心，我们不会伤害你，只要...你不做无谓的抵抗。”

“你们正袭击加拉达尔？”他紧张地环顾四周，却发现到处异常安静。

“不，我们只是想确保谈判顺利。”对方面无表情地回答。她的身旁又多出了一名同伴。

“可是你们攻击了这里的无辜者。”一股怒火自他的心头升起，当他想要继续开口反驳之际，却见那名德莱尼人眉头紧蹙，沉默不语，对方似乎也很厌恶自己正在做的事情。

“安度因王子，我们无需跟敌人废话太多！我会为您争取逃跑的时间，现在，快离开这里！”玛亚娜没注意到前门的情况，然而她不等安度因回答，便直接举起战斧，迈开步伐，低吼着向德莱尼人发起冲锋。

对方的另一名同伴立马反应过来，只见他抬起一只手臂，刺目的耀眼光团自摊开的手掌闪现，彷如舔舐空气的金色火舌。安度因心中惊觉不妙，迅速轻念祷言，为老妪套上魔法护盾，免受伤害，然而玛亚娜的冲锋速度太快，不等他念完施法咒语，德莱尼人圣骑士手中的光团已自主人掌中跃出，如一把发光剑刃直直穿过兽人的胸膛，将她抛出老远。

“不！”眼见玛亚娜身体后仰，重重倒地，他快步跑到老妪身边，蹲身检查。对方早已不省人事，胸口有大圈灼伤的痕迹，黑血自不断抽搐的嘴角流淌，安度因马上意识到，这位老者生命垂危，需要紧急治疗。然而那几名德莱尼人正缓步靠近他们，将两人团团围住。

“你们犯了一个严重的错误！”他抬头便看到那几张面无表情，近在咫尺的脸，只觉心中怒火陡然上升。

“我的兄长和姐姐还在你们手里。”那名银发女德莱尼人同样怒容满面。

“玛格汉兽人不会伤害他们，事实上，他们正考虑向你们提出停战谈判！”

“库雷尼接受这场谈判，可是我们不信任这群野兽。”她的回答让安度因心中疑惑更深，“我们需要一个保障，能让谈判顺利进行，令那些好斗的兽人遵守诺言，我亲人和战友也得以活着回到塔拉。”

保障？不知为何，安度因内心突现一种不安的预感，“你们...究竟要做什么？”

“我们本来计划捉拿地狱咆哮，以便谈判结束，交换人质。”对方叹了口气，“不过，我们知道你是谁，你的存在对他们来说也很重要。安度因王子，对不住了，请你跟我们走一趟。”

“你们这样做只会给双方制造更多冲突。”安度因难以置信地睁大双眼。他们怎么会做出如此鲁莽的决定？“加尔鲁什从不害怕任何人的威胁，也不会乖乖坐在谈判桌前，任你们摆布。”

“若他肯主动送上门来，那真是最好不过了。”她完全没有把他的话听进去，“塔拉有坚固的防御工事，他们要是执意开战，我们也已做好了迎战准备。”

圣光在上，他们都疯了吗？“不，我不会跟你们走。”

对方目光一凛，“这么说你要逼我们动武。”

安度因全身的神经因为即将到来的战斗而紧绷，他跳起身，下意识后退半步。若在场的是加尔鲁什，必定不会乖乖束手就擒，他也一样。

几名德莱尼人圣骑士主动迈开一步，执着战锤朝他走来，怒火促使安度因向他们抬起其中一只手，飞快念出一串黑暗咒语，下一刻，只见三人脸色变得惨白，在恐惧法术之下颤抖不已，无法动弹。

那名女德莱尼人怒喝一声，只见她双手高擎战锤，任由圣光的力量充盈体内，体外闪动金色光晕，圣骑士一个侧身，手中的战锤便迅速朝人类挥去。安度因立刻抬起双手，召唤出一道魔法护盾，护盾犹如坚固的金色屏障，完全把他的身体笼住，战锤挥来之际，只得重重砸到护盾之上，而他，毫发无伤。这里并非只有这几名在场的德莱尼人圣骑士对圣光的力量了如指掌。

然而安度因并不确定自己能坚持多久，他那抬起的双臂开始发酸，可是对方的攻势无比猛烈，根本无法令人松懈下来。在她毫无保留的重击之下，金色护盾已开始出现几道白色裂痕，更糟糕的是，对方那几名同伴刚从恐惧法术中缓过神来，正怒容满面地朝他靠近。

这时，他听见身后传来一阵脚步声和轻不可闻的交谈声，心中不由充满希望。只要巡逻卫兵及时到来，发现这里的动静，他和玛亚娜就能得救，前提则是，他必须坚持住，他必须对加拉达尔的卫兵与自己抱有信心。于是，他迅速瞥了一眼与他们有着相当一段距离的前门，假如他以最快的速度逃出去，那么外面的卫兵和战士就能注意到入侵者的存在，万一他跑得不够快呢？他们会不会再伤害玛亚娜？

“够了！”此时，对方终于阴沉着脸怒喝一声，不情不愿地后退一步，持着战锤的那只手垂于身侧，似乎脱离了战斗状态，她的同伴也纷纷停下脚步。

德莱尼人的举动令安度因不解地眨了眨眼睛，他的手臂仍保持着抬起的姿势，但由于对方撤下了攻击，肌肉却稍微放松，在他的眼前，金色护盾之上裂痕密布，宛如即将破碎的玻璃。他们终于放弃了吗？不，还是说他们另有所图...

果不其然，一抹浅笑自女德莱尼人的浅色薄唇拂过，她突然举起了战锤。安度因顿觉似乎有什么闪闪发亮的东西悬在了头部上方，耀眼的光晕几乎刺痛他的眼睛，他抬头望去，却看见了一柄半透明的金色战锤，巨大的锤头正对着头顶。安度因脸色突然变得苍白，他再次念出一串祷言，以增强护盾的保护力量。

然而，那柄金色战锤拥有着不可阻挡的魔法力量，它瞬间穿破厚厚的护盾，往下掉落，用力砸向人类的脑袋。

随着一记响亮的咣当声，安度因只觉头部挨了一记重击，强烈的呕吐感和眩晕感朝他袭来，令他眼前一黑，四肢完全失去了知觉，软绵无力的身体往前重重倒下，意识正逐渐离他远去。

他吃力地睁开双眼，却只能看见几道模糊的影子向自己缓慢逼近，那女德莱尼人似乎对同伴说了几句话，然而他的双耳嗡嗡作响，什么也听不清。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢食用！
> 
> 哟嘿！这章的吼安开始有点恋爱的感觉了，安迪在感情方面还是个挺容易满足的单纯孩子呢【。】~~新年第一天，还是吃点糖比较好www
> 
> 这里有个设定魔改，库雷尼阵营的NPC是破碎者为主，他们貌似一直想跟以先知维纶为首的德莱尼人取得联系，所以这次我就稍微弄个私设：他们不仅取得了联系并且关系非常亲密。【库雷尼游戏里具体怎样了我不太清楚...本人熟悉玛格汉那边的剧情多一点。】


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 突然更新！  
午饭时间拿公司电脑悄咪咪更新，嘻嘻【喂
> 
> 这个月三次元里有事要忙，还好赶上了半月至每月一更...  
继续为我最爱的CP献上双腿，本过激真爱粉不过只是失去了两条腿，我CP获得的可是独一无二的顶级爱情啊！
> 
> 突然发现，揣摩小吼心理活动成为了我搞CP的兴趣爱好之一哎...  
还有就是...我发现自己的文章里时而忍不住会用上一些半吊子古文用语...从小到大看太多武侠小说和西方古风魔幻作品留下来的毛病，害...我以后会尽量注意的，下次一定【喂】

“盖亚安宗母，您说的建议...是什么？”

待最后一名卫兵离去，老者请他在旁边的格子地毯坐下，加尔鲁什忍不住发问。

头顶上方的宽敞空窗外，清风和煦，日光明媚，猎鹰张开双翼，扑打嘶鸣，锐利的叫喊声令他不由眯起眼睛，皱起眉头，心中不由浮现隐约的不安。

“你知道，我虽然已经一把年纪，老眼昏花，行动不便，可记忆力还未衰退。”盖亚安微笑着说道，阳光自窗外直射而来，为老者银色瀑布般的长发镀上一层灿烂的金边，“我还记得，第一次见到地狱咆哮之子的时候，他身染重疾，总是一副闷闷不乐的样子，谁也不曾想到，这个孩子将来会独当一面，让他的族人引以为傲。”

“我愿意为部落竭尽所能，甚至献出一切，每个部落成员都有这样的义务。”要是换作别人对他作出这番评价，他未必摆出如此谦逊的姿态。然而同时他也难以否认，宗母的评价确实让他有点不知所措。

“加尔鲁什，你确实改变了。”盖亚安紫色的眼中饱含笑意，“可有些性格还是那个老样子。”

加尔鲁什脸色登时变得微红，他已经猜到了老者将要说什么，想必是提醒他的坏脾气吧，平时在奥格瑞玛，萨尔和凯恩已经不止一次和他谈论过这个话题。

“说实话，我很高兴你能遇上安度因王子，而不是别人。”这位老者的智慧远超常人，自然也能把年轻兽人的表情变化看在眼里，“他是个好孩子，我可以看出来，更重要的是，他是为数不多愿意包容你缺点的人，这样的伴侣你应该好好珍惜才是。”

“我明白的，宗母。”加尔鲁什皱着眉马上回答，语气中不经意带着轻微的不耐烦，好在盖亚安早已习惯他的为人，对此毫不介意。

我当然明白...他心中颇有不悦，自己却道不出个所以然。

事实上，误伤那小人类之事他未曾忘记，方才对方突然释怀的反应令他大吃一惊，心中波澜更是迭起，宛若被激起千层浪，让他备受愧疚的煎熬，却又不知如何是好。可若要他向别人倾诉苦恼，还不如让他赤手空拳对付外面成群结队的裂蹄公牛！

“既然这样，你们之间到底发生了什么呢？你们踏入我的房间那一刻起，我就注意到了，你们之间那种微妙的疏离感...”盖亚安眯起眼睛，打量着面前的兽人。

“没什么。”哪怕深知自己的隐瞒已逃不过宗母的眼睛，加尔鲁什仍下意识撒了个谎，“只是...我们相识的时间太短了。”

“嗯，是吗？”盖亚安眼中笑意更深，“你们认识的时间很短，安度因王子却无时无刻不在关心你的安危，我的视力虽然大不如从前，可你们年轻人之间有些事情瞒不了我，若不介意，可以和我说说，你们因为什么闹矛盾了？”

然而加尔鲁什沉默不语。他比任何人都清楚昨日的误伤事件错在于他，可向别人道出实情又让他觉得可耻。

宗母对他凝视半晌，叹了口气，“你这孩子的倔脾气我很了解，倘若你不肯说，我也不勉强。不过，如果事情因你而起，我认为你应该亲自道个歉。”

兽人的脸色更难看了，他不擅长的正是放低姿态道歉示好，就连对付最棘手的敌人也比这简单多了。

“我知道你是一个自尊心极强、不善言辞的孩子。”盖亚安笑道，“不过，你可以扪心自问，自己是否想要挽留这段关系？”

宗母的话语直击灵魂深处一直颇为纠结的地方，几乎令加尔鲁什失语，“这段婚事是萨尔安排的。”他咕哝着回答，转而看向石墙一角，仿佛对受伤士兵手上那条长长的绷带很感兴趣。

盖亚安一如既往地看穿了对方的心事，“要想显出诚意，无需非要甜言蜜语，也不必刻意为之，最重要的是发自真心，比如你刚才在大家面前的发言，就做得很好。”

加尔鲁什的脸唰的一下变红了，“我只是阻止他们把他关押起来，这样可以减少很多麻烦...都是那个小崽子的错！”

宗母看着他的脸，咯咯笑了起来，“你在加拉达尔生活的日子比和生父母住一起的时日还要多，我一直照顾着你，怎会不了解你的脾性？就算我不出口提醒，你的心里也早已有了答案。”她在地毯上坐直了身体，转而用认真的口吻对他说，“我知道，要维系一段稳定又美好的关系比想象中还要困难，你们将来可能还要面对更多难题。可是，如果你真的想要挽留这段关系，就必须抓住机会，珍惜面前的人。未来世事确实难料，但至少目前，你还能遵循自己的内心，不留遗憾地做出想要的选择。”

“宗母，您说的我都明白。”老者的话让加尔鲁什无从反驳，他的内心竟有一部分在同意对方的结论，这让他感到一阵莫名烦躁，只想尽快结束这个话题，“回去我会好好考虑。”

不过，那个小人类除了偶尔任性给人添麻烦这一点，似乎也并没有什么毛病...他忍不住想道。毕竟连加尔鲁什自己也经常被萨尔和顾问们指责他的冲动妄为。

盖亚安动了动嘴唇，还想对他说什么，然而刚想开口，便被突然冲门而入的奥格瑞玛卫兵打断。

“宗母，地狱咆哮督军。”只见那卫兵气喘吁吁，绿色的皮肤覆满细汗，“大事不好了！安度因王子、安度因王子他们...”

*

玛亚娜躺在由粗壮树枝和陈旧布料做成的担架上，胸口围上了一大圈厚厚的绷带，当加尔鲁什越过小屋的门口，大步迈前，朝自己走来时，她意欲撑起手肘，抬起上身，然而一个细小的动作都能牵动伤口，令她疼得脸色苍白。与此同时两名先知，纳哈克与古库斯伴在左右，观察伤情。

“对不起，督军...”老妪只能躺回担架上，吃力地挤出一句话，“他们抓走了安度因王子...是我辜负了您。”

你确实辜负了，加尔鲁什暗自想道。然而他还是竭力保持理智，冷冷扫了眼老妪的伤口，问旁边的先知：“她的伤势怎样？能尽快痊愈吗？”

回答他的是先知纳哈克，“我们及时为她止住了血，目前暂时脱离了生命危险，可是今天之内万万不能下床走路。”

一阵狂躁怒火席卷心头，扭动翻腾，加尔鲁什面色阴沉地问了一句：“你们有谁知道那群德莱尼人往哪个方向跑了？”

“他们早就逃回他们的地盘塔拉去了，大家都知道。”不知何时，约林出现在身旁，“他们一定对我们扣押他们同伴的行为深感不满，不过我认为，他们应该只是想以此要挟我们，提出一些我们未必接受的条件，无意伤害你的配偶。”

“那么你们可有派人追上去？”加尔鲁什转身看向约林，眯起眼睛，语气充满质问与指责。

“我们发现受伤的玛亚娜时已经马上派兵追踪，然而他们早就跑远，回到塔拉去了。”古库斯解释。加尔鲁什记得这位戴着橙边银头巾、身穿黑色锁甲背心的先知，当年对方经常在他面前失望摇头，喟叹不止，不断强调狱咆哮之子和他的父亲一点也不像。

这人一直对我心怀不满，肯定也不会把我地狱咆哮的伴侣放在眼里，他的胸腔顿时被怒火充盈。

“你们的人有尽全力吗？我怎么没看见有人把他带回来？”执着于微不足道的陈年旧事并不可取，加尔鲁什却无法抑制自己愈发尖刻的语气。

“他们当然已经尽力了，地狱咆哮。”约林说道，“为了救回你的配偶，我们失去了三个士兵，在这之前，那群德莱尼人还干掉了守在外面的四个人。”

死眼之子的话让加尔鲁什阴沉着脸，沉默不语，他为自己刚才的情绪失控感到羞耻，然而怒火依然难平，他们确实没有能力把安度因救回。

那么你呢？另一个责备的声音自脑畔传来，当德莱尼人找上门来的时候，你又在做什么？

或许当初让他去照顾那群俘虏会更好，至少那里有重兵把守，敌人不敢轻举妄动...他恼怒地想。

倘若有谁想碰他一根毫毛，就是挑战狱咆哮家族之名，你们要伤害他，就必须得先跨过我的尸体！方才，加尔鲁什在加拉达尔众人面前如此发誓，而今这段发言竟成了一记火辣辣的巴掌，让他的内心感到一阵抽痛。

“嗯，你们做的很好。”良久，他面无表情地回答，屋内弥漫的浓烈草药味和绷带药膏味令他无法忍受，“真的太好了。”语罢，他立马转身，头也不回地走出了小屋。

他们都对此无能为力，然而我已经立下了誓言，哪怕拼上性命，我也要践行这个承诺！

*

加尔鲁什接过随行卫兵手中的鞍座，亲自覆在马拉克的后背，并绑紧上面的皮带，他决定从加拉达尔后门出发，这样便能更快抵达塔拉前门。

“督军，我们、我们可以写信通知大酋长，请求增援，救出安度因王子...”那名奥格瑞玛卫兵不安地看着怒气冲冲的督军，小声建议。

马拉克也察觉到主人的情绪，无辜地眨了眨黄色的眼睛，加尔鲁什扎皮带的动作似乎勒疼了她，“不用麻烦大酋长，他需要处理的事务已经够多了，更何况奥格瑞玛现在正缺人手。”他挠了挠座狼的后耳以示安抚，“区区几个德莱尼人，我一个人就能对付得来。”

“什么?督军，您一个人？”卫兵难以置信地睁大眼睛，“还是让我们跟您一块去吧！”

“不行，让开。”他不愿再看到有优秀的士兵因为这趟旅程而白白牺牲，他们理应作为英勇的战士光荣死在战场上，而不是被迫卷入他的私事当中，无辜失去性命...当然加尔鲁什也不会向他们道出自己的真实想法，因为这样做太奇怪了。

他们看上去更加着急了，“督军，您别冲动行事啊，大酋长可是再三提醒...”

“我比任何人都清楚，自己到底在干什么。”这时，加尔鲁什已翻上坐骑，盖上兜帽，俯视着他们，“你们尽管阻止我，只要能追上马拉克，或者直接回去跟大酋长告状，到那时候，我们早已顺利归来，管他萨尔咒骂我千遍万遍也无所谓。反正我们会活着回来。”或跟敌人同归于尽...

“不是，督军，您听我们说...”

加尔鲁什一夹狼肚，马拉克立刻朝门飞奔，健壮的四蹄用力踏到地面，激得尘土四溅，站在原地张目结舌的两名随行卫兵来不及跳开，大腿以下的护甲和战靴立马被弄脏。

我已经和他们说得够清楚的了，这位任性妄为的兽人在心里对自己大声说。他彻底无视随行士兵的焦急呐喊，骑狼越过大门，跑在如蝴蝶结般蜿蜒曲折的狭窄石径，他们的两边都是一望无际的绿色平原，群草随风摇晃，宛若波澜不止的碧绿波浪，附近则是被日光洒成一片金黄的群山峻岭与苍翠老树。

当加尔鲁什经过第一个弯道，前方的道路变得更为宽阔，他能看清数里之外的试炼竞技场，然而多年以来加尔鲁什和他的族人从未造访过那个地方，不甚了解。

于是，他索性移开目光，放弃回忆旧事，专注目前，驱策马拉克继续前进。加尔鲁什深知，如果继续沿着大路走，会浪费不少时间，同时也会引起敌人的注意，他环顾空荡无人的四周，意识到敌人已将安度因带回塔拉，心中便有怒火烧灼，他令马拉克调转方向，朝道路一旁的平原绿地奔驰而去，以抄近路，方便靠近塔拉内部防守较为脆弱的西面丘陵。

事实上，那群德莱尼人会将安度因关押到哪一边的营地里，加尔鲁什对此毫无头绪，因此，他们每前行一步，兽人内心的疑虑和不安亦随之加重。

“未来世事确实难料，但至少目前，你还能遵循自己的内心，不留遗憾地做出想要的选择。”此时，盖亚安宗母的话语自耳畔响起，他的内心顿时充满勇气与决心，就连裂蹄公牛的嘶吼声逐渐逼近也没来得及察觉。

直到马拉克猛然扭过头来，怒吼一声，迅速侧身躲开裂蹄公牛的全力冲锋，加尔鲁什方才回过神来，然而座狼闪避的动作过于仓促，来不及顾上背上的主人。随着一阵天翻地覆般的眩晕感，加尔鲁什由于狼背上的剧烈颠簸而摔了下去，他下意识攥紧了手中的血吼，却不记得自己何时撞到地面。

下一秒，他感觉到无数冰凉水珠正在扑打肌肤，随之而来的是身体猛撞岩石地面的剧痛，待他缓过神来，便发现自己已跌至旁边的一个池塘里，整块斗篷自他的身上滑落，彻底浸入了水里。与此同时，裂蹄公牛正朝他迎面奔来，横冲直撞，巨大的四蹄砸向地面，传来轰隆的声响，周围的土地随它的脚步微微震动，仿佛整个世界都在为之颤栗。马拉克紧跟其后，露出尖牙，意欲找到机会扑向裂蹄牛的肚子或背部。

加尔鲁什深觉不妙，但只得咬紧牙关，强忍全身的剧痛，在裂蹄公牛的头顶独角撞上自己的胸膛前迅速跳开，野兽硕大的身躯快速碾过兽人刚才站立的地方，溅起一身水花，深色的毛发被水濡湿，显得更加厚实笨重，即便如此，这头力大无穷的裂蹄公牛仍不容小觑。

趁着敌人因为冲锋速度受池水阻力影响而怠慢片刻，马拉克逮住机会，一跃向前，利爪牢牢钳住裂蹄牛背部的棕毛，牙齿穿过厚重的毛皮，狠狠咬进里头的温热血肉。

只见那头野兽愤怒地嚎叫一声，猛力甩动巨大的身躯，试图将背上的座狼甩下地面。正当一牛一狼扭打成一团时，加尔鲁什也缓过神来，从地面跳起，只见他双手握住战斧，迅速调整状态，只见裂蹄公牛在他面前侧过身子，因为失去平衡而轰然倒地，无意中暴露了最脆弱的部位，马拉克依然死死咬住它的后背不放，甚至扯出了里面的肌肉，鲜血瞬间溅红利齿。

加尔鲁什当机立断，在对方站起来之前迅速发起冲锋，高举血吼，踩住野兽的腹部，朝两腿之下的那块肌肉用力砍下，银色的战斧划破空气，发出令人胆寒的尖锐啸叫，随着裂蹄公牛的一声凄厉哀嚎，斧刃深深陷入腹部，随即抽出，带出被砍断的内脏和浓烈的血腥味。

然而那头该死的裂蹄公牛还活着，只见它费力抬起头颅，面朝兽人的方向，心有不甘地嘶叫着，加尔鲁什并不同情这头试图半路截杀自己的野兽，他神情冷漠，淡淡扫了濒死的敌人一眼，于是毫不犹豫地走上前，挥起血吼，对准裂蹄牛的头颅，用力砍去。

野兽头骨断裂的声响令他热血沸腾，嗜血的兴奋与满足感蔓延至全身的每一根神经。假如对象是那掳走安度因的德莱尼人，那是更好不过。

看着裂蹄公牛趴在地面、一动不动的尸体，各种紊乱想法不断在加尔鲁什脑中交缠：那群德莱尼人会不会当众羞辱和虐待那个小人类？就像加拉达尔的族人对待他们的俘虏那样？他们会杀了他吗？

马拉克自裂蹄牛身上跳下，快步来到沉浸在怒火之中的主人身边。

此时，数头座狼四蹄踏在地面的声响由远及近，他们警惕地回头，却见约林骑着座狼，率着几名加拉达尔卫兵来到面前，两位奥格瑞玛的随行士兵亦紧跟左右。

裂蹄公牛不自量力地向地狱咆哮之子发出挑战，却成功减慢了他的前进速度，给后面的人争取到了追上来的时间。

加尔鲁什不满地哼了一声，用力踹了一脚裂蹄公牛的尸体以宣泄怒火，尸身随着他的动作微微震颤了几下。

“倘若你当时的热情和斗志有现在的一半，我的族人也不至于落得如此下场。”约林看了一眼地上的尸体，忍不住叹了口气。

我又没有对你的族人立誓...这句话自怒不可遏的加尔鲁什脑中蹦出，可他知道这样的反驳实属恶毒，一旦说出口，毫无荣耀可言，更何况当年确实是因为他拒绝伸出援手，导致对方不得不过上寄人篱下的生活...所以他选择紧绷着脸，回瞪了基尔罗格之子一眼。

“你们是来阻止我前往塔拉的。”他走向池塘边捡起落到水里的斗篷，看着手中那湿得黏成一团的沉甸甸布料，心中烦躁更甚之前。

“事实上，我们准备动身去哈兰。”约林的回答让加尔鲁什颇感意外，“在你吵着要离开的时候，我们便收到了塔拉的来信，正要通知你，结果你跑得比套上火箭靴的地精还快。”

加尔鲁什涨红了脸，为转移话题，便粗声问道：“那封信还在你手里？”

约林转过头，示意其中一名加拉达尔卫兵上前，对方马上从怀里掏出一张折叠整齐的羊皮纸，以双手递给加尔鲁什。

地狱咆哮之子索性伸手一把抢过，眯着眼睛读了起来。

他们正带那个小人类前往哈兰，他又把信读了一遍，并且还要求玛格汉立马撤出驻于哈兰的一半兵力，带上四名德莱尼人俘虏，并保证他们毫发无伤，若他们当中有人重伤或死亡，那人类王子也将面临生命危险，假如有人为了泄愤而硬闯塔拉，伤害当地居民，全体玛格汉兽人将为此付出沉重代价。

“你现在应该明白了吧？私闯塔拉不是最明智的选择。”约林提醒，“假如我们来不及阻止你，结局无非就是：你在塔拉找不到那个人类王子，却跟守在那里的库雷尼卫兵起了冲突，说不定你还会为此丢掉性命，从而导致谈判无法进行，双方再度开战，与此同时，你的配偶，乃至整个加拉达尔的人民也将面临生命危险。”

“能多杀几个德莱尼人杂种也不错啊！”即便深知自己理亏，加尔鲁什仍不忘大声反驳。那群不知好歹的德莱尼人渣滓，竟敢威胁堂堂格罗玛什.地狱咆哮之子！

嘶声怒吼过后，他忍不住用余光瞥了一眼裂蹄公牛那早已变得冰凉僵硬的尸体，真讽刺，竟然是这头天杀的野牛阻止了他酿成大错...兽人抿住下唇，收紧拳头，手中的信纸被他捏出多道皱褶。

“你...”约林好想斥责这个嘴硬的兽人，然而他话刚到嘴边，又不得不吞回喉咙里，眼下他们还要专注更重要的事，“那么你现在决定了吗？跟我们一同前往哈兰，还是继续瞎跑去塔拉？”

加尔鲁什没有回答，事实上，如今安度因正在他们手里，他已经别无选择。于是，他把来不及清洗血迹的战斧负于身后，跳上狼背，半晌不却见有任何人动身。

他们居然还在等他亲口回应！

“都愣着干嘛？不是说要去哈兰吗？走啊！”面对一片静默无声，他只觉心烦气躁，不禁朝立在原地的众人吼道。

*

“他们现在要带我们去哪？”当面色阴沉的加拉达尔卫兵把他们一一推向屋外时，泰尔奇回头问埃萝妮，“难道要对我们动刑？”

圣骑士看了一眼自己的兄长奥兰尼尔，只见对方脸色依旧苍白，一手捂着扔隐隐作痛的腹部，走路的时候身体不住轻微摇晃。几个小时以前，外面便不断有兽人来回奔走，个个心急火燎，却无人告诉他们外面出了什么事，当奥兰尼尔尝试询问一名前来查看俘虏情况的守卫，结果却遭到对方的无情脚踹。

“等着同伴替你们收尸吧，该死的德莱尼人！”那名愤怒的兽人冲他们喊道，于是大步跨出小屋。

“他们的首领改变主意了？”自那时起，泰尔奇一直深感不安，当他们走出屋外，看到下方平地聚集在一起的兽人平民时，这名年轻的德莱尼人更是变得喋喋不休，“埃萝妮，我们的逃跑计划还有效吧？”

“我不知道，泰尔奇。”埃萝妮语气生硬地回答。事实上，她自己现在也对目前的状况感到一头雾水。

如果他们要在这里行刑，我们也就只能认命，可是万一，只是万一，我们还有机会逃跑呢？她忍不住暗中思忖道。

“我们一定能活着回到塔拉的，对吧？”泰尔奇不死心地再问一句。

“要杀要剐随便他们罢！从我们被抓住的那一刻起，早就有这个觉悟了！”奥兰尼尔咬着牙低吼道。

如今，他们每个人被迫排成纵队，双手均被反剪在身后，用绳索牢牢捆住，沉默不语的奥罗克斯走在最前列。

“奥罗克斯，看来你的想法是错误的。”埃萝妮注视着战友的背影，摇了摇头，“他们早晚会处死我们，这群以杀戮为乐趣的怪物怎么可能会饶过我们一命呢？”他们在卫兵的粗暴推搡之下踉跄着走向面前的缓坡，来到满面怒容的群众跟前。

“那可不一定。”奥罗克斯目视前方，告诉他的同伴们，“看，他们当中有人要过来了，大家先冷静下来，听听他们要说什么。”

*

当看到那四个德莱尼人可憎的面孔，加尔鲁什只觉怒从心中起，一发不可收拾，恨不得举起血吼朝他们当头劈下。他们跟那群抓走那小崽子的德莱尼人都是一副德行！

“你不对他们说点什么吗？”约林转身问他。

加尔鲁什一声不吭，双手抱臂，努力将心中的怒火和杀意压在心底。骄傲的地狱咆哮之子不屑于跟这些德莱尼人交谈，甚至连给他们一个眼神都会被他认定为浪费时间。

基尔罗格之子看了眼正在生闷气的兽人，不由叹了口气，转而对面前的俘虏说：“德莱尼人，我是约林.死眼，基尔罗格之子，在此代表加拉达尔的首领盖亚安与你们对话。”

“死眼，血环氏族。”其中一名受了轻伤的德莱尼人看了一眼约林覆于右眼之上的眼罩，冷冷地回应，“我和你的父亲打过照面。”

“我们这次交谈的重点并非两个种族之间的新仇旧恨，我的父亲与这场谈话无关，但请务必相信，我对你们也无甚好感。”约林的脸色迅速阴沉下来，然而随即又恢复了冷静，“可是，想必库雷尼那边也收到了兰特瑞索.火刃的警告，战槌食人魔正在南部一带频繁活动，我们的首领考虑与你们谈判，旨在求和，哪怕只是暂时的和平，至少都能让我们双方有足够的时间养精蓄锐，专注对付食人魔。现在，我们将带你们前往哈兰，跟你们的首领和同伴见面，倘若这场谈判能顺利进行，你们也能活着返回家园。”

“你们真的不会杀我们？”俘虏当中最为年轻的一名德莱尼人伸长脖子，好奇地发问。

“我以先祖之名向你们保证，这里所有人绝不会碰你们一根毫毛。”

约林.死眼这家伙叽叽歪歪的，他知不知道自己在干嘛？什么废话都别说，直接把他们带过去就是！加尔鲁什气愤地想，而且他们光从哈兰撤退加拉达尔的半数兵力就已经浪费了不少时间！

“我明白了。”最前排的德莱尼人用流利的兽人语回道，“我们会好好配合，协助这场谈判顺利举行，我们也得以平安回到同伴的身边。”

加尔鲁什注意到对方身后两名德莱尼人互相交换了一下眼神。

“你们能明白，这样最好不过。”约林松了口气，转身便令卫兵牵来四头体型较小的座狼。

*

前往哈兰的队伍由地狱咆哮之子加尔鲁什、小死眼约林、先知纳克哈、侍卫队队长及二十名加拉达尔卫兵组成，还有四名俘虏，他们分别骑着一匹小狼，双手仍捆着绳索，数名卫兵伴在他们四周，以便监视。

他们越过正门，朝西边出发，只要经过前面的笔直大道，翻过一道缓坡，很快便能抵达哈兰。

“叫他们好好盯着这四个德莱尼人。”当他们沿着前方的道路，走下缓坡，经过第三棵粗壮茂盛的树木时，加尔鲁什忍不住对约林说，“我有一种不好的预感。”正值午后的纳格兰晴空万里，温度宜人，然而自湖边吹拂而来的舒适凉风反而令他寒毛直竖。

“地狱咆哮，你看看他们周围。”约林指了指围在俘虏身边的卫兵，“然后告诉我，他们成功逃脱的机会有多少？”

“我怎么知道！”加尔鲁什非常着急，“我只是感觉这里很不对劲！总而言之，我们要好好留意周围，小心行事！”

基尔罗格之子忍不住笑出声来，“加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮，这句话竟出自你的口中，真让我倍感意外。”

“你当我是傻子不成？”他愤怒地睁大眼睛，“约林.死眼，我今天才发现，原来你还真是个死脑筋！”

“我们此行的目的并非互相叫骂，细数彼此的缺点。”约林话中语气也带上了些许怒意，“你能不能冷静点，好好专注眼前的事？”

“你不仅是个死脑筋，还是个爱装模作样的伪君子！”加尔鲁什一脸嫌恶地吼道。他们到底怎样才会明白，这里真的很不对劲！“你能不能好好听人说话...”

“该好好听人说话的是你，你这个只会在篝火旁抹眼泪的家伙！”约林终于控制不住自己的愤怒，转而扭头瞪视对方，厉声喝道。

基尔罗格之子的话彻底戳痛了加尔鲁什的内心，那些不堪回首的过往记忆瞬间涌进脑海，令他羞愤交加。于是，愤怒到极点的地狱咆哮之子脑内开始飞速运转，极力搜寻更恶毒的用词反击。

“够了，你们两个都给我安静点！”先知纳哈克再也忍受不了他们的争吵，索性发出严厉警告，“否则...”

又一阵令人毛骨悚然的凉风袭来，尖锐的咆哮声突然自道路右侧的树林间传来，打断了他们的对话，众人身下的座狼瞬间变得极为不安，纷纷露出牙齿，发出警告的嘶声。

转眼间，十几头食人魔自林间冒出，轰然而至，他们肤色苍白，身形高大，是壮年兽人的好几倍，只见他们穿着并不合身的生锈锁甲，狰狞的面孔几乎全部隐藏于全罩头盔里，自下唇突出的一双巨大獠牙格外显眼，手执带有无数尖刺的破旧战锤，虽然他们个个看起来大腹便便，笨重无比，但实则力大无穷，杀死一头这样的食人魔至少需要三名身强体壮的兽人战士，更何况他们现在有十几头...

他们竟然跑到加拉达尔附近来了？

加尔鲁什是第一个反应过来，采取行动的人，他朝离自己最近的侍卫队队长喊道：“你，全速跑回加拉达尔，带更多的士兵过来帮忙！还有你们几个，看好俘虏，若情况不妙，就赶紧护送他们逃向哈兰！其他人，准备迎战！”

“快帮我们松绑，给我们武器！”最年轻的那名德莱尼人俘虏举起被牢牢缚住的双手，朝他们高声喊道，“多一分力量，胜算就更大！”

加尔鲁什知道他说的并没错。然而...他忍不住想道，万一这四个德莱尼人被食人魔杀死，哪怕是其中一个被杀，那个小人类就有可能性命不保...

于是他决定开口否决德莱尼人的建议，然而那几个负责保护俘虏，如今却吓得六神无主、脸色苍白的新兵已经慌慌张张取出了匕首，当加尔鲁什转过头的时候，他们已快速割断了俘虏手上的绳索。

“你们这帮蠢货！”他忍不住冲他们吼道。马拉克正用金色的眼眸紧盯着对面的食人魔队伍，只见这头进入迎战状态的黑色座狼呲牙咧嘴，发出阵阵嘶吼声。

“地狱咆哮！”约林喊道，“他们快要过来了！”

加尔鲁什沮丧地低吼出声，随即转过头去，专注眼前的战斗，“为了部落！”他大喊一声，便举起血吼率先冲锋，其他人也紧跟其后，冲杀出去。

不到片刻，林间便充满了金属碰撞、座狼怒吼以及垂死之者的哀鸣声。

食人魔们冲了过来，左劈右砍，就像用菜刀切割肉块那般轻而易举，甚至掀倒了部分对手。加尔鲁什迅速弯腰躲开敌人横扫过来的流星锤，转而一个旋身，趁着马拉克用力咬碎那食人魔的股骨，成功减慢了敌人的攻击速度，他当机立断，攥住血吼，利落地在对方腹部切开一道深深的裂口，里面的内脏哗啦向外流了一地，飞溅的热血瞬间染红了碧绿的草地，只见那食人魔惨叫一声，踉跄着向前走了两步，随即轰然倒地。

那些德莱尼人的表现似乎也挺不赖。他们即便均握着与圣骑士身份并不相称的简陋战斧，也能游刃有余地使用圣光力量保护临时队友或攻击敌人，只见金色的圣光在他们的操控下时而化成一个无比坚固的护盾，时而化作一道道穿梭于战场之中的致命烈焰。

不知怎的，加尔鲁什看着那些可穿透敌人胸膛的金色光束，脑中不觉想起那天夜晚，当伤痕累累的他从野猪人的洞穴里爬出来以后，那个小人类找到了他，并在岸边为他治疗，对方当时手中那团光晕也是有着这样的金色...

“小心身后！”正当他短暂失神之际，有名女性德莱尼人突然朝他呐喊。下一秒，食人魔巨大的阴影一下子笼罩住他的全身和附近的草地，加尔鲁什猛然回头，一个战槌蛮兵举起了布满尖刺的战锤，正要朝他头部劈下，兽人及时侧身跳开，躲过袭击，随着一声闷响，敌人的战锤用力在地面砸出了一个大洞，当食人魔重新拿起武器时，锋利的尖刺上均插满了潮湿的泥土与青草。

这时，一道耀目的金色光束如闪电般飞速穿透了战槌蛮兵的胸膛，食人魔闷哼一声，转而扭过头，把攻击目标转向那名女德莱尼人，与此同时，对方的左右两旁都有一名食人魔意欲靠近，这名圣骑士救了兽人一命，自己却危在旦夕。

加尔鲁什朝眼前那正要转身攻击圣骑士的食人魔发出一声挑衅的怒吼，成功引回了对方的注意。这时，马拉克也一跃起身，朝食人魔全速扑去，座狼身上多处沾满了深色血块，但加尔鲁什相信，这些血迹绝对不属于他这头忠实的座狼伙伴。

这些食人魔虽然力气惊人，但由于体型庞大，行动较为迟缓，实力也远远不如他们当年那群几乎摧毁整个战歌氏族的同类，完全进入战斗状态的加尔鲁什很快便找到了他们的弱点，这些脾气暴躁的大个子更善于从正面发起攻击，而当加尔鲁什迅速绕开的时候，他们不得不费力挪动笨重的身体，寻找兽人的位置。

在他与马拉克的配合作战下，那头食人魔的双腿均被座狼咬断，跪倒在地，加尔鲁什不假思索地横过血吼，用力朝对方的颈脖挥砍过去，下一刻，食人魔的脑袋自身体脱离，一下子飞去老远，鲜血随着头部被砍断的地方飞洒而出，在空中划出一道红色弧线，随即溅落到草地。

这时，他听见了女德莱尼人短促的惊叫声。

加尔鲁什回头，发现那两头庞大的食人魔同时朝对方逼近，那圣骑士不甘示弱地向他们投掷圣光法术，然而她的体力在刚才的多回合战斗中几乎耗尽，只见德莱尼人的攻击越来越弱，那两个食人魔得意洋洋地嘿嘿笑着，甚至张开双臂，摆出一副嘲弄的姿态。

“德莱尼人的肉，最好吃。”其中一个甚至用蹩脚的兽人语含糊说道。

那名女德莱尼人别无选择，只能转身朝后面的树林逃跑，也来不及顾得上同伴正着急呼喊着她，两头食人魔亦紧跟其后，穷追不舍。

她要趁机逃走？这是加尔鲁什第一时间所想到的可能。

不，不对，她现在正被食人魔追杀...他想道，不行，她绝不能被杀，我不在乎她的性命，可是那个小人类会因为她而没命啊！

于是，他马上把马拉克唤来，只见那头忠实的座狼立马自食人魔破开的胸腔处抬头，口鼻均沾满新鲜的热血。她正要越过尸体，朝主人奔来，却被趴在地上奄奄一息的战槌蛮兵突然攫住其中一条腿，引得座狼嗷嗷怒吼，张嘴乱咬，努力挣脱对方的束缚。

加尔鲁什忍不住咒骂一声，提起血吼奔向马拉克的方向，其间差点被激战中的卫兵和食人魔撞倒在地，他勉强躲过那些大块头的身影，举起战斧将抓住座狼腿部的大手齐腕砍下，食人魔随即发出一声嘶哑的痛呼，便垂下头颅，不发一声。此时，马拉克的腿部也出现了一道触目惊心的红色抓痕。

此时他已心急如焚，甚至来不及查看马拉克的伤势，便迅速翻上狼背，驱策坐骑全速前进，全然不顾先知纳哈克和约林正大声呼喊他的名字。他们飞速越过同伴与敌人的尸身，穿出一小片树林，便跑到了无边无际的绿色平原之上，那场惊险的生死追逐战仍在继续，那两个食人魔离筋疲力竭的德莱尼人仅有几步之遥。

加尔鲁什怒不可遏，他试图朝食人魔大吼大叫，出言嘲讽，以吸引他们的注意力，然而敌人只专注近在眼前的猎物。

这时，他已经能看到哈兰的建筑物自对面的丰茂树林间冒出，房屋顶部的蓝色矿石在日光的照映下熠熠闪耀。

跑啊，跑快点！就这样逃到哈兰去！加尔鲁什焦急催促着马拉克往他们的方向全力狂奔，血吼被他紧紧攥于手中，热汗自掌心渗入斧柄的精致纹理。可座狼由于腿部被刚才的食人魔抓伤，奔跑速度并不如状态良好的时候。

当其中一头食人魔大步跨前，伸手攫住了德莱尼人的手臂，加尔鲁什紧张得差点忘记呼吸。如今，他们距离那三个人不过只有数里，已经很近，很近了...

然而下一秒，女德莱尼人撕声裂肺的惨叫几乎穿破了他的耳膜。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢食用~
> 
> 嘿嘿嘿我好像搞懂了写长篇留悬念的套路【？】


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嗯，突然更新，间接报平安【？】
> 
> 顺便，结合之前收到的回复评论，这里友情提醒大家几点：
> 
> 第一，关于chapter 6的“过激”前言，我不希望再看到有人对号入座，来我这长篇大论以示“诚意”，没必要明知不可而主动为之，自己踩雷自己难受，不用跟我解释。来看文的到底有哪家粉，哪个角色厨，哪位路人，你们做过什么，在想什么，我都不知道，我只是一个为爱发电、直言不讳的小透明真爱粉罢了。假如感觉被冒犯了，可自行右上角点叉，随你们喜欢，不用特意告诉我。【找我闲聊的，我也会以聊天心态对待，什么都讲，所以请认真考虑踩雷的风险度，不要抱着过于单纯的心态展开对话。】
> 
> 第二，想聊吼安CP相关的麻烦带上【原作互动/人物原话】+【这段情节对二人关系的证明或总结】，不要空口一句“哦，书我买了看了，但是我觉得这本书没有体现他俩xxx的地方啊，比如某某事件。”这样不可，万万不可，请拿出原作片段，剧情细节，乃至哪个章节，哪些人的对话，哪一句台词，可以支撑你的观点合理性的，请统统列举出来。  
当然，跟我讨论自己心目中的理想吼安也没问题。但是，不要只说“我喜欢看大酋长x至高王的争霸艾星AU”就完事。请具体说出：【你构思这个AU的背景和前提、为什么会喜欢这个AU、你对该背景下的吼安发展有着怎样的期待、他们在该背景下的相处模式、该相处模式是否跟原作二人互动关系有一定的关联性和衍生点：如果有，那么具体表现在哪里，带上原作依据简单说说；如果没有，那么你自定的二设是什么？设定的原因？有没有参考什么文学梗？原型人物？换头几率？】  
关联性和衍生点相关可参考chapter 6前言中我对某一段剧情的解释。
> 
> 第三，不要只跟我分别讨论吼和安的人物性格、生平事迹和暴雪官方剧情，这些东西请自行查阅原作和任务文本。角色本身的设定对搞CP是很重要，但也不是只围绕“吼是怎样的人，安是什么性格”来讨论，而是“吼是这样的人，安是那样的人，所以他们相处下来是这样那样的。”  
做不到这些的，建议慎重考虑展开对话。事关本命CP，我比较严格严谨。否则，一概以闲聊心态对待，毫无顾虑什么都说。
> 
> 当然，没这方面意愿的小可爱们可选择无视，继续下拉。
> 
> 另，关于本章内容，由于下一章需要进入新剧情，本章将让这段纳格兰part进入尾声，所以还挺无聊，反正我写的时候也这么认为【。】以及，德莱尼人线应该不算彻底结束，唔？不算剧透吧？...
> 
> 不管，继续为爱发电。祝大家身体健康。

安度因在光线昏暗的宽敞房间内醒来。

短暂的头疼过后，他发现自己正躺在一张羽毛床上，自这位人类王子住进奥格瑞玛以后，他便一直没有碰过床，身下那舒适柔软的触感竟让他感到有点陌生。

我现在到底在哪？他知道，这里不可能是加拉达尔。

他迅速环顾了一下四周，跟加拉达尔的露天建筑截然不同，只见房顶厚实密封的岩石完全遮挡住纳格兰上空的绝美自然风光，室内只有几盏灯立在每处角落，闪动着微弱紫光。除此之外还有几颗动物头颅悬在墙上，以及房间一角的一个简易书架和木桌木椅，数本褪色书籍和地图散落一桌，其上还躺着一瓶墨水以及两支羽毛笔。

这一切仿佛就像刚从自己的卧室里自然醒来那样...假如他没注意到守在房间门口的两名库雷尼监视者，还有捆于四肢的绳索的话。

昏迷前的回忆如潮般袭来，安度因还记得，有五名德莱尼人袭击了他们的临时居所，杀害了把守门口的卫兵，还有玛亚娜...愿圣光保佑她脱离生命危险！以及发现了他已失踪的玛格汉兽人，他们会继续伤害那些俘虏吗？加尔鲁什...他的伴侣将有何反应？希望他不要冲动行事。

这时，一阵细碎的脚步声令他不由提高警惕，下意识往床头板的方向后退。

他们会伤害我吗？这是他第一时间在脑海里蹦出的念头。然而他很快便想起了那个打晕自己的德莱尼人说过的话。

我是这场谈判的重要筹码，他们抓住我是为了能够和玛格汉兽人交换人质，至少现在，他们暂时不会考虑取我性命。

这时，一位身穿黯淡橙色长袍的紫皮肤破碎者步入正门，身边有一名蓝肤银发的年轻女德莱尼人，安度因认得，她就是刚才把自己打晕的圣骑士。

“安度因王子。”这时，那位破碎者开口道，“初次见面，我是塔拉的领袖阿雷克隆，旁边这位年轻的圣骑士是我的部下，她叫蕾妮。”

“我为我的同胞对你的冒犯感到十分抱歉，”他责备地看了一眼黑着脸的圣骑士，并向人类微微鞠了一躬，“蕾妮他们并非有意伤害你，他们的亲人和朋友还在玛格汉兽人的手里，焦躁和忧虑的情绪驱使他们做出了如此冲动轻率的决定。”

“尽管如此，你们也暂时不可能还我自由。”他可不相信他们会轻易放走自己，毕竟，这场谈判仍未结束。

果不其然，阿雷克隆迟疑了片刻，方才说道：“谈判将于半个小时后开始，届时玛格汉兽人的代表也会出席这场短暂的会面。我以塔拉的首领之名向你保证，这里不会有人伤害你。倘若塔拉的四名同胞毫无生命危险，你也得以返回加拉达尔，回到你的伴侣身边。”

“你们的条件是希望那四名俘虏安然无恙，你的部下却杀害了加拉达尔的四名无辜士兵。”他看了一眼阿雷克隆身边面无表情的蕾妮，转而对塔拉首领道，“倘若悲愤交加的牺牲者家属要求以命偿命，你们将有多少信心保证这场谈判的结果不因双方对彼此的怨怒而受到影响呢？”

“我们取走他们的性命是出于迫不得已。”蕾妮忍不住向前一步，“他们确实‘无辜’，然而和当年惨遭屠杀的大量沙塔斯城‘无辜’平民相比呢？这群刽子手杀死了我的父母，他们是否也是因为‘迫不得已’？我亲眼目睹他们砍下一名德莱尼人渔夫的脑袋，假如你能在场听见他们的笑声，这帮战争狂徒比围在一起庆祝科什哈格节时还要兴奋！”

安度因注意到对方深色皮革手套下紧握的拳头，每当他的父亲忆起部落攻占暴风城的那段往事，也会像眼前这名德莱尼人一样，收紧双拳，眉头紧皱，任由过往沉痛回忆所带来的怒火将自己的理智吞没。

“无论是过去的兽人军团和当年的被害者，还是如今的新部落和联盟、对往事难以释怀的你们，正如车轮上的辐条，然而你们只想着一直不断往前滚动，让双方之间的仇恨永无止境地持续下去。”他语气平静地回道，“不管是兽人还是德莱尼人，你们都有珍视的家人和好友，都深深热爱着自己的同胞，以及供你们成长的家园，倘若双方一直僵持不下，甚至让你们的后代继续背负着这段仇恨，这对给予他们更美好的将来一事又有什么意义呢？况且，你们现在还有共同的敌人。”

“人类，假如站在我们面前的是你父亲，他绝对理解我们的感受，因为当年亲眼看着奥格瑞姆攻破暴风城大门的人是他，不是你。”蕾妮的语气却冰冷如霜，“不过很可惜，他已经不在人世了，否则我相信联盟也不至于走投无路到寻求部落的庇护。”

安度因明白这个德莱尼人说的没错，倘若瓦里安仍在世，联盟与部落必然不可能达成协议，而他，永远也无法成为像他父亲这样的人。

“萨尔大酋长和他的部落保护我们免受伤害，在艾泽拉斯，我们都面临着同一个威胁。”

阿雷克隆忍不住叹了口气，“安度因王子和部落的关系并非本次谈判的重点，我们主要是为了确保你的兄长和姐姐，以及另外两位战友安然无恙随我们返回塔拉，还有对付战槌食人魔的问题。”

首领的话令蕾妮脸色阴沉下来，噤声不语。

“我们都是仇恨车轮上的辐条。”这位库雷尼首领缓缓重复了一遍，叹了口气，“你说的确实不错，多年以来，德莱尼人与兽人鏖战不休，上一代的恩怨影响后人，令他们兵刃相交，周而复始，却都忘记了隐匿在双方背后的真正威胁。”

“然而现在并不晚，这场谈判令你们拥有再次互相了解的机会。玛格汉氏族也会信守承诺，保证你们的同胞不受伤害。”此刻，他已意识到逃跑无益，他应该相信盖亚安的判断，同时也相信加尔鲁什和他的族人能够耐心应对。

“希望如此。”阿雷克隆微笑着回答，“蕾妮，把他身上的绳索解开。”那名女德莱尼人睁大双眼，转头看着自己的首领，一脸难以置信。

不仅是她，安度因也颇为惊讶。

是因为觉得我没有能力在卫兵的重重把守下逃跑吗？还是认为我不会有逃跑的打算？

阿雷克隆看出了人类王子的疑惑，“我相信你对我的族人没有恶意，理应得到善意的对待及尊重。”

相信我？“你为什么如此确定我不会试图逃跑？你的部下抓住我的时候，我可是有过抵抗。”

库雷尼的首领笑了，“安度因王子，你的父亲曾经和先知维纶有过短暂的来往，你的事迹我们也略有耳闻，我相信你会理解我们的处境。”

蕾妮不情愿地来到他的身边，从腰间拿出一柄匕首，昏暗的光线在其上的精致纹理间游走，片刻之间，安度因身上的绳索便被迅速割断。

他看着手腕的深红勒痕，皮肤之上还传来方才与绳索摩擦所带来的隐隐刺痛，他的脚踝肯定也受了点伤，然而治疗这种皮肉之伤对他来说并非难事，等他们离去之后，他可以使用少量圣光力量抹除这些轻伤。

“我相信你们的同胞定能顺利归家。”他向他们露出一抹微笑，“圣光也将保佑他们一路平安。”

阿雷克隆淡蓝色的眼中闪过一丝光芒，只见他再度向人类稍微弯腰鞠了一躬，便示意蕾妮与自己一同离开。

*

当那两名面无表情的库雷尼监护者领着安度因走出房间，来到一片空地时，阿雷克隆和蕾妮正在其中一座建筑前的粗大古树下等待他们，两人的身边还站着一名陌生破碎者，只见对方正双目紧闭，聚精会神陷入沉思，他的上身与双足完全赤裸，护腕由深色钢铁制成，下身则围着一条橙黄拼接的麻质长裙，安度因猜测对方应该是一位萨满祭司。

同时，他还看见三座巨大的建筑正围在众人四周，这是他今天上午看到的以棕色巨岩建成的三边形建筑，安度因仍记得建筑顶端的蓝绿色矿石。如今，他们正身在哈兰。

此外，建筑的大门两旁、通向悬崖彼端草原石径的木制吊桥出入口以及平地中央的紫水晶祭坛边，每处均至少有两名库雷尼卫兵把守，只见他们都为成年的破碎者男性，身穿深棕色的皮革肩甲、兽皮护腕及同等色调的紧身长裤，左臂悬挂的盾牌皆为紫底白纹，右手则握有一把银制战锤或斧头，外露的四肢虽无玛格汉兽人那般粗壮，但安度因知道，他们的战斗实力也同样不可小觑。

与此同时，位于库雷尼部队正对面的建筑与吊桥则由满面怒容的血精灵部队把守，他们均身穿黑色的硬皮衣，外罩深红色环甲，手执恍若正冒着橙色火光的长剑与黑底红纹的盾牌，漆黑的长披风随着他们的走动而微微扬起。

安度因马上意识到，他们已令部落撤走了相当一部分军队，而玛格汉兽人遵从照办，这么说来，双方达成协议的可能性也大大提高了...想到这，他默默松了口气。

等他在监视者的带领下走近三人时，却见他们均神色凝重，陷入沉默。蕾妮听见脚步声便猛然转过头来，脸色已由淡蓝转为几近病态的苍白。

“假如我的兄长和姐姐有何不测，”她冷冷告诉他，“你也休想安然无恙回到那群野兽身边！”

“够了，蕾妮！”阿雷克隆低声呵斥部下一声，对方立马沉着脸不再作声。

“阿雷克隆大人，请问发生了事？”一阵不知其由的不详预感涌上心头，安度因竭力保持彬彬有礼的语气。

“谈判会议本应早已开始。”库雷尼首领回答，“然而我们一直不见玛格汉氏族的踪影。”他凝望着前方吊桥的彼端，对面的宽阔平原空荡无人。

“阿雷克隆，我早就告诉你，那些以杀戮为乐的野兽怎么可能信守诺言，放过他们的敌人呢？”蕾妮咬牙握紧了手中的战锤，“想必他们拒绝现身是因为他们早已心中有数，不再对这场谈判抱有希望，恐怕是因为已经将我的家人抛尸荒野了吧。”

“盖亚安宗母和她的同胞并非言而无信的人，正如你们对圣光的坚定信仰，他们也有必须守护的荣耀与正义，倘若他们早就下定决心要对你们的同胞痛下杀手，当初又何必一口答应这场谈判呢？”安度因忍不住反驳，“而且，他们并不会忘记，我还在你们手里。”

他们莫非在路上出现了什么意外？一个充满不安的声音突然自脑中传来。

阿雷克隆迟疑地点点头，“我或许可以派出一队卫兵打探情况。约瓦尔，你发现了什么？”

“他们已近在眼前。”那位名叫约瓦尔的萨满突然睁开蓝色的双眼，神情肃穆地开口回道，“不过似乎遇上了大麻烦，风儿告诉我，它们在附近的树林间感觉到了食人魔的气息。”

“食人魔？”蕾妮睁大了眼睛，“这不可能...他们怎么可能会在短短时间内越过边境，闯入纳格兰中心地区呢？”

此时，安度因内心也充满了恐惧。倘若加尔鲁什也是遇袭队伍中的一员...

“他们需要得到帮助！”他来不及掩饰自己的慌张情绪，便转头看向脸色变得同样苍白的阿雷克隆。

对方毫不犹豫地对身边的守卫说道：“库拉斯，马上召集一队雷象骑兵，同时通知对面的血精灵，以最快速度从南方出发，请务必找到他们。”

找到仍活着的他们...安度因忍不住默默补充。

“阿雷克隆大人！”这时，守在祭坛边的一名士兵挥手朝他们喊道，“我看见他们了！”对面的血精灵卫兵也正往吊桥彼端奔去。安度因焦急往前张望，假如身边没有库雷尼卫兵拦截，他必定早已冲上前去，大声呼喊那个兽人的名字。

率先出现的是一名骑着战马、浑身浴血的冒险者，安度因认得对方正是今天上午为他们开启传送门的法师，她的身边则跟着一位背负部落战旗、手执长柄烈焰战刃的兽人老者，还有一群光着膀子，大腹便便的白皮肤食人魔。

等等，食人魔？

“安度因王子，不必紧张。”阿雷克隆对他说，“这是我们的盟友，兰特瑞索.火刃及他的手下们，石拳氏族的成员。”

石拳氏族...安度因想起来，约林曾提到过，他们同时也是玛格汉兽人的盟友。

这时，他们的声音正迅速逼近，只见他们自茂密的林间冒出，浩浩荡荡地走来，食人魔踩上吊桥木板的瞬间，连接桥身与悬崖边缘的绳索痛苦地颤动了一下。

安度因瞧见了座狼与兽人的身影，他注意到他们均伤痕累累，神色凝重，却来不及辨清每位兽人的样貌，因为他们甫一现身，便又迅速消失在食人魔庞大的身躯背后。

“兰特瑞索，究竟发生了什么事？”阿雷克隆大步跨前，走向缓步前来的剑圣。部分血精灵守卫亦跟上食人魔的部队。

“是战槌食人魔。”剑圣回答，他手中的战刃几乎与大片血迹融为一体，“我们一直在追踪他们的动向，却发现他们正袭击前往哈兰的玛格汉部队。”

阿雷克隆颇为恼怒，“近来他们竟变得如此猖獗！”

兰特瑞索点了点头，“当时玛格汉氏族寡不敌众，幸好我们及时赶到。”

蕾妮走上前，小心翼翼地发问，“那么，和他们一起的四名德莱尼人...”

剑圣点了点头，转身向后，他的食人魔队伍迅速让出一条道，这下，安度因也看清了后面的兽人部队。

约林和先知纳哈克正骑狼走在最前列，基尔罗格之子身上的紫色长袍被敌人和自己的血染成深黑，眼罩不知去向，暴露在众人面前的右眼是一个触目惊心的黑色窟窿。先知纳克哈与之相比似乎完好无伤，然而过度使用法术的萨满此刻也脸色惨白，面带倦容。

蕾妮将急切的目光越过两位兽人，随即双眼一亮，不顾一切地冲上前去。“奥兰尼尔，埃萝妮！”她快速跑到正共骑一头座狼的两名德莱尼人面前。两人的金色铠甲多处破裂，大片深黑血块覆盖其上，他们的另外两个同伴骑狼跟在身后，看起来皆筋疲力竭。

不见伴侣身影的安度因陷入了恐惧，转而问来到他们身边的血精灵法师：“勇士，加尔鲁什他...”冒险者摇了摇头，抬手指了指兽人队伍的方向。

“是这位勇士出手相助，帮助他们脱离了险境。”这时，约林也来到跟前，“你那个配偶...当他发现你被俘的时候，不假思索地冲出大门，想要单独前往塔拉营救你，要不是我们及时阻止，恐怕早已酿成大错，这次也是如此，他为了保住你的性命，独身冲去救俘虏，差点连命都没了。”

小死眼的回答让他内心涌现些微喜悦，然而这显然不至于缓解他心中的不安，“非常感谢你，艾泽拉斯的勇士...他现在人在哪里？”

“马拉克受了腿伤，加尔鲁什让我们先抵达哈兰，他自己牵着坐骑走在我们最后面。”

最后面？假如后面还有残余的食人魔部队追上来，他们该怎么办？“你们有谁亲眼看见他们跟上了队伍吗？”安度因忍不住追问。

约林迟疑片刻，动了动嘴唇，意欲开口回答，可这时，他听见了吊桥对面传来座狼的嗥叫。

众人循声望去，加尔鲁什正牵着与马拉克相连的缰绳缓慢走过吊桥，踏上悬崖边缘，地狱咆哮之子身上的肩甲破裂大半，右肩和左腿分别有一道长长的深红伤痕，腰腹处也有几处深色瘀伤，只见他跟座狼一样步履艰难，一瘸一拐，全身微微摇晃，仿如被狂舞秋风吹打的落叶，只要稍微大意，便会直直坠入高地之下的万丈谷底。

“加尔鲁什！”兽人的伤势令他心头一窒，不住大喊出声，正欲快步开跑，来到对方身前，却被库雷尼卫兵伸手拦住。

“让他过去吧。”阿雷克隆看了一眼正与兄长合力搀扶右臂脱臼、小腿骨折的姐姐爬下坐骑的蕾妮，对卫兵命令道。破碎者闻言迅速将手放下。

安度因向塔拉首领和冒险者投以感激的眼神，便顾不上其他，穿过人群。

此时，他的视线无意间落到正合力将被血迹斑斑斗篷包裹住的尸体搬至地上的卫兵。安度因见此情景，奔向伴侣跟前的念头更为强烈。

看着人类开始向自己跑来的瞬间，加尔鲁什眼中闪过一抹惊讶，随即转瞬即逝，这位兽人试图挺直腰身，装作毫发无损的模样，然而肩伤和腿伤又令他弯腰皱眉，低声咒骂。

“你受伤了。”安度因主动伸手扶住他的手臂。兽人仍然活着的事实令他暗自松了一口气。

加尔鲁什睁大眼睛看着面前的小人类，仿佛眼前的一切只是一场不可思议的梦境，只见他微怔片刻，便扭过头去，粗声咕哝着：“每次见我受伤，你都非要说一句这样的废话么。”然而他并没有抗拒对方的触碰。

安度因突然发现，自己正逐渐适应对方的尖酸语气，“我是在担心你的安危。”他的坦白令加尔鲁什紧绷着脸，不再说话。

“地狱咆哮之子。”这时，阿雷克隆也来到二人面前，约林跟在身旁，“你决心舍命拯救我的同胞，为此我向你表示由衷的感谢。”

安度因注意到加尔鲁什的嘴角微微抽搐了一下，“破碎者，事实上，你同胞的生死我并不在乎，我也不屑于在这里跟你对话，这种蠢事就让基尔罗格之子去办吧。”约林听罢狠狠瞪了他一眼，加尔鲁什视而不见，“现在，我只问你一句，你们是不是可以把这个小人类还给我了？”

阿雷克隆对兽人的冷淡毫不介意，“那是当然，你们既然已信守诺言，让我的四名同胞回到亲友身边，我们也再无任何理由继续关押你的配偶。”

“...不是等谈判结束？”

“我的族人正和他们的亲人待在一起。”

加尔鲁什面无表情地点了点头，“那我们也没什么其他好说的了。”

库雷尼首领微微一笑，向他们深鞠一躬，便与约林一同走向东边的那座三边形建筑，若干库雷尼与血精灵卫兵罗列在旁，紧跟其后。其中一名血精灵卫兵从加尔鲁什手中接过缰绳，领着马拉克走向兽栏管理员。

待他们离去，安度因扶着兽人穿过一片空地，“玛亚娜...她还好吗？”在他昏迷之前，老妪的伤势可是十分严重。

“没有生命危险。”加尔鲁什脸色阴沉地回答，“不过今天之内恐怕不能下床走路了。”他们走进西面建筑里的中央大堂，柔和的黄色光线自敞开的正门射入，墙边烛台之上闪烁着紫红色的火光。

“当时她直接冲向他们...我明明可以及时保护她免受伤害的。”玛亚娜的受伤令安度因感到自责，“然而我的施法不够快。”

加尔鲁什在一张紫色的地毯吃力坐下，与软厚兽皮截然不同的单薄触感似乎令他有点难以适应，“这都是因为她的疏忽，该后悔的人是她。”

“她为了保护我，受了重伤。”安度因跪坐在他身边，“当时我们寡不敌众，玛亚娜也已尽力了。”

加尔鲁什却转过头睁眼瞪着他，“卫兵已经在赶来的路上，她只需要再坚持一会，就能等到他们过来...”

你也不至于被抓走...这句话对方并未说出口，但安度因十分明白他的感受。

“当时需要坚持的人是我，”他告诉兽人，“假如我能在他们击晕我之前再支撑一会，卫兵就能及时发现我们，只有我听见他们的脚步声和谈话声，玛亚娜如被认定为失职，那么为这次事件负最大责任的人就是我。”

加尔鲁什听罢一时失语，只得不情愿地咕哝一声，索性别过脸去，沉默不语。

这个兽人闹起别扭来跟率直的孩童没什么分别...安度因心想。他忍不住轻笑一声，却令兽人猛然回头，恼怒地睁大眼睛。

“有什么好笑的？”对方质问道。

果然没什么区别...安度因无奈浅笑着摇摇头，他在兽人的注视目光下向对方抬起双手，轻念治疗咒语，片刻之间，一道柔和的金色光团便迅速包裹住加尔鲁什庞大的身躯。

不知是否出于错觉，他似乎看见了兽人紧盯着圣光的金色眼眸瞬间亮了起来。而不到片刻，加尔鲁什转而将视线移到他的脸上。

“你昨天的伤痊愈得这么快啊。”他犹豫半晌，疑问的话语冲口而出，然而下一秒，兽人又意识到自己的语气过于唐突，立马转过脸去，阴沉着脸，噤声不语。

安度因心头闪过一抹疑惑，“我是牧师，可以为自己治疗...”

然而当他望着对方嘴角下弯的严峻面孔时，人类突然想道：这个兽人，难道在为自己昨天的行为感到愧疚吗？

“你昨天的所作所为，”他缓缓开口，同时不忘观察对方的表情变化，“确实令我困扰了一段时间。”

加尔鲁什猛然转过头来，睁大双眼，欲言又止的模样几乎让他忍俊不禁，安度因深知，现在他应该保持耐心，给对方一个解释的机会。

不知何时，纳格兰上空的淡淡蓝紫业已被浓烈紫红所取代，宛如一道深色淤青，游移天际的云朵也开始为晚霞的鲜红晕染，照入室内的金色光线比之前更为黯淡，唯有烛台上的紫色光芒静默摇曳，淡色的火光映在两人身上，在被圣光染黄的白灰墙壁上投下两道长长的黑影。

“那时候，我并不知道是你在我身后。”加尔鲁什迟疑良久，却只是低声咕哝了一句，便不再言语。

而这一次，安度因并没有感到任何愤怒，“我相信你。”

那兽人颇感惊讶地睁大眼睛看他，柔和的金色光晕照映于他的脸庞和肌肤之上，“你说真的？”

“昨天只是你的无心之失，事实上，你从没想过伤害我，不是吗？”

加尔鲁什迟疑着点了点头，“大概吧。”兽人的表情看似极不情愿，但安度因知道他并没有说谎。

“约林告诉我，你为了救我，差点丢了性命。”他低头继续观察着兽人的伤口，血已止住，裂口处正开始长出新肉，似乎恢复得差不多了，“虽然这样做或许不太理智...但是，谢谢你，我很高兴。”

加尔鲁什的表情看起来像是听见了什么从未接触过的陌生语言，良久，他忍不住轻哼一声，别扭地别过头去。

安度因暗自苦笑，这个兽人确实并不坦率，却没想象中难懂。他等兽人的伤口全然愈合，方才放下有点酸疼的双手，法术的消耗让人类王子感觉有点疲倦无力，眼皮沉重。

他还想对加尔鲁什再说点什么，可当他意欲活动酸痛的大腿，调整坐姿时，一阵乏力感铺天盖地袭来，使他一个重心不稳，来不及反应过来便往前倒去。

然而，在他迷迷糊糊，昏昏欲睡之际，一双有力的大手稳稳接住了他无力的身体，下一秒，他感觉到兽人结实胸膛传来的温暖触感和对方有力的心跳声。

*

待双方谈话结束，约林、先知纳哈克与阿雷克隆及几名随行士兵自屋内走向哈兰中央的祭坛边时，暮色已然低沉，星月的灿烂光辉洒照大地，发亮的繁星在黑幕之后现出身形。

当他们用完晚餐，从屋内走出时，坐骑便已鞍辔妥当，安度因接过卫兵递来的缰绳，抬头遥望连绵山峦之上的明月和星星，他如愿看到了纳格兰的夜景，却无想象中那般喜悦，这一天所经历的一切已让他感到身心疲倦，今天出现了太多无辜的牺牲者，让他没什么兴致欣赏风景。

“也许我们还能赶上今晚的葬礼。”这时，他听见约林对先知纳哈克说。

“希望如此。”先知纳哈克点了点头，“玛加迪那个疯子让我一直放心不下，不知古库斯能否治得住他的疯言疯语。”

约林忍不住笑了，“那我们得尽快回去一看究竟了。”

先知玛加迪...翻上坐骑时，他忍不住暗忖，假如他真的是疯子，因疯子的预言而惴惴不安的我，又会是什么呢？

“安度因王子。”当他准备驱策身下棕马随队伍出发离去，一个声音让他及时勒住缰绳，令坐骑停步，他转过头去，发现阿雷克隆正立在面前。

“玛格汉氏族已暂时跟我们达成共识，优先对付入侵边境的战槌食人魔。”他告诉安度因。

“我为达成协议的玛格汉与库雷尼、以及能够平安回到亲友身边的德莱尼人感到由衷高兴。”语罢，他稍稍抬眼，竟看到正迟疑着走上前来的蕾妮。她的身后有一名陌生的男性德莱尼人，只见对方身穿金色铠甲，双手负于身后，用微微发光的黄色双眼平静注视着他，他们四目相对的短短瞬间，那名圣骑士向他微微点了点头。安度因记得，他是四名俘虏的其中一员。

“今天下午发生的事。”她叹了口气，然后继续道，“是我和同伴失去理智，擅作主张，袭击了你的仆从，绑架了你，我对此感到非常抱歉。”

“我理解你的感受，我们都深爱着自己的家人，甚至愿意为他们付出一切，有时或许难免有些冲动的行为。”他忆起了自己的父亲，心底不禁涌起哀伤之情。过去，瓦里安总是对他施以过度保护，也会因为担心儿子安危而陷入歇斯底里。

而今，他的父亲与暴风城一并彻底淹没在龙焰之中，唯剩一堆冰冷的余烬，随风消散，尸骨无存。

然而当他看向月华之下的加尔鲁什，胸中的希望火花悄然而现。那个兽人似乎又跟基尔罗格之子产生了什么争执，只见两人脸色阴沉，怒目相视，先知纳克哈则站在他们中间无奈叹气。

“无法跟联盟结为盟友，也许将成为我们的一大遗憾。”阿雷克隆微笑着向他微鞠一躬，“圣光将祝福你们返程顺利。”

*

在那以后，他们穿过哈兰的平地，渡过吊桥，沿着大道返回加拉达尔，高悬天际的月亮一路默默追随，然而众人神情肃穆，一路无言，因为这场遇袭导致玛格汉氏族失去了十余名英勇的士兵。所幸的是，他们没有在路上遇到战槌食人魔或主动袭击的野兽。

加拉达尔卫兵已用大量枯叶、稻草、干树皮、灌木枝条和粗直的树杈堆建起一个平台，平民则抱着一堆装着油的小罐，并把它们浇洒在木堆上。死者家属悉数到场，由于尸体不便移动，皆已安葬于奥格瑞玛，他们只能从家里取出死者生前佩戴过的饰物或衣物，把它们置于火葬台上，放到遇难士兵的尸身旁。

他们从加拉达尔卫兵手中接过火把，将其插入火葬堆，只一心跳的瞬间，在弥漫着香气的燃油作用下，木堆迅速起火燃烧，细小的火苗与热气自开始变得焦黑的枯叶和曲卷的树皮间钻出，灰色的烟雾宛如无数根柔软的缎带飘向天际，节节攀升。扭动盘旋的烈焰爬上尸体，让他们看起来如同披上一层冒着灰烟的橙色丝衣，在夜幕之中舞动摇曳，闪闪发亮。

安度因强迫自己留在原地，目不斜视观看面前的熊熊烈焰，然而无法制止自己的手心渗出阵阵冷汗。眼前的火焰舞动愈加猖狂，宛若一头嘴里含着热气的咆哮野兽，随时张牙舞爪迎面扑来，浓烈的烟雾呛得他忍不住抬手遮住嘴巴咳嗽，众人亦开始逐步后退，随着仿若顽石破裂的声响，由枝木、草堆和树皮搭建的火葬台轰然倒塌。

噢，我亲爱的王子殿下，我找你找得好苦呀。

奥妮克希亚微弱的声音不知从何飘来。他紧张地回头张望，然而除了静默哀悼的玛格汉兽人群众和头顶上方的漆黑天幕，什么也没有，自耳畔传来的也只有隐约的河流奔涌和瀑布击打岩石的声响，以及先知纳哈克发表追悼演讲的浑厚声线。

他转而看向身边的伴侣，却惊觉加尔鲁什也在盯着自己。

“你真的害怕火。”安度因马上将目光移开，却听见对方低沉的声音传来。加尔鲁什面无表情，语气平静，可更令他不知所措。

与此同时，他无意间把视线转向立于人群之前的先知玛加迪，对方正眯着双眼，默默打量着他们。

劝他远离火焰吧，劝他远离火焰吧...

“喂，你到底怎么了？”加尔鲁什突然伸手攫住他的臂膀，害安度因差点吓了一跳，惊叫出声。

此时，他们面前的平台业已坍倒，没于一片亮红火海，烧至焦炭的碎木片和仍在发光的火烬弹跳至众人脚边，头顶上方，擎天浓烟高达数十丈，宛若一头野兽伸出灰暗舌头舔舐天幕。

亮红火光照映在加尔鲁什的金色眼眸，彷如兽人眼中正有一束火把熊熊燃烧。

“我、我没事...”安度因下意识说道。很明显，他的回答并没有说服对方。

“不对，你很不对劲。”兽人皱着眉头追问，仿佛恨不得用目光穿透人类的身体，探出对方深藏在心底的真实情绪。

不知为何，安度因显得更加不安了，“今天经历的事情太多，我只是太劳累了。”掩饰的话语脱口而出，然而也并不全是谎言。

当他话音刚落，兽人黑下脸来，立马松开了他的手臂，不再言语。待火焰全熄，地面冷却，人群尽散，卫兵们开始清理地上的灰烬和残木，安度因想起仍躺在床榻上的玛亚娜，他们应该看望慰问这名尽忠职守的老妪，然而不等他开口说话，加尔鲁什便沉默转身，独自走向通往居所的缓坡。

*

当安度因和两名随行士兵自玛亚娜的居所返回，加尔鲁什正背对着他们坐在后门的小片空地上，凝望远方如镜的绿湖和月亮的倒影，彷如一尊静默雕像。等随行士兵告退，安度因走到他身边时，这个兽人依旧一动不动，目视前方。

“督军在用他的方式向您表达关心。”兽人无缘无故的愤怒令他倍感困惑，然而当他把苦恼告诉玛亚娜，这名老妪却笑着告诉他，“他算是为昨天的行为对您表示了歉意，这简直足以令人惊掉下巴，而伴侣间的交流皆出自双方的意愿和行动，或许您可以试着跟他坦白，督军虽然脾气暴躁，但也并非跟他毫无道理可讲。”

“加尔鲁什？”他轻声开口唤道，然而没有任何回应。

一阵冰冷夜风拂来，夹杂着泥草的清新和梦露花的芳香，渗人心脾，然而安度因只感到一股彻骨的寒意。

他深吸一口气，然后在兽人身旁坐下，开门见山地说：“先知玛加迪把那段预言告诉我了。”

加尔鲁什猛然转头，“那个疯子的话有什么可信的？”

“我曾经做了一个梦。”安度因犹豫片刻，还是决定如实说出，“我梦见暴风城，我的父亲，我亲眼看着他们葬身火海，还有奥妮克希亚...她发现了我。”他忍不住伸手环住双膝，夜晚的冰凉空气令他微微颤抖，兽人则睁大了眼睛。

“我永远忘不了那一天，雷吉纳德·温德索尔元帅当众揭穿奥妮克希亚真实身份的那一天，然而潜伏在暴风城的黑龙间谍实在太多了，他们肆意屠杀我的人民，摧毁百姓的房屋，我记得他们的呼救声和惨叫声，然而我什么也帮不上忙，只能眼睁睁看着他们被杀...”昔日的悲痛记忆如一把尖刀，狠狠戳中他的心脏。

“我的父亲坚持战斗到生命最后一刻，还有伯瓦尔公爵，暴风城的士兵们，殊死抵抗的百姓们...我甚至还能在部落勇士身上看到他们的影子。”语毕，他抬头看向加尔鲁什，“正因为如此，我更不愿看到同样的悲剧降临到部落身上，降临在你的身上。”

人类的坦诚似乎让兽人颇感惊讶，失语片刻，才低声咕哝：“你在部落会很安全，可别忘了我今天说过的话。”

好吧，他安慰人的方式实在太糟糕了，安度因轻笑着无奈摇头，却引得对方紧张地抬直上身，眼睛瞪得老大。

“我相信你。”兽人的模样令他忍俊不禁，安度因主动站起身，转向门口，“现在已经很晚了，我们不如进屋休息吧。”加尔鲁什没有回答，但他知道对方一定会跟上来。

屋内，建筑上部的椭圆空窗之外，紫色星河如一道长长的彗星横跨天际，穿越夜幕，繁星宛如点点闪光碎钻，缀于其间。

安度因解开腰带和胸针，脱下羊皮手套，然后双手下伸，将身上的灰色长袍上拉过头，叠放整齐置于房间一角的木桌之上，然后是长袍之下的红色里衣，而当他把上衣纽扣解到一半时，兽人的灼热目光正穿过寒冷的空气，落在自己身上，让他不由停下动作。

然而这时，一个声音不断在他脑海中提醒着他，他们已经成婚，这种事情，无须感到羞耻。

于是，他索性转身，在对方的注视下褪去上衣、棕色的及膝皮靴和深绿色紧身马裤，直到最后一件遮蔽物。周遭的寒意令他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，而他的灵魂深处，似乎正有着什么东西开始熊熊燃烧。

欲望。

安度因很快便在木箱里找到一小瓶油膏，然后往前几步，走到坐在兽皮上的兽人跟前，他注意到对方深色长裤下的巨大隆起，那个地方象征着对方的渴望和需求。

当他把油膏放到一旁，主动跨到加尔鲁什身上，双腿之间触到那股隆起时，加尔鲁什低吼一声，抬起手攫住他的双臂，意欲将面前的人类压在身下。

“不。”安度因伸手放在兽人的胸前，突然开口。

加尔鲁什皱起眉头，向他投来不解的目光。

如今，安度因只觉心脏狂跳不止，全身的血液仿佛都在尖叫着沸腾。生活在德拉诺的兽人在同伴面前毫无隐私可言，后来玛亚娜跟他如此解释。他们身处的半球形房屋两面开口，没有可作遮掩的门扉或窗帘，这里随时会有人经过。

他把对方缓缓按在铺盖之上，用自己完全赤裸的躯体紧贴上去，星辉照映下，兽人的脸部轮廓看起来比平日更为柔和，他俯身主动亲吻对方紧闭的嘴唇。

兽人向外突出的尖尖獠牙和脸上冰冷的刺环抵在脸庞，却无法阻挡人类探出舌头，缠入对方的口内。加尔鲁什伸出双手，抱住他的腰身，默许了他的动作。

安度因仿着兽人对自己做过的那样，唇舌下移，亲吻舔舐身下人身上的每一寸肌肤，颈脖、锁骨、胸口、乳头，然后是如刀刻般轮廓分明的腹部肌肉，同时不停用双手抚摸对方身上的黑色纹身，指尖循着那些图案不断游走，感受掌下的粗糙肌肤逐渐滚烫，他听见头顶上方传来对方急促的呼吸声。

于是，他伸手主动去解兽人的腰带，同时用另一只手隔着裤子揉压那根已然觉醒的性器。加尔鲁什喘着粗气，稍微抬起上身，伸手将长裤褪下，里面的硬挺肉棒即刻弹跳出来，安度因不由咽了咽口水，片刻不到的犹豫过后，他决定低下头，张嘴含住面前的性器。

下一刻，他听见了兽人充满愉悦的叹息声。

这个过程一开始进行得较为艰难，兽人的茎身实在过于粗大，安度因无法一下子全部吞入口中，他一手扶着那根性器，另一手则或轻或重地按压着下方的精囊，嘴巴再也不能容纳阴茎长度时，只得暂时退出，改用舌头爱抚那硕大的圆头和浮现的青筋。

这时，一个小小疑问突然钻入脑际，平时他的后面是如何能够承受对方的？

等自己的唾液覆满兽人坚挺的分身，安度因方才起身，拾起旁边的小瓶，打开瓶塞，用颤抖的指尖沾满油膏，于是找到自己的小穴，咬牙捅了进去，同时不忘用另一手借着湿润的唾液继续揉弄兽人的分身。

他抬起头，只见加尔鲁什也在注视着自己，眼中产生了某种萌动。

当他骑在兽人身上，对方的粗壮分身将自己完全撑开时，一阵令人头皮发麻，咬紧牙关的酥麻感自交合处传至腰椎，几乎让安度因大腿根部打颤，难以稳住身子，他伸直双手按住身下人的胸口，开始缓慢前后摆动腰肢，下体的快感变得更为强烈，让他再也无法抑制自己的呻吟。

这时，加尔鲁什突然伸手攫住他早已硬挺的分身，用力揉搓，安度因忍不住惊呼一声，不由加快下身的动作，更加猛烈地骑着身下的人，直到喊着加尔鲁什的名字高潮。

等高潮余韵消散，两人的喘息逐渐平和下来，安度因趴在兽人的胸口，浑身酸麻，互相紧贴的肚腹大片湿腻，他能感觉到加尔鲁什半硬的分身仍埋在体内，他们都知道，这场欢爱远远还没结束。

于是，当兽人伸手扣住他的腰部，翻身将他压下时，安度因主动抬起双腿，缠上对方的腰身。

透过空窗，他能清楚看见纳格兰夜空交叠流涌的紫色星河，还有细钻般的密布星群。与此同时，虫鸣隐约自门外的灌木丛中传来，与微弱的河流瀑布声一起柔声合唱，让他忍不住产生细细聆听的念头，然而这时颈间传来兽人灼热的气息，他的思绪只能暂止。

当加尔鲁什开始挺身律动时，阵阵快感如凶猛巨浪般再度袭来，安度因顿觉眼前美景顿时朦胧不清，耳边的所有声响恍如梦中回音，他的脑袋一片混沌，只能紧抱着面前的身体，大声呻吟，扭动腰身配合身上人越来越激烈的抽送。

事后，安度因在加尔鲁什怀里沉沉睡去，然而他还是再次梦见那个可怕的场景，染血的狮子王座，化为灰烬的父亲，剧烈燃烧的龙焰，这次，他下意识呼喊加尔鲁什的名字，努力搜寻对方的身影。

然而，他却发现只有一头体型远超于普通野狼的棕色孤狼，正隔着火海静静凝视着他。只见这头孤狼身上所散发的柔和蓝绿幽光有着令人心神平静的神奇魔力，蓝色双眼炯炯有神，面部的十字伤疤在火光的照映下清晰可见。

在那一瞬间，他好像听见了父亲的声音。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢食用。
> 
> 下章进入下段新剧情，下面是一小段预告【x】
> 
> 【只见萨尔手里紧紧攥着一张信封，眉头紧蹙，神色凝重，在格罗玛什要塞的酋长王座前焦急踱步，吉安娜则坐在王座下方的客人坐席之上，脸色苍白，双唇紧抿。半晌，部落的大酋长终于开口：“这事关部落与联盟的合作关系能否继续保持下去，加尔鲁什，我希望这次你不会再头脑一热，冲动行事。”】


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 突然更新，
> 
> 由于最近才开始玩怀旧服部落号...然后发现了一个很严重的设定BUG，就是...奥格的地理位置我完全搞错了，完全就是照着小吼继位大酋长以后的新奥格写的【后来也是因为小吼我才歪过去部落的，之前一直玩的联盟】我会找个时间修改一下的，我为我的不严谨向大家道歉，sorry，下次我会更加注意的。
> 
> 明明一开始搞cp只是为了追求最纯粹的快乐，然而剧情怎么越来越严肃化了呢，我好像搞砸了自己的同人创作【哭】但我真的很享受这种搞（伪）深度同人的思考过程，他们的美好并不仅仅只是上床，其实吼安挺适合细水长流的走心爱情，甚至有点现实感，让我想起了我爹妈【x】反正我就爱这种不带任何夸张甜言蜜语的实实在在的感情，虽然这样下去的话以后写文走向只会在冷CP的基础上掉进更冷的坑里，但是我快乐【喂

塔布羊银白与深蓝相间的毛皮滑过指间，传来轻微的痒感，但摸上去异常柔软舒适。

“她好漂亮。”安度因忍不住叹道。塔布羊似乎听懂了他的话，黑玉般的圆溜溜眼睛对着面前的人类眨了眨。

玛亚娜嘴角上扬，尖尖的獠牙向外翻出，露出一个灿烂笑容，老妪的伤势并未完全愈合，胸前仍缠着好几圈细长绷带，但已经可以下床走动，“当然了，这可是督军特地为你挑选的礼物哦。”说罢，她将视线转向双手抱臂站在一旁的加尔鲁什，安度因循着老妪的目光，只见那兽人沉着脸别开脸去，一言不发。

“谢谢你。”仅一瞬间，他望着加尔鲁什，突然希望时间永远留在这一刻，“这是我一生中收到的最棒的礼物之一。”

“你们的一生还长着呢，孩子们。”玛亚娜笑着宣布，加尔鲁什斜眼瞪了她一下，可老妪并不介意，“安度因王子，在我们离开之前，您可以试着骑一小段。”

与此同时，那名将他们传送至纳格兰的血精灵正远远站在一边，碧绿色的眼睛闪动着光芒，里面包含的某种难以言喻的强烈情绪让安度因不忍心再多看她一眼。

“她要想来这得到一头塔布羊，还需要从战槌山的食人魔拿到更多黑曜石念珠。”为他递来缰绳的补给官纳瑟拉解释，女兽人硬直的乌黑长发高高立起，看起来有点滑稽，但这里无人敢出言嘲笑。

人类王子小心翼翼地翻上坐骑，坐在与自己身形相匹配的狭小鞍座上，接过缰绳。他从未拥有过一头完全属于自己的塔布羊坐骑，正如加达拉尔的大部分平民——如今他们纷纷向安度因投来羡慕的目光。

安度因却在鞍座上满心困惑地坐了一会，鞍座也跟他以前习惯的很不一样，塔布羊的体型比他骑过的马或座狼还要纤瘦很多，纳瑟拉告诉他，这头母羊还未成年，力量与速度暂时远不如那些强壮的塔布公羊。

于是，他转而回头看向加尔鲁什，兽人咕哝一声，看起来似乎不太愉快，可安度因知道他并非真的在生气。只见加尔鲁什跨步向前，忽然抬手拍了一下坐骑那脂肪所剩无几的臀肌。

突如其来的疼痛让受惊的小羊发出一声短促而尖锐的喊叫，安度因则将自己的惊叫声吞回肚子里，用力揪紧手中的缰绳，塔布羊如箭般飞速跳入前方的池塘，溅起大片水花，沾湿了新主人的长靴和长长的上衣下摆。

然而当他们跃出池塘，远离玛亚娜的指责声和加尔鲁什的大笑声，开始在加拉达尔围墙内弯曲的小径绕圈奔跑时，安度因心中恐惧已荡然无存，可怕的预言、奇怪的梦境暂时被忘却，取而代之的是足以令人开怀大笑的兴奋与畅快，身下的小羊步履轻快，蹦蹦跳跳，灵敏如丝，仿佛为他插上一对无形的翅膀，带他穿过碧绿的草坡、清凉的浅塘和细长的石径，混杂着草泥与野花清香的风儿掠过他的脸庞，扬起他的金发，带着轻不可闻的声响，宛如细柔呢喃，假如他是萨满祭司，必定能听清它们低声细语的内容。

路上的所有卫兵和平民都为他们让出一条路，没人开口咒骂或出声抱怨。即便他无法赢得这里所有人的尊重和好感，但至少，他们不再因为自己的存在而露出厌恶和戒备的目光。

他们沿原路折回，这次，他抓稳缰绳，塔布羊立马调转方向，绕开刚才那道池塘，转而走上小径返回军需官的住所前，只见老妪已气红了脸，口中依然念念有词，他的伴侣则置若罔顾，哈哈大笑，纳瑟拉一脸无奈地笑着摇头，而他自己现在一定也跟傻瓜一样，嘴角上扬，笑声不止，和着伴侣沙哑的声音迎风飘向蓝空，似乎还惊动了前来好奇观看的浮云，引得它们跌跌撞撞地四散逃开。

他在三人面前停下的时候，加尔鲁什仍笑得一脸灿烂，而看到安度因靠近时又马上敛去了笑容，紧绷下颚，竭力装出一副满不在乎的表情，表现极不自然，直让人忍俊不禁。

怪不得盖亚安宗母要称呼他“孩子”，还挺名副其实的...但哪怕现在是全然放松的精神状态，他也不会把这话说出口，以免对方更加难堪。

等因为激动情绪而疯狂跳动的心脏平静下来，他方才下了坐骑，约林和先知纳哈克从缓坡的另一边走来，加尔鲁什一看到背着手，面无表情的基尔罗格之子时不由沉下脸来。

天上的浮云再度好奇地聚集过来，挤在一块，俯视着下方的人群，耳边传来的微风轻响宛如它们低低的窃语声。

两人四目相对良久，直到在先知纳克哈的目光示意下，约林这才叹了口气，主动伸出一只手，

“代我向大酋长和德拉诺什问好。” 

加尔鲁什迟疑片刻，还是咕哝着伸出手，与对方的相握，然后马上放开。

准备就绪的血精灵法师无声来到了他们的身边，红色丝袍与金色短发随风轻摆。现在，他们需要返回奥格瑞玛了。

*

火盆上的焰苗缓动摇曳，在酋长要塞的深红墙壁上映出一团跃动的黑影，整洁的羊皮纸在橘红火光的照耀下泛起一层淡淡的黄色，然而信中的内容让吉安娜不由皱紧眉头。

“萨尔，这不该是联盟与部落签订和平协议后仍存在的问题。”她坐在大酋长王座下方的贵宾席位，柔软厚重的兽皮坐垫让这位法师有点不太习惯，微微动了动身子，“你的朋友加兹鲁维派人打晕了我们的首席工程师福特，抢走了舰船图纸，用水雷摧毁了强力号，与此同时，他们还袭击了商旅海岸以南的塞拉摩营地，导致我们失去了两名优秀的海军中尉和若干士兵，这将对联盟与部落之间的信任关系造成重大的打击，如今黑龙军团势力不断扩张，你我双方不应在如此非常时期爆发冲突。”

她的好友坐在由钢铁、硬木和野兽獠牙制成的高大王座之上，以粗壮的左手撑着隐隐作痛的太阳穴，粗黑的浓眉皱紧一团，湛蓝色的双眼愁云密布。

“棘齿城所在之地属于中立海岸，加兹鲁维关注的是他的经济收益，并不在意联盟和部落的冲突，在荆齿城南部扎营的塞拉摩舰队插手了他的重要买卖，我方商船已被你的手下多次扣押。”部落的大酋长忍不住指出。

“奥妮克希亚的军团切断了塞拉摩与东部王国的贸易路线，我们别无选择，只能另觅出路，我听从了你的建议，尝试与棘齿城的地精们合作，于是批准了哈特利派遣舰船驶入海岸的请求，殊不知部落的商人坚持认为我的人民破坏了他们的经济利益，威胁着他们的生命安全...”她叹了口气，“虽然我是他们的领袖，但是也无法否认一个事实，部落炸毁了强力号，重击了我方军队。即便我采取强硬手段勒令他们不再与部落发生冲突，也无法平息士兵们的怒火。”

“这不是我的命令，吉安娜。”她从萨尔蓝色的眼睛里看出了愤怒。

“而执行这场破坏行动的正是部落的人。”吉安娜直言，“仅仅只是这一点，就足以成为我的人民向部落倾泻怒火的理由。”

“所以你们要求我亲自把闹事的人揪出来，公开谴责和惩罚他们，然后向联盟诚恳道歉？这样做只会引起我的人民不满，认为他们的大酋长是一个只会卑躬屈膝的软弱领袖。部落有着跟人类截然不同的行事风格和思考方式，我不能总是处处否定他们。”萨尔的语气中也开始带着明显的烦躁与怒意。

“可是...”

“我会找一个时间跟加兹鲁维好好谈谈，也将邀请你亲自到场，但是联盟要求我处罚闹事的人，公开道歉的事，恕我不能答应，请你明白我的感受和处境。吉安娜，现在我倒想跟你谈谈别的事情。”她的好友语气尖锐，“最近，北卫军在库尔提拉斯水兵被赶走以后，又占领了提拉加德城堡，甚至在森金村西南边搭建新的军事要塞，当地的巨魔平民终日惶恐不安，加德林请求部落派兵消灭那一带的联盟士兵，然而我认为，在采取必要的行动前，应该好好听听联盟这边能否给我们一个合理解释。”

吉安娜反而笑了，她这位老朋友，只要遇到疑似关乎部落人民生命安危的事情就会显得特别紧张和敏感，她非常理解这种心情，“萨尔，你们不必过于担心，那支军队并不会对你的人民造成什么威胁，他们是为了帮助我们对付潜伏在杜隆塔尔的黑龙间谍而来的。”

事实上，她曾写信询问帕里特中尉为何擅作主张，对方在信中道歉并解释，有探子向他汇报，杜隆塔尔西南边有疑似黑龙间谍的可疑人物出没，部落和塞拉摩又忙于处理内部事务，无暇他顾，只要一想到安度因王子随时可能面临生命危险，他就心急如焚，万分担忧，所以才一时冲动，决定尽快采取行动，率领后备军进驻城堡，搭建要塞，时刻观察敌人动向，至今也从未有过主动伤害部落成员的举动。

可是她这番解释无法说服萨尔，只见部落的大酋长坐直身子，望了一眼沉默地立于大厅一角的库卡隆卫兵，对方立马会意，大步走到吉安娜跟前，取出三份文件，双手递到法师面前。

“这是冒险者们在森金村附近的北卫军营地搜到的作战计划书，今天早上加德林便派人把它们交给了我。”

吉安娜一脸狐疑地接过，她抬头看了一眼好友，萨尔那双湛蓝色的眼睛正平静地注视着她，对方看似波澜不惊的面容反而让她愈加不安。

部落成员搜找联盟部队的作战计划书，他们要这个做什么？

于是，她决定打开第一份文件，仔细阅读。

进攻计划？

吉安娜满腹怀疑地继续往下念，眉间挤出了一道深深的皱纹，这字迹，确实跟帕里特中尉的非常相像，相像到足以让她相信这就是对方的亲笔字迹，但是只要仔细对比，还是能发现一点不同之处。

试炼谷...这不是奥格瑞玛南边的一个兽人新手训练村吗？

她突然想起自己已经有两天没有收到帕里特中尉的回信了，这点异样她竟然没能及时察觉出来？

计划书上写着关于进攻试炼谷时预计投入的士兵与武器数量、详细的地形分析和发动袭击时可能的突发情况及应急对策，结尾处的授权印章更是让她手脚冰凉，满心恐慌。

脸色苍白的人类法师在好友的目光注视下翻开第二份文件，那是关于进攻森金村的具体计划，面对如此突然的状况，她的大脑在多重震撼下暂时失去了理智深思的能力，只能粗略浏览上面的内容，而当她拿起第三份计划书，其上的“奥格瑞玛”赫然大字简直令她心头一窒，胸口一紧，几乎忘记如何呼吸。

“你、你确定这是从北卫军手上得来的？”计划书结尾处的方北卫军那独有的印章图案正是显而易见的答案，然而不知为何，她还是选择明知故问。

萨尔充满遗憾地点了点头。法师身后其中一个火盆上的燃烧木炭突然发出一声响亮的噼啪声，让她像个受惊的小女孩般下意识缩了缩肩膀。

“这种事情，绝不能让它发生。”吉安娜合上计划书，将它按到桌面上，双手止不住地颤抖。

当年的悲剧还会再度上演吗？她突然想到了被雷克萨处死的父亲戴林，以及当年随他丧命的库尔提拉斯士兵们，那段过往记忆仍历历在目，让她在很长一段时间里备受丧父之痛的煎熬，甚至噩梦连连，但她不曾感到后悔，这是为实现和平所必须付出的沉痛代价。

假如真的是帕里特中尉暗中策划...那么他到底在想什么？难道他不管安度因了吗？

在没有火光照映的阴暗角落里，戴林、瓦里安以及死去的联盟士兵们正用怨怒的目光瞪视着她。

“如我所料，你也被蒙在鼓里。”此时，萨尔的目光柔和下来，“虽然这位帕里特中尉当年并未在场，但是我知道他年轻的时候也曾是你父亲的狂热拥护者之一。”

“然而在我父亲死后，他便宣布效忠塞拉摩，多年以来尽忠职守，毫无异样。”吉安娜抬手拨开落至眼前的金色发丝，他们仍在黑暗中紧盯着自己，她握紧法杖，站起身来，“我明白了，萨尔，我会代表联盟前往提拉加德城堡，亲自查明真相，倘若事情属实，参与者将接受联盟的审判和相应的惩罚。”

近日以来，塞拉摩舰船与部落商队的武力冲突、黑龙间谍的暗中密谋、戴林拥护者与蕨墙村的明暗斗争、图书馆的翻修工程、塔楼总管的更换难题、粮食短缺和面粉价格翻倍的问题、狮鹫不足的应急对策、马房小弟的争执互殴...诸如此类亟需处理的事务让她有点心力交瘁。

“吉安娜...”萨尔忽然叫住她，“如果...”他话刚说出口，却又突然停顿。

圣光在上，求求你不要说出口...

“如果他拒绝从命，联盟将如何处置他？”

他还是说出来了...

黑暗之中，戴林眼中怒意更甚。

“我们会采取必要手段阻止他。”为了坚定内心的想法，吉安娜抬头对向好友的目光，却惊讶地发现对方眼中满是歉意。

他理解我的心情，那是当然，我们毕竟是有着多年交情的好友啊。

于是，她朝萨尔露出一抹浅浅的微笑，“帕里特中尉的计划和决定毫无疑问是一个错误，联盟会让他深刻意识到这一点。”

“吉安娜，我希望你明白，其实我也感到抱歉...”

“你并没有做错什么，为什么要道歉呢？”她打断了萨尔的话，兽人此时的直率反而引起了她心中的轻微不快，可她马上换了一种半开玩笑的语气，调皮地眨了眨眼，“要是非有什么事情让我对你感到不满的话，大概就是...我这次好不容易到访奥格瑞玛，你却没有让我见到安度因。”

“关于这件事，女士，我必须请求你的原谅。”萨尔忍不住轻笑出声，吉安娜心中的激烈情绪也平复了少许，“不过我向你保证，目前有加尔鲁什在身边，安度因王子很安全。”

“我相信你的保证，萨尔。”我的朋友，我当然相信在你们的保护下，那个孩子会很安全，但我更在意的是，他现在幸福吗？

吉安娜从来没有告诉别人，在婚宴结束后的那天晚上，她梦见了瓦里安的鬼魂出现在她的卧室里，对方披头散发，双目通红，用一双有力的大手将她从床上拖到地板，然后狠狠掐住她的喉咙，厉声质问她为何任由他唯一的孩子献身给那个野蛮兽人。

这时，铁靴轻踏石砖地板的声响令她很快回过神来，一名面无表情的库卡隆卫兵走进大厅，朝两人微微鞠了一躬。

“大酋长，吉安娜女士，”对方用平缓而低沉的语气说道，“督军和安度因王子从纳格兰平安归来了，目前正在门外等候。”

*

进门以后，便看到快步上前拥抱安度因的吉安娜，加尔鲁什下意识退到一边，这个女法师的存在令他有点不自在。

于是，他将视线转向坐在酋长王座上的萨尔，只见对方眯了眯眼，那两条蠕虫般的粗眉毛几乎挤成一团，这让他的胸口仿佛吃了一记火球术，熊熊怒火在里面燃烧不止。

这次闯祸的是那个小人类，不是我！

可他很清楚这句辩护一说出口，不会有什么人相信。至于为什么会很清楚，加尔鲁什下意识拒绝继续深思。

于是，他板着脸走向前去，敬了个礼，“大酋长，我已经完成您交代的所有任务。”他简短地汇报情况，听起来仿佛地精制造的警报机器人那生硬平板的声音。

萨尔点了点头，“一切顺利吗？祖母是否安好？”加尔鲁什如实相告，也许因为几天前跟小人类的冲突而遭到对方的严厉斥责，余怒未消，他同时不忘转述阿格娜对大酋长的尖刻控诉。

不，我只是在履行自己的职责，把所有知道的事情报告给大酋长罢了...他在潜意识里自动排斥几天前挨训的那段不快记忆，并迅速将其抛在脑后。

然而萨尔不怒反笑，“我从未见过这位叫阿格娜的陌生人，但是我接受她的批评，祖母身边有如此关心她的人照顾，我非常放心。”

大酋长的反应让他微怔片刻，那段不愉快的记忆趁他失神之际悄悄爬回兽人的大脑。

但他咬紧牙关，竭力压抑心中的烦躁，阴着脸把玛格汉氏族与德莱尼人的冲突与暂时和解告诉对方，却半句不提自己当众发誓和为救人类几乎丧命的事。

“德莱尼人曾经绑架过你？安度因，他们有没有伤害你？”语毕，他听见吉安娜紧张的声音，回头瞥了一眼，对方正握着那小人类的手，刚好与他视线相交，他感觉到法师眼中的责备之意。如今，加尔鲁什比以往任何时候都更加厌恶这位法师。

你这个愚蠢的女人，假如他遭遇了什么不测，还怎么可能站在你面前...

可加尔鲁什还是懒得跟吉安娜解释，他并不在乎这个人的想法，又何必浪费口舌求得对方的理解呢？

而他又突然想起，安度因有治疗自我的能力，就算他身上有伤，自然也能用圣光法术愈合。今晚还是得问问这个小人类，问问他被关押在哈兰的时候究竟有没有受过什么无礼对待...

但他随即又想到以对方的性子，未必愿意全部坦白。昨晚那小人类下了很大决心才将一直埋藏在心底的秘密告诉自己，然而他那笨拙的安慰方式显然并没有起到什么作用。

见我这副不懂安慰人的样子，他以后还愿意跟我说实话吗？一丝怀疑掠过心头，然而加尔鲁什迅速将这个容易让自己陷入苦恼和羞耻的念头摒除。

总而言之，如果他不肯说实话，那我就逼他说出来！他果断地为这段短暂的胡思乱想划上句号。

至于要怎么逼迫，加尔鲁什还没有一个具体的想法——因为现在不是考虑这些问题的时候，他们还在大酋长的堡垒里商量正事呢。

“吉安娜阿姨，你别担心，他们并没有伤害我，而是以礼相待。”他忍不住开始有点怀疑人类回答的可信度，“加尔鲁什和玛格汉氏族的勇士们拼尽了全力营救我，那些俘虏也平安回到了同伴身边。”

听完对方解释的法师颇为意外地睁大眼睛，加尔鲁什心头涌起一阵些微快意：他说的一点也没错，你这个蠢女人，发现我不是你想象中的那种蠢货，是不是感觉很失望啊？

这时，安度因转过头来，对他有点羞涩地笑了笑。兽人顿时不知所措，几乎收不住自己得意的表情，等他终于控制住自己的情绪，一阵强烈的羞耻感莫名冲上脑际，让他只能别过头去，撇了撇嘴，发出一声轻哼。

这小兔崽子怎么回事啊？突然看我干什么？没看见大酋长和那塞拉摩的首领在场吗？然而事实上，加尔鲁什自己也解释不清楚为何他们不能在别人面前交换眼神。

果不其然，吉安娜与萨尔的视线同时在两人之间逡巡，加尔鲁什僵在原地，脸色阴沉，看起来活像那些神秘的一动不动的艾萨莱特水晶体。

半晌，率先开口的是萨尔，脸上那抹微笑几乎让加尔鲁什产生狠狠朝那揍上一拳的冲动，“既然两人都平安无事，玛格汉与德莱尼人也达成了停战协议，我们姑且先把这件事情放到一边。”说罢，他敛去笑容，向法师投去询问的目光。加尔鲁什一脸困惑。

他的好友叹了叹气，“我认为他们有权利知道这件事情，在我离开之前，我们应该先坐下来，把来龙去脉都解释给他们听。”

萨尔深吸一口气，然后缓缓吐出，他在座位上微微动了动身子，“接下来我们要讨论的事情将会给你们带来极大的震撼，或者愤怒。”部落的大酋长忍不住看了一眼地狱咆哮之子，“这事关联盟与部落的关系能否继续维持下去，加尔鲁什，我希望这次你不会再头脑一热，冲动行事。”

*

封闭的临时议事厅里，空气仍然潮湿阴冷，连插在墙缝里的几根火把也无法驱散室内的寒意。微弱的火光照映下，只见挂在发霉墙壁上的旗帜破烂不堪，上面的图案早已模糊不清，靠在墙边的木制桌椅被尽数折断，孤零零地躺在积满灰尘的地板上。

帕里特恨透了这个地方，却又无法一走了之，至少现在不行。他在摇摇欲坠的旧式吊灯下来回踱步，焦虑不已，犹如刺猬棘刺的黑色短发在空中高高立起，随着主人的走动而不安地晃了晃身体。

“肯定是部落干的好事，他们有人知道了我们的计划。”他咬牙切齿地对面前的副官说，“我们的游侠们却连那小偷的影儿也没见着，就这么让他跑了。”

一个小心翼翼的声音自桌子对面传来,“长官，他们未必有确凿证据断定这就是您的计划，北卫军游侠手中的作战计划书上的字迹虽然跟您的十分相似，但事实上这并非您亲手书写。”他的新任副官菲尼克斯是一个面容清秀，精神抖擞的年轻人，帕里特打量着面前的人，今天对方身穿的是一套崭新的蓝白色铠甲，那淡金色的卷发自头盔垂落，软软搭在银白色的肩甲上。

“那小偷跑得无影无踪，想必是到奥格瑞玛报告情况了，萨尔很快就会知道我们的计划，吉安娜女士认得北卫军的授权印章。”他直接否定了对方的提议，“所以，他们肯定会怀疑到整个北卫军的头上，第一个审问对象必定是我！”

年轻人低下了头，默不作声，帕里特知道那厚重的全罩式头盔底下的那张脸一定像熟透的番茄般通红。

假设部落已经知道了我的计划，剃刀岭的步兵会不会在日落前杀进这座破破烂烂的城堡呢？不，吉安娜女士会阻止他们的...

“既然我们无计可施，也就只能坦白从宽，吉安娜女士会处罚我们，但是绝不会处死我们。”那小子活力十足，勇武过人，跟安度因王子年纪相仿，却没有对方的一半智慧，“我们可以诚恳地向女士道歉，请求她从轻发落。”

要不是我的前任副官在一周前得了疾病，骤然离世，我也不会挑选他作为我的新副官，见鬼，我当初为什么会选中他呢？“你的想法是对的，但是仍然没有说到重点。”帕里特指出，“倘若我们被革职查办，统统被关进大牢里，谁来执行这些计划？”他指了指桌面上的计划书。

菲尼克斯听罢抿紧下唇，陷入沉默，帕里特怀疑他是否真的有在好好思考。

等等，他刚才提到了，北卫军营地那三份作战计划书不是我亲自书写的，而且他也能完全仿出我的笔迹，周围的士兵可以作证...

“长官，请恕我直言。”良久，年轻人鼓起勇气问道，“我们真的有必要跟他们势不两立吗？自从签下和平协议以后，部落就没再派人破坏我们的营地或者伤害我们的同胞，目前为止也没有出现过什么特别严重的正面冲突，这样下去事实上对我们也没什么坏处呀。”

帕里特戴着皮手套的右手紧握成拳，用力锤向面前并不坚固的长桌，那些脆弱的木条也随之发出一声痛苦颤抖的呻吟，“这份天杀的协议给我们带来的是什么？一场荒唐至极的错误联姻！到头来还不是要联盟付出代价，我们失了国王，各族盟友分崩离析，现在还要咱们的王子殿下，未来的暴风城国王委曲求全，夜夜跟那头野兽同床共枕！”

“可、可是，这是安度因王子自愿接受的呀。”

“是‘迫不得已’接受，你注意到那些一天到晚围在他身边的贵族了吗？他们只是想借着部落的军队消灭黑龙军团罢了，除了部落，我们难道没有别的选择吗？为什么没人考虑把泰达希尔的暗夜精灵作为联盟的新盟友？”

“暗夜精灵不可能信任我们。”菲尼克斯的语气充满遗憾。

“在部落发现我们的计划前，我们明明有足够的时间争取到他们的信任和支持，这群精灵确实也恨透那帮兽人了”可为什么我们从未收到他们的答复呢？是那群傲慢的精灵哨兵没有把信交到他们的首领手上？还是泰兰德.语风从来就没有跟联盟合作的意愿？不，不对，这主要还是时间和时机的问题...

真该死，我曾暗自发誓，不再重蹈本尼迪克上尉的覆辙，不再犯下同样的错误，然而不料竟会有手下一时疏忽，真是该死...帕里特原本的计划是跟位于卡利姆多最西边的暗夜精灵合作，将这里的部落全部驱逐出去，在这片新大陆重整旗鼓，再集中精力对付奥妮克希亚。

“长官，我认为...我们还是放弃这个计划，主动认罪吧，吉安娜女士会原谅我们的。”年轻人的建议无意间煽动了他的心头怒火。

“戴林将军可不会原谅我们！”他固执地抗议，“小子，你还记得你舅舅当年是如何死去的吗？我的兄长，我的妻儿都同样死在了兽人的手里，是戴林将军带头鼓励我们为死去的亲人伸张正义！”

“长官，我确实不懂政治交涉，对谈判技巧也是一窍不通，但是我对战争之事略知一二。”菲尼克斯叹了口气，桌面上有三份作战计划书，他伸出手，指向试炼谷进攻计划的那一份，“倘若进攻计划必然实施，您得先认清楚这几点实情。”

他摊开计划书，白纸随着他的翻页动作哗啦作响，“首先，依我们的现状来看，遑论最难拿下的奥格瑞玛，要想占领新手遍地、最易攻下的试炼谷，就需要大量的士兵和武器，那片荒地开阔广袤，山路众多，若想守住每个出口，阻止漏网之鱼逃跑，至少也要五百人手，光靠埋伏在试炼谷西部的斥候肯定不够，这将意味着我们还需要派出北卫军近三分之二的水陆作战军和神射手。”

他拉过一张地图，将食指按在试炼谷的位置，“其次，假如有幸存者跑到北边的剃刀岭求助，”他的手指缓缓上移，“那里的巨魔信使必定也会通知森金村，”然后下移，“他们收到消息，就会马上派遣援兵，别忘了还有回音群岛的暗矛卫士、术士和萨满祭司。”

菲尼克斯用指头在地图上标注剃刀岭和森金村的图案之间上下游走，“我们就很容易遭到左右夹击，困在那片被高山环绕的全封闭荒地里，他们一定会派遣舰船封锁我们的海路，虽然可以从后山撤离，但是我们需要渡河，退到北贫瘠之地，”他用指尖敲了敲北贫瘠之地那片位置，“然而那里没有我们的盟友，等待我们的只有野猪人余党、凶猛的野兽，即便翻过山岭，也只能遇到在死水绿洲附近扎营的科卡尔半人马，他们更不是值得信任的朋友。长官，这个进攻计划是行不通的。”

“除非有暗夜精灵的帮助。”帕里特坚持，“斥候可以跟他们的哨兵合作封锁各个山路通道，北卫军神射手与精灵弓箭手爬上山顶埋伏，控制试炼谷，干掉所有信使和坐骑，除此之外，我们还有树妖、德鲁依和角鹰兽骑手、投刃车，一举消灭森金村和回音群岛的巨魔不在话下，我们甚至可以一鼓作气，直攻北面，趁部落的盟友发现之前，包围奥格瑞玛。”

“...您认为暗夜精灵可能同意这样的行事作风吗？他们与世隔绝，跟大自然和安宁平和为伍。”菲尼克斯的话让帕里特皱紧眉头。这小子年纪轻轻，怎么比上了年纪的老人还喋喋不休，畏首畏尾？

“这也是我们接下来的考虑重点，但目前我们必须想办法脱离目前的险境，或者可以顺便除掉那几个失职的游侠，只要让吉安娜女士相信这是他们的计划，然而却嫁祸于无辜的我...唔，你刚才的想法或许没错。”几分钟前，他还暗自在心里嘲笑对方的幼稚。

“这个...实在是太疯狂了...这样下去的话...”他听见年轻人低头喃喃自语，也许对方天真地以为自己没听见吧。好吧，经过这番对话，我承认他还是有点小聪明的，但这个年轻人太直言不讳，太容易相信别人了，这并不是一件好事...

半晌，菲尼克斯抬头，惊觉长官正在注视自己，他慌忙说道：“长官，假如没有其他指示，我还是先行告退了，依照您的命令，城堡外围的巡逻卫兵已增加一倍，目前尚无发现前来打击报复的部落成员。”

“不，你先等等。”帕里特抽出挂在墙上的长剑，取出亚麻汗布仔细擦拭，冰冷的锋刃上映出了他面无表情的面容，“瑞克说有重要的急事要跟你我商量，他现在应该已经过来了。”

菲尼克斯困惑地眨了眨眼，“好的，长官。”话音刚落，一阵敲门声自单薄的木门上传来。

一名士兵推门而入，并且向面前的中尉微微弯腰鞠了一躬，只见来人身材魁梧，四肢壮硕，厚重的银色铠甲外罩蓝色战袍，灰色头盔顶部的天蓝色长羽毛随着主人的动作轻轻摇摆，头盔下肌肤黝黑，宛如充满光泽的黑砂石。

“菲尼克斯，你在这儿正好。”对方上前几步，从怀里取出一张折叠工整的羊皮纸，“这里有一封北方城堡的来信。”

他的副官闻言转身，睁大了双眼。

帕里特紧紧盯着菲尼克斯的后背，粗厚的五指将长剑的皮革握柄往开始冒汗的掌心挤了挤。

如今，一个全新计划在他心中缓慢酝酿。

*

自萨尔的堡垒回来以后，怒火在加尔鲁什周围无声蔓延。

但安度因知道，这一次对方已经将自己的情绪控制得很好，而与此同时，这已经是他的伴侣的忍耐极限。

“这有什么好怀疑的？绝对是那个混球想出来的计划！”兽人抓起一根蜘蛛腿，坚硬的关节在尖利獠牙的咬合下断裂，发出咔嚓的声响，他在安度因的瞠目结舌的注视下咀嚼了几下，等这一口食物咽进肚里，方才继续开口，“那三份作战计划书的内容这么详细，他肯定蓄谋已久，还几乎成功瞒过了所有人...哼，一个只会躲在暗处盘算各种卑鄙阴谋的懦夫！”他面带轻蔑地哼了一声，“倒不如让我现在就带着我的人杀进城堡，给那群不知好歹的渣滓一点颜色瞧瞧！”

“这样做意味着爆发流血冲突。”安度因看了一眼盘子上的肥厚蜥蜴肠卷、冒油的卡多雷蜘蛛烤肉、蜘蛛肉肠和松脆蜘蛛腿，顿时食欲大减，转而选择对付面前的一小碟白灼秋葵和蟹肉蛋糕，“我们可是签署了和平协议。”

“那不过就是一张没用的白纸！”加尔鲁什的话让他心头一沉。你我的婚姻关系正是这张“无用白纸”促成的啊...

“就算有了这张纸，联盟还不照样有人想对付我们！”对方似乎察觉到了自己的不快，特意补充了一句。

“加尔鲁什，我们不会让这种事情发生，我不会让这种事情发生。”他保证，“在他们付诸行动前，联盟可以阻止他们，避免双方之间会有严重冲突...”

“这不叫‘冲突’，这将会变成‘战争’，‘战争’！”兽人打断了他的话。安度因捕捉到对方眼中那转瞬即逝的雀跃光芒。圣光在上，他把这个糟糕的词语说了两遍，说了两遍...

“这里并不会爆发什么战争。”他的语气不知觉间带有一丝愠怒。

“假如联盟没有处理好，将幕后主谋绳之于法，绝对会有战争！”加尔鲁什也毫不示弱地提高音量。

“直接率领步兵杀入城堡，这种行为跟煽动战争又有何区别？”他惊讶地听见自己冷笑一声。

“我绝不允许威胁到部落的危险分子留在这里！”他的伴侣显然被他的语气激怒了。

“我理解。明天一早他将接受联盟的审问，我们会尽快查清楚是否还有其他参与这场计划的同伙，军情七处已经派出特工调查...”安度因尝试耐心解释。

“这还有什么不清楚的？”加尔鲁什不耐烦地打断了他的话，用金色眼睛狠狠瞪视着人类，“他可是那个戴林.普罗德摩尔的狂热拥护者！那些从命的士兵也不会无辜到哪儿去！直接一块处决不就完了？”

“事情没那么简单，假如他们当中有无可奈何，被迫从命的人呢？”安度因的回答引起兽人一声轻蔑的哼声，“他确实是最值得怀疑的对象，可是计划书上的并非他的亲笔字迹，我们还需要更多确凿证据。”

“还要什么证据？哪有什么无辜之人？他们很明显就是一伙的！等我们杀将进去，把碍事的家伙统统解决掉，再将他从那个阴森森的破城堡里揪出来，这种欺软怕硬、只会在背地里玩阴的家伙面对地狱咆哮的怒火，必定吓得屁滚尿流！”

“然后杀戮待之？！”安度因无法遏抑自己尖锐的声音。碟子上的蟹肉蛋糕被刀叉胡乱搅成一滩，现在，他已经没有什么食欲了。

片刻之间，兽人似乎被他的反应惊到，对方虽面无表情，但搁在饭桌上的手臂肌肉微微抽搐了一下，“总好过慢吞吞搞这么些软弱的玩意！”他毫不掩饰眼神中的轻蔑之意，“你们联盟这样做会给他多少时间销毁证据，找到借口为自己开脱？说不定他现在就已经想到对策了，然而你们现在都在干什么？只要他在那座破城堡多待一天，对部落的威胁只会有增无减！”

“加尔鲁什，联盟会想到办法解决的，请你相信吉安娜阿姨...”

“我永远也不会相信一个对我报以蔑视的人类法师！”加尔鲁什突如其来的怒吼几乎让他浑身一颤，“联盟也是，他们可曾把部落放在眼里，可曾把我放在眼里？别拿我当作什么也不知道的傻子！还是说其实你们都默许了这个计划，故意包庇他？”

“你怎么能曲解我们的意思？！”安度因忍不住喊道。而与此同时，他悲伤地发现自己竟然无法否认对方的部分结论，于是，他努力将语气缓和下来，“加尔鲁什，我知道你难以相信他们，我理解你的感受...可是，你就不能相信我吗？”

兽人突然陷入了沉默，但余怒未消，只见他正用那双金色眼睛冷漠地打量着人类，安度因只觉全身发凉，可他的内心还是燃起了一丝希望。

“明天，我将和吉安娜一同前往提拉加德城堡。”他告诉对方。只要他相信我，相信我能够处理好这件事，避免双方开战，还要让他意识到并非所有联盟成员都对部落抱有敌意...

然而加尔鲁什睁大了双眼，眼中怒意更甚，他的声音在极度的愤怒中尤为低沉：“看来，你跟他们都一样。”

他满心慌乱，“不对，加尔鲁什，不是这样的...”然而不等他把话说完，兽人推开椅子，蓦然站起身来，转身大步离开，把一脸震惊的人类留在餐厅。

怎么会变成这样...玛亚娜和其他仆从进来收拾餐盘时，他坐在原位，忍不住揉了揉胀痛的太阳穴。

我该怎样做才能让他明白呢？安度因试图运转大脑搜寻答案，而刚才的对话已经让他头晕脑胀，无从思考。

*

克里维斯把高戈娜领到议事厅里。

加尔鲁什第一次看见对方换上一件十分合身的红色锁甲，而不是初次见面时那身破烂的背心长裙。

只见这位精神奕奕的新兵立刻抱拳捶胸，以最标准的军姿向自己行礼，那充满期待的热切目光让加尔鲁什忍不住别过脸去，仿佛对墙上那面部落旗帜的黑色图案很感兴趣。

“督军，您专门找我有什么事吗？”

我只是让克里维斯随便找一个士兵过来罢了，并没有专门指定非你不可...“我需要你为部落和战歌氏族完成一件特别任务。”加尔鲁什虽然用上了“特别”二字，但并没有认为这件事情非常难办。

“是，一切悉听尊便！”高戈娜挺直胸膛，眼里闪烁着兴奋的光芒。

加尔鲁什的嘴角微微抽动了一下，她就不能控制下自己的声量和情绪么？“把这两封信分别交给剃刀岭的加索克和森金村的加德林。”他一手拿起桌面上的两封信，交给高戈娜，对方立马双手接过。

“直接把信交到这两个人手里就行，什么都不要说，附近可能会有联盟的特工偷听，他们看完信自然就会明白。”只要一想起那些总爱躲在暗处的阴险特工肆无忌惮地出现在部落的领地，他的心头便涌起一股怒火，“但是一定要记住，见到加德林的时候对他加上‘大师’的称呼。”

高戈娜眨了眨眼睛，欲言又止。

“我的一切决定都是为了部落。”这句话确实发自内心，同时也为暗示新兵不要多问。

对方立马会意，“督军，我明白了，我绝对相信您的判断以及对部落的无私忠诚，为了部落！”她朝加尔鲁什迅速行了个礼便告退。

这都是为了部落，父亲甘愿为它献出性命，那么我也愿意...假如大酋长亲口同意，他必定亲自带族人踏平那座提拉加德城堡，并且还是头一个冲锋陷阵的战士。

然而安度因刚才哀求自己时那充满哀伤的表情又不合时宜地浮现在脑海里。他的心头莫名一阵抽痛。

不对，这种懦弱的思想对部落毫无益处！他摇了摇头，强迫自己暂时遗忘这段不愉快的交谈。

“克里维斯。”他用手势示意对方走到桌前，“我们该好好思考接下来的行动。”

等他的副官走近，加尔鲁什将视线转向桌面上摊开的地图，注视着上面的提拉加德城堡图案，陷入纠结，沉思良久，方才伸出手指。面前的克里维斯站姿端正，安静且耐心地等待自己的指示。

我的副官正期待着我发起进攻提拉加德城堡的命令...然而，他仅仅指了指标有森金村地名的下方，那处正是位于森金村西南边的新北卫军营地。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢食用。


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 突然更新，继续正剧，在家办公摸鱼发文真是爽（。  
本章铺垫和信息量较多，伪烧脑。
> 
> 为避免有人再次误会，这里直言一下&废话一句，【CP和角色交流】方面，除非喜爱吼安的zqsg程度跟我差不多或更胜于我，否则，【【我基本拒杂食，尤其云CP爱好者和云读者。】】  
人的感情和精力是有限的，要跟我交流，我希望对方会是跟我一样专心的同好or读者，所以不是瞧不起杂食，只是我永远无法理解你们的想法和喜好，虽然不否认你们的存在w
> 
> 然后呢，之前更到第五章的时候有朋友说感觉有吼萨吼要素hhhh  
其实我也认为他俩原作互动挺有意思挺值得琢磨的【个人虽然不吃CP向但理解吃这对的CP粉】所以也稍微刻画了一下，当然，在我这里，小吼还是属于安迪的啦！

理查德不禁抬手抹去额上的密集汗珠，他能感觉到汗水如一条条着了火的细蛇爬进战袍，缠入环甲，最终融化于其下的红色里衣内，粘腻的残骸紧紧贴着肌肤，令他感到十分不适，他觉得自己仿佛掉进了铁炉堡的大熔炉，周围的热量让他胸口发闷，晕头转向。

“嘿！别偷懒啦，长官会发现的！”他的搭档杰克森用手肘顶了顶他的胳膊，然后指了指不远处的指挥官，对方正站在帐篷前监督侍从熬制肉汤。

理查德勉强缓过神来，他看了看面前的杰克森，只见对方同样满头大汗，下巴一撮长短不一的胡子黏成一团，宛如深海巨人手臂上那些黏黏的湿海草，让理查德看了直犯恶心。

“你就不能把这撮不伦不类的胡子修剪一下吗？”他忍不住高声抱怨。

“我们还有任务在身，哪有时间管这该死的胡子！”也许是天气的原因，平日一向脾气温和的杰克森也显得有点暴躁。

两人斜跨一支猎枪，腰悬一把佩剑，在高耸的危岩峭壁下缓慢前行，绕过碍眼的棕红色石柱，经过路边的猢狲木与棕榈树及仙人掌，爬上缓坡，卡利姆多大陆上空的烈阳一路紧随，丝毫不愿放过这两名浑身热汗、筋疲力竭的北卫军斥候，他们正悄悄前往灵魂石地。灵魂石地位于试炼谷的后山处，有一条秘道可直接通往试炼谷南部的一块空旷的平地，北卫军斥候每天的任务是潜入那处隐身侦察，监视兽人们的一举一动。

当他们终于攀上山顶，两人都已气喘吁吁。理查德舔了舔干燥脱皮的嘴唇，问他的搭档：“你觉得那些兽人会发现我们吗？”

“那些莽撞的绿皮肤怪物？”杰克森扬起一边眉头，不以为然，他们在一块巨大的黑色岩石前停步，等待后面跟上来的同伴，“相信我，要是他们真的发现了，你我哪还有命天天看着他们砍树和睡懒觉？”

理查德仍然记得，他第一次执行监视任务时，看见附近有个兽人新兵用木棍敲醒鼾声如雷的偷懒苦工，那苦工泫然欲泣的模样差点让他笑出声来，暴露行踪，然而当晚回到营地，脱下盔甲以后，他发现自己的大腿在憋笑忍耐的时候已被自己掐出大片淤青。

“喂，你说，这块石头上面的符文图案是什么？”杰克森围着黑色岩石转了半圈，只见岩石四面的白色图案形状各异，来历不明，令人颇感好奇，“这算是那些萨满祭司的玩意吗？”

理查德皱着眉头，盯着上面的图案半晌，撇了撇嘴，摇摇头：“只有他们的先祖才知道这上面写的是什么吧。反正跟我们无关啦，话说回来，杰瑞他们怎么这么慢？”

他们在山顶伫立良久，侧耳倾听，然而除了热风缓慢吹刮而来的细微声响，什么也听不见。两人四目相对，彼此交换着困惑的眼神。

发生了什么事？

见鬼，我怎么知道？

“要不我们下山看看吧。”理查德主动提出，“说不定他们在路上遇到了什么麻烦，有可能是碰上了这附近的毒蝎子。”

杰克森忍不住翻了个白眼，“这里哪会有什么蝎子？它们爬不了这么高的地方啦。”而当理查德下定决心下山一探究竟时，他还是跟上了好友的脚步。

他们手脚并用爬下山，动作熟练却小心翼翼。要是我一脚踩空，那就完蛋了，理查德默默心想。坚硬突出的小石在他干燥的皮肤和光滑的盔甲间摩擦，警告着他随时都有由于打滑而坠下山崖的危险。日光照耀下，两人活像两条在岩石之间蠕动的银色蜥蜴。

等二人成功抵达地面，走下那道熟悉的缓坡，经过第一棵面包树的时候，刀剑交击的声响顺着热风自远处传来，细如蚊虫嗡鸣，却真切告知他们前方有战斗发生，并且来自北卫军根据地的方向。

理查德与搭档互看一眼。这时，他听见一声模糊而悠长的狼嗥声，恐惧如一双冰冷的大手牢牢攥住他的心脏。莫非是战歌氏族的狼骑兵？在那瞬间，他竟想到转身逃跑。

“那群该死的兽人在攻击我们的营地！”杰克森怒吼一声。理查德本以为他的搭档会立马举枪冲向营地，然而对方竟喃喃自语着朝相反方向走去。

“嘿，你要上哪去啊？营地在那边！”理查德满心疑惑，却依然跟上好友。

“进攻计划书被部落发现了，我们必须马上到北方城堡报告情况，这是长官给我下达的另一个命令。”杰克森越走越快，说起话来有些气喘吁吁，“东面那个码头肯定已经被他们封锁了，我的好搭档，你应该感到庆幸，现在的你正和我一块。”他们在一条往下垂直的隐秘山路停步，到处都是突出的厚重岩石和倾颓的断木，不易被人察觉，“长官令人在前面事先备好了一艘小木船，就藏在岸边一个树丛里，我们把它拖出来，然后坐船往那去。”在理查德目瞪口呆的表情下，他从怀里掏出三份作战计划书，“我们要把这个交给北方城堡的托马斯上尉，然后直接听候上尉的指令，但是在这之前，我们需要再完成一件事。”

“可、可是为什么从来没有人告诉我这个计划？我从来没听说过有这个计划！”打斗声逐渐远离理查德的听觉，心中不安反而愈加强烈。然而杰克森一言不发，拒绝回答，等他们走下山路，在一片杂乱的低矮树丛中搜到事先准备好的木船，合力将其搬到海边，方才开口：“因为我们都知道你是个惜命的胆小鬼，要是经过贫瘠之地的时候不小心被别的敌人捉住，绝对会将咱们的秘密和盘托出。”

理查德涨红了脸，对方说的是事实。

“那万一别的敌人真的发现了我们俩，你打算怎么办？”等他们都在船上坐稳，杰克森便推浆用力向前，再往后划动，船身逐渐远离岸边，水面的涟漪被船桨割成破碎残影后又复组合，恢复原样，起伏的波浪宛如一双双纤纤细手，用时轻时重的力度将他们推往前方。

然而他的搭档露齿一笑，似乎答非所问：“我会事先给你一个友情提醒，就像现在这样：理查德，我的好搭档，尤其小心勇士岛那些贪婪的南海杀手，他们要的可不仅仅是金灿灿的宝藏和你的尸体。”

理查德忍不住打了个寒战，“那...我们还需要完成的另一件事，到底是什么啊？”

“我刚才已经告诉你了。”

*

一名年轻士兵的尸体被厚厚的深色斗篷裹住，置于木头担架上，一只惨白的手自斗篷伸出，僵硬冰冷的指尖朝向发霉的地板，他看着两位外罩黄白相间的战袍、身穿海蓝色铠甲的士兵将其抬走，不由一阵心酸。

“当时，我在帕里特中尉和菲尼克斯面前读了这封北方城堡的来信，是托马斯上尉的来信，他逮捕了菲尼克斯的表兄和相关涉事者，据说他和死水绿洲的科卡尔牧民暗中勾结了数月之久。”帕里特的手下举起一封羊皮信纸，在他们面前晃了晃，然后放下信纸。

“那群叛徒一心想除掉北贫瘠之地的所有部落营地，他们打算跟科卡尔召雷师合作，首要目标是城堡南边的怒吼氏族营地，然后是十字路口、格罗多姆农场和前沿哨所...他们还制定了十分详细的作战计划书，卫兵逮捕他们的时候，叛徒们正端着蜡烛，躲在宿舍里将计划书翻译成兽人语，上尉得知实情以后大发雷霆。”

安度因从未亲眼见过半人马，但经常会在奥格瑞玛的商店看到不少半人马皮地毯，他们的头部均被完整保留下来，骇人的漆黑眼洞仿佛蕴含生命，静静注视着每个来客，令人细思极恐，不寒而栗。玛亚娜告诉他，这里的兽人平民特别喜欢把这种地毯作为房间装饰，就连她和家人的住所也有好几张。安度因无比庆幸加尔鲁什并没有这方面的装饰爱好。

自莫高雷的半人马被萨尔和牛头人合力击退以后，近日以来，散居于贫瘠之地科卡尔半人马似乎又开始活跃起来，他们和那些被打败的同类一样野心勃勃，同样对卡利姆多大陆虎视眈眈。

“当时菲尼克斯的脸色就已经非常难看。后来我们又收到了消息，部落在北卫军根据地的三名游侠身上搜到了三份进攻部落的作战计划书，我们都很惊讶，竟然还有人试图破坏我们跟部落的合作协议，这样的人绝不可饶恕！

“而在我们进驻城堡之前，菲尼克斯和那三名涉事游侠的关系十分亲密——这里任何一位士兵都知道他们的友好关系。因此，为了以防万一，我们要确认菲尼克斯与这事件无关，于是，我们要求查看他的卧室。

“然而这时，菲尼克斯却突然像一头发了狂的野兽般袭击中尉，所幸的是，我们及时制止了他。”他拿起一个染血手套，展示给面前的所有人，“后来，我们在他的卧室里仔细搜找了好几遍，然后发现他的衣柜里竟藏着几十份一模一样的作战计划书，上面的字迹跟帕里特的十分相像，队伍当中只有菲尼克斯跟他的字迹极为相似，这里每个人都知道，而且，除了帕里特中尉和死去的前任副官，能使用北卫军授权印章的就只有他一人。”

帕里特中尉坐在手下身旁的一张木椅上，脸色苍白，受伤的左手被厚亚麻绷带包裹得严严实实，断指处仍有点点血迹渗出。

“我们...我们没想到，他竟然瞒着大家，以中尉之名煽动手下对部落的仇恨，甚至还试图嫁祸于长官...”那名士兵忍不住紧握双拳，强装悲愤交加的表情。

安度因迅速环顾四周，只见死者的同伴个个神情肃穆，嘴唇抿紧，有人愤怒，有人震惊，却没见有一个人为死者感到悲伤和遗憾。

难道菲尼克斯不是跟他们并肩作战的伙伴吗？

“别再说了，瑞克。”帕里特中尉语气温和地打断部下，“身为他们的领袖，确实是因为我对属下管教不力，所以才会出现这样的事情，安度因王子，吉安娜女士，我愿意接受一切形式的处罚。”说罢，他微微垂下头颅，态度看似十分诚恳。

“殿下，女士。”霍兰将军来到二人面前深鞠一躬，垂于肩部的灰白长披风轻轻飘舞，“我已派人搜查了食堂与议事厅，还有帕里特中尉和其他士兵的卧室。”只见他遗憾地微微摇头，“然而除了藏匿在菲尼克斯衣橱内、有着他本人字迹的作战计划书以外，什么也没发现。”

安度因注意到，帕里特中尉闻言，乌黑的眼睛突然亮了起来，而当他感觉到王子的视线落在自己脸上时又立马垂下头去，露出一副毕恭毕敬的模样。

事情远没想象中那么简单...他忍不住想道。吉安娜似乎也有同感，只见这位女法师眉间的皱纹已如沟壑般深邃。

“北方城堡有人跟科卡尔牧民私下勾结，并且也制定了同样详细的作战计划书。”吉安娜问道，“你猜测菲尼克斯的计划有可能与他们有关，是吗？那么托马斯上尉对杜隆塔尔发生的事情是否知情？”

“是的，女士，我感觉这一切绝非出自巧合。”只见帕里特中尉皱起眉头，“这个...关于在杜隆塔尔发现作战计划书这一事，上尉应该尚未知情，事情发生得太突然，我们还来不及派信使通知北方城堡。”

“假如只有北卫军根据地和提拉加德城堡的这点兵力，同时进攻试炼谷、森金村和奥格瑞玛是完全不可能的事情。”安度因思考片刻，突然开口说道。众人纷纷转过头来，惊诧的目光尽数落在他身上。

哪怕加上少数仍在杜隆塔尔和北贫瘠之地活动的野猪人，他们的数量也不足以攻下这三个地方，杜隆塔尔和贫瘠之地，不，甚至可以说整个卡利姆多大陆，似乎也只有数量庞大的半人马能帮助他们达成目的，而且最近他们在新首领巴拉克.科多班恩的领导下重新集合在一起，数量也与日增多。

“霍兰将军，让卫兵们重点搜查这里所有人的每一封来往书信，尤其留意那些用兽人语或牛头人语书写的信件。”半人马对通用语一窍不通，也没什么学习耐心，他们只学会了一点兽人语和牛头人语，也懂得认字和写信，“北卫军根据地的唯一临时码头必须立刻封锁，这段时间内，你们的所有工作进度只能向霍兰将军一人汇报，同时暂时不得与其他人进行书信往来。”军情七处的特工会时刻观察你们的一举一动。霍兰将军听令后微微鞠躬，转身离去执行任务，灰白长披风随着他的动作优雅地转动了半圈。

“中尉，在所有问题解决之前，你和你的所有士兵都不得离开杜隆塔尔半步。”除了半人马这头号威胁，北贫瘠之地最南边的海岛也生活着一群南海杀手，然而目不识丁的他们一向厌恶用书信交往，他们只愿意跟对方面对面打交道。

圣光在上，加尔鲁什一定不会喜欢这样的决定，然而我们目前没有任何足以给他定罪的确凿证据...

“以及，亲自给大酋长写一封道歉信，向他保证，北卫军会在必要时为部落提供帮助，与部落并肩作战。”最终，他补充了一句，并注意到帕里特中尉脸色一沉，随即马上恢复如常，毕恭毕敬地回道：“如您所愿，安度因王子。”

而我却不能让你如愿，帕里特中尉。

“此事必须尽快告诉萨尔。”吉安娜说道，“他们虽然分布较散，但是数量庞大，一旦全部集中起来，对这片土地的人们来说无疑是巨大威胁。”

“可、可是，托马斯上尉建议我们不能把半人马和叛徒的事告知部落，这样做很有可能对我们的盟友关系造成不利影响。”帕里特中尉面露难色。

“既然我们是盟友，就更应该信任彼此，不能有所隐瞒。”吉安娜冷冷地回答，“我比你更了解萨尔的为人，他最欣赏敢于坦诚的正义之士，而非试图隐藏真相的阴险之人。”

瑞克立马点头同意，“女士，您说的没错。我也认为，半人马才是我们目前真正需要面对的共同敌人。”

然而吉安娜转过头去，仔细打量着对方，表情似乎不以为然：“我还记得，中尉曾在信中提到过，杜隆塔尔的西南边有疑似黑龙间谍的身影出没，也曾寄给我几块破碎的黑龙鳞片，这些鳞片的确切来源是什么？”

“是一名来自森金村的巨魔猎手把它们交给了我们的探子，他是那位加德林大师派来联系我们的，假若殿下和女士不相信，可亲自前往森金村，向那位巨魔巫师了解情况。”帕里特中尉回答。

“我们会好好调查清楚的。”吉安娜说道，“中尉，在杜隆塔尔的所有黑龙间谍被消灭之前，我们允许你的部队继续留在提拉加德城堡，但你务必向我保证，你们留在此地是为了保护安度因，绝非与我们的新盟友作对，我们的真正敌人正暗中静候时机，绝对不能让他们得逞。”

“是的，我保证。”对方态度诚恳地微微鞠了一躬，可他还是忍不住感叹一句，“现在这时候跟部落作对确实不是明智选择，菲尼克斯犯了一个十分严重的错误。”

无论什么时候跟部落作对都不是明智选择...然而安度因没有选择说出口，“那么，现在能否先让我跟吉安娜单独谈谈？”

那两人深鞠一躬便迅速告退。

“有时候我真的挺羡慕萨尔，他的族人说话直来直去，不爱耍心机，比这容易对付多了。”待两人走远，吉安娜苦笑叹气。然而她随即敛去笑容，微微偏头，沉思片刻，接着说道：“不过，他们的行事风格也是萨尔最大的苦恼。”

“我常听见部落成员抱怨，大酋长的行事风格跟人类的十分相似。”

吉安娜表示同意：“正是如此。他跟我们一样，都理解来之不易的和平所带来的重大意义。”

此时，他们并肩而行，正好经过一座有着破旧木质底座的绞刑台，生锈的铁环和破烂的绞索在单薄的支架上摇摇欲坠，安度因迅速将视线移开，转而观察别物。

提拉加德城堡的城墙和圆塔——或者应该说是它的废墟遗迹——在烈日当空下低垂着头颅，残破不堪的灰白身躯几乎沉进软散的暗红沙土中，断裂的木条和褪色的石砖散落各处，犹如被丢弃多时的玩具。废墟中央有一座类似教堂的灰色建筑物，和周围的断壁残垣相比，这座墙皮脱落的老旧建筑勉强算得上完好无缺。

早在联盟与部落政治联姻前，为了共同对抗燃烧军团，萨尔与吉安娜就已签下互不侵犯协议，然而吉安娜的父亲，海军上将戴林.普罗德摩尔率他的人民攻入杜隆塔尔，建立了这座城堡，向部落正式宣战，严重破坏了双方的合作关系，最终死在萨尔的一名猎人朋友手中。提拉加德城堡也在这一场武力冲突中遭到损毁，沦为废地。后来，库尔提拉斯的本尼迪克上尉再度占据此地，双方之间的矛盾再次激化，然后在多场短暂而血腥的厮杀中走向事件尾声，但并不全然是彻底结束。

安度因望着城门左右两旁的倾斜圆塔，一阵强烈的不安如席卷的浪涛般冲上心头，这样的事情以后还有可能发生吗？

“洛伦娜已经派人前往北卫军根据地，正式逮捕那三名游侠。”待他们走远，吉安娜对他说，“萨尔希望根据地所有士兵立马撤回北方城堡，可是，试炼谷的兽人大部分都是新兵，经验甚少，而森金村和回音群岛的巨魔更擅长狩猎和巫术，他们的作战能力毋庸置疑，却未必能够应对黑龙的阴险狡诈，而北卫军斥候的前线侦察能力能给予足够的有利情报，可帮助大家做好准备。”

“吉安娜，你认为部落以后还会相信联盟吗？”他突然开口问道。

法师闻言停下脚步，转头看他，深邃的蓝色眼睛大睁，露出颇为惊讶的表情。而安度因也面带哀伤地回望着她。

你们可曾把部落放在眼里？可曾把我放在眼里？加尔鲁什的怒吼声骤然回响。

“安度因...你为什么突然有这样的想法？难道他们...关于对联盟的看法，他们有跟你说过什么吗？萨尔如何表态？”

“萨尔由衷希望联盟和部落的合作关系能一直持续下去。”安度因回道，昨日与兽人共进晚餐的不快记忆再度爬入脑际，几乎令他的内脏痛苦地搅成一团，“然而无论如何，他最终必然优先考虑部落的利益，而与此同时，他的人民当中有不少反对联盟的声音，再加上最近发生的各种事情...”他忍不住想起加尔鲁什昨日那番质疑，“我不确定以后他们是否还会对我们产生更加负面的看法。”

吉安娜不假思索地回答：“安度因，他们当然不可能完全信任联盟。”

什么？他心头一沉，愕然地望着对方。

然而法师被他惊讶的表情逗笑了，“联盟仍有人对他们心怀偏见，你让他们怎么相信我们所有人？他们真正信任的人是萨尔，就连最冲动莽撞的地狱咆哮之子也要敬他三分。而萨尔相信我们的深厚交情，相信联盟的领袖们能够平息这场争端，因此，我们的友谊才能维持到今天。”她忽然冲他眨了眨眼睛，“关于加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮，如果你想取得他的完全信任，你需要付出更多的努力。”

安度因顿觉脸颊一阵发烫。吉安娜一直看着他长大，有些小心思还是无法逃过这位法师敏锐的眼睛。

她抬起一只手，微笑着阻止了意欲开口解释的人类王子，“你今早出门时那副闷闷不乐的样子出卖了自己，我可是生平第一次见到你露出如此苦恼的表情，是因为加尔鲁什吧？我不得不承认，他确实比萨尔更难对付。他是不是对联盟的处理方式很不满？”

“他认为...不仅仅只是东南边的北卫军根据地的游侠和陆军，驻于提拉加德城堡的士兵都要全部离开杜隆塔尔。”安度因知道，加尔鲁什本就没有留给吉安娜什么好印象，倘若他将两人的对话内容全部坦诚相告，只会让他的伴侣在对方心目中的形象更加大打折扣，然而说谎也并非一个完美选择，毕竟吉安娜对加尔鲁什的脾性也有一定了解。

“他的意思是，使用武力把他们从杜隆塔尔驱逐出去。”吉安娜并没有使用疑问语气。

安度因显得有点不知所措：“作战计划书的内容让他非常愤怒，等他冷静下来，我可以再跟他谈谈...”

法师却叹了口气，“这是推崇力量至上的传统兽人的做法，加尔鲁什有这样的想法并不奇怪，他的理念确实跟我们截然不同，这确实是令人头疼的地方。”

他们穿过一道破旧腐烂的城门，只见两道的镶铁厚重木门往地面方向严重倾斜，宛如失去平衡、昏昏欲睡的高大醉汉，半个身子几乎快要亲吻脚下的沙土，两名塞拉摩士兵为他们牵来两匹精神抖擞的战马，吉安娜伸手接过缰绳，率先跃上马背，她思索片刻，然后接着说：“不过我并不是很担心这一点，他十分尊敬萨尔，也不敢总是过分忤逆他。目前似乎也只有萨尔能管住加尔鲁什的坏脾气。”

一阵莫名失落感突然攫住安度因的心头，让他下意识捏了捏手里的缰绳。

他忍不住想起加尔鲁什每次闯祸的时候，面对萨尔的谴责，一向脾气暴躁的他总是破天荒地保持沉默，极力收敛自己的怒火，然后从命；当阿格娜在他们面前出言嘲讽这位部落大酋长时，也是加尔鲁什头一个挺身而出，为萨尔辩护，那兽人对大酋长的敬重之情有目共睹，他非常理解萨尔在加尔鲁什心目中的重要程度，也没必要太在意他们之间的深厚交情是否超越他和加尔鲁什的感情...

不，不对，他怎么可能不在乎？他才是跟加尔鲁什有着最亲密关系的那个人！

怀揣着如此想法，再加上昨日那兽人拒绝听他解释，愤然离席的模样，年轻的人类王子不禁怒从心起。他原以为，他们在纳格兰经历的一切以及加尔鲁什的那番誓言足以帮助他们信任彼此。

在他决定离开纳格兰，加入部落之前，萨尔究竟对他说了什么，做了什么？为何只有他才能压下加尔鲁什的冲动劲头？

他翻身上马，一夹马肚，跟上吉安娜，却情不自禁胡思乱想着。在帕里特中尉和剩余卫兵的目送下，他们离开提拉加德城堡，顺着广阔无垠的红色荒地上一道直通试炼谷的石径，继续往南，策马而行，他们的下一个目的地是森金村。

“萨尔确实能管住他的坏脾气，可是，我相信你能够改变他。”一阵沉默过后，吉安娜忽然对他说。

这时，前路尽头的试炼谷大门业已展露眼前，部队立马向左拐弯，偏离石径，穿过平地，往目的地走去。

安度因惊讶地转过头看她。

“昨天你们从纳格兰回来，回到要塞的时候，我和萨尔都看出来，这两人关系变得比以前更好了。”此时，吉安娜的话反而让他心头泛起些微惆怅，然而他正视法师的双眼时，却发现对方看起来比自己更为忧伤，“说实话，那天婚礼结束以后，我就一直担心，担心...很多很多事情，也曾后悔自己当初为何不能成功阻止你。

“可是，自我昨天看到你们以后，我开始发觉，自己当初的担忧或许是多余的，或者我还一直把你当孩子看待，这种想法是错误的，我知道这种想法是错误的...你早已长大成人，已经能够承担重任，甚至面临各种残酷的抉择，可是我知道你早已准备好面对这一切。

“加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮跟他的父亲脾性十分相像，暴躁且固执，但还不到冷酷绝情的程度，他对部落的热爱、对萨尔的敬意也是有目共睹。然而他的执着劲头很容易害他误入歧途，你们的性格和理念截然不同，你知道吗？我曾经很担心他会伤害你。”

倘若他们不是因为正骑着马而相隔一段距离，安度因一定会紧紧握住对方微微颤抖的双手，“吉安娜，他从来没有伤害过我。”你对他的评价也没有错...

“我也这么认为。”吉安娜笑道，“因为看着你们站在一起，我就注意到，现在的你确实很幸福，那么我也放心了。”

对方的话令他不由微怔，百感交集。幸福...这个词语对于安度因来说有点陌生，从没有人如此形容生在帝王之家的他。

“殿下，女士，前面就是森金村。”这时，霍兰将军突然策马靠近，打断了他们的对话。顺着将军指去的方向，两人往前望去。

森金村坐落于杜隆塔尔的东南部沿岸，被棕榈树群与削尖木桩包围，其建筑风格与奥格瑞玛的精神谷别无二致，房屋皆为二三层塔楼式建筑，并由茅草和木条搭建而成。而与精神谷不同的是，这些屋舍之间并无吊桥相连，屋顶则有几颗巨大的恐龙头骨作为装饰，当地居民和卫兵身穿样式简单的背心与破旧的贴身短裤，或套有打着好几块补丁的褪色长袍，只见他们看见村庄外围忽然出现一队人类士兵，立马神色紧张地将身边同伴拉到一边，对着这些陌生人类指指点点。

等他们骑马走近，其中一名卫兵突然大喝一声，手执长矛，从木桩后跳了出来，矛尖随着他双臂挥舞的夸张动作而毫无章法地戳刺空气，用口音浓重的兽人语大嚷：“嘿、嘿！人类，没看见咱们这地方很小？你们整队人马凑过来的，想直接踏平咱们的庄园吗？”

“你这蠢货！没看出来这是安度因王子吗？地狱咆哮督军的伴侣，旁边那位是塞拉摩的吉安娜女士！”一名兽人狼骑兵骑着黑色座狼走上前来，厉声斥责不懂礼貌的卫兵，这位绿皮肤兽人戴着一顶暗红色的牛角头盔，紧身长裤有着密集的绿色蛇纹图案。那位失礼的巨魔听罢，只能闷闷不乐地让到一边，双手抱臂。

“安度因王子，吉安娜女士，他也说得没错，这小村庄确实容不下这么多人，同时为了避免引起村民的恐慌，我最多只能允许你们当中的三人通过。”狼骑兵对他们说。

安度因和法师互看一眼，对方朝他点了点头，于是，他转过头去，对后面的人说道：“霍兰将军，你和士兵们暂时在外围等候我和吉安娜。”

狼骑兵也满意地点点头，“感谢你们的理解。”语毕，他马上唤来两名巨魔卫兵，命令他们为两人牵走坐骑。

*

“没错，确有其事。”加德林大师将纤瘦细长的双臂交叉于胸前，点了点头，“我还记得那个冒险者的模样，是个兽人，绿皮肤，红眼睛，黑色的胡子几乎爬满半张脸，蓝色锁甲，深绿色皮裤，背着一把屠刀似的长柄战斧。

“是他亲自把那些鳞片交给我的，说是在试炼谷东南部的海岸边遇到了三个浑身湿透，鬼鬼祟祟的人，一个矮人，一个侏儒和一个人类在断断续续地交谈，他只听见了几个字眼儿：什么‘地精岛’、‘钢铁之门’和‘烟花之光’。其他的来不及听清，就被他们发现了。

“那三个人主动向他发起攻击，那个冒险者拼死还击，把人类和侏儒打死了，另外那个矮人受了伤，却跳进海里逃掉了，不过我猜他流了这么多血，受了那么重的伤，结局要不就是淹死，要不就是被鲨鱼吃掉。然而更可怕的事情发生了，他发现那两人死去以后竟露出原形，是两个狂爪龙人卫士！

“我经过一番研究和琢磨，发现这的确是货真价实的黑龙鳞片。这时又有两个穿着银色盔甲的北卫军斥候跑来跟我抱怨波贝那半吊子巫术，呵，那个年轻的实习巫医就是喜欢帮人免费‘治疗’，然而我这儿还有更重要的事情呢，于是，我想着既然大家都已经是盟友，便把鳞片展示给他们看，还解释了事的来龙去脉，那两个人建议我把鳞片交给他们，马上跟长官反映，哪知道他们不跟咱们商量一句，也不给任何解释，直接带着整个军队搬进来呢。

“于是我便派人过去问清楚，结果他们还把我的人揍了一顿，还威胁他说：‘巨魔，少管闲事，不然我们就马上攻打你的村庄，将你们杀个片甲不留！’然后呢，现在他们还真的把进攻计划书写好了！”

“我很理解你的愤怒，加德林大师。”安度因对他说，“这件事情，联盟一定会好好处理。”

然而加德林大师陷入了片刻的沉默，外形夸张怪诞的白骷髅面具盖住了巨魔的整张脸，无法让人看清他此刻的表情。

“今天上午，我已经派人前往根据地逮捕涉事者，他们将被押往塞拉摩接受审问。”吉安娜说道。

“不，吉安娜女士，不劳你们费心了。”那名巨魔咕哝道，“事实上，关于这事，我们刚才就已经处理好了。”

安度因心里咯噔一声，“已经处理好了？这是什么意思？”

那张骷髅面具下的长脸此时应充满了疑惑：“安度因王子，督军难道还没有告诉你？我昨天晚上就收到了他的来信，今天一早他的副官便率领着一队狼骑兵过来了呀，米什基跟他们大致说明了那边的地形和人数分布，基塔.箭牙和寇娜负责带路，也一起过去了。听说那里有好些人拼死抵抗呢，不过也只是死了几个顽固分子，剩下的人都已经被成功控制，现在应该正在轮流接受拷问呢。”

顷刻间，巨魔的话让他只觉四肢发冷，头晕目眩，他咬牙扶住身旁的棕榈树干，方才没让自己瘫软在地。加尔鲁什，他怎能...难道他真的不愿意相信我吗？

吉安娜愤怒地睁大眼睛，“你们在作出这种决定之前，不需要事先征得萨尔同意吗？”

巨魔似乎更加茫然了：“咱们不可能每件事情都要征求大酋长的同意啊，而且，督军也没打算要他们的命，就是想套点情报，说几句威胁话而已，那几个死去的人只是因为他们不肯妥协罢了。我就说点实话吧，那群北卫军在咱们土地蹦跶了这么久，也该吃点小小的教训了。”

安度因想起昨夜，他们争吵过后，从议事厅回来的加尔鲁什心情似乎没有之前那般糟糕，他在进入卧室门前还跟玛亚娜寒暄了几句，倘若那兽人特别生气，他绝没那耐心停下脚步，用平静的语气跟人多聊几句。加尔鲁什走进卧室后便在一边更衣，没跟人类说过一句话便倒头就睡，任由安度因坐在他身旁，睁大眼睛不断盯着伴侣瞧。第二天一早，那兽人不等他醒来，便骑上座狼，一如既往地独自前去大酋长的堡垒。他隐约感觉对方的表现有点异常，却一直说不出个所以然。

原来那个兽人已经有了自己的打算啊，他为何就是不愿意相信我呢...

“安度因，我们现在必须动身前往北卫军根据地阻止他们。”吉安娜伸手轻轻摇晃他的肩膀，安度因这才回过神来，“无论如何，在真相查明之前，加尔鲁什没有权利这样做！”

*

理查德坐在一张长长的木椅上，脸上写着满满的惊恐。他不禁怀疑自己是否身处梦中，或许一觉醒来，一切如常。然而不管他怎么使劲掐自己的大腿和胳膊，皮肤上那尖锐的刺痛感却来得无比真实。

然而地上依然躺着杰克森和南海杀手们的尸体。当一个体型比他庞大好几倍的半人马提着长刀走到尸体堆面前，将其中一名海盗的尸身提起时，他极力忍耐呕吐的冲动，咬牙别过脸去。

一个小时前，他们乘船离开杜隆塔尔，进入北贫瘠之地沿岸，他的搭档却把木船停靠在勇士岛的码头边。“杰克森，你在干什么啊？我们离北方城堡还远着呢，这里是那些南海杀手的地盘吧。”他冲搭档叫嚷。而杰克森充耳不闻。几分钟后，他瞠目结舌，愣愣看着杰克森与那群海盗围着一张方桌，指着那三份作战计划书，滔滔不绝地交谈。

长官到底怎么想的，竟然要我们跟海盗合作？

“很好，既然我们已经顺利达成协议，我和理查德这就返回北方城堡，把这里的情况反馈给托马斯上尉。”杰克森，我的老兄，你能不能别在他们面前透露我的真名？

“嗯，合作愉快。”跟杰克森说话的是一名肤色黝黑的光头男子，这名人类同样穿着白背心与红短裤，然而腰间系了条崭新的镶钉皮带，想必这东西本就不属于他，“我已经派人前往位于卡利姆多各个海岸的所有据点，通知其他同伴到这里集合。”

其他同伴？这群海盗到底有多少人...怪不得吉安娜女士一直对他们很头疼。

他还记得有一名矮人海盗正坐在他旁边，只见他身穿白色背心，红色短裤，领口下拉到胸前，露出大团黑色胸毛，身上散发着海水的咸味和汗水的臭味，理查德大致看了一眼这名海盗的外表，暗自思忖对方原本是否属于黑铁部族的一员。当半人马杀将进来时，一头形如鬃狗、口喷唾沫的狰狞猎犬率先朝那毫无防备的矮人扑去，顷刻之间便将其撕成内脏与血肉的碎片，全然不顾猎物的哀嚎和求饶。

这下我肯定也是死定了...理查德怔怔地想，早知如此，我还不如甩开杰克森，冲回营地，至少，我放下武器声称投降，那些兽人还有可能会饶我一命。

正当他望着散落在地的破碎海盗旗帜，陷入胡思乱想之际，视线里的脏乱地面突然被一道巨大黑影笼罩。理查德抬眼望去，只见一个半人马战士面露凶光，无声俯视着自己。

这怪物的外貌与上半身体型几乎跟成年人类男性无异：有着深邃的眉眼，硕大的鹰鼻，一条长长黑辫直伸腰际，下巴的粗短棕色胡子与两颊深色鬓须相连，粗厚的嘴唇抿出一个冷酷的弧度，胸前、腹部和两臂之上的深色体毛则比普通人类的浓密许多，下半身则是马的庞大躯干和健壮四肢。

理查德看着对方手中的染血战斧，恐惧地咽了咽口水，直觉脊背发凉，冷汗直冒。

“你的同伴是叛徒。”出乎他意料的是，这半人马迟迟并未痛下杀手，反而用蹩脚的兽人语对他说道，“他们答应给我们的计划书，一直没来。”他满面怒容，举起战斧在理查德胸前比划，“原来是找了别人，首领很生气。”

理查德听得云里雾里，“我长官的计划...”那半人马正恶狠狠瞪着他，让他紧张地舔了舔上唇，用兽人语断断续续地说，“我并不知道，我什么都不知道，我以为我的同伴会带我们回营地，却没想到他把我带到这儿来...我真的什么也不知道！”他不确定对方是否能听懂，“请相信我，请相信我！”最终，他索性选择闭上眼睛胡乱大嚷。

倘若他们非杀我不可，那就只能祈祷他们能让我痛快死去了...他的心中充满绝望，真是太不公平了，我明明对他们的计划一无所知...

“你懂多少兽人语？”然而，那半人马冷不丁地问了一句。他从另一名同伴手里接过作战计划书。

杰克森的血迹渗透文件一角，晕上洁净的白色纸张，日光映射下，看起来宛如黄尾鱼身上的红色斑点。

“啊？你说什么？”理查德眨了眨眼睛，一副难以置信的模样。

那半人马被他的迟钝惹恼了，“我说，你究竟会多少兽人语？”他怒吼一声，将那三份计划书砸到人类脸上，纸张狠狠蹭过理查德的脸庞，然后哗啦一声，纷纷飘落在脏乱的地面。

“再问一遍，我就马上让猎犬撕烂你的肚皮！我们看不懂人类的语言，所以，给你一晚上时间，把它们翻译成兽人语，这是你们将功抵过的唯一办法。否则，首领一定活剥你的皮！”

半人马的吼声如轰然雷鸣，震得理查德满头冷汗，全身发抖，他慌忙跪下捡起地上的散乱纸张，如寻获珍宝般，用颤抖的双手将它们抱拢在怀里。

毕竟，这是他能够活下去的唯一希望。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢食用。


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 突然更新！
> 
> 有朋友感慨我每次写文字数多，那是因为除了恋爱日常以外，吼安还有很多值得写的东西啊。爱情，光有“爱情”什么也拯救不了...（x
> 
> 本章萨鲁法尔父子上线，小吼即将面临大危机（剧透？  
然后其实，我是大王颜粉hhhhh虽然8.0以后那个天才剧情我就emmmmm了。  
所以别跟我正经讨论6.2以后的剧情和人物，事实上库尔提拉斯和祖达萨主线任务做完以后我就已经A了大半年了，编剧就是个five，无论剧情展开还是人物动机槽点满满。随便整死小吼这种可塑性很高的矛盾体角色是他们最大的错误之一，我甚至认为他没必要当反派，这个世界不是非黑即白。
> 
> BTW，用心理学角度分析小吼性格也是很有趣的事（。

新北卫军营地入口两边的旗杆被人从地面强行拔出，断成两半，两面蓝色的联盟旗帜则被扔到一边，犹如遭到抛弃的孩子，单薄的身躯孤苦伶仃地躺于风沙和尘土中，在火辣辣的毒太阳下摆出听天由命的姿态。

他们策马快跑，踩过一地的补给箱残骸和断裂的长剑长弓，直奔营地，穿过入口以后，只见沿途都是打斗的痕迹；整齐排列于过道的营帐之外血迹斑斑，一片狼藉，用于烹饪的大锅翻倒在地，身旁是一堆篝火灰烬，木桌木椅七零八落地躺在周围，各类图纸散落遍地，上面布满了漆黑的脚印，自木桌摔至地面的酒壶破成碎片，里面的酒液在烈日下尽数蒸发。然而入口处的一排弩炮依旧完好无损，支架坚固，堆放在树下的日常补给箱也安然无恙。此时，兽人的呼喝声自不远处传来，在高耸的峭壁之间回荡。

安度因咬紧牙关，捏紧双拳，指甲几乎陷进肉里，粗糙的缰绳紧贴手心，一阵轻微的刺痛立时传来，然而他仿佛浑然不觉，催促坐骑加快脚步跑到队伍最前方，朝呼喝声的方向行进，迅速拐进一条蜿蜒石路。

道路尽头是一块空旷的平地，此刻，兽人卫兵正板着脸，用斧柄把幸存的北卫军推到一棵巨大的猢狲木下。烈日当空下，这群狼骑兵身上的锃亮红钢板如火焰般闪耀，他们的身边有两名巨魔正忙着用拆下来的帐篷布料分别将数具尸体包好，并用绳索捆住。

地狱咆哮的副官克里维斯双手抱臂，高高站在一块岩石上，用一双棕色的眼睛漠然俯瞰眼前的一切，似乎对这一场不痛快的战斗感到不满，他身上的肤色是玛格汉兽人特有的褐色，头顶无发，下颔处的深棕色胡子却异常浓密，被主人束成了三条胡辫，然而跟当时那加拉达尔卫兵不一样，他并没有在胡辫系上令加尔鲁什感到厌恶的铃铛。

加尔鲁什并不在这里，安度因观察着在场的战歌狼骑兵。此时，吉安娜、霍兰将军和塞拉摩卫兵也跟了上来，最早前来执行逮捕命令的几名塞拉摩士兵在他们踏出森金村不到几步时便跌跌撞撞地跑来，如今随在左右。他们身上的银色铠甲有几处凹陷，脸上仍有几处血痕和瘀伤。

他注意到吉安娜脸色阴沉，眼中的怒焰正安静又缓慢地燃烧着，塞拉摩的士兵正无声跟随于他们之后，面部藏匿在银色的全罩头盔之下，无法让人看清他们的表情，然而他仍能察觉到在场所有人的愤怒。这一切全都拜他的伴侣所赐。

他边骑马前行边心想，下意识捏紧缰绳，直到手心出现一条浅红痕迹也浑然不知。

这时，听到有马蹄声靠近的克里维斯转过头，挑起眉骨，一脸狐疑地看着向自己走近的人类王子，却立在原地，没有行礼，当注意到后面的队伍跟上来时，脸色更是瞬间阴沉下来。

短短一瞬间，一阵莫名无措感攫住了安度因的心头，如今他才猛然发觉，搬进奥格瑞玛以来，他从未跟加尔鲁什的部下有过任何正式的交谈。我虽然是加尔鲁什的伴侣，可他们未必愿意相信我，就跟加拉达尔的玛格汉兽人一样...

“兽人，你们无权干涉联盟的事，快把你的人统统撤走！”霍兰将军气急败坏的吼声从身后传来，安度因回头，只见他们纷纷跳下坐骑，朝此处走来。

“人类，你无权命令我！”克里维斯吼了回去，然后自岩石块跳到地面，地上的沙土在他落地的瞬间受惊似的抖了抖身子，“安度因王子，”等人类王子走近，他才生硬地点头致意，却不忘警惕地瞪了后面的塞拉摩部队一眼，“我们只是在奉督军的命令行事。”

一股怒火正朝心里涌去，尖刻的话语脱口而出。不，我在所有人面前大发雷霆只会让目前的情况变得更糟糕，安度因.乌瑞恩，你必须保持冷静...“在这之前，吉安娜已经派人前来逮捕涉事者，大酋长也允许联盟亲自处理此事，你们不会对此一无所知吧。”

克里维斯淡淡扫了后面的人一眼：“安度因王子，涉事者你们当然可以带走——如果他还活着的话。”

“联盟已经决定派遣部分卫兵留在这里，负责封锁码头和监督剩下的士兵。”安度因强压怒火，对克里维斯说，“你们根本不需要这么做。”

“什么，又要来一群士兵？那咱家附近岂不是又要多一圈人类？！”不知何时，那两名带路的巨魔来到了他们身边，其中一个巨魔男性还语气夸张地叫嚷起来，“怎么能这样？咱们的人都因为这群联盟心惊胆战了许多天啦，他们还揍了加德林大师的人一顿！”

他看了一眼两名巨魔，弯腰驼背的那位男性巨魔正双手交叉于胸前，生着闷气，喷着鼻息，另一名则是腰板笔直，缄默不语的女性巨魔，她怀里捧着一个玻璃瓶，里面装着浅绿色的不明液体和几片尸体发黑的指甲，身上的麻布长袍有好几口补丁，跟其上的褐色布料格格不入。

“我向你们保证，这样的事不会再发生。”他努力安慰两位巨魔，然而先出声抱怨的那位男性平民不以为然地哼了一声，另一名女性巨魔则盯着玻璃瓶里的液体和指甲，若有所思，仿佛完全没听见人类王子的话。

“安度因王子，你们都听见了，这群人类卫兵的到来让部落的盟友终日惶恐不安，身为部落的一员，督军还是有义务为他们伸张正义的。”克里维斯说道，“这些人类根本没把咱们的巨魔盟友放在眼里，我们当然只能动用一点狼骑兵给他们一些教训了。”他抬手指了指被赶到树下，脸色苍白瑟瑟发抖的北卫军士兵，冲安度因露出狰狞的笑容，“您看，效果甚好，不是吗？”

“我们现在已经是盟友关系，不能再随便动武，更不能互相残杀。”兽人的处事方式让他感到很头疼，“黑龙间谍逐渐把目标转向杜隆塔尔，倘若我们无法团结一致，敌人必定乘虚而入。”我该怎样做才能让他们理解呢？安度因感到深深的困惑。

“倘若我们不早一步行动，恐怕先打败部落的是这一群人类。”

安度因意欲反驳，然而这时，走过来的吉安娜忽然伸手抓住了他的手臂，他猛然回头，对上吉安娜的目光，从对方的表情中，他察觉得到这位法师也在极力忍耐自己的怒火。

“你不必考虑他们的问题，我们可以直接跟萨尔谈。”她压低声音对安度因说，“只要我们说服了萨尔，在大酋长的命令下，哪怕加尔鲁什和其他人心有不满，他们也不敢再乱来。”

然而安度因还记得萨尔曾警告他的伴侣：如若他再冲动闹事，将直接解除他的督军之职。在那一场谈话结束以后，艾德慕焦虑不安地向他们的王子表示，加尔鲁什绝不能失去他的职位。

“地狱咆哮之子那倔脾气是很难改掉的...但倘若萨尔真的解除了他的职位，将他赶回纳格兰，那么我们的一切努力都白费了。”财务大臣拿起手帕擦去额上的汗珠，“留在这里的玛格汉兽人也一定会跟随加尔鲁什离开奥格瑞玛，萨尔是阻止不了他们的，这将意味着暴风城的收复计划变得更加艰难，假如没了战歌氏族的军队支持，到那时我们只能终止你们的婚姻关系，可联盟很难再物色到更强大可靠的联姻对象啊。”

而今吉安娜的话让他面露难色，他的伴侣这次行事确实太不计后果，但假如萨尔得知此事，他真的会开除加尔鲁什吗？那么我的命运，我的未来又将变得如何？

吉安娜观察了他的神色半晌，看出了安度因的心事：“萨尔心里明白，部落需要加尔鲁什这样的可造之材，你不用过于担心，他是不会那么容易放弃他的...虽然这只是我的猜测。”随即，她转向克里维斯，“你们虽然直接听命于地狱咆哮之子，但是也别忘了，真正领导部落的是你们的大酋长，加尔鲁什的效忠对象也是他，所以，你们的决定是否已征得萨尔的同意？”

“大酋长的命令是不得与联盟的人作对，同时也要求我们优先考虑部落的根本利益，事实上，我们也没算将他们赶尽杀绝，只要他们扔下武器投降，我们就不屑于继续攻击他们。再者，假如督军当真狠下心来，我们早就攻下整个提拉加德城堡，屠杀那儿的北卫军军官了。虽然他没有命令我们这么做，但维护部落和盟友的利益仍然是我们的职责和义务。”

“你们杀死了十三个人，这个数目并不少，倘若涉事者也包括其中，一切就会死无对证，联盟的调查难度也会有所增加，部落的猜疑和惶恐也会日渐加深，这恐怕也不会是萨尔希望看到的结果。”吉安娜语气冰冷。

“假如他们不肯弃械投降，去死的人肯定不止这么一点。”克里维斯眼中闪烁着兴奋的光芒，“既然他们视死如归，公然宣战，胆敢挑战地狱咆哮的威严，那我们也只能将他们视作对手，战斗过程中绝不留任何余地！”

“殿下，女士。”这时，指挥士兵调查现场的霍兰将军也回到他们身边，三人的对话被暂止。“码头的补给箱和船只都被尽数拆毁，守在那里的兽人卫兵拒绝撤离。与此同时，经过确认，那十三名死者均为北卫军的士兵，其中包括了两名涉事游侠，”说到这，他停顿了一下，狠狠瞪了克里维斯一眼，然后移开目光，“感谢圣光，剩下的那名游侠已经被卫兵们找到了。”

克里维斯听罢耸了耸肩。

当他们在霍兰将军的带领下往前走去时，涉事游侠正站在猢狲木斑驳的叶影之下，由两名塞拉摩卫兵守在左右严加看管，这名人类男性短短的圆脸宛如苍白的月亮，一头乌黑的短发被汗水濡湿，如从海底捞出来的湿滑海草，紧紧黏在头皮之上，他身穿单薄的白色战袍和蓝色衬衣，腰间那样式普通的皮带上本应挂有一把长刀，但如今已被取下。

“这人几乎是第一个向我们屈服的士兵。”克里维斯轻蔑地哼了一声，“他的许多同伴都比他英勇多了。”

那人见他们走近，便抬起头来，深褐色的眼珠不安地四下转动着。“安度因王子，吉安娜女士。”他结结巴巴地说着，苍白的厚唇颤抖着蠕动，“我、我愿意坦白一切...”

“是谁把那三份作战计划书交给你们的？”吉安娜问道。

游侠马上回答：“是长官交给我们的。”他悄悄看了一眼躺在远处的尸体，“他生前...生前特意强调我们不能将计划书的内容随便泄露给营地的其他士兵，他担心知情的人一旦变得多起来，难免会有管不住嘴巴的人，因为我们的步兵会经常到回音群岛附近的岸边捕捉螃蟹和收集蟹胶，那里也有不少在海边钓鱼的巨魔住民。”

“他可曾向你们提到是帕里特中尉亲自下达的命令？”霍兰将军索性开门见山地发问。

“那肯定是中尉的命令啊。”游侠理所当然地回道，“上面就是他的亲笔字迹，而且还有北卫军的印章图案，那是帕里特中尉特有的印章。”

安度因跟吉安娜互看一眼，于是对他说道：“今天上午，我们在提拉加德城堡门外发现了他的副官菲尼克斯的尸体，帕里特中尉声称菲尼克斯冒充他的名义对部落图谋不轨。”

“菲尼克斯？他怎么突然...”那名游侠发出一声哽咽，几乎无法把话说下去，安度因注意到了他眼中闪烁的泪花，“不对，这不可能，我和他认识了好几年，菲尼克斯这家伙为人坦率，是个当战士的料，但是毫无心机，甚至可以说是个不懂变通的死脑筋，他和他那阴沉狡猾，满脑子鬼主意的表兄完全不一样。”语毕，那人抬起手背用力擦了擦眼睛。

“可是他们怀疑菲尼克斯有跟科卡尔牧民勾结的嫌疑。”人类王子补充，“事实上，托马斯上尉也因为此事而逮捕了他的表兄。”

游侠一脸茫然：“远在贫瘠之地的半人马？长官只是告诉我们，因为事出突然，我们根本没时间求远在千里之外的暗夜精灵帮忙——他们根本不屑于回应我们，所以他们转而考虑跟南海杀手合作，科卡尔的营地离这儿太远，路上的野猪人会拖慢我们的行进速度，而那群半人马作为盟友也实在太危险。不过在这之前，长官也料到了可能会有部落的人打击报复，所以复制了那三份计划书，还准备了一条临时捷径，当意外发生时，他会派杰克森坐船到勇士岛，把它们交给那群海盗的头目，再返回北方城堡，将这个情况报告给托马斯上尉。”

“托马斯上尉也跟这件事有关？”吉安娜不由睁大眼睛，提高音量。安度因忍不住抬起一只手臂，揉了揉突突乱跳、隐隐作痛的太阳穴。

“呵，果然联盟的人都不太可信。”克里维斯在旁低声嘲讽了一句。兽人的话有如冰锥，深深凿进了安度因的心里。

“长官只是告诉我们，托马斯上尉暂时还不知道作战计划书的具体内容，他们还没来得及写信告知上尉。”

可为何他就如此确定托马斯上尉会在不知情的情况下同意这个计划呢？安度因心想，可是当他得知北方城堡有士兵试图与科卡尔牧民策划攻击部落营地时，却又毫不犹豫地逮捕了他们...还是说他也早有意图，只是无法信任半人马，所以才拒绝跟他们合作？那些叛徒的作战计划书目前在谁的手里？

“除了你、杰克森和那三名死者以外，这里还有谁知道这些计划书的内容？”霍兰将军继续问道。

游侠皱了皱眉，稍作回忆：“除了我们以外，应该没别人知道了，将军。”

“那杰克森还在这些人当中吗？”霍兰将军转向人群，高声问道。

只见他们两两相望，然后摇摇头。站在前排的其中一名斥候回答：“将军，我们整整一个上午也没见着他和他的搭档理查德。”他的话让众人变得紧张起来。

假如他们跑到勇士岛跟那群海盗会合了，安度因满心恐慌地想着，这将意味着事情绝对没有想象中那么简单...

“怎么会有两个人不见了？”霍兰将军转向克里维斯，“你们就只看到这么些人？”

兽人眉头紧锁，一脸不悦：“你没有眼瞎吧？老家伙，除了后面跟上来的塞拉摩卫兵，待在营地的就只有这么些人，我们抓到的就只有这么些人，一个也没让他们跑掉。”

“我记得杰克森和理查德一早就往试炼谷那边去了。”其中一名北卫军步兵说道。

“试炼谷？他们到新兵的训练场那干什么？”克里维斯粗声问道。

最早回答霍兰将军的那名斥候紧张地舔了舔嘴唇：“是这样的，长官给我们下达了这么一个命令：每天潜入试炼谷的南部，隐身侦察，轮流监视兽人们的一举一动，还有就是，摸清地形...”

“监视他们的一举一动？你们果然早有预谋！”克里维斯的吼声让那斥候下意识缩了缩身子，他朝对面的六名兽人卫兵招了招手，待他们走近，便命令道，“喂，你们几个！马上兵分两路，前往试炼谷，到南部那片平地搜找两名北卫军斥候的下落，不要忘记也让大兽穴卫兵和当地的新兵一起帮忙寻找，另外三个人到试炼谷的后山处那儿去，在灵魂石路附近看看有没有那两个人类的踪影，无论哪边先发现他们，都要马上把他们带到这里来！”

“事实上...一个小时前已经是换班时间，虽然从试炼谷后山处的灵魂石路绕远路回来需要花点时间，但是他们现在应该早就回来了...”斥候吞吞吐吐地说着，然后胆怯地看了兽人一眼。

“他们很有可能已经逃往勇士岛。”最不希望发生的事情变成了现实，安度因只觉脑袋一阵晕乎，“假如那两人在返程途中发现营地已经被兽人控制，他们必然会执行长官的下一个密令。”把作战计划书交给南海杀手，跟他们合作...

“南海杀手。”吉安娜的脸色骤然苍白。曾经有一段时间，那些海盗在塞拉摩北面的一座海岛上驻扎营地，劫杀沿路商船，破坏附近岛屿的灯塔，若非有冒险者出手相助，恐怕如今他们已成为继黑龙间谍后塞拉摩的最大威胁。

“勇士岛位于商旅海岸的南面，离棘齿城很近。”安度因提出，“我们可以请加兹鲁维帮忙，他能雇佣一些冒险者前往岛上收集情报和阻止他们的计划...”

吉安娜的表情反而有点尴尬，她低头看了一眼脚下凹凸不平的沙土，用法杖底端把它们轻轻扫平，最近，塞拉摩和棘齿城发生过一次摩擦，安度因理解她的心情，他伸手轻轻碰了碰法师的胳膊，正如结婚当天对方对他的关心和安慰的表现，吉安娜抬起头来，最初有点惊讶，随后他们相视一笑。

随后，人类法师移开目光，对其他人正色道：“我会马上派洛伦娜前往北方城堡审问调查托马斯上尉和他的部下，一旦发现那两人从勇士岛返回，我的下属会立即逮捕他们，如有确凿证据说明帕里特中尉和托马斯上尉有亲自参与这场事件，联盟必定对他们加以严惩。同时我也会让哈特利少校时刻留意勇士岛的动向。”她刻意对兽人副官强调，却因遏抑不住的怒火而音量上扬，“请务必把我的话转告给你们的督军，望他理解。”

克里维斯脸色阴沉，却还是点了点头，“现在，我必须尽快通知试炼谷和森金村的卫兵，叫他们随时做好准备。看来，你们人类比咱们想象之中还要狡诈太多了...”他毫无顾虑地露出厌恶的表情，于是把自己的座狼唤来，翻上鞍座，“既然码头和要塞的建筑材料已经被我们拆毁，北卫军的力量也有所减弱，他们不敢猖狂作乱。”语毕，他转向正慢吞吞返回工作岗位的北卫军士兵，面带轻蔑地挑挑嘴角。

“要不是你们擅自制造了这一场混乱，那两个叛徒绝对不可能有机会逃走！”霍兰将军愤怒地指出。

克里维斯似乎并没有反对和驳斥对方的指责，他面无表情地耸了耸肩，便催促座狼开跑，把众人留在了原地。

这是加尔鲁什的命令，安度因望着对方离去的背影，悲伤地想道，而他，只不过是一个奉命行事，忠心耿耿的副官。

*

在城垛后方目送克里维斯和数十名战歌狼骑兵离开以后，加尔鲁什发觉自己从昨夜维持到今早的好心情忽然一扫而空，犹如遭到一阵突如其来的强风袭击，心中的愉悦感被尽数卷走。

这不是最明智最令人满意的办法，加尔鲁什心里明白。

昨夜收到加索克和加德林的回信以后，确信计划可行的地狱咆哮之子想象着那群不自量力的渣滓在看到狼骑兵现身以后的有趣表情，胸中便有一阵难以言喻的快意上扬。

他们的唯一码头将遭到拆毁，用于建造要塞的补给箱将彻底销毁，帕里特与南海杀手合作攻打部落的计划（这是加尔鲁什经过几番思索后得出的判断）也会化作幻想的泡沫，在战歌氏族的铁蹄下瞬间破灭，与此同时，剃刀岭的加索克会雇佣冒险者办事，他们会时而前往提拉加德城堡闹事或搜集帕里特中尉的罪证。这样哪怕联盟继续保持扭扭捏捏的模样，对着那些叛徒问长问短，那些受到沉重打击的北卫军也没有足够的客观条件酝酿新对策。

他转身离开，往一座通往地下的木塔走去，头顶的日出艳阳亦步亦趋，洒于钢铁地板的高大黑影逐渐拉长，当加尔鲁什走到木塔入口处时，塔身的庞大阴影宛如一只漆黑的大手，兽人和地面上那属于自己的影子仿佛被紧紧攥在它的掌心之中。

可那小人类一定不会喜欢我的计划，加尔鲁什闷闷不乐地想着，他认为我不相信他，然而他根本不能理解我的愤怒，萨尔和伊崔格发现以后一定又会指责我，虽然我早就习以为常...没人能理解我的愤怒，在他们眼里，我不过是一个脾气暴躁，丧失理智的怪物罢了...

塔内，每个拐角处均有火把插于墙缝，为经过的行人和士兵带来暖意和光线，加尔鲁什走下一段长长的螺旋石阶，穿过大门，行至力量谷的空旷广场。

昨夜冷清孤独的街道如今拥挤热闹，拍卖行内人头攒动，人群激动的嚷声淹没了拍卖师用木锤敲打底盘的声音；旅店里，几名毛色各异的牛头人正举行着小型音乐派对；路边的商贩挂起吸引路人的打折告示，大声叫卖，还有接二连三向卫兵问路的旅人，骑着花里胡哨坐骑到处晃荡的冒险者...无数喧闹声响宛如轰隆雷霆的低沉和音。

卡利姆多大陆的炎炎烈日反而燃起了部落人民对生活的热情，让他们怀揣着乐观向上的态度迎接每一天的全新考验，几乎无人注意到立在塔楼门前，脸色阴沉的地狱咆哮之子。

加尔鲁什自暴自弃地叹了声气，挪开脚步向前迈去。管他们能不能够理解呢？我对部落的忠诚和热爱不容置疑，无需解释，这是众所周知的事情，我对自己的决定永不后悔！

当他经过“断裂的獠牙”旅店时，一群兽人孩童的咯咯笑声传入耳中，犹如细针刮擦硬石的尖锐声响，让加尔鲁什不禁皱紧眉头，眼角余光却不由自主地扫向旅店旁那几道身影。

一名戴着深蓝色圆筒高帽的地精商贩正被一群兽人孩童热烈簇拥着，刻于红色羊毛西装的星星图案在烈日的照耀下反射出刺目的金色光芒。随着短促细微的爆炸声响，形状各异、五颜六色的小型烟花接二连三地在他们头顶绽放，引得那群孩子拼命尖叫和兴奋鼓掌。

这家伙未免太奇怪了吧...加尔鲁什不由一阵困惑。对方在如此炎热的天气下穿着这么厚重的西装，是如何做到不流一滴汗，不喘一口气的？

而此时，那名地精仿佛察觉到了兽人冷淡的目光，猛然转过头来，视线越过人群，直直投向远处的地狱咆哮之子。对方那赤裸裸的注视让加尔鲁什心里一阵悚然，随即升起一股难以言喻的厌恶感，让他索性正视那地精的目光，并狠狠回瞪了一眼。

然而对方不怒反笑，他冲加尔鲁什咧开嘴角，露出一口尖利的黄牙，甚至脱下黑帽，将其置于胸前，另一手则背到身后，用优雅的姿势朝兽人深鞠一躬。那地精的笑容和佯作有礼的姿态令他颇感意外，一时不知该如何反应，只得愣在原地，继续盯着对方看。

这人着实恶心...加尔鲁什看着地精那满口扭曲的黄牙和狰狞的笑容，只觉腹内仿佛有无数条黏糊糊的鲶鱼在绞动抽搐，无情搅弄内脏。对方的外表和举止跟普通的地精商人并无分别，然而他却发现自己再也无法忍受跟那人对视的每分每秒。

别跟这种无聊之辈浪费时间，大酋长正等着我们呢，他不断告诉自己，然后迅速移开目光，朝大酋长要塞的方向快步走去。

*

“据雷戈萨.死门的报告，近日，在北贫瘠之地扎营的科卡尔牧民比过去增加了一倍，如今，十字路口的西北边遗忘之池、西南边哀嚎洞穴前的甜水绿洲以及最南边的死水绿洲遍布科卡尔半人马的身影，他们凶猛、残暴且诡计多端，是最不容轻视的敌人。”读完传令官送来的任务报告书，萨尔将其放在面前的长桌上，神色凝重，在莫高雷与半人马进行过一番苦战的部落大酋长早已见识到敌人的可怖之处。

加尔鲁什阴着脸拿起桌上一张卡利姆多地图，只见北贫瘠之地那一块区域的西北、西南以及正南边的位置均有明显的绿色圆圈标记，在单薄的羊皮纸上晕出几抹浅淡的绿色，跟那三道显眼的圆圈标记相比之下，标于北贫瘠之地中央的十字路口就像一头陷入包围的脆弱羔羊，无处可逃。

“死水绿洲的外围便是空旷辽阔的平原，一览无余，只要有足够的人手，无需复杂的地形战术便可直接将他们的营地逐一攻破。”伊崔格不知何时凑了过来，盯着他手中的地图说道。老者胸前的灰白胡须几乎贴上加尔鲁什的胳膊，年轻兽人举着地图的双手微微一僵。

萨尔愁眉不展，“他们的领袖‘狂热的维罗戈’在附近四处游荡，行踪不定，而在那处扎营的半人马数量实属过多，倘若他没有现身，我们的勇士将陷入极度危险的境地之中，作战计划很有可能失败。”

伊崔格的白色眉毛几乎拧成一块，视力不佳的他眯了眯眼睛，忍不住再把脑袋往前凑，加尔鲁什皱了皱眉，心中的烦躁感陡然上扬，于是他极不自然地挪动了下身子，索性把纸张粗鲁地塞到老者手里，然后站远几步，双手抱臂。反正那三个地点他早就记住了，根本不需要什么地图。伊崔格狠狠瞪了他一眼。

“维罗戈的配偶，维内斯。”加尔鲁什简短地回答。“据说她就在十字路口的西边。”

“那里正是维罗戈的指挥帐篷，值得一试。”萨尔认真思忖，“假如我们成功杀死他的配偶，附近的半人马必定发出警报，维罗戈极有可能会出现。”

“一旦我们把他们的首领逐一斩杀，最终那群怪物必将再次陷入内斗，乱成一盘散沙，到那时，我们根本无须亲自对付他们。”加尔鲁什的脸上露出志在必得的笑容。

“此话确实不假。”然而萨尔紧皱的眉头并没有为此舒展开来，“我们可以联系卡迦.怒吼和他的步兵，怒吼营地与死水绿洲相距不远，他们可负责对付维罗戈，巴斯东的巫术或许能派上用场。”

那名巨魔妖术大师擅长各种歪门邪道的变形术和黑暗魔法，自从目睹巴斯东用巫术把一头血爪锐齿龙变成斑纹小猪，并咯咯笑着将其踢入大海以后，加尔鲁什便对他再无好感，也无法理解怒吼氏族的首领为何愿意把他留在自己身边。

然而他瞅了一眼正在皱眉打量地图的大酋长，还是决定弯下嘴角，紧抿双唇，将自己的抱怨和不满吞回肚子里去。

“遗忘之池...巴拉克.科多班恩的指挥营地并非驻扎于隐蔽之处，甚至比其他半人马的帐篷还要显眼得多，要想找到他并不难，然而我们要面对的不仅是这个凶猛残暴的半人马战士，还有时刻护在他身边的召雷师，他们至少有十名。”萨尔从伊崔格手里接过地图，“雷戈萨可以从十字路口调出一队训练有素的精锐步兵，跟接受委托的冒险者一同前往遗忘之池，巴拉克.科多班恩就由他们对付。”大酋长的传令官手中的羽毛笔在羊皮纸上飞快舞动，笔尖划过柔软的纸张，传来微弱的“沙沙”声。

“至于西南方的甜水绿洲一带，”萨尔忽然把话停顿片刻，“那处几乎与南贫瘠之地相邻，距杜隆塔尔最为遥远，地形和死水绿洲和遗忘之池相比之下还要复杂得多，也更辽阔，除了行踪无定的赫兹鲁尔.血印及其血盟卫和他们的族人，然而我们要面临的危险不仅仅只是他们——哀嚎洞穴附近的变异风蛇和赤鳞迅猛龙、林中迷路的草原狮和在草地爬行的绿洲钳嘴龟，它们也绝非善类，这需要我们派出作战经验更丰富的精锐部队。”语毕，众人陷入了沉默。

大厅之内，各个角落的火盆噼啪燃烧，在被照映得一片苍白的石墙上投下摇曳摆动的黑影。

“加尔鲁什，”良久，萨尔率先开口，摇曳的苍白光亮照映在他坚毅的脸庞，“我需要你率领一支库卡隆精英部队前往十字路口，与雷戈萨.死门碰面。”

*

“督军，您不等安度因王子回来再离开吗？”当加尔鲁什给马拉克系上鞍座时，玛亚娜的声音突然从身后传来。他那被皮带缠绕着的手指微微一僵。

这个任务极其危险，一个神秘的声音随之而来，在他的脑中回响，尽管萨尔没有明说，你心里也很清楚，自己很有可能会在这次任务中丧生，临行前跟他见一面吧...

不！然而，另一个声音怒声驳斥，每一个任务，每一场战斗总有死亡和危险相随，这是每一个心怀荣耀的优秀战士每天必须经历的考验，何必非要将其视作充满悲苦的生离死别不可？只因心有牵挂而惧怕死亡的人全是懦夫！

“不等了。”他边回答，边继续手上的动作，“半人马威胁着杜隆塔尔的边境安全，部落和它的人民更需要我。”也许等那小人类得知你让部下对那群联盟做过的那些事，他可能更加不想要你了...

加尔鲁什不悦地撇了撇嘴。我这样做是为了部落的安全，森金村平民的安全，何错之有？那小人类感到气恼也只是他自己的问题！

玛亚娜的叹息让他倍感烦躁，“那么您有什么话需要我转告安度因王子的吗？”

“老家伙，我又不是一去不复返！”他忍不住回头冲对方怒吼。

“我为我刚才的冒犯言语向您道歉，您必定凯旋归来。”老妪无奈地耸耸肩，将浅色的烬丝背包和棕色行囊交给加尔鲁什，里面装有一袋滤净的德拉诺之水、五块硬肉干、一包蜜饯鹿肉和两只烤鹌鹑，行囊则装着用于更换的衣物，加尔鲁什黑着脸接过，若非急着离开这里，一向自力更生的他完全不需要仆从为自己准备这点小事。玛亚娜和那几个萨满随从是奉大酋长之命来照顾那暴风城小王子的。

当他翻上狼背，视线却无意间落至正在兽栏之后低头吃草的蓝色塔布小羊，那是他在离开加拉达尔前送给安度因的礼物。

那头小母羊的脾气跟他主人一样温和，兽人不断胡思乱想着，可要是踏上战场，必死无疑。

当他们走出住所，在力量谷通往奥格瑞玛正门的红色道路上缓步行进时，广场热闹如常，空地上挤满了冒险者，他们骑着形态各异的稀有坐骑，有漂浮在上空的魔法龙、色彩缤纷的凤凰坐骑、外形奇特的机器人，身穿各种样式怪异的铠甲和皮革套装，头部则被头巾或头盔完全包裹住，只露出一双眼睛，让人难以分辨他们的所属种族。加尔鲁什下意识往“断裂的獠牙”旅店的方向瞥去，今天上午那古怪的地精商贩早已不见踪影。

他穿过空地，经过人群，踏入奥格瑞玛正门前时，萨鲁法尔之子正骑狼归来。

“地狱咆哮，”对方率先停下脚步，喊住了加尔鲁什，“我在德拉诺什尔封锁线看到了不少库卡隆精英，要执行什么重要任务吗？”

他也勒住缰绳，令马拉克停步，然后回头，“我奉大酋长之命，前往甜水绿洲斩杀赫兹鲁尔.血印。”

只见德拉诺什.萨鲁法尔身穿跟父亲几乎一模一样的厚重盔甲和深红战袍，肩甲处那几根长得夸张的银色尖刺直伸上方，下颔处的银质护甲将他的嘴唇和獠牙遮挡得严严实实，两条长长的乌黑发辫垂落胸前，除了身上那传统玛格汉兽人特有的深褐肤色，小萨鲁法尔各个方面都跟他的父亲非常相像。

“我刚从莫高雷回来，也听说了这件事，甜水绿洲那一带地形复杂，野兽繁多，不好对付啊。”虽然加尔鲁什对德拉诺什也没什么好感，但他不得不承认对方至少比约林.死眼容易相处得多，“要不你别急着先走，等我去找大酋长，看能不能也帮你一点忙。”

“不必了。”加尔鲁什不假思索地拒绝，“萨鲁法尔大王明早也该回到奥格瑞玛了。”在婚礼举行的一周前，瓦罗克.萨鲁法尔便动身前往希利苏斯，作为卡利姆多联军的领袖在安其拉战场指挥作战，与联盟和部落的勇士合力对抗其拉虫人，并取得大捷。

德拉诺什的双眼倏地亮了起来，“是啊，父亲明天就回来了，我还没踏进大门，就听见大家都在称他‘部落的大英雄’。”他的语气透露着强烈的喜悦与自豪，“可是我相信父亲也一定会同意我去帮助同胞们的。”

如果我的父亲现在还活着，他受到的爱戴和赞美会比老萨鲁法尔还要多吗？加尔鲁什看着对方那充满愉悦和期待的眼神，心中不由生起一丝妒意，我只知道，假如我父亲还活着，我一定会跟他一样，作为英雄之子，满怀自豪等待着父亲的归来。

怀着如此想法，他飞快扫了眼小萨鲁法尔身上的厚实战甲，判断一名战士是否优秀和强大的标准并不取决于盔甲的坚厚程度，我还有血吼，以及在体内流淌的地狱咆哮之子的战斗热血。

“那你尽管跟大酋长说吧，”他闷闷不乐地回了一句，“可是我现在就要走了。”

德拉诺什对着他略带困惑地眨了眨眼睛，“那好吧，地狱咆哮，待会儿见，很抱歉我和父亲都没能参加你的婚礼。”

对方的话差点让加尔鲁什浑身一僵，不知如何回应，为了不被人看穿自己的情绪，他佯作无所谓地耸了耸肩，便夹紧狼肚，催促马拉克向前快奔。

正如德拉诺什所言，三十名库卡隆精英卫兵已在正门前的封锁线空地等待着他。

这次我一定能顺利完成任务，我也能为部落争取荣耀，他握紧缰绳，任由粗绳紧压厚实的掌心，于是，提高音量，对面前的卫兵们喊道：“部落的勇士们，大酋长有令，我们如今需前往十字路口，与哨兵雷戈萨.死门碰面，了解敌情，商量对策，明日天亮前，我们将往西而行，杀入甜水绿洲，把那赫兹鲁尔.血印的头颅砍下，献给咱们的大酋长！敌人的鲜血将成为你们身上的荣耀徽章！敌人的哀嚎将激发我们的战斗狂热！你们的光荣战绩将令后世永不遗忘，令敌人闻风丧胆，抱头鼠窜！”

他的话点燃了在场士兵的高涨热情，同时也让加尔鲁什心中充满骄傲，我才是最伟大的英雄之子，他们最爱戴的人是我。

于是，他高举战斧，指向西面，“Lok’tar Ogar！”众人紧接着高声呼喊，举起一只拳头，砸向宽阔厚实的胸膛，“为了部落！”

士兵们斗志高昂的模样令加尔鲁什露出了笑容，他满意地扫视着眼前的兽人卫兵时，视线却无意中瞥向前方。

艳阳高照下，阳光宛如无数根纤细的手指往下延伸，在深红色的土壤之上烙下一片刺目的苍白，塞拉摩卫兵身上的银色铠甲在烈日下闪动着耀眼的辉芒，加尔鲁什在他们走出峡谷前便已注意到这群士兵的身影。如今他们越走越近，他看见了骑马走在队伍前列的安度因、吉安娜和他的副官克里维斯，除了塞拉摩的卫兵，他们身后还有加尔鲁什的战歌狼骑兵跟随。

那小人类闷闷不乐的表情让加尔鲁什心中一沉，脸上笑容顿时敛去，刚才的自豪感与喜悦感顿时一扫而空。不知出于何种原因，他开始忍不住怨恨跟他们一同归来的克里维斯。

这时，安度因也将目光转向了他，然而两人四目交汇不到片刻，加尔鲁什主动挪开了视线，偏过头去。

“勇士们，我们前进！”他几乎自暴自弃地吼叫出声，然后一夹狼肚，马拉克立马转身，飞速冲往通向北贫瘠之地的怒水河，不久前，他们曾从这个方向出发，前去讨伐野猪人，也付出了沉重的代价。

库卡隆精英卫兵并没有察觉到长官的异样，他们欢呼，兴奋地吼叫，策狼追随在后，座狼们在主人的驱策下一跃起身，随即稳稳落到地面，在阵阵轰隆的踩踏声响中激起一阵沙土飞扬，宛如沉重雷鸣之下掀起的一片黄色薄雾，弥漫消散在闷热的空气中。

加尔鲁什强迫自己专心目视前方的红色平原，头也不回，恨不得立刻逃离这个地方，逃离人类的视线。我并没有做错，我什么也没有做错...

即将踏入怒水河之际，地狱咆哮之子猛然想起，刚才他忘记代约林向德拉诺什转达问候了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢食用。
> 
> 其实我也不会写德拉诺什啦！“纳格兰三少”的关系是我脑补的！（。
> 
> 至于安其拉开门事件，我是知道剧情的但这里不会明说细节，否则一全铺开来讲，这篇东西就会有很多BUG【


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 赶在四月前的更新，哈哈！
> 
> 脑洞多起来了，产文手速却慢了...话说起来，隔壁So Cruel的吼安私奔的原因我说不定又能写出一篇1万字以上的短篇解释...我是真的有琢磨过他俩为啥要私奔，甚至还说服了自己（。
> 
> 脑洞大废话多的毛病看来是改不了啦（邓摇.jpg

吉安娜和安度因进门的时候，萨尔走下了高台，正与一名兽人交谈。伊崔格站在他们身旁。

她一眼便认出和萨尔谈话的兽人是瓦罗克.萨鲁法尔之子，对方身上的铠甲几乎和他父亲的一模一样。只见室内的温暖火光照亮了萨鲁法尔之子的深红战袍，其上的金色印记看起来更为耀眼。

闪耀着英雄的光环，吉安娜在心里评价，就跟他的父亲一样。她曾与瓦罗克.萨鲁法尔见过几次面，虽然鲜有正式对话，但她无比钦佩那位部落英雄的英勇无畏与不屈意志。

“安度因王子，吉安娜女士。”最先对他们打招呼的是伊崔格，萨尔与德拉诺什同时转过头来。小萨鲁法尔向他们微微点头。

一阵短暂的寒暄过后，萨尔开门见山地询问：“为了确保部落和联盟的信任关系得以巩固，我希望能从你们那里得到一个肯定的答案，涉事者是否都已被绳之以法？”

吉安娜与安度因交换了一个眼神，她看出了男孩眼里的不安。

“联盟暂时没有实质证据证明帕里特中尉有罪，但是我们相信他并非对此事一无所知。”法师轻轻捏了捏王子的掌心以示安慰，随即马上松开，“目前可以确定的是，作战计划书上面的字迹属于他的副官菲尼克斯，当然这依然无法证明帕里特的无辜，他有权命令副官为自己书写计划书，可惜如今死无对证。”

“死无对证？”

“我们赶到提拉加德城堡的时候，他已经被杀。”吉安娜解释，“虽然帕里特中尉和他的手下告诉我们，菲尼克斯担心自己的阴谋被揭穿，意图袭击长官，结果失败。”

“你认为他被灭口的可能性更大。”她的好友明白了她的话中含义。

“更糟糕的是，北卫军当中有人计划与外部势力勾结，恐怕他们已经成功了。”吉安娜忍不住看了眼站在旁边的安度因，加尔鲁什在他们面前溜走以后，男孩就一直愁眉苦脸，而今脸色更是苍白。

倘若不是他的伴侣私自命令战歌部队偷袭营地，那两名斥候未必能逮住机会趁乱逃跑。可同时她心里很清楚，安度因并不希望他和对方的婚姻关系结束。

“外部势力？”萨尔的嘴巴抿成一条直线，橘红色的火光在他表情严峻的绿色脸庞之上摇曳晃动。

“南海杀手。”她简短地回答。

部落的大酋长沉吟片刻，然后阴着脸宣布：“接下来部落要更加提高警戒状态，黑龙军团不是唯一威胁，我们既要留心勇士岛的海盗，还要解决贫瘠之地数量泛滥的半人马。”

“我和父亲会助部落一臂之力！”德拉诺什将拳头置于胸前，骄傲地回答。

“我对你们的实力毫不质疑。”萨尔向他投以赞许的微笑，“可半人马的事就交给加尔鲁什，怒吼氏族和十字路口的勇士们吧，奥格瑞玛的人民也需要你们。”于是，他敛去笑容，转而问吉安娜：“你刚才说‘他们已经成功了’，这是什么意思？”

有一瞬间，法师心生了一丝不忍。我接下来的发言会破坏他们的婚姻关系吗？她再度瞥了一眼脸色苍白的安度因，这次对方回望着她，点头同意。

此刻，吉安娜已经明白，安度因将来也会成为暴风城的国王，就和身居领袖之位的萨尔和自己一样，人民的安危和利益是思量范围内的首位，因此他们都需要听到真相。

我向他保证萨尔不会轻易罢免加尔鲁什的职务，因为我了解我的朋友，相信他的为人，即便我不忍开口，他也会向萨尔主动坦白加尔鲁什犯下的错误。

于是，她深吸一口气，狠下心道出实情：“他们曾有人考虑与半人马密谋对付部落，但阴谋随即被北方城堡的长官揭穿，菲尼克斯似乎也和此事有一定关系。勇士岛的南海杀手是他们现在的合作对象。而他们之所以能够和那群海盗成功取得联系，是因为加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮私自命令他的战歌部队袭击北卫军营地，两名斥候抓住了机会，带着备用的计划书坐船逃走。”

“加尔鲁什？他怎么...”震惊与愤怒交错的情绪使萨尔的后半句话语卡在了喉咙深处。

“我就说那小子怎么跑得那么急，看来他很明白自己闯了什么祸啊！”老者叹了气，烦躁地摇摇头，胸前的灰白长须微微震颤。

“他们和森金村的加德林大师合作，前去恐吓南边的北卫军，旨在警告他们不再威胁巨魔平民们的生命安全，可是...”安度因咬了咬嘴唇，“他们杀死了十三名士兵，其中包括了三名涉事者。”

吉安娜关切地看了他一眼。道出真相并非易事，但终有一天，安度因会成为暴风城的国王，他必须习惯说出真相，以及时刻保持理智。

“他没征得我的同意就私自行事，这已经不是第一次发生，要他服从命令怎么比驯服一头科多兽还难！”萨尔低沉地说，当他的视线迎向吉安娜二人时，蓝色的眼睛顿时充满羞耻与歉意，“我为那十三名牺牲者额感到非常惋惜，加尔鲁什会为他的行为负责，但是现在，我们需要等他解决完贫瘠之地的半人马问题才能定夺。”

德拉诺什撇了撇嘴，没有说话。但吉安娜对兽人的思维模式有一定了解，他们对负隅顽抗的对手毫不留情，会给对方一个体面光荣的死法，却从不会感到后悔和可惜，萨尔和他们的思想截然不同。

然而部落需要加尔鲁什和他的部队，联盟也需要...吉安娜暗自思忖，还有安度因...他不想失去他的伴侣，这也是事实的一部分。事实上，她心里极不愿意为加尔鲁什辩护，但身为一名领袖，职责便是权衡当前利弊，不管站在哪一立场思考，加尔鲁什离开部落的结果只会弊大于利。瓦里安，请原谅我...

“塞拉摩派出了二十名海军，协助哈特利少校追查那两名逃跑斥候的下落和南海杀手的阴谋，现在他们已经遵令查办，再加上棘齿城的协助，我相信很快就会有消息。”她仔细斟酌用词，“但与此同时也有一个问题不容大家忽视，黑龙间谍或许已经潜伏在杜隆塔尔的某处，我们还有真正的敌人需要对付，前方仍有不少严峻的考验等待着联盟和部落，未来难以预料。”

萨尔似乎明白了她的话：“你希望我们原谅他的过错？”他甚至惊讶地睁大眼睛。

好吧，并不全然理解...可她注意到安度因的神情放松了少许，“当然这不代表我完全赞同加尔鲁什的所作所为，他还是有必要意识到自己的错误。”

“或许我们可以把他丢给瓦罗克管教。”伊崔格忍不住。德拉诺什忍不住扑哧一笑。

萨尔抬手摸摸下巴，依旧愁眉苦脸：“可是你看看他和凯恩的关系，他们已经在我面前激烈争执了无数遍。”

“凯恩并不是兽人。”老者平静地指出，“萨鲁法尔大王在族人当中就有着极高的威望，有着最丰富的作战经验，加尔鲁什那小子怎么也得让他三分。”

“大酋长，您不相信加尔鲁什有改过自新的觉悟，但可以相信我的父亲。”德拉诺什笑道，不知为何，吉安娜从他的表情中看出一丝幸灾乐祸，“他的学生们都很敬畏他呢。”

“恐怕只有加尔鲁什天不怕地不怕...”萨尔苦笑一声，“...但无论如何总得一试，我们现在还不能放弃加尔鲁什，就让瓦罗克治治他吧。不管怎样，他还欠联盟和部落一个合理的解释。”

*

吉安娜一行人走出奥格瑞玛正门时暮色已然西沉，流云的色彩仿佛染血的破碎丝绸，无精打采地飘浮于暗沉的天幕之中，沿路排列的火把焰苗肆意搅动周围的空气，竭尽所能驱散寒意。

安度因叹了叹气，转身沿着火光指引的方向，朝力量谷的广场走去。此刻，玛亚娜和两名随行士兵正在大酋长要塞对面的拍卖行前等待着他。加尔鲁什今夜不会回来。

一阵莫名的寂寞和失落感冲他袭来，犹如冷风席卷心头。他下意识紧了紧身上的斗篷。

大酋长的决定让人类王子暗自松了口气，吉安娜的发言令他心里一阵感动，同时倍觉愧疚，即便法师极力强调她希望加尔鲁什留下只是因为他是部落举足轻重的人物，这一切都是为了维护联盟与部落来之不易的信任关系，为了将来能够对付奥妮克希亚，然而安度因心里清楚，她也在帮助他挽回这段婚姻。

可加尔鲁什似乎已经对我彻底失望，就连一句简单的道别也不愿意对我说，当安度因目睹伴侣头也不回地离开时，根本没人知道他暗地里花了多大的毅力才能保持面容冷静。

而现在，我还要继续保持冷静，他走过拍卖行门口，玛亚娜和两名随行士兵跟上他的脚步，沿着石径走进暗巷区，穿过电梯区域，街区由分布稀疏的棕榈树、仙人掌以及由泥砖和石头砌成的商店所环绕，上方则有高耸而立的红色悬崖和以稻草编织而成的天棚用于遮风挡雨，商人们在店前布置餐具，准备烹饪用火，处理食材与调配香料，食物的香气伴随着灰烟卷上天际，蔓延至整个街区，令人垂涎欲滴。

“明早萨鲁法尔大王回来，要是经过这条街巷，没准会被逼疯。”玛亚娜冲他狡黠一笑，“因为众所周知，他对猪肉厌恶至极。”

然而加尔鲁什最爱的其中一道食物是峭壁野猪肋排，“大酋长决定让萨鲁法尔大王担任加尔鲁什的导师，我曾听说他的不少英勇事迹，加尔鲁什对他有过什么评价吗？”他的伴侣跟凯恩经常因为意见不合而发生冲突，萨鲁法尔大王的归来让他充满好奇。

“您知道督军这人有时出言不逊，萨鲁法尔大王似乎不太介意这点，除了偶尔几次短暂的争吵，我相信督军是打心里敬重他的。同时他也很尊敬凯恩酋长，可他们一旦碰面，总免不了一场骂战。”玛亚娜摊了摊手，“您知道督军那倔脾气，有时候连大酋长也没辙。”

“...确实如此。”

“哎，可是啊，恕我直言，督军对凯恩酋长和萨鲁法尔大王的尊敬恐怕也解决不了你们之间的问题吧。”玛亚娜突然一针见血地指出，“今天督军走得那么匆忙，死活不愿等您回来再离开，你们又闹什么矛盾了？”

老妪的话让安度因双腿僵在了原地。“不，我们只是——”他张了张嘴，却发现自己找不到合适的理由搪塞过去，也无法具体告知实情。他和加尔鲁什的矛盾涉及联盟与部落之间的纠葛，玛亚娜即便知情也只会徒增困扰。

“——没什么。”安度因决定转移话题，“我想到那边的武器店看看，或许有适合加尔鲁什的护腕。”他记得那兽人一直戴着的钉甲护腕已经陈旧破损，但对方总是不以为意。

“噢。”玛亚娜对他们的遮遮掩掩早已习以为常，“您知道督军一向不喜欢别人指点他挑选自己的护甲，但如果是您为他挑选的话，我想他一定不会介意。”

安度因的脸颊一阵发烫，“他的护腕需要换一副新的，或者请一名武器商修理。”他转而留意右侧的“科多兽皮工店”，店铺门前那块以兽牙与木板制成的招牌涂有亮红色的油漆，图案是一件完整的硬皮甲上装。

“这家店更擅长制作皮甲，我认识一名锻造师，他的店就在奥格瑞玛银行旁边，那家武器商收费会比这里的昂贵，但质量绝对在奥格瑞玛数一数二，再加上我的丈夫和那人有多年交情，他会愿意帮这个忙——”

一声烟花爆响骤然打断了玛亚娜的话，整个区域的人都吓了一大跳，只见一道道绚烂的金色光芒随着巨响直冲云际，朵朵烟花齐声炸裂，撕裂空气，照亮夜幕。路过的巨魔渔民拿起矛柄猛戳了一下那制造恐慌的始作俑者，丢下一句恶毒的脏话便怒气冲冲地扛起渔网离去。周围的咒骂声此起彼伏。那名擅自惊扰平民的地精则面无表情，若无其事地站起身，拍拍膝上的尘土。

玛亚娜也恶狠狠地瞪了那地精一眼，说话的语气充满对地精的厌恶，“我承认这帮地精当中混了不少聪明人，但是也不缺疯子。安度因王子，我们走吧。”

可正当安度因努力平复紧张的心跳，随老妪离开之际，身后的地精忽然开了口。

“莫非您就是他们经常提到的安度因王子？”

安度因正要迈出的双腿忽然停住，他转身打量推着木箱，主动走到跟前的陌生地精。对方身上的红色西服崭新整洁，上面点缀着金色的繁星图案，黑色的圆筒帽同样一尘不染，和人类王子印象中那些疯狂迷恋危险研究、终日蓬头垢面的地精技师完全不一样。

“是的。”即便心存疑惑，他依然选择如实回答。实际上，自搬进奥格瑞玛以来，安度因极少与地精有过正式接触和交流。

“刚才吓着各位了，我很抱歉哩！”那名地精用口音浓重的兽人语朝附近的人群大喊一声，红色的眼睛却迅速迎上人类好奇的目光，摘下头上的高帽，优雅地弯腰深鞠一躬，“尤其是您，尊敬的安度因王子。我和我的族人有时难以抑制骨子里的疯狂因子，给亲爱的盟友带来了不少困扰，真是非常抱歉。我本想调试和改良烟花发射器，结果出现了故障。”他举起那冒烟的小型机器，沮丧地垂下肩膀。玛亚娜把双臂交于胸前，冰冷地哼了一声。

他的谈吐举止比他们的贸易大王还要彬彬有礼，“我接受你的道歉，也相信你无意惊扰这里的每一个人。”他注意到木制推箱里的洋娃娃，“你是玩具商人？”

地精的红色眼睛闪烁着喜悦的光芒，“是的！您知道这儿附近有一处孤儿院，我每天都会送孩子们一些洋娃娃，连他们的院长也感觉不好意思了，可是我并不觉得会有什么损失，毕竟那可是群可怜又可爱的小家伙哟...”一滴眼泪划过地精绿色的脸庞，“战争无情夺走了他们父母的生命，他们仍未体会到那残酷，我多么希望他们永远不要长大！”

“他们当然要长大成人，还要成为最强壮的战士，继承父母的荣耀精神。”玛亚娜再也受不了对方那虚伪的怪腔怪调，她伸手触碰安度因的胳膊，低声说道，“安度因王子，我们别再跟他废话了。”

“地精也是部落的成员，联盟的盟友之一，我们怎能用充满敌意的目光看待他呢？”正如加尔鲁什本不应对联盟心存芥蒂，他轻轻甩开玛亚娜。我们之间的矛盾已经够多了，他决定对面前的地精和善一点。

“我的同伴参加过您和督军的婚礼，可是经常在我面前提起您哩！他们都说您是一个善良温柔的人，可羡慕督军了！我不敢保证其他种族的人会有相同的评价，但我的族人肯定非常喜欢您呢！”商人咯咯笑着，从推箱里翻找出一打罐装饮料。

“这是科赞特产的卡亚可乐，清甜可口，在杜隆塔尔这么炎热的地方，喝上几口解解渴、降降暑气最适合不过，之前的份我都送给孩子们了，还剩这最后一打，今天我在这遇见您，也是一种缘分，望您收下这份小礼。”

“先生，您真是太客气了。”他彬彬有礼地回道。玛亚娜的小孙女，兽栏管理员雷迪克的两个小儿子都很喜欢罐装饮料。

“哪里哪里！这是我的荣幸才对。”玩具商人的眼睛整个亮了起来。一名随行士兵在安度因的许可下正要上前接过地精的饮料。

“且慢！”一个女兽人突然喝道。

安度因这才发现自己一直没察觉到有人在不远处听着他们的对话。那名士兵停下接受礼物的动作，看着王子，安度因有些犹豫，但还是点点头。士兵马上将手撤回。

那名阻止他们的女兽人右眼覆着一块眼罩，栗色长裙满是大小不一的补丁，肩负一个鼓胀的麻布袋，右手拿着空渔网，“布雷克斯，你怎么又从锈水港跑到奥格瑞玛来啦？两天前你不是刚离开么？这么快就受不了盖比那些被虫咬过的硬面包了？虽然以前你也跟我们抱怨不少。”

“噢，克雷娜，是你呀。”地精商人不悦地皱起眉头，“他那些面包简直不是人能吃的东西，还有那些不干不净的泉水，说是用防水布收集的，那几块破布没准有好几天没清洗呢！地精酥饼我也已经吃腻啦。”

克雷娜淡淡地扫了安度因一眼，她指着地精手中的罐装饮料，问道：“你说这是来自科赞的卡亚可乐？我听说，生产这种饮料的卡亚罗贸易公司的老板正为产量大幅下降而发愁呢，商人们又求又盼，几乎翻遍整个科赞，也只有一人成功寻得半打...这事就连最普通的地精也知道，所以你确定这不是掺了水的普通果汁？”

商人保持笑容和蔼可亲，咧开的双唇间满是扭曲的黄牙，但安度因发现他的额头开始渗出汗珠，“克雷娜，你这么说实在太过分了，难道我会把冒牌货送给安度因王子？我的地精伙伴们可是不会同意...”

“他们怎么想我可没兴趣知道！”克雷娜口气冰冷地质问，“我每天都有经过暗巷区和荣誉谷，这里的大小商人我都认识，每个人的脾性我都了解，布雷克斯是出了名的吝啬鬼和贪财鬼，才不会慷慨到把玩具白白送给孤儿院的孩子们，你到底是谁？为什么要到我们的地方来？”

两名随行士兵取出了挂于背后的战斧。玛亚娜也把手放在了系于腰间的匕首。路边行人驻足观看。

地精不安地瞥了一眼周围的路人，转而用求助的目光望向他，“安度因王子，我...”

安度因察觉出事有蹊跷，“回答她的问题，你到底是谁？”

地精脸上的笑容飞快褪去，他长吁一口气，“其实我是荆棘谷一名默默无闻的酒水商人，直到有头猛虎袭击了我们的营地...”玩具商人垂下头颅，音量减弱。当他们以为再也无法听到对方的声音时，那地精猛然抬起头来，血红色的眼睛瞪得很大，他把罐装饮料摔到地上，铁罐砸落，破碎开裂，里面的液体蜿蜒流出，腐蚀地面，滋滋作响。不等众人反应过来，两颗硕大的火球瞬间从他双手冒出，苍白的焰光在地精狰狞的面容上大肆游走，只见他用尽全力，以最快速度把火球往人类王子的方向掷去。

不等安度因召出护盾术，那两团致命的火球便已近在咫尺。刚才负责接过饮料的士兵连忙回头用力一撞，将人类王子推开，火球却直直砸落他的后背，贯穿胸膛，浓烈的烧焦气味瞬间蔓延，令人作呕。重心不稳的安度因惊叫一声，下意识伸出双手找到地面，倘若玛亚娜没有及时攥住他的手臂往前一拉，他早已狼狈地跌了一跤。而保护他的那名士兵已经轰然倒地。

地精急忙撂倒身旁的推箱，转身逃跑，里面的玩具哗啦一声尽数散落在地，他拼命绕过手执长剑，冲上前来却扑了个空的奥格瑞玛卫兵，猛力撞开拦路的平民，想要潜入暗影裂口。克雷娜扔下麻袋，向前快跑几步，举起手中的渔网，朝没跑几步的商人抛去。被渔网缠住的地精面部朝下，扑倒在地，胡乱踢打扭动，卫兵们纷纷靠近，地精的猩红眼睛仿佛要冒出火焰，他试图用法术还击，却被兽人接二连三的拳头打断。

“把他带走，听候大酋长发落！”守卫队队长霍斯特高声命令，两名卫兵随即掀开渔网，把伤痕累累的地精拉起。

“你怎么知道...”当玛亚娜松开他的手臂，安度因怔怔望着克雷娜，声线颤抖。他不明白这个地精法师为何要伤害自己。他们有那么恨我吗？

“‘大金牙’盖比贩卖的珠宝比普通商人的还要贵出好几倍，出售硬面包和泉水的是他另一位搭档，‘硬币’布雷特。”克雷娜把地上的麻袋拾起，抬到肩上，“在锈水港混过一段日子的地精们都知道，更何况布雷克斯在那儿已经生活了二十年。”一时之间，他不知该怎么回话。

“...谢谢你，帮助我们揭穿他的身份。”

克雷娜听罢耸了耸肩，极不情愿地回答：“你是地狱咆哮的伴侣，大酋长他们的重点保护对象，要是我不出手，你会没命，联盟的人就会找咱们的大酋长和督军算账，不管怎样结果还是我们部落吃亏。”她转过身，宽松的裙摆随之颤抖旋转，不等人类王子回话就快步离开，进入通往荣誉谷的大门。

玛亚娜蹲下身查看随行士兵一动不动的躯体，然后抬头看向安度因，惋惜地哀叹摇头。另一名随行士兵和兽人步兵把尸体抬上担架，合力搬走。

“他值得一个体面的葬礼。”自他婚后的第二天起，布瑞克和科兹曼便作为他的随行士兵，一直和玛亚娜跟在他身边。尤其死去的布瑞克，他本有机会争取成为大酋长身边的库卡隆精英卫兵，安度因却从未听见对方有半句怨言。

玛亚娜惆怅地点点头，“布瑞克是个任劳任怨、忠诚勇敢的好孩子，部落会永远铭记他的牺牲。”

“联盟也会记住。”倘若我没有轻信那陌生人，他就不会丧命，这全是因为我...

当卫兵们押着玩具商人经过他们身边时，那地精直直盯着愣在原地，面色苍白的安度因，神情充满怨毒，“安度因.乌瑞恩，你可知道公主殿下找你找得好苦呀！”他哈哈大笑。安度因只觉心脏被强烈的恐惧感冻结。

“你是奥妮克希亚派来的间谍。”他还记得加德林大师透露的情报，试炼谷东南边海岸，三名黑龙间谍，两名死亡，一名重伤，生死未卜...

“说！你还有多少同伙在附近？”守卫队队长厉声质问。

地精悠然挺直胸膛，慵懒地回道：“数量超乎你们的想象，或许还遍布了整个奥格瑞玛呢，我刚才发射的烟花就是信号，他们已经知道亲爱的王子殿下就藏在这里，相信很快就会有所行动。”他冷眼看着安度因，“没想到东部王国传出的谣言是真的。别以为委身于加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮，他就能保护你。公主殿下要想对付他简直是易如反掌，不然你就等着瞧吧，只要她一出手，那头野兽绝对活不过明天！”

“住嘴！”卫兵抡起套着硬皮手套的拳手向黑龙间谍的脸部砸去，将他打倒在地。地精摇摇晃晃地爬起身，吐出一颗被打断的牙齿和血沫，张开血肉模糊的嘴巴，发出的癫狂笑声犹如冷酷的刺耳战鼓，无情地在安度因耳边回荡。阵阵眩晕接踵袭来，令他攥紧双拳，冷汗连连。玛亚娜轻轻握住他的手臂。

“你们已经死到临头啦，接下来就看你和那头野兽谁先没命，嘿嘿嘿...或许公主殿下会大发慈悲让你们死在一块，奥格瑞玛也快完蛋啦！”

“闭上你的臭嘴，黑龙！”霍斯特抡起重拳砸向间谍鲜血淋漓的侧脸。地精滚落在地，大笑着，嘴里不断喷出恶毒的诅咒，愤怒的士兵正要冲上去对他拳打脚踢，却骇然发现那间谍青色的脸庞忽地一阵煞白，浑身猛烈抽搐了几下，口吐白沫，当场身亡。尸身在众目睽睽下现出原形——生有六肢，覆满黑色鳞甲，身披红色战甲的龙人卫士。

“啊！这头狡猾的恶龙！”霍斯特在尸体周围暴躁打转，一名巨魔巫医扳开黑龙满是利牙的嘴巴，仔细检查，“他竟然在我们面前自尽！”

“霍斯特队长，这是一种十分罕见的毒药，我想是从浩克莫丹附近的毒蜘蛛身上提取并加以改良的一种、呃...特殊药物。”巫医边皱眉观察边得出结论。

“现在龙都死了，所有线索都断了，说这些还有什么用？更何况我又不懂那些该死的毒药！”霍斯特烦躁地甩了甩光秃秃的绿色脑袋，转而命令身边的士兵，“快去通知大酋长，奥格瑞玛以后要加派人手巡逻了！”

待士兵急急忙忙地跑开以后，他转而对安度因说：“安度因王子，这儿暂时并不安全，请让我和手下亲自护送您回去。”

“麻烦你了，霍斯特队长。”他点头应允，感觉喉咙干燥。

两个小时后，霍兰将军和艾德慕匆忙带着一小队士兵赶到地狱咆哮的住所。玛亚娜和科兹曼警惕地瞧了他们一眼，便让到一边。

“如今，敌人就躲在您的周围，殿下，这里或许不再安全了。”安度因不确定艾德慕口中的“敌人”是否包括部落的成员，“霍兰会留下四名步兵、两名法师保护您，倘若没什么必要的情况，我建议您这段时间最好不要离开奥格瑞玛。”

加尔鲁什不喜欢自己的地盘挤满了人类士兵，但安度因理解他们的决定是出于谨慎，只能点头同意。

等霍兰、艾德慕和剩下的士兵离开以后，安度因返回卧室，换上睡衣，躺在铺盖，用兽皮裹住因恐惧未平而微微颤抖的身体。墙边的野兽头骨在昏暗的火光照映下洒下庞大的阴影，好似要张开血盆大口，将他吞噬。玛亚娜背对着人类王子，熄灭一个又一个火盆，房间越来越昏暗，笼罩进来的阴影愈加庞大。加尔鲁什却不在枕边。

黑龙间谍临死前的话语唤醒了他内心深处的恐慌与不安，那段可怕的记忆在脑海中变得更为鲜明，仿佛昨日重现，四周都是黑烟、火焰和杀戮，父亲的怒吼、濒死者的哀嚎响彻天空，暴风城陷入了一片火海，他甚至嗅到了焦黑尸体身上的刺鼻气味，如果奥妮克希亚阴谋得逞，如果奥格瑞玛和这里的人们也要经历同样的灾难...

安度因在兽皮的遮盖下紧紧抱着自己的身体，蜷缩一团，泪水在眼眶打转，而他不能允许自己在玛亚娜面前哽咽出声。即便暴风城被攻陷，他的父亲仍有足够的毅力保持冷静，指挥士兵反击，毫无惧色地迎上强敌，从没流过一滴眼泪。

他好想变得跟父亲一样坚强，好想好想。而随龙焰一同化为灰烬的是英勇的雄狮国王，他唯一的幼崽却躲在被窝里偷偷掉眼泪。

此刻，四周又冷又暗，他多么希望加尔鲁什就躺在旁边，他好想紧紧搂住兽人的胸口，要求对方再三保证不再一声不吭地离开，然后央求他和自己再做几次爱，直到天色破晓。

可现在那个兽人又在哪里呢？安度因只觉满腔怒火在胸中燃烧蔓延，他暗暗埋怨兽人的冷漠神态和不辞而别，可脑子里怎么也蹦不出几句诅咒对方的话语。他需要加尔鲁什，安度因清楚，他想要那个兽人，更甚于恨他。加尔鲁什对我也有同样的感觉吗？

一滴眼泪划过鼻梁，感觉痒痒的，安度因用力擦了擦眼睛，抹去多余的泪水。“玛亚娜。”当老妪正欲熄灭最后一个火盆，他坐起身，突然开口。对方回头，朝他眨了眨眼睛。

父亲已经不在了，加尔鲁什也没有回来，今夜多想无益，只会徒增悲伤，“我...我有点睡不着，你愿意留下来跟我说说话吗？”

昏暗火光的照耀下，玛亚娜的眼神变得好柔和，“遵命，安度因王子。”她毫不犹豫地答应下来，在人类王子的铺盖前坐下，“您想些聊什么呢？”

她明白我的孤独和恐惧，安度因从老妪的体贴温柔中得到了些微温暖，玛亚娜对我照顾有加，我绝不能让她陷入危险，还有那些善良的人们...

于是，他对老妪微微一笑：“聊聊你的故乡，聊聊过去的德拉诺，或者更早以前的事，我想更加了解你们的生活，更加了解你。”

*

当第一抹曙光照向大地，雷戈萨.死门便爬上高高的瞭望塔，从卫兵手中接过望远镜，伸了一个大大的懒腰。如今他已在此站岗数小时之久，涔涔细汗爬满了脸庞和裸露的手臂和小腿，这位尽职尽责的十字路口哨兵依旧巍然不动，宽阔的胸膛挺得笔直，凌厉的双眼目视前方。

两个小时前，地狱咆哮督军率领一队库卡隆卫兵出发前往甜水绿洲，接受委托的冒险者和十字路口的精锐步兵则前去遗忘之池，他猜测怒吼氏族应该也有所行动，他们的目标是十字路口西边维罗戈营地里的维内斯。

甜水绿洲是三个半人马营地中最危险的地方，雷戈萨心中感叹，不愧是格罗玛什.地狱咆哮的儿子，大酋长重用他并非毫无道理。

他从怀里取出一个小包裹，解开绳子，拿起里面的硬肉干，大口咀嚼起来。哨塔下方，猎手瑟格拉.黑棘高声呼喊一名被遗忘者术士的名字，骄傲宣布对方已成功挑战狮子王埃其亚基，地精武器商里扎雷克斯和他的食人魔保镖泰尔布在各个帐篷之间沉默地走动，飞行训练师迪弗拉克目送一名牛头人萨满骑上驭风者离开，药剂师赫布瑞姆和药草商哈拉玛在一桌实验仪器旁窃窃私语，放眼望去，大家生活似乎一切如常，但雷戈萨清楚，他们私底下会因为半人马的到来而惶惶不安。

那三个天杀的半人马首领一定活不过今天日落前，他充满信心地想，剩下的半人马喽啰将不再成为大家的威胁。

“长官，有情况！”手下索克放下望远镜宣布，“前往遗忘之池的那支队伍回来啦！”

雷戈萨放下肉干，夺过望远镜，果真如索克所言，然而穿过十字路口正门的那支队伍，人数怎么比今早看见的还要少一大半？他锁紧眉头，仔细观察每一位伤痕累累，满身血迹的伤员，巴拉克.科多班恩的头颅呢？！

“我们没看到那天杀的科多班恩！”领头的步兵把凹陷破损的肩甲卸下，两块废铁喀拉一声掉落在地，一片尘埃飞扬，坐在旁边的巨魔连忙抬手遮住口鼻，“我们搜了遍他的营地，那狗杂种的影儿压根没见着，只有他身边那几个烦得要命召雷师，解决完她们以后，我们决定更往里走，到遗忘之池的中央找找，可埋伏在附近的天杀小喽啰太多啦，啊呸！还杀了我们不少人。”

“胡说什么呢？半人马的首领从不离开自己的营地半步！”雷戈萨吼道，“你确定你们有好好找？”

“长官哟您瞧瞧，我们的人都伤成这样了，我的左手还差点保不住，有三分之二的人死在了那个鬼地方，大家都尽力搜寻了，谁不知道巴拉克.科多班恩的营地就在最空旷最显眼的地方呢？可我们真没见着他啊！”领头步兵解下左手护腕，向长官展示其上那狰狞的刀伤。

“那真是奇了怪了...”雷戈萨难以置信地摇摇头，“巴拉克.科多班恩放弃了他的营地和召雷师，那么他会去哪呢？”

“长官，大门外有一名怒吼氏族的斥候求见！他的情况好像不太妙...”索克颤声汇报。雷戈萨忍不住咒骂了一声。

“卡迦长官和巴斯东大人安然无恙，但我们的人损失了一半，现在他们已经撤回南边的营地养伤...”那斥候躺在担架上，咳出了一口血，他的右手不见所踪，腹部还有一道深深的伤口，一名牛头人萨满正努力为他疗伤，“我们深入营地，差点陷入了包围，却怎么也没看见维内斯和维罗戈的身影。”

“啊？”雷戈萨完全懵了，“我们的进攻计划天衣无缝，现在那几个杂种首领却集体失踪了？”

“长官，我也不明白。”索克皱起眉头，“那些半人马也不至于聪明到察觉咱们的计划吧。”

手下的话让雷戈萨心头升起一股不详预感，难道我们都被敌人耍了？“你是说咱们当中有内鬼？这不可能吧，咱们部落和半人马一直势不两立！”

“我不知道，长官...”

“地狱咆哮的消息呢？你们有没有看见他们回来？”雷戈萨转身高声询问人群，大家却面面相觑，然后连连摇头。

“看来大事不妙了！”他急忙唤来一名小兵，“赶紧跑去奥格瑞玛报告大酋长，督军可能遇上麻烦了！”

那名年轻的小兵茫然地眨了眨眼。

“还杵着干嘛呢？快去，咱们这里的兵力不够啦！”雷戈萨怒火冲天，跳起来狠狠甩了对方一耳光。小兵捂着发红发肿的脸颊，立马行动，跳上座狼冲出正门。

*

这里不太对劲...

加尔鲁什盯着地上半人马和草原狮、绿洲钳嘴龟破碎的尸体，皱着眉甩了甩战斧上的血滴。这附近半人马的数量怎么比想象中还少？

甜水绿洲和干旱的贫瘠之地截然不同，这里的空气有一股令人倍感烦躁的潮湿感，绿地四周有高度不一的棕榈树紧密环绕，日出的光辉钻出云层，穿透密密匝匝的青绿扇形叶片，在加尔鲁什褐色的脸上缀着斑驳叶影。

他们在弯弯曲曲的小径和高耸的石峰之间绕了将近两个小时，然而一路只有四下游荡的科卡尔掠夺者、风暴先知和迷路的凶猛野兽，加尔鲁什回头瞅了眼正在喘气歇息的一小队库卡隆精英卫兵，目前暂时无人身亡，为防止被敌人一网打尽，他把士兵们分成几支小队，深入各个方向寻找赫兹鲁尔.血印的踪影，与此同时，还特意派了五名士兵爬上山坡，从高处观察敌情，如有情况必须下山和附近的小队汇报，然后派出一名代表通知其他小队...然而已经过去了半个小时，除了和他并肩作战的十四名士兵以外，周围一点动静也没有，仿佛他们才是这片区域里的唯一活物。

真是太不对劲了...直觉告诉他不应继续深入绿地。这是半人马特意设下的一个陷阱吗？不对，这群怪物可没有这样的智慧，他们和阴险狡诈从不沾边...

“督军，我感觉这里有点不对劲。”其中一个库卡隆卫兵走上前，小心翼翼地开口。

我早就察觉出来了，迟钝的家伙，“快通知其他小队的人，叫他们撤退，在绿洲外围的东北面集合，我们先搞清楚状况，再做下一步决定。”我不能再犯同样的错误了...

“遵命！”对方握拳行了一个礼，便匆匆离去。

不等领命的兽人走远，他马上命令原地休息的其他士兵：“赫兹鲁尔.血印一直不出现，肯定事有蹊跷，现在，我们先撤——”

噼里啪啦的闪电声和撕心裂肺的哀嚎自身后传来，加尔鲁什猛然回头，却见刚才那名士兵已经趴倒在地，面部朝下，一动不动，绿色的皮肤和红色的铠甲被烧成焦黑，尸身上的灰色浓烟夹杂着浓烈的烧焦气味升上天空。加尔鲁什顿觉大事不妙，正当他要指挥其他人撤退之时，数十道小型龙卷风自地面旋转冒出，将他们团团围住，呼呼作响。

半人马召雷师的把戏！加尔鲁什攥紧血吼，眼中的怒火几乎喷薄而出，这时，附近的山坡传来一阵动静，他警惕地抬头望去，下一秒，眼前的一幕几乎令他呼吸停滞。

维罗戈的伴侣维内斯和巴拉克.科多班恩的召雷师并肩立于坡顶，白色的的头巾和面罩盖住了她们满是皱纹的丑陋的脸，却掩不住她们那刺耳沙哑的尖声怪笑，只见她们边得意洋洋地大笑，边活动纤长的十指，刺目的闪电光球在指尖表演死亡之舞，滋滋响动。加尔鲁什和库卡隆卫兵们立马摆出防御姿势。

地狱咆哮之子的愤怒达到顶点，他握着战斧，心有不甘地冲半人马发出挑衅的咆哮。既然她们都在这里，加尔鲁什的心紧张地跳动着，那么跟她们形影不离的维罗戈和巴拉克.科多班恩也极有可能在附近，该死，我们都中计了！这群怪物，不该变得如此狡诈，难道有谁向他们泄露了我们的计划？加尔鲁什只觉此事谜团重重，然而目前的危险状况不容他继续思考。

我们当中必须有人活下来，回去警告大酋长...

不到片刻，他听见赫兹鲁尔.血印的吼叫声从另一端的山坡传来，对方还特意用上了兽人语呐喊：“我那忠心的血盟卫们，我那可靠的挚友们啊，杀死这群不自量力的野兽！杀死他们所有人！一个不剩，一个不剩！”

加尔鲁什紧贴斧柄的掌心开始冒出涔涔汗水。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢食用！
> 
> 忽然感觉萨尔蛮可怜的...不知道为什么...
> 
> 跟在安迪身边那两个小龙套为啥这次才有姓名，emmmm因为是我胡乱原创的人物所以之前一直懒得想（喂


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 突然更新。
> 
> 没错，我删了Hard Game。  
我承认，以HOS为背景前提的CP文，对思考深度的要求并不高。我不希望自己写太多这样的文，虽然他俩本质上是被我用来凑CP的工具人但过于放飞了真的很糟糕，对我CP和两个喜爱的角色太不负责了。写不出（我认为的）有点深度的优质吼安文，我的喜爱不值一提。
> 
> 【Something about Anduin】
> 
> 写安度因大概也有半年了吧。感觉其实，安度因这人在原作里性格挺禁欲的（非情欲）实际上安度因这人按他的性格真的更适合独美，小吼只是个意外w
> 
> 要说安度因是十全十美的人设，我觉得更该说这孩子性格方面，不大正常的地方其实还是有的。
> 
> 可能很多安粉——包括之前我所观察到的安粉发言——都觉得安度因是一个相对完美的正面人物，可能暴雪也有往这个方向塑造的倾向，但我个人更倾向认为他是不太正常不算完美的异端派信徒（？），而且我对他8.0以后的表现也是槽点满满哈！
> 
> 至于写文，我会把安度因一些性格以不同程度单方面做一下“微调”，让他变得更加“完整”/“正常”——但出于对原作人物的尊重我不会让他莫名其妙地爆发而是把它们当作内心戏处理——所以这就涉及到OOC的严重程度和角色理解偏差问题，有时确实挺让我苦恼。该说比起小吼其实我更担心安度因在我这里的OOC，有所突破就有可能玩脱（。
> 
> 【关于本章】
> 
> 偏对话体，龙套戏份较多，继续交代些信息量作为伏笔和铺垫，会略无聊。该说目前我是开了两条主线，两条以上的支线，这些支线也会跟着主线往下走，所以看起来会比较烧脑。
> 
> 没有剧透向预警，依旧正剧，应该没有雷，或者可能只是我忘记了w（喂

尖牙走进“破裂的獠牙”最里头的圆形大厅，吼叫着向酒吧老板莫拉格要了一瓶莫高雷烈酒和五根猪肉火腿，然后揉了揉还在隐隐作痛的左边脸颊——雷加尔指责他的失职并向他挥了一拳头——摸了摸裤袋处的鼓起，那是从罗库尔钱包里赢来的四十银币。

糟糕又美好的一天，他百感交集地想道。

“嚯，好久不见呀，尖牙！”这时，站在旁边等待酒水和食物的兽人步兵主动向他打招呼。

“好久不见，诺罗。”奥格瑞玛士兵的铠甲大同小异，尖牙凭着步兵那头标志性的深蓝色长发认出了对方的身份，他指了指左边烛台旁的空座位，“最近过得怎样？待会儿要不在那边坐下好好聊聊？我帮你多点一瓶莫高雷烈酒。”

“不，今天不喝酒。”诺罗连忙摇头，他从老板手里接过一包烤牛肉和一袋德拉诺之水，“我待会还要到正门站岗呢，萨鲁法尔大王乘坐的飞艇正经过南贫瘠之地，很快就会在奥格瑞玛降落，要是他等会查岗的时候嗅到我身上的酒精味儿，那我就惨啦！但凡奥格瑞玛的士兵都见识过大王的严厉。”

可全奥格瑞玛的士兵都敬仰萨鲁法尔大王。“我记得你通常晚上站岗。”

诺罗叹了口气，“谁让咱们人手不足...为了对付那些混账半人马，一些库卡隆精英卫兵被地狱咆哮督军带去了十字路口，更要命的是，奥格瑞玛随时有黑龙出没啊。”

尖牙想起今早他和罗库尔、雷加尔押送角斗士从宽敞的奥格瑞玛后门返回时，巡逻的士兵比以往难缠了不少，还多了些部落法师和巨魔巫医，他们问了好几个问题，还在推车和科多兽之间绕了好几圈，细细打量着牢笼里的角斗士，巫医则让他们每人进门前喝下一瓶奇怪的药剂，等待五分钟以后，一名士兵把黑龙间谍的事情告诉了他们，并要求所有人时刻保持警惕。

“喔，这事我刚进门就听说了。”尖牙从酒吧老板手中接过酒和猪肉火腿，他们在烛台旁的空位上盘腿坐下，“那暴风城的王子也差点没命，真是好险呐，要是他真没命了联盟铁定找我们麻烦。”

“大概被吓到了吧，今天我就没看见他在附近闲逛。不过今天到处晃悠的联盟步兵倒是增多了，还时不时在督军的住所大门进出，老实说，我很不喜欢这样。”诺罗拔出水袋的橡木塞子，凉水溢出，流过他的绿色手指，兽人步兵不禁咒骂一声，“督军回来以后大概也会气得宰了他们。”

尖牙不以为然。“那人类王子才不会让他这么做，但感觉咱们督军对他还挺好，上次他在前沿哨所误伤了王子，后来还不是送了头塔布羊赔罪？只有在玛格汉氏族中有着巨大声望的人才配拥有塔布羊啊，连大酋长也没有。”

“咱们的大酋长行事风格跟人类没啥区别了，我可不想再来一个人类督军。”诺罗用半开玩笑的语气说，“我记得瓦里安.乌瑞恩是个高大强壮的战士，可他的儿子怎么...他第一次进奥格瑞玛的时候，说实话，我挺失望的，本以为他至少跟他父亲有几分相似之处...这就是牧师和战士的区别？”说罢，他将水袋凑到嘴边。

尖牙皱着眉头盯着对方咕噜咕噜喝水的模样。“听别人说，联盟之所以这么慷慨地把他们的王子送给咱们督军，是因为想利用地狱咆哮的军队帮他们收复暴风城，听说大酋长还跟他们达成了共识。”

他的朋友放下水袋，一脸阴沉。“我跟附近的人都谈过这个话题，联盟想拿督军当炮灰，大家都这么认为，而且我们都说好了，决不让联盟如愿，他们休想带走督军。”

这是大酋长和联盟定下的协议内容之一吧？“那...你们打算怎么办？安度因.乌瑞恩王子有权利以伴侣的身份要求督军帮助他，假如有天他真说服督军了，你们该怎么...”

诺罗抬起手臂擦了擦嘴，没有回答他的疑问。“督军不会离开我们，他属于这里，部落的人民需要他，不像联盟，只想着夺回自己失去的一切，拿他当冲锋陷阵的炮灰，不在乎他的死活。你想，如果联盟带走了我们的主力部队，奥格瑞玛就没有足够的兵力守城，潜伏在卡利姆多大陆的黑龙间谍就会趁机对付我们，到那时候咱们拿什么保护这座城市？小孩子的布娃娃和妇女的缝衣针？老人的拐杖和病弱者的唾沫？”

“虽然我也这么认为，但是...”尖牙偏过头认真思索片刻，不知为何，他忽然想起某天造访诺罗家中，堆在墙边一角的黑底黄纹旗帜，至少数十面，他趁两人不注意时悄悄拿起一面观察，上面绣有染血的奔狼，这个记忆让他感觉很是不安，“现在咱们怎么也还得跟联盟合作，对吧？我的意思是，我们再怎么反对也不管用，毕竟这是大酋长的决定。”

兽人步兵哼了一声，不以为然。“跟联盟翻脸是迟早的问题吧，你听说过作战计划书的事吗？虽然大酋长没跟咱公开，但细心聪明的路人总能打听到一些消息。”

“听说提拉加德堡有人作乱。”

“哼，我倒觉得联盟也别有用心，否则他们怎不尽早处决那闹事的人类军官？”

尖牙张了张嘴，一时不知该怎么回话。

“总而言之，都是黑龙的错。”诺罗作下结论，“如果奥妮克希亚没有毁掉暴风城，我们跟联盟就不会存在这么多麻烦问题。”

“嗯，都是黑龙的错。”

沉默如无形的烟雾般在两人之间蔓延。

“是啊，正因为我们跟联盟的关系，雷加尔以后可能会遇到麻烦。”良久，尖牙不情不愿地承认。

“嗯？雷加尔怎么了？”诺罗倾身向前，好奇地问。

尖牙灌下一口烈酒，酒液入喉，一阵灼烧感在体内瞬间传来，让兽人满足地叹了一声，抬手抹了抹嘴巴。“今天早上，我们在东边的海岸发现了一个失忆的人类，他还跟一头利齿鳄搏斗来着，我和罗库尔出于看热闹的心态，打赌谁会赢，哈！那场架打得可真精彩，那人类确实有两下子，我还赢了四十银币！”

“可是雷加尔想都不想就把他抓回来了，说是要填补血眼.红拳的位子。那个家伙确实打得很不错，可他是人类啊！我当时也在场，真该死！要是联盟发现咱们奴役他们的同胞，一个劲儿追究起来，哪怕我跳进怒水河，也洗不清冤屈啊。有个精灵角斗士说的没错，咱们可是跟联盟签了协议。”

“雷加尔对此有什么看法？”诺罗解开纸袋上的绳子，拿起一块厚厚的牛肉，用牙齿用力撕下一大口。

尖牙垂下肩膀，沮丧地叹了叹气，“他坚信那人类是某个从南方来的一个默默无名的逃兵，说即便联盟发现也没关系，没人会认得他，与其被联盟的人处决，还不如为他所用。”

“现在外面这么乱，黑龙都把它们的爪子伸到咱家门口了，雷加尔还想着到厄运之槌赚钱？”步兵摇摇头，“心态可真好。”

“他把角斗士们安顿在荣誉谷之后，没多久就被大酋长喊去要塞了，那死去的龙人卫士害大家忙得团团转，雷加尔肯定也要帮忙。”

“如果雷加尔肯派出自己的角斗士对付黑龙，那就真的见了鬼啦。”诺罗哈哈大笑。

尖牙勉强冲他笑了笑，众所周知，堂堂角斗士头目雷加尔的主要财富来源就是为他而战的奴隶，不管怎样，那兽人萨满决不会让自己的角斗士出现在训练场和竞技场以外的地方。

“对了，那个失忆的人类...他有没有给他取什么有趣的名字，或者绰号？”

“鱼食。”

“什么？”

“他叫鱼食。”尖牙重复。他在冒油热腾的野猪火腿上撕下一大片肉，“这是雷加尔给他取的新名字。”

“有趣的新名字，真想会会他。”

尖牙嗤之以鼻，甚至翻了个白眼。“不就是个粉皮肤家伙，虽然我不否认他看起来比普通的人类士兵还要高大一些。雷加尔禁止他的角斗士跟外人打交道，现在他在荣誉谷一个全封闭的战士区接受训练，更何况他是个角斗天才，咱们的雷加尔大人肯定不会轻易让他示人。你呀，就只能在竞技场的观众席上看他了，等下个月吧，等解决了那些该死的黑龙和半人马，如果你有时间去厄运之槌，就能一睹他的身手啦。”

“一个月啊...”诺罗嘟囔着，“这些破事一个月内能解决完吗？”

“半人马问题今天不就能解决吗？”尖牙拍拍朋友的肩膀，“只要杀了那几个带头的，那些蠢笨的野兽自然就会乱成一盘散沙，轻而易举的事情！”可话音刚落，门外却传来了士兵的吆喝声。

“喂，里面的士兵和勇士们，你们这里有谁脑子比较清醒？”一个棕皮肤的军官大步流星地走了进来，头顶无发，下颔的浓密胡子被绑成三条，整齐地垂落胸前。

“是地狱咆哮督军的副官，克里维斯。”步兵立刻起身，握拳行礼，大声回道，“诺罗.霜刃愿意为您效劳，长官！”随后有几位冒险者也沉默地站了起来。

尖牙被他的声音吓了一跳，差点把嘴里的烈酒喷了出来。

“诺罗.霜刃，”克里维斯眯着眼睛打量了他一会，“半人马那边，咱们碰上了大麻烦，督军和他率领的库卡隆分队目前下落不明，我们刚和怒吼氏族的人取得了联系，咱两支队伍将前往北贫瘠之地，解救督军和勇士们。愿意帮忙的人，必须马上跟我们出发，目的地甜水绿洲，领队小萨鲁法尔。”

“遵命！”诺罗拾起座旁的战斧。

“你等会儿不是要站岗吗？”尖牙一脸茫然地看着他。

他的朋友耸耸肩。“让萨洛克再多站一轮呗，我走出大门的时候会顺便告诉他。站岗挨骂这种无聊的工作更适合考验新兵...总之下次再聊吧，再见，我的朋友。”语毕，诺罗随克里维斯和冒险者快步走出了酒馆。

*

赫鲁兹尔.血印一名血盟卫手执战斧当头劈来。斧刃搅动微风，尖细锐利的呼啸掠过空气，宛如尖叫。

加尔鲁什弯身躲开，顺势拾起卫兵尸体手里的盾牌，向上抬起，勉强挡住了对方的下一记自上而下的猛劈，顷刻之间，木屑碎裂，在加尔鲁什脸上划开一道细长的伤痕，鲜血如两根细长的红色手指流过脸颊，然而他浑然不觉，丢开盾牌，围着敌人绕圈疾走，发出嘲讽的吼声。

半人马的耐心已到极限，他开始烦躁地来回转圈，胡乱挥砍，攻击毫无章法，加尔鲁什看准了对方的弱点，他脚尖微微扭转，重心下移，意欲做出起跳的动作，予以敌人致命一击。

一阵噼啪的雷电声突然从头顶轰然而至，一个召雷师朝他们的方向唤出一道闪电箭，与此同时，面前的半人马正双手举斧，再度冲他的头顶挥劈，加尔鲁什别无选择，只能放弃进攻，躲跳开来，闪电的刺耳噼啪声如尖锐的指甲片狠狠擦过他的耳际，几乎仅隔一个心跳的瞬间，方才站立的地方被烧成一个焦黑的大洞。而意欲袭击他的半人马战士扑了个空，身体失去了些微平衡，摇晃了几下，加尔鲁什逮住机会，趁对方回过神来之前，一个箭步冲上前去，手腕翻转，斧刃倾侧，劈开空气，深深切入半人马的胸口。

下一秒，加尔鲁什甚至听见了骨头断裂的声音。他扭了扭手腕，用力抽出血吼，向后跳开，以躲避喷溅的鲜血。只见半人马战士的胸口破开了一道血红的裂口，宛如一张红色大嘴，血肉和内脏从里面流出，彷如黏稠的唾液。敌人轰然倒地，周遭的绿色野草受惊似的微微颤动。

战斗大概持续了半个小时，或者更久，加尔鲁什没有多余的心思考虑这些，哪怕进入了战斗的嗜血状态，他仍然感觉到这场打斗的艰难；维内斯和召雷师的闪电箭与龙卷风无处不在，科卡尔战士蜂拥而来，源源不断，身边的库卡隆卫兵一个接着一个倒下。加尔鲁什不知道其他小队是否也遭到了敌人围困，现在他没有多余的时间计划和思考。

可即便如此，负伤的士兵和他们的座狼伙伴仍不死心，他们吼叫着奋力挥砍，座狼咆哮着奋力抓咬，努力突破重围，击倒一个又一个挡在面前的科卡尔半人马，躲开一道又一道向他们席卷而来的龙卷风和闪电，他们孤注一掷，试图径直冲向坡顶攻击召雷师和维罗戈的伴侣。

我们会输，这是加尔鲁什的第一个想法。

又有两名士兵和座狼冲了过去，然而几道雷电从天而降，朝他们的头顶劈来，有那么一瞬间，整个世界陷入了一片白芒，惨叫声随即传来。

能够在战场上英勇牺牲，是一名战士至高无上的荣耀，这是他的第二个想法。

维内斯得意洋洋地大笑着，白色面罩减弱了她的笑声音量，而传进加尔鲁什的耳畔依旧刺耳如野猪人的嚎叫。坡顶的彼端，赫兹鲁尔.血印不见踪影。

又一个科卡尔掠夺者吼叫着向他发起冲锋，半人马面目狰狞，及腰长发上系着的铃铛发出一连串令人烦乱的声响。

经过一场苦战的加尔鲁什手臂沉重酸痛，覆于血吼之上的脑浆和骨髓仿佛有着足以将他压倒的重量，他的双腿好像陷入了凝固的水泥，但他还是强迫自己挪动脚步，用血吼迎上对面的钢制斧头，钢铁交击碰撞，父亲的传奇武器发出振奋人心的啸叫声，让加尔鲁什躁动不安的心得到了片刻宁静，身体也仿佛重拾力量。

这时，浑身浴血的马拉克冲了过来，一口咬住半人马其中一条后腿，敌人痛呼一声，嘶叫着人立起来，加尔鲁什后跳一步，绕到对方身侧，当科卡尔掠夺者前腿重新踏回地面，他握紧战斧，横过斧刃，用力一扫，直砍敌人腰身，血肉和斧刃迎面冲撞，炸出一朵绚烂的血色之花，顷刻之间，加尔鲁什只觉手掌一阵黏糊，定睛一看，只见半人马被拦腰斩断，仿佛一根被削断的木条，上身飞离，掉落在地，下身绵软，轰然塌倒。

我们绝对可以突破重围，杀出一条血路，狂乱的念头令他转身跟上发起冲锋的士兵和座狼，我们是光荣的部落之子，我们是不败之身，只要冲出去，就能杀光他们，杀光他们！

然而此时，一道刺目的白光在眼前忽闪而过，士兵和座狼濒死的哀叫声如利箭般穿透耳膜。加尔鲁什及时停住脚步。焦黑僵直的尸体倒在他的脚边。

短短一瞬间，安度因的身影填满了他的脑海。

该死！他的第三个想法。

不知何由，脸部被盾牌木屑擦伤的地方此刻疼得好像着了火，伤口又开始流血，加尔鲁什用手背使劲擦了擦，忽觉手腕上的重量莫名变轻——原来在激烈的打斗过程中，他的钉甲护腕破损脱落，滚至草地，在最后一场战斗中完成了它的使命，化作废铁和碎片。

该死的半人马，该死的联盟！

“马拉克！”他大吼一声。座狼迅速奔到主人身边，亦步亦趋。

强烈的暴躁感仍在胸间翻涌，而安度因的身影在脑中挥之不去，加尔鲁什体内不顾一切的杀戮欲望有所冷却。

如果我们都死了，就不会再有别人知道这里发生的事，他留意着沉迷厮杀的同伴和敌人，转而陷入了思考。

一定有什么办法可以突破重围，他看着在周围旋转的龙卷风和时不时从天而降的闪电，咬紧牙关，倘若知道他们有那么狡猾，当时就该多带一队弓箭手和萨满。

他和一名库卡隆卫兵合力砍倒一个科卡尔掠夺者，却又有两个半人马战士冲锋而至，加尔鲁什躲开他们的攻击，并迅速环视附近一周。战斗过程中，他们不断移动，如今仔细一看，便发现自己身处之地不再是战斗开始前的地点。很快，加尔鲁什发现左前方有一道被杂草覆盖的荒僻小径。他不确定道路彼端等待自己的究竟是什么，但不管怎样，必须放手一搏。

于是，他揪住旁边那位库卡隆卫兵的胳膊，冲着对方的耳朵，用尽全力吼道：“前面有路，快跟我走！”

不等对方回答，他大步走向那道小径前，扫开面前长得比兽人还高的杂草，跨了进去。

维内斯冲他们发出一声长长的愤怒的尖叫。加尔鲁什立马全速奔跑。马拉克跟在身后。无数道劈啪作响的闪电在他们身后落下，一道接着一道，带着冰冷的死亡气息，尖叫着向他们逼近。头顶上方，树冠紧挨，如无数巨大手掌，遮挡住大半阳光，一人一狼就着微弱的光线绕开挡在前面呼啸作响的小型龙卷风，踩过地面的碎石和落叶，避开树木，尽力奔逃。又一道闪电撕裂空气，劈断了一棵高大的棕榈树，幸好他们早就往前跨了好几步，躲开了粗壮断枝的碾压。前方的杂草阻挡了大部分视线，但加尔鲁什并未放弃，他已经看见了远处的山脊轮廓，如果推测没错，只要坚持往前跑，他们就能抵达绿洲外围，要想在北贫瘠之地迷路是一件困难的事，加尔鲁什有信心很快找到返回十字路口的方向。

一声凄厉的惨叫在背后响起。

加尔鲁什回头一看，原来是刚才的士兵，对方依从他的指令一路跟随，却不幸被一道雷电击中。兽人的身影随即淹没在高大的杂草之间。又一道闪电袭来，加尔鲁什立马别过脸去，咒骂一声，然后迅速把视线转回前方。

远处，烈日高高悬于山脊之上，东方的靛青天空之中白云浮动，粉色的阳光指引着他们脱离困境的路途。

迎着前方的日光，他突然想起数日前的加拉达尔早晨，浮云含笑注视着安度因骑上他送的蓝色塔布羊，在蜿蜒的石径上欢笑奔跑，清风在他们周围绕动，吹起他的金发，为他安上一对无形的翅膀，男孩沐浴在金色光辉下，通红的脸颊宛如熟透的樱桃，灿烂的笑容堪比天上的骄阳。

然而下一秒，他忽觉脚下一空，低头望去，幽黑深邃的洞口张开了庞然巨物的血盆大口，他是自投罗网的猎物。顷刻之间，眼前一阵天旋地转，坚硬的石头、细碎的沙粒磨破了他身上的皮肤，灰尘扑向他的脸庞。加尔鲁什抬起手臂护住身体，巨大的冲击力使他的手一阵脱力，血吼从手心飞离。他终于反应过来此刻的自己掉进了一个洞穴，正在入口处的一道斜坡往下滚落。

安度因的笑容如被涟漪割碎的湖中倒影，在他的意识深处变得越来越模糊。加尔鲁什只来得及听见马拉克一声遥远的吼叫。黑暗哀嚎着扑面而来。

*

喷发的蒸汽自阴暗的洞穴群裂隙溢出，犹如悠长而凄厉的哀嚎，在棕色的石壁间飘荡，震出更加恐怖的回声。

理查德不安地坐在一堆篝火旁，双手抱膝。他的面前还有一个小小的高台，高台旁的动物尸骨上插有一根火把，台上则摆着两根蜡烛，三者散发着微弱的橙红光芒，宛如飘在空气中的红色小幽灵，在黑暗中用质问和责备的目光凝视着缩成一团的人类士兵。

杰克森已经不在了，还有那些南海杀手，他们都死了...他心想，本来杰克森才是真正的叛徒， 我反而成为了他的同类...

他从昨夜起就未曾阖眼，如今只觉头昏脑胀，眼皮沉重。理查德记得昨日那威胁他的半人马用矛柄戳刺他的后背，催促他随他们直接步行至甜水绿洲，全然不顾他的鞋底破洞，皮革脱落，脚掌磨破并生泡，仿佛他只是一个卑贱的奴隶，他们发号施令，他只得照办。

理查德满心恐惧，在半人马战士的监视下将三份厚厚的计划书翻译为兽人语，幸好日出的一个小时前完成任务。当其中一名战士把译本交给他的首领时，他注意到他们的首领总共有三个，具体名字记不太清，但他们在族人当中显得尤其高大。他的长官曾经提过，在北贫瘠之地扎营的半人马的三名首领分别管辖甜水绿洲、死水绿洲和遗忘之池，为避免部落的勇士将他们一网打尽，这三个半人马基本不会聚在一块，除非特殊情况。

特殊情况...年轻的士兵咬住下唇，他们要攻打杜隆塔尔，先是试炼谷和森金村，然后奥格瑞玛...

他忍不住抬手抱住隐隐作痛的脑袋。我必须告诉帕里特中尉，让他们警告杜隆塔尔的所有人，可正是我的软弱才导致半人马的计划提前进行，我被迫成为叛徒，但不管怎么说，事实上我就是个叛徒...如果我当时能听到什么重要消息，说不定还能暂时保住性命，甚至将功抵过...

然而半人马整夜只用他们的母语交谈，理查德一句也听不懂。第二天早上，几个科卡尔战士便把他押到哀嚎洞穴前。

“风暴与雷电即将来临，只有这个地方能保护你。”其中一个半人马把计划书原件塞回他怀中，拿走了他身上所有武器，狞笑着用蹩脚的兽人语缓慢地对他说，“往里面走，有条地下通道，一路往南，你可以回人类的城堡。首领说你已经没用了，下次见到你，我们会把你的脸和你同伴的皮缝在一块。”

理查德听话地爬了进去，事后又开始痛恨自己的软弱。他小心翼翼地躲开洞穴里成群的变异曲蛇和风蛇幼崽，沿着左边的水坑靠墙行走——其间还不得不避开在水里爬行的变异软浆怪——却发现唯一能够通往地下的石路全是陷入疯狂的迅猛龙，它们双目通红，像天灾军团的僵尸般浑浑噩噩，蹒跚游荡，时而对着空气发出低沉的咆哮声，洞穴裂隙的蒸汽哀嚎声同时传来，两者混合交织，声音令人烦乱，听起来像是两支军队在打仗。

“怪不得那些科卡尔半人马不敢进这个洞穴。”他们害怕这些疯狂的迷路野兽。

理查德大致数了数，大概二十头不到，拐弯处或许还有更多，它们数量太多，庞大的身躯还时不时挤到一块，即便隐身，也很容易被发现，更何况野兽的嗅觉格外灵敏，他不敢冒险硬闯，只能无奈折回，并在一条小径的尽头发现了一块空地——只见空地躺着几根鱼骨头，中央是一堆燃烧的篝火，墙边有一堆备用木柴、一张草席和一个发黄破烂的枕头，篝火另一端的岩石高台则摆了两根蜡烛、一支长矛和一根火把和五袋发霉的食物。

理查德难以想象还会有人居住于此，他在篝火旁一屁股坐下，舒展疲累的身躯，困意如沙尘暴般向他袭来，他的警戒却如紧绷的弓弦，让他丝毫不敢放松。

要不还是碰碰运气吧，他摸了摸腰间的佩剑，那些家伙说不定认为我已经没命了，回去干自己的事情呢，假如没被他们发现，我就能悄悄溜出甜水绿洲...

可随即他又陷入一阵烦恼。要是被抓到，我绝对跑不掉，而且我身上也没有武器，虽然我有隐身的本领...现今他的脚底长泡，甚至破裂，走起路来有如被数把利刃切割。

而且...他看了看放在膝上的作战计划书，我该依计把计划书交到北方城堡呢，还是跑到奥格瑞玛警告他们半人马的入侵？

正当他愁眉苦脸，陷入纠结之际，一声狼嗥令他全身一凛。

是座狼的声音，这里有兽人？理查德缓慢起身，强烈的好奇心如巨人的大手牢牢攥住了他的心。

虽然不一定逃得过半人马的追击，但至少我还有隐身到附近一探究竟的能力，他并没有忘记自己北卫军斥候的身份。

进入隐身状态的人类斥候走出小径，同时不忘带上计划书。尽可能不发出任何声响，蹚过水坑，他尽量让自己的背部紧贴墙边，在暗处行走，安静如影，循着声源，那处是一块从未见过的浅坑，光线尤为刺眼明亮，眯眼抬头望去，人类发现上方是一道崎岖斜坡，正午的阳光自洞口斜射进来，落在一个昏迷的兽人身上，对方的座狼同是伤痕累累，时而在主人四周打转，时而用头部轻拱主人一动不动的身体。看来上面经历过一场激烈的战斗。

战歌部队？理查德注意到兽人的棕色肌肤，认出了对方玛格汉兽人的身份，他不禁思忖，这洞口外面将通往什么地方呢？有可能是甜水绿洲外围吗？

一丝微弱的希望在人类心中点燃，犹如寒风中一根安静的蜡烛。

那个兽人大概已经死了，倘若我有办法引开他的座狼，就有机会爬出去，然后离开这里！他满心喜悦地想道，于是把目光转向地面一块较大的碎石。

当他弯腰捡拾之时，那头漆黑的座狼蓦然抬起头来，冲他的方向露出牙齿，发出警告的嘶声。理查德的动作一时僵住，额头直冒冷汗。见鬼，我被发现了。

更要命的是，趴在地上的兽人含糊地呻吟了几声，动了动头颅，身躯在地面挣扎着，并虚弱地扭动了几下，洞外的光线把他粗壮的褐色手臂照得一片惨白。此时，对方正努力伸长手臂，打算去够躺在地面的武器。

洞穴深处，裂隙喷发蒸汽，响声宛如哀嚎，伴着座狼的嘶吼声，令人不寒而栗。

当看清兽人手中的武器时，理查德不禁屛住呼吸，面色登时变得像牛奶般苍白。

圣光在上，那是...加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮的血吼！

*

听到这个消息，帕里特没有表示高兴，深深的恐惧和怀疑让他咬紧牙关，瞪着长桌上的地图。“你说的都是真的？”他阴沉沉地看着瑞克，低声问道，“勇士岛上的南海杀手，一个活口也没有？”

瑞克点点头，“长官，杰克森也死了，”他一脸沉重地宣布，“他的搭档理查德下落不明，就连他们手中的作战计划书也不见踪影。”

“转达这个信息的人是刚才霍兰将军派来的小兵？”帕里特不放心地再问一句。在安度因王子的命令下，他们不能跟杜隆塔尔以外的其他人书信往来，拜他的伴侣所赐，北卫军营地的唯一码头遭到了严重破坏，他们无法坐船离开寻求与外来势力的合作，再加上军情七处的特工潜伏于城堡暗处，目前他们的处境跟囚犯并无区别。

“是的，吉安娜女士命令哈特利少校和棘齿城合作搜寻他们的下落，然而只看到一座尸横遍野的孤岛。”他的新任副官回答，“经过搜查，他们发现了半人马的踪迹，并断定作战计划书已被科卡尔部族抢走。”

“半人马？”帕里特不敢相信自己的耳朵。他还记得不久前，北方城堡有人妄图跟他们合作消灭部落，结果被托马斯上尉逮捕。事实上，帕里特也不敢轻易信任科卡尔部族，就算北卫军能够说服这群数量庞大的半人马，临时合作，等奥格瑞玛被踏平的那一天，他们也极有可能被灭口——半人马易怒，愚蠢，却比部落的兽人可怕得多，并且极容易背信弃义。

“北贫瘠之地的科卡尔部族。”瑞克好心地补充，一副尽忠职守的态度。

蠢货，不用你提醒，北贫瘠之地就这么一支半人马部族，帕里特开始怀疑杀掉菲尼克斯是一个错误的决定，那个可怜的孩子，当听见自己的表兄和半人马勾结，脸色活像变质的牛奶。

“他们把这个消息传到奥格瑞玛了吗？”帕里特提醒自己，哪怕这封闭的议事厅里只有他们两人，也必须表现得谨言慎行，军情七处的耳目无处不在。

既聪明又愚蠢的安度因王子，他敏锐地察觉出我们的计划，可北卫军明明誓死效忠联盟，他却拿我们当作敌人看待，他愤愤不平地想。

“我想...哈特利少校或者棘齿城已经派出了信使通知部落。”

“希望他们能够及时通知部落的大酋长，以便奥格瑞玛全员做好应战准备。安度因王子住在奥格瑞玛，我无时无刻不在关心他的生命安全。”半句谎言，半句真话，但至少不会引起监视他们的特工的怀疑，“听说昨日有黑龙间谍意图袭击殿下，霍兰将军有没有加派援兵的意愿？北卫军愿意为联盟效劳，共同保卫奥格瑞玛。”

几天以来，帕里特依令行事，并没有忘记自己的职责，他每天派遣斥候在附近巡逻、观察，按时向霍兰将军汇报工作进度，他们从未发现黑龙间谍的踪迹。然而昨天傍晚前，奥妮克希亚的龙人卫士伪装成地精商人潜入了奥格瑞玛暗巷区，试图暗杀安度因王子，并且差点得手，霍兰将军似乎因为此事而开始对北卫军斥候的侦察能力产生了怀疑和不满。

“您的请求，霍兰将军没有正面回应。”瑞克小心翼翼地看了他的长官一眼，“他的传令兵告诉我，联盟已经派了四名步兵和两名法师前往地狱咆哮的住所，保护殿下的安全。”

帕里特只是不悦地哼了一声，并没有当场大发雷霆，那个脾气古怪的老家伙！“地狱咆哮的军队袭击南部营地的事，他们的大酋长有何答复？”

南部营地的士兵当中，真正知道帕里特是计划主谋的人只有营地的总指挥官爱德华，多亏于那些荣耀至上却不够谨慎的狼骑兵，他死在了他们的斧下，那位幸存的涉事游侠知道的事情并不多，没有足够的证据指证他，即便他坚信帕里特是幕后主谋，也不过是一面之词。联盟不会在证据不足的情况下惩戒疑犯。他更关心的是加尔鲁什会为这次冲动的决定付出多少代价。

“加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮目前已前往甜水绿洲讨伐赫兹鲁尔.血印，部落的大酋长只向我们承诺，等他回来以后再作处置。可是我刚才得知，加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮已经失踪了好几个小时，萨鲁法尔之子和怒吼氏族已经前去寻找他。”

这群野兽，最好全都死在荒山野岭，尤其那个地狱咆哮，不仅玷污了安度因王子的清誉，还蛊惑了他的心智，“他们都是奥格瑞玛最优秀的战士，假如他们在这场战斗中牺牲，部落将面临更加可怕的考验，愿圣光保佑他们平安无事。”说罢，他的手扫过面前的地图，“你先退下罢。”

瑞克微微一鞠躬，迅速转身离开。

我们现在什么事情也做不成，他咬牙沉思，跟南海杀手合作这一选项几乎是不可能的了。这些海盗可以趁着深夜登陆南部营地，然后悄悄溜进森金村，趁那里的士兵发出警报前割开他们的喉咙，趁那处的居民从睡梦中醒来前捅穿他们的心脏。他们目前没有足够的实力强攻试炼谷北，但卫军的斥候可以和他们的盗贼合作，爬上灵魂石地，保持潜行状态解决试炼谷的新兵——那些没有作战经验的兽人绝对比普通的士兵更好对付，反应也更为迟钝。

可现在，奥妮克希亚手下的龙人卫兵让试炼谷、森金村和奥格瑞玛提高了警惕，森金村的平民们还特意建了好几排牢固的防御工事，而他和士兵们被困在了这座阴冷潮湿的旧城堡，几乎与外界隔绝，即便黑龙间谍的出现让整个奥格瑞玛陷入紧张和恐慌，部落无暇顾及北卫军的行动；联盟的首要任务是保证安度因王子的性命安全，他们也不愿允许提拉加德堡的士兵离开半步。现在的他们果然跟囚犯无异。

让半人马去对付部落吧，他们手上已经有了一份作战计划书，帕里特自暴自弃地对自己说，我更应该担心的是奥妮克希亚的爪牙对联盟的威胁。

然而他盯着地图，手指依旧不受控制地停在标着“奥格瑞玛”一行小字的位置上。

汤姆斯，我的兄长，玛吉，我的爱人，卡尔、玛利亚、小安妮，我的孩子们...怒火席卷心头，让他浑身止不住颤抖，天杀的兽人，是你们让我永远失去了他们，你们必须为此付出代价，所有人，必须！

他的左手紧握成拳，重重击打在面前地图的奥格瑞玛标志上。

“长官，帕里特中尉！”门外传来一个士兵的焦急呐喊，对方仿佛把整个身体撞向镶铁木门，厚重的门板顿时发出一声巨大而痛苦的呻吟。

帕里特收回拳头，望着地图的皱痕，锁紧眉头，心生不满。怎么，我被困在了这里，无时无刻不被他人监视，现在连宣泄情绪的权利也不配拥有了吗？

“怎么了？”即便怒火未息，他还是故作平静地朝门外回了一句。

“部落的冒险者...他们...他们...”外面的人似乎很虚弱，说起话来断断续续。

一阵强烈的不详预感袭来，“他们怎么了？”帕里特往前迈了几步，以便听清外面的声音。

“作战计划书...他们在找计划书...攻到这里来了...”

帕里特听罢如遭雷击。他瞥了一眼角落的书架，紧张地咬住下唇。“这里并没有什么作战计划书，你别胡说八道！”

“长官...不要再...弟兄们都已经...都已经...”门外音量渐衰，渐趋无声。

重器猛然砸击门板的声响随即传来，议事厅的镶铁木门颤抖着，悲鸣着，仿佛随时都会被外面的敌人掀翻。

帕里特脸色苍白地连连后退，按住长剑的手不断颤抖。部落他们...噢不，圣光在上，请保佑我度过这场难关！

然而回应他的只有门板轰然倒地的巨响和部落成员的吼声。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢食用。
> 
> 这章安迪下线，他在小吼的心里（？）  
哀嚎洞穴我特意去转了一圈，发现如果按原来的地形描写的话小吼很容易就能逃出去所以w（喂）  
那个谁被发现的时候应该是日落前，我记得漫画开头提过，没记错的话应该是日落前，这里私设为早上，应该不影响剧情？
> 
> 我这次竟然没能再多些一点小吼的内心戏！我最爱的部分！话说他也该找个机会成长一下了w
> 
> 话说我对不吃任何cp的安唯粉对安迪的解读蛮好奇的，但是我遇到的也是蛮过激的，有点害怕，不敢主动跟她们说话w怎么说呢，虽然我也不吃黑白cp向但是真不至于会这么说小黑w


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 突然更新。
> 
> 【⚠️关于Wedding的更新和一点搞吼安的自我反思】  
【关于对读者的一些看法我会放在后记说】
> 
> 因为最近要酝酿一个跟TBL差不多的大阴谋（？）目测又是一篇奇葩正剧，所以更完这章以后，这篇文暂时搁置两到三个月（如果新文写得快可能不必放置play这么久）更完那篇奇葩正剧以后会更加专注于搞这篇，然后这次篇幅较长，小吼和OC视角为主。下阶段会继续搞政治阴谋，这意味着我要更加专心动脑。然后也反思了下之前写的吼安，发现自己也犯了大部分同人文的通病，以后也会稍加调整。  
所以之前那种小短篇，抱歉，可能不一定像以前那样一章一篇短文的频率了。
> 
> 然后就是希望有些读者不！要！催！更！我很讨厌强调产粮的不容易，但我目前撸了三十多万吼安，也不是用脚码出来的，更何况我还是个AFK玩家。再者，高产不一定质量好。望理解哈！
> 
> 关于读者（翻后记）

马拉克的嘶吼声和洞穴群间隙的蒸汽喷发声如一盆迎面浇来的冷水，逼迫他从浑噩的昏迷中挣扎着醒转。

吵死了，他正要开口抱怨，疼痛袭遍全身，加尔鲁什下意识想蜷紧身子，然而身为战士的自尊使得他握住拳头，把这股冲动压抑了下去，浑身的肌肉因为这股痛感绷住了半个心跳的瞬间。

血吼落在了他的右上方不远处，方才的滚落所带起的一层薄薄尘埃和沙砾此刻覆在了战斧上，加尔鲁什头痛欲裂，但他仍努力伸直右臂，用力握住了那微微弯曲的长斧柄，掌心按住上面的微凸纹理。

这个鬼地方是哀嚎洞穴，逐渐恢复判断能力的脑袋得出了结论，加尔鲁什记得刚来奥格瑞玛不久，伊崔格在给他讲解卡利姆多的地理位置时曾经提过这个地方——此处居住着发疯的暗夜精灵德鲁伊和各种变异的生物。他还听说在这待久了的人也会成为他们的同类。

每个人都认为我是个偏激的疯子，难道还有比这更糟的吗？兽人自嘲地想。

他咬牙弯曲左臂，左手手掌撑着地面，右手手肘抵住粗糙的沙砾和肮脏的灰土，以双膝作为施力重心，强迫自己支起上半身。不管怎样，必须找到出去的路...

黑暗中，一双充满惶恐的眼睛正朝他的方向看过来。

“谁？！”他怒喝一声，正欲提起血吼跳起身，无奈膝盖一软，几乎让他重新跪倒在地...幸好及时稳住了身体。然而全身的肌肉和骨骼都在发出抗议。

加尔鲁什确信对面的人迟疑着往前移动了半步，他感受不到对方的敌意。马拉克咆哮着上前两步，那个陌生的人影吓得连连后退。

他本想命令座狼扑上去压制住对方，无奈喉咙像吞了千斤沙土般干涩疼痛，他一手搭在马拉克的背部以找到站立的平衡点，母狼停下了脚步，等待主人稳立。

那人突然转身撒腿就跑，甚至几乎被脚下的岩石碎块绊倒——加尔鲁什听见了他的惊呼声，然后是水花溅起的哗啦声响。

是困在这里的德鲁伊吗？加尔鲁什心中升起一个疑问，他对我们的威胁应该不大，除非特意跑去搬救兵...这不就跟联盟那群渣滓的作风一样了吗？可他听说受翡翠梦境——加尔鲁什一直认为这只是某种德鲁伊法术的特殊用语，对其概念和现象并无具体认识——的影响，哀嚎洞穴的德鲁伊成为了十分危险的存在，他们不会再具备思考和恐惧的能力。

苦思片刻后，加尔鲁什索性摇摇头，转而细细打量周围的环境。既然对方已经逃得无影无踪，再怎么猜想也毫无意义，只会浪费时间。无论那家伙会不会把同伴喊来，他都不能在原地久留。必须尽快离开这个鬼地方，那些半人马比想象中还要该死的狡猾，要是其他人也落入了他们的圈套，部落就会陷入麻烦了...

眼前有两道蜿蜒道路笔直伸展，通往未知的方向，但加尔鲁什怀疑不管去到哪儿，到处都只能是棕黑色的岩石群、突出的石柱和低浅的水坑。加尔鲁什抬头看了眼上方半褪色的彩绘装潢——大概是那些傲慢的德鲁伊当年造访此地，趁自己头脑还清醒时挂上去的，他对这些花里胡俏的装饰报以嗤之以鼻的态度。于是，他转而盯着插在路边的火炬，试图从脑内白雾般的迷茫中找到一点象征希望的火花。火炬的橘色光芒如黑暗中闪烁晃动的眼睛，也在回望着皱眉思考的兽人。

野兽的嚎叫打断了他的思绪。

不等加尔鲁什转身，一头青灰色的迅猛龙自另一边的黑暗中跃出，尖叫着冲他们扑来。兽人向后跳开半步，及时闪开。马拉克发出一声响亮的咆哮，一跃向前，扑倒来不及稳住身体的迅猛龙，两者在地上扭成一团，厮打成一块，又随即分开，马拉克顺势咬下了敌人脖颈处的一小块肉，引得迅猛龙发出愤怒的咆哮，这头陷入疯狂的野兽从地面弹跳起身，它的颈部血流如注，却仿佛不知疼痛，狠命甩动头颅，不断用利爪撕扯伤痕累累的胸口，向面前的座狼发出嘶哑的挑衅吼声，然而不等它发起第二波攻击，加尔鲁什便已出现在它的身后，只见兽人把战斧打横一扫，尖锐的啸叫声迅速切开滞闷的空气，迅猛龙的头颅和躯体瞬间一分为二。加尔鲁什立在原地观察了一会地上的尸体，它流出来的血是绿色，看上去黏糊糊的。他在最近的水坑前蹲下，把带血的战斧浸入冷水中，费了不少力气才把上面的黏液清洗干净，马拉克脸上满是野兽的绿血，她几乎把整个头泡入水里也无法洗净毛皮上的污垢，加尔鲁什取出麻布想为她擦拭，座狼却警惕地向后跳开，露出牙齿。尖锐蒸汽声自岩石缝传出，宛如濒死之人的惨叫，声调不断拖长，提升，令人毛骨悚然。兽人摸摸她的耳背以示安抚，而马拉克的全身紧张地绷着，但还是勉强同意主人为她擦洗污血。

这个地方真是糟透了，加尔鲁什看着座狼的眼睛，发现她的眼里开始浮现血丝，彷如浸泡在血泊之中的蛋黄，这让他联想到那些跟着父亲喝下恶魔之血的兽人，他们的眼睛也是红色的。

凯恩的好友，牛头人德鲁伊的首领哈缪尔.符文图腾曾告诉他们，动物一旦误闯哀嚎洞穴，在里面迷失方向，它们的心智极容易卷于纳拉雷克斯的噩梦之中，不用待得太久，它们便会成为疯狂的一员。

加尔鲁什握紧拳头，身上肌肉疼痛加剧，微微抽搐。谁在乎那天杀的纳拉雷克斯究竟是谁，鲜血和荣耀铸就了兽人钢铁般的意志，我们的座狼伙伴亦是如此。

一番自我安慰过后，他轻轻拍了拍马拉克僵硬的后背。“这么多来年我们一起并肩作战，你是我最信任的伙伴，”是的，他根本不懂安慰别人，加尔鲁什心知肚明，“来吧，打起精神来，我们一起离开这里。”

他们挑选了左边的通道，在插在地面的长矛、夹于墙缝的火炬和凹凸不平的岩壁之间左拐右晃，中途斩杀了几头拦在路边的变异迅猛龙，马拉克变得愈加暴躁，甚至开始分不清面前的是主人还是敌人，幸好她勉强压下咬破加尔鲁什喉咙的冲动，战斗结束后安静地跟在兽人身边，亦步亦趋。加尔鲁什曾计划沿途留下一些显眼的标记以免迷路，但似乎多此一举，前面并没有多余的分岔路或者多余的拐弯处，他们只是在一个方向不断往前，直抵通往地下的狭窄斜坡。加尔鲁什发现，他们越是往下，沿路的火炬越少，斜坡底下却意外的明亮，喷泉溅洒石头的哗哗水声也愈加清晰，洞穴群间的蒸汽声亦更为响亮。

下面似乎是另一个洞穴，空气比地上的清凉许多，哈缪尔曾提过一次它的名字，但是加尔鲁什当时无心装载，现在怎么也记不起来。反正只是一件无关紧要的事情罢...身边的马拉克步伐越来越沉重缓慢，这才是加尔鲁什目前最应该担心的地方。

他叹了气，正想朝座狼伸出手，马拉克猛然往相反方向扭过头去，朝墙壁一角没被火光照映的地方呲牙咧嘴。加尔鲁什心生疑惑，他皱眉顺着座狼视线的方向望去，只见昏暗之中，一个黑色的身影微微晃动了一下。兽人顿时心生警觉。我们被跟踪了！

于是，加尔鲁什提着血吼，往人影挪动的方向大步上前，马拉克紧跟在后，对方显然吓了一大跳，意欲转身逃跑，却被脚下的岩石碎块绊倒。

是个人类，借着墙上火炬的火光，加尔鲁什看清了对方的面容；一个二十出头的年轻小伙，看上去应该比安度因年长。他脸型瘦长，面色因为恐惧而变得惨白，曲卷的黑色短发濡满汗水，他的眼睛湛蓝中带着浅灰，跟安度因的相比却略显浑浊。地狱咆哮之子注意到他身上是联盟士兵的装束。马拉克露出牙齿低声咆哮。

联盟的走狗，说不定还是个北卫军渣滓，他为什么要跟着我们？难道他从我们进入甜水绿洲那一刻起就一直监视我们吗？这个假想令加尔鲁什怒火中烧，于是他抬起血吼，使斧刃横压在人类的脖颈上。

“等等等等——”那士兵开始语无伦次地大喊，“我知道你是谁！你是战歌的地狱咆哮督军！王子殿下的伴侣，我、我是效忠安度因王子这边的所以请你放心我不会伤害你...”

难道他是那个小人类派来观察我的？对方的回答令一个奇特的猜测突然蹦进加尔鲁什的脑海中，然而这个想法维持不到半秒就被本人狠狠否定。

“联盟的人怎么会出现在哀嚎洞穴？！”加尔鲁什厉声质问。

对方紧张地舔了舔嘴唇，加尔鲁什注意到这个人类的右手按住了腰间的白色卷轴，“是外面的半人马...我...我只是路过这里被他们发现了，然、然后才逃到这儿来的...”

这个回答令他感到十分恼怒:“联盟的人清闲到要来这种地方散步是吗？你当我是傻子不成，你的营地到底在哪？”加尔鲁什只能想到的离此处最近的联盟领地是北方城堡，那儿不是那群提拉加德堡的疯子原来待的地方么？

马拉克呲牙露齿走上前，她离人类如此之近，唾液自利齿间滴淌，几乎沾到那个士兵的脸上。

“北方城堡！”对方脱口而出。这个名字让加尔鲁什恨得咬牙切齿，他忍不住加重了手臂的力道，血吼的斧刃在对方的皮肤上割开了一道浅红色的裂口。那个人类士兵皱着眉缩了缩身子。

“你就是北卫军那边的狗杂种！”兽人的吼声穿过头顶的洞穴，盖过了蒸汽喷发的微响，如狂浪的咆哮吞噬海风的低语。加尔鲁什很想直接把血吼劈开这个人的脑袋，真的很想。可该死的怎么我就下不去手呢？而当他产生这样的疑问时，安度因的身影总是会占据他的脑海，干扰他的判断。

啊，真是糟糕透顶...加尔鲁什把战斧从对方身上移开，然后用力甩了甩头，努力将所有胡思乱想自脑中摒除。

人类困惑地眨眨眼，被他莫名其妙的举动整懵了。

他身上没有任何武器，杀死这个人并不能为我的战绩增添荣耀的色彩，父亲就不会在意这些弱小的无名小辈，加尔鲁什不断说服自己，像是为了给自己放过面前的人找到了一个安心的理由。他转过身去，决定不再管坐在地上的人类士兵，继续往前面的光源行进。

“你刚才跟半人马进行了一场战斗吗？他们都被你消灭了？”然而不等他们迈出几步，身后那人竟不知死活地喊了起来。

加尔鲁什加快步伐，对他的问话不加理睬。他和马拉克继续往前走，脚步声在空旷的洞穴间回荡。可没过多久他却听见铁靴踩在地面的一连串细碎踏响。那个人还在跟着他们。

“我可以跟你们一起走吗？”

“人类，别得寸进尺！”他终于忍无可忍，回头朝士兵怒吼。

“我叫理查德，”对方轻声嘟囔了句，“我希望自己死去之前还有人记得我的名字。”

加尔鲁什听罢咆哮一声，他回过身去跨前几步，伸手揪住对方的衣领，即便全身的肌肉还在发出疲劳的抗议，他还是轻而易举把整个人拎了起来，理查德的双脚在空气慌乱地晃动，“如果我现在把你活活掐死，尸体扔在原地，就不会再有人记得你的存在。”

“咳...先放我下来...”人类在他的手里扭动挣扎，兽人收紧了手指的力度，眼看对方的脸开始憋涨成青色，“我可以负责潜行，帮你们找到出路...如果我陷入了危险，决不会拖你们后腿！”

胆小鬼，加尔鲁什在心里淡淡评价了一句，这样的弱者只配在这种陌生地方独自死去，根本不需要我亲自动手。于是，他将手臂猛力一甩，人类士兵如遭丢弃的沙袋般被抛离开去，然后重重倒地。理查德跪在地上剧烈咳嗽了几声，然后爬起身。

加尔鲁什并不是想饶过他的性命，他只是突然好奇对方出现在这里的原因。

“人类，假如你想得救的话，”他上前揪住对方的领口，竭尽所能用平静的口吻说话，即便他真的很厌恶正试图心平气和地跟联盟交谈的自己，“那就老老实实告诉我，你为什么会出现在这？为什么跟踪我们？”

理查德紧张地舔了舔嘴唇。“只要你答应带上我离开，我就把所有事情都告诉你，包括长官的计划和部落背后的真正威胁，可要是我没命了，你的人民将面临前所未有的危险...”

“我凭什么相信你？”

“你注意到了吗？那三个半人马首领毫无预兆地聚集在同一块地方。”

加尔鲁什沉默了。他说的没错，这太古怪了。

理查德叹了声气，然后抽出腰间的白色卷轴，递到加尔鲁什面前，“这是长官给我的备用进攻计划书，很遗憾，里面的内容都泄露出去了，那些半人马知道了这个计划，我真心希望你已经打败了他们，否则就麻烦了。”

半人马知道了计划书的内容？加尔鲁什松开对方的衣领，这个信息如惊雷般在他本就不大平静的思绪中炸开。

“我发誓，我本来是对这个计划一无所知的！”理查德的眼神不安地左右游移，“长官本来派我的另一个搭档杰克森乘船到勇士岛跟南海杀手合作对付联盟，你率兵袭击我们的那个时候我正好在杰克森身边，一听到动静他就拉着我离开了，直到半人马杀了过来，杰克森和那儿的杀手都死了，他们留了我一命，以利用我把计划书翻译成他们都看得懂的兽人语...”

看来事情比想象中还要复杂得多啊...加尔鲁什没有回答，然而对方的每字每句他都听得一清二楚，也就是说，这意味着他的决策导致了一系列意想不到的事情发生——战歌狼骑兵袭击了南部的北卫军营地，结果间接导致了漏网之鱼把计划书拱手交给棘手的敌人。该死，我又犯错了吗？

“我当时别无选择，他们宣称倘若我拒绝从命，会活剥了我的皮，所以...”理查德的声音越来越小，“我知道我对不起你们，要不是他们把我赶到洞穴深处的话，在那以后我是想到要尽快逃出去警告所有人的...”

不，你只是一个见风使舵的懦夫罢了，加尔鲁什充满厌恶地想。

“我或许死不足惜，但是...”理查德深吸口气，“你的坐骑恐怕快要不行了，想要她活命吗？”

加尔鲁什听罢把视线转向马拉克，只见座狼颈毛直立，满身是汗，四肢微颤，看起来比方才更加无精打采，然而眼里的血红更深了。他试探性地用手势唤座狼上前，马拉克摇摇晃晃地跟了上来。

“在奥妮克希亚摧毁暴风城之前，我在法师区学习过炼金术和草药学。”理查德观察座狼片刻，然后说道，“有一种初级坚韧药剂可以让你的座狼暂时恢复一点神智，也足以帮你争取到一点时间把她带到部落的德鲁伊身边接受正式治疗，我现在手里有几朵宁神花和一个水晶瓶，但缺了两株地根草，需要到北贫瘠之地采集，假如我们合作一起出去，我能帮你找到它们，然后把药水调制出来救她一命。”

加尔鲁什看着掌下不安晃动的座狼，绷紧下巴，咬住牙关。马拉克的情况确实很糟糕，但如果要我信任他的话，那还不如叫我直接砍了他罢！

“我不相信你，人类。”他确信自己对理查德说的是真心话，然而接下来的话却不由自主地从嘴里蹦出来，“所以从现在开始，你只能听我的指挥，不许自作主张，轻举妄动，否则我会直接把你丢给那边的野兽，我话说得出来，就必然能做到，听明白了吗？”

理查德用力点头，眼中的欣喜和感激令加尔鲁什感到一阵窘迫，别过脸去。这时，他终于想起来，待会要进入的地方叫做迷雾洞穴。

*

到达目的地以后，他们绕着中央的水池，贴墙行走，尽可能不弄出声响吸引扎堆在水池附近的野兽。

迷雾洞穴深处是一块圆形空地，到处都有尖耸的石笋，它们和低矮的棕榈树紧紧挨在一块，宛如一处缩小了好几倍的丛林，那些危险的野兽正于其间绕圈慢行，加尔鲁什从交错繁茂，晃动不止的树叶之间注意到它们的身影轮廓。他们面前的水池则由大小不一、凹凸不平的岩石围住，底部散发着淡绿的幽光，喷泉从两块最大的棕色岩石间喷溅而出，宛如一只向上伸展的巨手擎入苍穹。

加尔鲁什强迫自己沉住气来，即便渴望战斗的念想让体内的血液沸腾不止，令手心不停冒汗，他努力让自己的后背紧贴墙壁，一步又一步，谨慎地前行。马拉克——他忠诚的座狼伙伴忍受着精神上的痛苦，努力跟上他的步伐。

理查德习得潜行的技能，他隐蔽过后的行动比兽人还要方便许多。毫无疑问，这家伙是条变色龙，加尔鲁什想道。然而迄今为止他都没能发现对方有背叛自己的意向，那个人类甚至为了替他们扫清道路，用致盲药粉迷惑挡在面前的德鲁伊，避免了许多耗时耗力的非必要战斗，加尔鲁什也因此保留了不少体力。这副光景要是被那小人类看见，想必会很高兴吧，兽人从没有跟联盟合作的经历。然而当他摸到塞于腰间的计划书，那股奇异的动摇感突然消失了：那家伙愿意救马拉克，只是因为他想活命罢了。

他们绕了大半圈，终于在密集的棕榈叶间找到一条较为隐蔽的缓坡，几缕金灿灿的光线滤进坡道，宛如射进他们心里的希望，部分融入堆满白色骸骨的棕色泥地里，部分却被缩于一角昏昏欲睡的迅猛龙庞大的身躯阻隔——只要穿过这道缓坡，他们就能逃出洞穴。此时，理查德站在他们旁边，加尔鲁什感觉得到对方的雀跃。真是个蠢货，我们还没有彻底脱离险境！

他大致数了数窝在墙边的野兽，约十四五只，他们必须踩着脚底的骸骨从它们中间的狭窄坡道通过，还不能弄出任何声响，那群敌友不分的畜生听觉十分灵敏，只要他们一不小心出了差错，它们便会马上醒来，一拥而上。加尔鲁什并不怕死，可现在他不能丢掉性命。倘若这个人类敢拖我后腿，我就把那些迅猛龙的爪子砍下来统统塞进他的嘴巴里。

脚下的白骨松散滚动，战靴踩在尸堆发出轻响，所幸的是为远处的蒸汽声所掩盖，而那些丧心病狂的动物似乎也适应了这种喧哗。他们趁着蒸汽尾音未消加快脚步，加尔鲁什用眼角余光观察两边的野兽，它们懒洋洋地靠在墙壁，看起来并没有攻击他们的意愿。理查德和他们保持着一段距离，然而他还是听见了人类紧张的吸气声，听起来就跟沉寂黑夜中的鼾声一样吵耳，加尔鲁什怀疑这是否甚至会惊动旁边的怪物。

而接下来像是应了他的猜想般，在蒸汽喷发声暂息，他们离出口只有几步之遥时，理查德脚下的头骨“喀拉”一声陡然破裂，那些迅猛龙猛然睁开血红色的眼睛。

“坏了。”理查德脱离了隐身状态，冲加尔鲁什喊道，“快跑！”人类惶恐的喊声回荡层层石壁，甚至吸引了更远处的软浆怪和变异风蛇。只见北卫军斥候迅速越到兽人前面，撒腿开跑，沿途又踩碎了几块尸骨。加尔鲁什恼怒得伸手意欲揪住他的后领把他扔回后方去，然而对方动作太快，如蛇般迅速躲开了他的抓握。其中一头迅猛龙扑了上来，冲他的手臂张口咬去，加尔鲁什迅速缩回，改用血吼深深切开了它的背部。他转头看了眼洞口，人类士兵早已不见踪影。我就说联盟的渣滓没一个可信！怒火几乎吞没了兽人的理智，面对蜂拥而至的怪物，他还是选择命令座狼和自己一同撤退，马拉克却忽然扭过头来冲他露出尖牙，眼中的血红在光线照耀下如此触目惊心，令加尔鲁什呼吸几近停滞。

座狼腾空跃起，向她曾经的主人主动发起冲锋。

加尔鲁什把血吼打横举起，马拉克的牙齿几乎完全咬入坚硬的斧柄，在上面留下显眼的凹痕。兽人咬了咬牙，用力挥动战斧，把座狼甩了出去。马拉克跟正要扑到面前的灰色迅猛龙撞个了满怀，在泥地和尸骨之间打了好几个滚，然后快速跳起身，发出挑战的怒吼。

我是加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮，格罗玛什与戈尔卡之子，战歌氏族的高阶督军，半人马对奥格瑞玛虎视眈眈，我决不能死在这里，决不！兽人气喘吁吁着下定决心。

于是他看了彻底失去理智的座狼伙伴最后一眼，索性狠下心来，转身冲出洞穴。

马拉克紧接着追了上来。

*

地根草的根部深深陷入了硬泥地里，理查德费了好多大的劲才能拔出，他用备好的亚麻手帕擦去了上面的污泥，然后和宁神花放在一起捣碎，碎末和汁液倒入事先装有清水的水晶瓶内，然后轻轻摇匀。

他的身后是一片毫无动静的棕榈树林，理查德好几次回头张望，也看不见兽人和座狼的身影。

或许他们都死在洞穴里了吧...他告诉自己，像平时那样子溜之大吉就好了，何必抱有他们还活着的希望呢？说起来你为什么要帮助部落的人？

面对另一个声音的质问，理查德哀叹一声，他紧挨着一根粗圆木坐下，眼睛盯着瓶中的浅黄色药水，自己陷入了混乱的思绪之中。

或许我永远都只能当个胆小鬼，一生都在寻求更强者的庇护罢...当众人得知奥妮克希亚占领暴风城，国王被杀，联盟与部落建立合作关系的消息时都恨得咬牙切齿，而理查德，实话实说，当时他胸中只有一股终于获救的安心感。

“这次我能不能当一次好人呢？”他举着玻璃瓶，对着自己的倒影自言自语。

这时，像要回应他的疑问般，树林里忽然传来微弱的动静。理查德迅速站起，身体前倾努力张望，他听见了树叶的沙沙作响，还有铁靴踩在泥地上的急促脚步声，那人好像被什么很可怕的东西追赶着，理查德第一时间想到的对策是马上逃跑，然而这一次，他强迫自己留在原地观察。也许是成功逃脱的地狱咆哮和他的座狼呢？

他伸手拨开面前的棕榈树叶，眼前的一幕惊得他几乎屛住呼吸。

加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮正被他的座狼追杀...

只见兽人满头大汗，边低声咒骂边用战斧挡下座狼的抓咬，却迟迟不肯抓住机会给予那头可怜的生物最后一击。他们在遮天蔽日的树林里绕圈疾走，座狼双目血红，上唇外翻，透明的唾液从齿间滴落，而加尔鲁什只是握住武器，咬紧牙关。

啊...好一个兽人蠢货！理查德在心里抱怨了一句，便马上从怀里掏出致盲粉，冲上前将其抛洒在座狼身上。顷刻之间，雪白的粉末如雾般紧紧圈住了座狼的身躯，那头失了理智的野兽忽地跃将起来，嘶吼着原地打转，陷入狂暴状态的她开始撕咬身后的黑色毛皮。理查德吓得一愣，但他还是迅速回过神来，冲同样愣在原地的加尔鲁什大喊：“你个呆子，还不快跑！”他想伸手扯住兽人的手臂，却反被对方攥住手腕。

“你说过你会救她。”加尔鲁什的声音寒冷如玄冰，直让人类脊背打颤，“结果你抛下了我们。”

理查德突然意识到自己方才不顾尊卑的失礼，他涨红了脸，不好意思地冲对方笑笑，然后把手中的药瓶举到兽人眼前晃了晃。“我...我以为你们会追上来所以...”

他本以为这解释能让兽人稍微放松下来，却不料对方盯着药瓶，脸色更为阴沉，正当理查德以为他要挥斧攻击自己时，加尔鲁什不情不愿地开了口：“过来。”

当地狱咆哮之子成功把座狼压制在地上时，理查德拔出水晶瓶的塞子，忍不住暗暗感叹对方的惊人力气。光凭他那一身蛮力便可只手将我的脑袋捏碎...这个想法令他不禁打了个冷战。

“蠢货，手脚快点！”加尔鲁什扭头不耐烦地冲他怒吼，掌下的座狼嘶吼怒鸣，翻滚扭动，兽人的表情开始带有几分疲倦。

你大可转身一走了之，逃回北方城堡，理查德听见脑内有个声音对他说，托马斯上尉会为你提供庇护，他会支持北卫军的计划，你在他身边会更加安全...

“不，”他忍不住出声反驳，连兽人也被他的自言自语吓了一跳，“我已经受够了当叛徒的日子了。”

于是，他强迫自己鼓起勇气，蹲下身，把瓶子里的药水喂进座狼的嘴巴里。没过多久，药水起效，看着兽人掌下的座狼逐渐安静下来，眼里的血红如融雪般消失，理查德突然感到体内有种前所未有的放松感，不知为何，眼前这头闭目休息的座狼令他想起年少时和自己一同在农场生活的黑色牧羊犬。

他忍不住伸手轻轻抚摸座狼身上的柔软毛皮。当加尔鲁什惊讶的目光落在身上时，理查德忍不住开口：“没错，昨夜，我为了活命，把部落的信息出卖给了半人马，是背叛了联盟的盟友，今天，我为了活命，将北卫军的计划交代于你，是背叛了支持这一行动的长官们。无论处于何种境地，我想到的总是如何让自己活下来。”

“可是，我被半人马赶到这里来以后，一个人思考了很多东西，包括刚才暗中跟踪你们的时候，是的，我就是一个贪生怕死的懦夫，很容易屈服于更强大的力量，反正大家都是这么认为的。而你，就是那股更强大的力量，我的长官很害怕那些半人马，你却敢于直面他们，并且活了下来，我也相信安度因王子的选择没有错，你可以保护我们所有人...或许...或许联盟和部落之间不应该存在更大的隔阂，奥妮克希亚和她的间谍们才是更可怕的敌人，我们不能再像以往那样无休无止地斗下去了。”他抬起目光，冲一脸愕然的加尔鲁什苦涩地微笑，“再者，你带着我逃出了洞穴，我救了你的座狼一命，这也算一个好的开始吧，可以在你们的大酋长面前替我美言几句吗？”

然而加尔鲁什的瞪视随即令他肩膀一缩，“好吧好吧，无论如何我都是个见风使舵的胆小鬼，不值得有人替我辩护，要想把我关进大牢里，我也认命，再说了牢饭怎么也比营地厨子切的厚萝卜美味得多。”理查德举起双手，无奈地耸耸肩。

“不过，”当他想到面前这头座狼在自己的努力下恢复神志时，一抹灿烂的笑容在他沾满污泥和尘土的脸庞舒展开来，看得加尔鲁什目瞪口呆，“我很高兴看见她安然无恙，这是真的。”

兽人的表情令理查德轻笑出声，他揉了揉了微微酸痛的大腿，拍拍身上的灰尘，强迫自己打起精神来。“好吧，时间也不早了，”他告诉对方，“你的座狼还没彻底脱离生命危险，我只是暂时缓解了她的痛苦，所以现在我们必须马上找到——”然而话音刚落，加尔鲁什怒喝一声，拾起血吼跃将起身。

随着利器刺穿空气的尖锐呼啸声自林间传出，一支黑箭冲出树林，深深陷入理查德的后脑，锥形状的箭头从他的右眼穿出，顶端在阳光的照映下闪动着血红的辉芒。

*

半人马刺耳的呐喊声和大笑让加尔鲁什感到头痛欲裂。

上一秒，他仍在为那个人类的话感到费解，然而不等他反应过来，那支箭便射穿了对方的眼睛。加尔鲁什攥着血吼，全神贯注盯着箭杆射出的地方，半人马弓箭手和战士从四面八方涌出，向他们进逼，对面大概有二十个，不，或许更多...

一滴汗珠从他的额间滑落，加尔鲁什抬手使劲擦了擦，然后握紧斧柄，立在马拉克身前。无论如何，他再也不会丢下自己的座狼伙伴。当首个科卡尔战士不顾一切地冲上前时，加尔鲁什发出一声咆哮，迅速迎上前。

而当他们离彼此不过咫尺之遥时，一团绿色的薄雾从空中飘来，快速裹住半人马的四蹄。兽人也吃了一惊，他转头，发现一名巨魔妖术大师的双手高高举起，纤长的手指在空中轻轻挥动，仿佛在指挥着一场优雅的舞蹈。妖术大师巴斯东！加尔鲁什认出了对方的身份。此时，巨魔的目光也落到兽人身上，只见他微微侧头，冲地狱咆哮之子露出一个得意的笑容。

半人马在绿雾的包围中尖叫不已，随着“噗”的一声疑似爆炸的巨响，浓雾迅速散开，一头惊慌失措的小型斑纹野猪如无头苍蝇般从游移的雾丝中蹿出，巴斯东旁边的猎手立马搭箭上弦，随着“嗖”的一声，灰色的羽箭如安上翅膀的毒蛇般迅速飞出，精准快速地射穿了身中变形术的科卡尔战士的胸膛。

紧接着，怒吼氏族的步兵和萨鲁法尔之子亲自率领的库卡隆精英卫兵如融化的蜂蜜般缓缓流入半人马的队伍，越过树根、断枝、泥土和岩石。半人马急忙重组方阵，然而未经严格战斗训练的科卡尔部族组织混乱，并且动作过于迟缓，五六个不自量力的驯犬师不顾一切直接冲入德拉诺什的步兵侧翼，不至片刻便宣告溃败。科卡尔的弓箭手队伍发生了恐慌，纷纷嘶鸣逃散，却被由卡迦.怒吼带领的步兵拦截下来，他们像钳子般两边夹拢试图东奔西逃的敌人，将长矛深深刺入他们的胸膛，用战斧狠狠砍下他们的脑袋。

加尔鲁什瞪大眼睛，百感交集。认清自己被他人搭救的事实令他羞愤交加，而且还是惹人厌的巫妖术士！这名骄傲的地狱咆哮之子为了泄愤，不甘示弱地举起血吼，吼叫着冲向愣在原地的半人马，然而这些陷入恐慌的敌人早已失去招架之力，加尔鲁什不费吹灰之力就能把他们砍成碎片。这不战而胜的滋味，比遇到强敌时结果战败的羞耻感还要强烈许多。

最终，他自暴自弃地停下攻击，眼看德拉诺什骑着座狼走来，加尔鲁什便心生不快，用鼻子哼了一声。

“当我们发现绿洲里的库卡隆尸体时，他们都以为你已经没命了，”德拉诺什坐在狼背上细细打量了他一番，“但是我相信格罗玛什.地狱咆哮的儿子并不会这么容易死去，地上那个人类是谁？”

一个没用的胆小鬼，但是救了马拉克一命。“北卫军杂种那边的小兵，”加尔鲁什耸耸肩，并指了指腰间的计划书，“他把这个玩意留给了我，还承认是他们的长官策划的，半人马已经知道了进攻计划的内容，你的人把他们的首领全灭了吗？”

“我们只发现了赫兹鲁尔.血印，他的头颅我已经命人送到十字路口去了，至于另外两个...我们没发现他们的踪影。”德拉诺什忍不住叹了气，“看来我们面临的威胁不只是黑龙军团。”

“黑龙？他们又怎么了？”

“加尔鲁什呀，当时你走得太急，不知情也是正常，你的配偶差点被杀。”德拉诺什说道，“那黑龙间谍伪装成地精商人接近他，幸亏有人及时发现他的古怪行为，如今大酋长对这事十分重视，奥格瑞玛的巡逻卫兵比以往增加了一倍。”

黑龙的间谍？加尔鲁什猛然想起在他离开之前曾经在拍卖行附近跟他相遇，那个地精的古怪装束，令人深感不适的笑容...见鬼，他明明早已发现异常，竟没有亲自揭发，而是转身逃开！

“加尔鲁什？”当德拉诺什第三次叫唤他的名字时，加尔鲁什才意识到刚才的自己走了神，“你还好吧？这场战斗已经结束，我们该回去了。”

加尔鲁什犹豫了片刻，但还是生硬地点了点头，他看着马拉克在巴斯东的治疗下恢复了健康，不禁暗自松了口气，目光却不经意间扫到理查德的尸体。

我很高兴看见她安然无恙，这是真的。

兽人急忙移开视线，转而对上马拉克那双澄澈的黄色眼睛，座狼歪过头轻轻拱了拱他的掌心，发出一声虚弱的呜咽，加尔鲁什伸手摸了摸她耳背处的毛皮以示安慰。

*

当他们返回奥格瑞玛，大酋长的要塞内部业已点起火盆，阵阵舒适的暖感在封闭的室内蔓延开来，然而萨尔的表情却如坚冰般寒冷生硬，位于顾问席位的瓦罗克.萨鲁法尔面无表情地保持着端正的坐姿，一双红色的眼睛严厉地盯着闯祸的年轻兽人，但一言不发。

加尔鲁什把半人马的计划告知他们以后，还是免不了大酋长一番义正言辞的指责，他心不在焉地听着，思绪不由自主地飘向别处。要不是为了教训那不知天高地厚的北卫军，那群半人马就不会...他不敢继续往下想，还有那个假地精，如果我及早揭穿他的身份...

“加尔鲁什，加尔鲁什？你有在听吗？”萨尔提高了音量，地狱咆哮之子猛然回过神来，部落的大酋长见状，只得无奈地叹了口气，转身对萨鲁法尔大王说，“瓦罗克，这个固执的家伙交给你了。”

“什么？”加尔鲁什一时搞不清楚状况。

萨尔因他左耳出右耳进的态度皱起眉头。“虽然你命令剃刀岭的加索克雇佣冒险者突袭提拉加德堡，生擒了罪魁祸首帕里特中尉，并从他的房间里搜出了确凿的罪证，在某种程度上似乎也算得上是立了功，可你总是头脑一热擅作主张...这样做很容易对我们和联盟的信任关系造成不良影响。”

“那个北卫军渣滓被逮捕了？”这算是糟糕的一天里唯一的好消息。加尔鲁什心里有束微弱的希望焰苗燃起，看来他的决定算不上是彻头彻尾的错误，那些勇士在他的指令下将罪魁祸首绳之以法，这可是好事一桩啊！

他抬起目光，打量了下周围的人，却发现个个面容紧绷，嘴角下弯。

“没错，联盟的军官负责关押和审问，接下来他们还有北方城堡的事情需要调查，但这不是部落需要干涉的问题，”萨尔的蓝眼睛紧紧注视着他，“我们要谈的是你那股冲动劲头。”

又来了，加尔鲁什耸耸肩。反正他对这类训话早就习以为常。

“萨尔，你和伊崔格平时太惯着这家伙啦。”萨鲁法尔大王皱眉看着站在面前的年轻兽人，“他从未经历过真正的大战，根本不懂杀戮欲念对族人的危害及造成的灾祸。”

“我懂的东西已经够多了，老家伙！”加尔鲁什忍不住吼道。

“嗬，是吗？”萨鲁法尔的红眼睛怀疑地眯成一线，“既然这样，大酋长也不必多此一举，命我担任你的军事顾问，以免你将部落带入黑暗的道路。”

老兵的措辞稍显激烈，萨尔皱了皱眉，“加尔鲁什来艾泽拉斯的时间并不长，阅历尚浅，还不懂结盟共御外敌的重要性，瓦罗克，你曾和格罗玛什并肩作战，深知他的脾气和缺陷，也清楚兽人骨子里的杀戮冲动会造成何样灾难，而不可否认你们都为部落的荣耀付出了巨大的贡献，是可敬的英雄，我此举是考虑到部落的未来，希望你代他的父亲好好栽培他——加尔鲁什并非无药可救。”

“我当然明白你的用心良苦，萨尔。”萨鲁法尔不耐烦地挥挥手，“但是你要相信，有时严厉的措辞能提醒他记起自己的冲动所造成的最坏结果，以自我反省，没错，这毛头小子虽然一刻也不得让人省心，但毫无疑问是可造之材。”

这老家伙可真行！加尔鲁什愤怒地想，他每次开口说话都能惹恼我，一个不吃猪肉的家伙还能说出什么中听的话来？

“现今，维罗戈和他的配偶维内斯以及巴拉克.科多班恩下落不明，”萨尔告诉他，“德拉诺什和怒吼氏族将继续追踪他们的去向，加兹鲁维也会派出雇佣兵协助调查，加尔鲁什，你留下来，负责跟进奥格瑞玛防御工事的进程，以及守卫的轮值安排。”

枯燥乏味的任务！还不如让德拉诺什的跟我对调，让我再出去面对一次半人马吧！“可是大酋长，我对这些一窍不通啊。”

“从今以后，瓦罗克会与你共事，他就是你的导师。”

萨尔的话犹如一把野火丢进熊熊燃烧的火盆，强烈的愤懑在加尔鲁什胸中炸裂开来。“过去的任务都是由我独自决策，指挥部下！”他忍不住抗议。

“看，这就是所谓年轻人的冲动。”萨鲁法尔大王摇摇头，覆于红色胸甲上的灰白长辫微微颤抖，“小子，你想反对也没用，大酋长已经下了死命令，在你明白理智行事的意义之前，我会一直盯着你，懂吗？”

好一个狂妄的老头子，恐怕你的骨头硬得连上战场的力气也没有！加尔鲁什好想冲他怒吼，却不得不在萨尔严厉的瞪视下闭上了嘴巴。

闷闷不乐地离开要塞以后，他抬头望天，只见暮色深重，太阳于西边低垂，隐没在远处绵延的山脉之间。我虽然活着回来，但永远失去了身为一名战士的自由，他盯着紫蓝色的天际胡思乱想。路过的德拉诺什带着报以同情的目光，拍了拍他的肩膀，加尔鲁什也仿佛浑然不觉，呆呆地愣在原地。

等萨鲁法尔之子走远，他才发现，自己又忘记跟对方提起约林.死眼了。

*

守在门口的人类法师毫不畏惧地对上加尔鲁什凶狠的目光。

“督军，他们只是奉命前来保护安度因王子的。”玛亚娜试图息事宁人，却被兽人瞪了回去。今天你们每个人都不让我好过了是吧？他用眼神向老妪发出无声的控诉。

苍白的月光照在法师的脸庞，仿佛为她戴了一个闪亮的银色面具。

“从我的地方滚出去。”加尔鲁什一字一顿，尽管他努力压下了声线，也依旧难以掩饰语中的怒意。

“我并非直接听命于你，地狱咆哮督军。”对方冷冷地开口，“是安度因王子允许我们留在这里保护他的。”

难道他觉得我没有能力保护他吗？加尔鲁什蓦然想起加拉达尔那一夜的对话，他曾信誓旦旦只要那小人类好好待在奥格瑞玛，就绝对不会受到来自奥妮克希亚的伤害，然而当晚的誓言如今仿佛成为了一个巴掌，狠狠扇在他的脸上。

一阵强烈的倦意铺天盖地地袭来，他顿时失去了面前的人争吵的力气。

“督军，他们只是...”

不等玛亚娜解释完毕，加尔鲁什大步跨入正门大厅，沾满污泥的战靴踩在地板发出轻响。老妪急忙紧跟其后。

“当时我也在场，布瑞克已经死了，安度因王子也差点没命，虽然他并没有表现出来，但我可以肯定他绝对被吓坏了，整整一天没有出门。”玛亚娜边跟上加尔鲁什的脚步边说，“我们没来得及审问敌人，他就已经服下毒药自尽，那恶龙死前还声称已经有不少间谍渗入奥格瑞玛，大家都为此严阵以待。”

少说一句话会死么，老家伙？她的每一句话不断提醒着加尔鲁什的过失，它们犹如锐利的刺刀狠狠捅进他的心口，那些上了年纪的人为何总是这么烦人？

一道惨白的月光从高窗倾泻而入，宛如一道冷漠的目光，冷眼旁观兽人脸色阴沉地踏上阶梯。等他步上四楼，在卧室门前停步才猛然想起，进门前，他是打算让老妪给自己准备另一卷铺盖带到议事厅去的，然而对方一路絮絮叨叨，害他一时忘记了这回事，没错，一定是这样...一定是这样！

玛亚娜眨了眨眼，侧头观察督军半晌，“您以后好好陪陪安度因王子吧，”她的视线瞥向卧室木门，“我能看得出来，外面的士兵或许能保他安全，可他最需要的人是您。”

加尔鲁什瞪大眼睛盯着老妪，百感交集，一时不知如何接话。而玛亚娜只是耸耸肩，不等他答话便鞠了一躬迅速离开，把兽人留在原地。

他最需要的人是你...他僵硬地转过身，将手按在门板，指节不受遏抑地微微抖动。你派人袭击他的族人的营地，也没有及时揭穿那个假地精的身份，差点害他丢了性命，他真的肯要你吗？见到他以后，你要跟他说点什么呢？开门见山地道歉？我做不到，但临阵退缩绝不是战士所为！

自尊心极强的地狱咆哮之子咬紧牙关，陷入了天人交战。

理查德的面容突然在他的记忆中浮现。

那个死去的人类身上具备了加尔鲁什最痛恨的特点——胆小，无能，懦弱，而他却在关键时刻拯救了马拉克，兽人还记得他最后那抹灿烂的笑容。我真是越来越搞不懂这些人类，他们脑子里塞的到底什么玩意啊？加尔鲁什无奈地摇摇头，正当他决定放弃思考这个问题时，一个似乎不切实际的念头在心中油然而生——无论他多么努力自个儿琢磨，也注定难以读懂人类的思维，然而...这扇门后等待着他的或许才是自己一直想要的答案。

于是，他用力叹了口气，鼓起毕生的勇气，伸手推开了木门。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢食用。
> 
> （接前文）最近好像外面好多人在讨论杂食和洁癖的问题。我个人是过激派，也知道来看文的十有八九杂食。因为有人在【明知我什么属性】的前提下主动给我长篇大论留言谈cp聊角色或者直接摸到我个人主页去点赞评论刷存在感的......所以有必要提一提。
> 
> 首先，建议杂食读者从一开始就安静吃粮，不要提什么“求同存异”。  
虽然我相信你们没有恶意，但是很抱歉，对于过激洁癖来说也是一种冒犯。如果说是为了相处/交谈而对彼此的雷点避而不谈的话，那么别勉强了。【我不会拿你当拆逆看待，但你也算不上我的同担】这本该是约定俗成的东西吧（当然因为这个吵起来就没必要了哈！
> 
> 虽然吧wow腐圈冷杂食比例大，但不代表我必须跟你们“求同存异”。所以这样的话还不如从一开始就......对吧？不是为了我，而是为你自己的吃粮心情。
> 
> 其次，我不会像其他过激那样说出“不许蹭粮”这种不成熟的搞对立宣言。  
点赞评文我无所谓，但是谈角色聊cp...很抱歉就是了。杂食和洁癖的思维因为萌法不同所以从根本上是有差异的，有时候甚至可以称得上是完全平行，交流起来会有鸡同鸭讲的违和感，【而且你们都不是我们这样的较真考究党。】没错，大家读的原著玩的游戏剧情一样多，但这跟理解偏差关系不大。真的，不好意思，就是这样。
> 
> 嗯，所以，也没什么好说的了，圈地自萌各自快乐吧（。


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 产粮一年多，算上这篇，总共写了五十五万七千多字。
> 
> 这段期间我肯定会看其他人写的吼安文，我只在这里发表自己的看法，和少量写作干货，仅代表个人，不会跑出去指指点点，不喜右上。
> 
> 看文，我是能从作者的字里行间读出她们对这对cp，或者某个角色的理解和感情的，究竟是按自己的理解认真写，还是随便写写，我是能看出来的。
> 
> 第一种文，原著剧情向，虽然作者对角色和cp的理解会跟我的有所偏差，但对角色/cp的整体把握方向没有重大冲突，所以观感十分不错。
> 
> 第二种文，读完后你会搞不清楚，文中的吼安究竟是什么关系，甚至两个人的形象都是含糊不清的。  
造成这种后果的只有两种原因：第一，读过小说，玩过游戏，知道吼安有什么对话和交集、发生过什么事，但是对他们的关系了解十分模糊（这也是很多杂食读者的通病，说不清楚他们之间是什么关系，只知道吼安“官粮很多”）；第二种，写作能力问题，无法通过文字表达出自己的理解。  
所以到底是“千人千个哈姆雷特”呢还是你说不出自己心目中的哈姆雷特呢还是你把哈姆雷特当哈姆太郎看却死活不承认？
> 
> 第三种文，rape/自愿向PWP，无需角色理解，纯粹跟自己的性癖玩，这种人你既然不认真写，我也不会对你有什么认真的评价。跟原著向正剧相比，PWP的难度对我来说，什么也不是。  
别说什么【努力产粮的都是宝藏太太】之类的圣母发言，你愿意包容但不代表我的想法必须跟你一样，我很清楚她们具体哪里写得不好，不是乱扣帽子乱骂人。【高产并不绝对保证作品质量佳。】
> 
> 以及写中长篇，能够撑起一篇中长篇文章的是强大的价值观，这个价值观必须是超越轻松讨巧的交互设计（比如简单的恋爱日常交配日常）的存在，然后被用来反复敲打这篇文章的主题，于是构思对书写主题有意义的场景填充是必要的。而不是我想到哪就写到哪，这样非常危险，很容易因为虚无主义而弃坑，或者把整个故事的节奏都拉垮掉，越写越烂。
> 
> 这种支撑着整个故事格局和走向的价值观还有另外一个作用，它会帮助你生成一个逻辑缜密的剧情框架，好让那些必须出场的角色在这个框架下生活，或跟命运抗争，或演绎真实的喜怒哀乐，他们的形象也便在这种严密的架构下“活”起来了。
> 
> 至于角色塑造，我认为作者需要自带一种人性关怀色彩，能够敏感捕捉、挖掘任何角色的每个情感变化，然后加以思考、分析，最后描绘出来。这种东西并不是你读了多少书、懂得多少理论就能拥有的，它跟作者本人的天性是息息相关的，在某种程度上算一种天赋，有时甚至未必跟阅历有必然关系。
> 
> 以及感情刻画一定不能过于“单薄”，把一时冲动的“爱情”当作挥舞“真爱至上”大旗的口号，这种东西不是随便亲个嘴打个炮就能有的。
> 
> OK，说完了，不喜右上吧。

进入卧室的瞬间，内里的一片光亮令他猛然怔住。

这小崽子怎么还没睡？加尔鲁什眼见坐在铺盖上的安度因缓缓回过头来，脸上却面无表情，便料定迎接自己的会是对方一句尖刻的责问，或是一记泄愤的重拳。他皱了皱眉头，清了清嗓门，但懊恼地发现自己压根没有准备好用于解释来龙去脉的草稿。我派人捣乱联盟的营地——当然也是他们咎由自取——这种事儿又有什么可解释的？诚然，向对方道歉求得原谅无疑是一种违背内心的虚伪行为，但要他站在对方面前什么话都不说，也实属令人难受。

正当他立在原地胡思乱想之时，那小人类忽地从铺盖上站起身，快步向他走来。一阵视死如归的念头蓦然从加尔鲁什心头升起。然而他刚做好挨骂挨打的觉悟，对方竟抱住他的身体，用力堵住他的嘴唇。

兽人震惊地睁大了眼睛。微淡火光的映衬下，那小人类微颤的睫毛上有晶莹晃动，等他回过神来时，双臂已在不知觉间环上对方的腰部。

他在害怕，加尔鲁什感觉到怀中身躯的震颤与冰凉，恍若受困的蝴蝶惊恐而虚弱地扑闪翅膀，然而如今这小人类有联盟和部落的保护，是绝对安全的，那个伪装成地精的黑龙间谍已经死了，为什么他还要在颤抖呢？

于是，加尔鲁什稍微推开人类，他意欲开口询问怎么一回事，却被安度因那布满血丝的蓝眼睛震惊到了。他们从婚后结识到今日此刻，对方的面部表情也未曾发生过如此狰狞的变化。加尔鲁什下意识后撤一步，却被对方的双手紧紧勾住。兽人震惊得忘记阖上双眼，被动地接受着这个突如其来的吻，任由安度因的舌头在他的唇间激动地扫荡，不一会儿，浓烈的血液腥甜味在两人的嘴里蔓延，加尔鲁什想起在加拉达尔的那一夜，人类第一次主动亲吻他的嘴唇，动作生涩且小心翼翼，却不像如今这般疯狂而不计后果。

下腹涌动的燥热令加尔鲁什再也无从思考，他的手狂乱地摩挲着，直到伸入安度因的亚麻布睡衣下摆，生茧的手掌在人类光滑如丝绸的奶油色肌肤上肆意游走。安度因踮起脚，伸出右臂，用力抱住加尔鲁什的脖子，把配合地微微弯下腰的兽人揽到身边，在对方的嘴唇、眼角和脸颊印下一个个迷乱的亲吻。

加尔鲁什好心地把那小人类抱起，将对方的双腿放进自己的臂弯。安度因双手下伸，抓住下摆让睡衣掀过头顶，像焦虑得要把身上赘物甩掉似的把它丢到地板上。他们相拥着来到床上，加尔鲁什将安度因压在身下，指腹摁住对方两边稍微挺立的乳尖加以揉弄，并开始亲吻对方的颈部、肩膀、锁骨，任粗长的獠牙以不轻不重的力度刮擦着人类的皮肤。安度因挺起上身，逐渐硬挺的乳尖便自然而然送入兽人温热柔软的口中。他一手环抱着埋入胸前的棕色脑袋，另一手搭上对方宽厚的肩膀，指尖刚好停在其中一处漩涡状的深色刺青。

圣光在上，是你庇护着他平安归来吗？安度因的身体像被烫伤似的猛烈瑟缩了一下，加尔鲁什抬起头，动作也跟着停顿下来。

安度因在他怀中轻声啜泣着。

他用半询问的目光望进安度因那双泛着水光的蓝眼睛，对方终于开口：“今天他们说你在甜水绿洲失踪了，我以为这是对我的惩罚...感谢圣光把你带回来。”

“什么惩罚？”加尔鲁什说完，发觉自己的声线突然变得沙哑。那小人类的话让他好奇极了。

“...布瑞克。”安度因搁在兽人小臂上的手指微微收紧，“我没有注意到那名地精商人是黑龙假扮的，他为了保护我，牺牲了自己的性命...今天我本来打算亲自慰问他的家属，但大酋长和艾德慕大人顾及我的安全，所以没有答应，再加上我们又接到了你突然下落不明的消息，于是一切都乱套了，我只能干坐在这儿，什么也做不了。可如果我什么都做不了，就会忍不住想到布瑞克是因我而死的，我无法补偿他家人的损失，你在外面陷入危险，我也不能像上次那样冲出去帮助你，但一想到你有可能会被敌人...我不应该一直抱有这种消极想法的，却又无法控制自己。加尔鲁什，你不在这里的时候，父亲战死的记忆就像噩梦一样缠绕着我的心神。现在的我又感觉多么幸运，至少我不必再经历一次失去...至亲至爱的痛苦。”

他刚才说了什么？兽人差点没法相信自己的耳朵，自他们相识以来，安度因就从未像今晚这样滔滔不绝地吐露大段心声。他说我是他的...？加尔鲁什有点不知所措，这一路下来他对安度因的质疑和怨怼反而加重了他体内那名为“愧疚”的心理包袱。

“那群天杀的决不可能再靠近你一步。”他简单地回答了一句，竟又开始恼恨自己那贫瘠的语言表达力。布瑞克，愿先祖保佑他安息。

安度因难过地低垂眼帘。

他在为我同胞的死亡感到愧疚，加尔鲁什心想，布瑞克压根不是他的族人，他没有道理承受着跟我们一样的哀伤，况且布瑞克又并非跟他...他突然想起今天救了马拉克一命的普通小兵。对呀，我也没有任何理由为那个人类的死而耿耿于怀啊！

“加尔鲁什，你还在恼恨我吗？”见伴侣皱眉蹙额，安度因也显得有点局促不安，似乎在害怕着他们不得不重提某个同时令两人感到不快的话题。显然，他们之间还有很多很多的话要说，还有信任危机需要解决，但假如他们现在就谈这个，重逢的喜悦便极有可能被无情驱逐，就像疾风骤雨冲刷松散的泥土。

幸运的是，兽人也不想打破此刻难得的温馨气氛。“不，暂时没有。”他羞愧地发现，比起解释此刻的心情，自己更想继续这场突然中断的情事，明明他们前天才做过。 

暂时冷却下来的情欲再次被点燃，安度因也顺从地抚上他的后脑，闭目合眼，任由兽人继续用舌面和唾液在他胸前辗转折腾，发出令人羞愤欲死的响声，双腿亦配合地张开，感受着兽人滚烫的手掌挤压他的欲望中心。随着加尔鲁什越来越激烈狂乱的爱抚，浑身逐渐涌起一股熟悉的暖流，他仰起头，嘴唇开始闷闷地溢出平时不会发出声来的呻吟...

*

托马斯上尉皱着眉头，听着年轻部下诚惶诚恐地读着信件内容，双手放在议事桌上绞成一团，随着指节互相按压着发出咔咔的声响。

“好，好极了，帕里特中尉，你干的好事呀！幸好你的人没来得及把计划书送到北方城堡就被半人马干掉了，哪怕你现在已经铃铛入狱，也没法栽赃于我，否则这些天我该怎么跟吉安娜女士派来的特使交代？但现在计划书的译本落到半人马手中了——怎么没人事先告诉我会有这种计划书——我们到底该坐视不理呢还是帮助那群该死的野兽驱逐入侵者？我要如何答复吉安娜女士呢？”托马斯.帕克斯顿，北方城堡的最高指挥官暴躁地捋了捋下金色的尖尖长胡须，他已经好几个月没有修剪胡子了，“噢！那可不成，我压根无法思考，帕里特的阴谋为我带来的诱惑实在太大了！假如他早一步将计划告诉我，恐怕我今天也会成为他的共犯了...杰弗瑞，到外面把厨子叫来！部落那帮人又是怎么回事？他们几乎把提拉加德城堡的守卫都杀光了，还重伤了阻止他们的军情七处特工...这群无名无姓的莽夫怎么一天比一天能打？我们能再补充些士兵过去吗？”

他伸手示意那名年轻部下拿起笔和纸，“嘿！你先别急着逃跑，我没打算要吃掉你啊。从现在开始，把我接下来的指示要点统统记下来，明天一早交到洛伦娜的信使手上。”

“上尉，我觉得这个问题您倒不必操心。”他的副官鲁瑟福特露出一口弯曲扭斜的黄牙，向长官现出一脸殷勤的笑容，“现在安度因王子身边需要更多人保护，联盟对此并没有让步的打算，萨尔似乎也不会拒绝我们的要求，这场偷袭意外恰好发生在他们的领地上，假若奥格瑞玛真的正如他们的大酋长所说守备森严，那敌人为什么轻而易举就能骗过守卫？我不认为他还能有什么理由抵触联盟为提拉加德城堡补充兵力，因为部落也早已捉襟见肘了，他们能不能守住自己的主城还是未知之数呢。”

这时，一名沉默寡言的女厨子随杰弗瑞进了屋，灰色亚麻长裙和黑色围裙上沾满油渍和灰尘。

“啊，你来得正好。”托马斯用指尖敲了两下桌面，“给我来两根野猪火腿，不要兽人更爱吃的那种硬肉干，还有一盆烩羊肉、青苹果、红石榴和两杯进口麦酒。”

吩咐完他又转头对副官说：“洛伦娜已经派了使者向霍兰将军转告我们的答复——入驻提拉加德堡的新卫兵将协助哨兵岭的兽人对抗半人马，至于南部的北卫军营地和码头......”他忍不住叹了口气，烦躁地挥挥手，“回音群岛和森金村那群巨魔就这么想要那片废墟吗？他们除了平日研究一下无聊的巫术，还有什么靠得住的斥候？他们的侦察能力又不是卡利姆多当中数一数二的。这事再跟他们的头儿商量去，沃金那家伙不会不讲道理吧？咳，不过怎么也比跟地狱咆哮当面交涉还要容易得多。”

“长官，倘若我们把城堡的主力军都搬到提拉加德城堡去，那些世仇哨站的牛头人怎么办？”鲁瑟福特翻看着桌面的羊皮纸报告，纸张在指间哗啦作响，“他们从不忘记自己在陶拉祖的遭遇。”

当年的陶拉祖突袭事件不过是联盟的一次报复行为，指挥这场突袭的霍索恩将军还特意命令部下在阵线中留下一道豁口以便平民逃过一劫，但现在对部落解释这些也没什么用了，他们为复仇斩杀了霍索恩将军，结果引起了凯旋堡垒那群年轻士兵的愤怒...托马斯真的不想再讨论陶拉祖营地的事，他跟那群残杀伟大、仁慈的霍索恩将军的无名之辈不共戴天。然而事实上当时也并非所有牛头人平民顺利逃出去。

“前线指挥站的兵力还足够吧？在这节骨眼上谁还要瞎捣乱啊，赫兹鲁尔.血印和他的血盟卫被德拉诺什.萨鲁法尔杀死了，但半人马还有首领活着，指不定已经跑到南贫瘠之地来了...我们这边是最先发现半人马的威胁的，咳，那该死的、自私自利的帕里特，他明明早就收到了我的警告却故意隐瞒其他人。杰弗瑞，叫外面的手下好好盯着怒吼营地的一举一动，让他们别再乱派人偷袭我们啦。”他挥手示意那名黑发黑胡子的部下离开，“写信给前线指挥站和凯旋堡垒的负责人，告诉他们只要不是部落单方面挑起战争，所有人不得主动闹事。萨尔也会这么要求他们的，这是和平协议准则的其中一部分。好了，在彻底解决掉从杜隆塔尔逃来驻扎新营地的野猪人前，我们该处置处置那些还困在地牢里忏悔的叛徒们——虽然我不觉得他们有什么悔过之意——鲁瑟福特，他们今天有供出什么新情报吗？比如半人马首领的日常活动地点什么的。”

“他们还是不愿意开口。”

“啧，你们把菲尼克斯去世的消息传达给他的表兄了吗？”正是那群叛徒策划的阴谋让帕里特中尉找到了可以污蔑菲尼克斯的理由，他们希望死者的那名亲属明白他这场背叛行动的惨痛代价，从而吸取教训，转而做出正确的选择。

“威廉姆斯已经得知这件事了，他...他还对我们说...”鲁瑟福特的眼珠不安地四下转动着，刻意躲避长官询问的目光。

托马斯有点不耐烦了。“别支支吾吾的，都给我说清楚，他讲什么了？”

“他说会让我们所有人付出代价。长官，我想这人已经失心疯了，他的废话您不用往心里去。”

门外传来一阵轻敲声。一名守卫把端着夜宵的厨子放进屋内。

“我干吗要把他的话放在心上？不安的人是你才对，鲁瑟福特，你跟随了我这么多年，也是我最引以为傲的学生和下属，我呢，就像了解最亲近的家人般了解你。”他把一份热腾腾的烩羊肉和麦酒推到鲁瑟福特面前，“来吧，吃点东西有利于思考。”他则拿起一张卡利姆多地图细细研究起来。

“幸亏贫瘠之地的海盗被半人马干掉，哈特利少校趁机占据了勇士岛，为联盟海军多争取了一个码头，也算是弥补了我们在杜隆塔尔南部的港口损失吧。大概怒吼营地的兽人们不会再敢轻举妄动，我想咱们不该过分担心这个问题，毕竟他们并非每个人都是加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮...驻扎在世仇哨站的陶拉祖幸存者也就十几个人，能出面指挥战争的不过平民半吊子。我的意思是大家可以把这事儿想得乐观点。凄凉要塞那边可能有点麻烦，他们的头儿血柄可是有能力把凯旋堡垒的空军力量打压得一塌糊涂。但我相信他不可能违逆他们大酋长的命令。现在的问题是，半人马的首领们有可能已经退到北贫瘠之地，藏到堡垒西面的绿洲去，即便他们的目标未必冲着我们来，但怎样也该留心着点儿。我们还关押着他们的共犯。”

“请您放心好了，地牢除了轮班的守卫和刚才那送饭的女厨子，谁也无法靠近那地方。”鲁瑟福特呷了一口麦酒。

“你是指玛莎？”托马斯这才想起那厨子的名字，负责每天的料理食物工作的只有这个满脸麻子的年轻女人，她却毫无存在感。“哎呀，真奇怪，她平时总是板着脸的，让人恨不得马上将她打发走，每次我一见到她就会忘记她叫什么了。”

“她以前只跟威廉姆斯走得最近，但后来似乎因为被对方嫌弃，两人就从此疏远了。”说罢，鲁瑟福特用叉子把一块羊肉塞进嘴里。

托马斯听说过这个传闻，据说威廉姆斯还当着同伴的面取笑那女人的容貌，真是一个坏心肠的男人。但现在他也只是耸耸肩表示无所谓，然后伸手去拿自己那份麦酒。“我们需要留点炮兵和火枪手驻守城堡，陆军只能派一半过去，顺便求部落方通融下，给那些尽忠职守的游侠一个将功补过的机会吧，唉，他们只是听命行事罢了。而且我们这里一时之间拨不出更多斥候侦察黑龙动向啊。啊！只有帕里特那家伙我就没法为他求情了！”

他用力抓起地图旁的一份早已开封的信件。“现在呢，我们除了要派兵进驻提拉加德堡，以后还要找人去那片只有迅猛龙和一些有毒藤蔓走动的林子，寻找随时都会出来袭击我们的敌人。一会儿对付黑龙一会儿追捕半人马的，我们还剩下多少人啊？”

“我们可以把凯旋堡垒的军队撤回来...”那名负责记录的年轻人声若蚊蚋。

“怎么可能？血柄已经让我们失去巴尔丹莫了，凯旋先锋现在就撤退不正说明联盟向凄凉要塞屈服了么？那里的爬虫、角鹰和科多兽怎么没把他们统统吃掉？唉，都怪罗伯兹太没用！”感叹完毕的人类上尉忽然发现自己吐露太多真心话了，反而感觉有些尴尬，部下也随他迷惑地眨巴着眼睛，对方这个举动更让他烦躁了，但这名将“理性至上”作为人生信条的军官还是清了清喉咙，向记录指示的下属正色道，“把凯旋堡垒的事也加进去，看看霍兰将军怎么说吧，唉！谁叫我们在南贫瘠之地的势力远不如从前！我们跟部落明面上是盟友，但事实上他们已经牵着咱们的鼻子走了...你把我的话记得怎样了？先让我看看...”他简单地扫了两眼对方递来的羊皮纸，满意地点点头，“嗯，没错，就是这样。你可以离开了，明早跟信使打过招呼之后跟比尔清点一下作战狮鹫的数量，凯旋先锋那边急着要补充飞行坐骑...”

不等他把话说完，一连串细小得吓人的恐惧嘶声突然从他的副官口中渗出。

托马斯迅速回头，最初他以为只是副官一个突然的恶作剧，正要大声呵斥。但鲁瑟福特拼命把酒往嘴里送，每一口却换来更剧烈的咳嗽，他的眼珠用力凸出，脸色越涨越红，却又快速转黑，恐怖至极。那名年轻的新兵见状立马上前帮忙捶打他的后背，但依旧于事无补。托马斯急忙把手边的酒杯扫到地上。“这酒有毒！”他腾地站起，嚷道，“他不是被食物呛到了。快，把牧师叫来，派人抓住玛莎！抓住她！”

当一名年迈的牧师捏着药瓶，艰难地挪动脚步来到上尉的书房时，鲁瑟福特已是彻底断了气。一小时后更可怕的消息传来：他们没有找到失踪的玛莎，那些被关押的叛徒们还杀死了负责看守他们的守卫，从地牢逃走了。

事后托马斯不得不在意起威廉姆斯逃狱前的那句威胁，他在副官死去的那个房间来回踱步了几圈，便决定把杰弗瑞.朗喊来，吩咐他带两个士兵连夜将他的口信带到奥格瑞玛去。

*

整整一天里，安度因的心绪充斥着焦虑、不安和悲伤。但加尔鲁什的归来缓和了这种折磨得他翻来覆去难以入眠的精神紧张，转而一阵快乐取而代之，令他的大脑神经宛如在弦轴上僵硬绷紧的琴弦，但这种感觉并没有让他感到困扰。一簇簇绚丽的电花撕裂了黑暗，霎那间，他仿佛回到了空中洋溢着花草馨香的加拉达尔，伴侣送的小塔布羊带着他欢快奔跑在广阔无边的草原上，风儿轻快地呼啸着，温柔地擒住他们，然后抛向空中，再缓缓放下。

加尔鲁什紧贴在耳边的沉重呼吸声将他从如梦般的欢愉中唤醒。

一道月光从卧室的高窗流泻进来，借出了一点苍白的光线。慢慢清醒过来的安度因发现自己侧卧在厚软的兽皮床垫，今夜被兽人肆意玩弄的乳头仍隐约刺痛着，下体湿得一塌糊涂。加尔鲁什左手掌按在他的双腿之间——如今已经放松了力度——右手掌则是从他的身下穿到胸前，牢牢攥住人类左边的手臂。他的右手也抓着兽人的右小臂，左手搁在对方的大腿上。今夜又是一场畅汗淋漓的性事。安度因发誓他永远也不会讨厌这种感觉。加尔鲁什泄软的性器从他发红发胀的小穴滑出来时，他甚至半羞耻半愉悦地发觉，那处像是应和自己的期待般，依依不舍地挽留了一下兽人那总是令他疯狂失控的庞然巨根。

加尔鲁什如以往那样抓起他的胳膊，想帮助他坐起身，好带他去清理身体。安度因配合地撑起上身，却发现大腿根部还在微微发抖，兽人的精液从内侧汩汩涌出，犹如乳白色的河流。 

他明白他们只以肉体结合的方式无法从根本上化解两人之间的分歧。

“你有事情需要跟我谈谈吗？”清理完毕并换上新睡衣躺回去时，安度因率先开口打破沉默。

兽人背对着人类的身体微微一僵，但对方似乎并没有要回答的意思。

有那么一瞬间他以为加尔鲁什还在生自己的气。假如我也放弃跟他沟通，那我们的关系可能算是完了。“玛亚娜说幸亏德拉诺什把你从困境中解救出来，马拉克还受伤了...她现在好点了吗？”

加尔鲁什不情不愿地“嗯”了一声。

对方的冷漠让安度因有点生气，今晚他可是什么心里话都对这个兽人说了啊。他却把一只手搭在那尊褐色雕像赤裸的肩膀处，作出一副恳求的姿态。“加尔鲁什，倘若你决定以后无论如何都不愿开口，我现在就会疯掉的。”

那座雕像终于轻轻摇晃了下自己的身子，咕哝着转过来面对自己的伴侣，金色的眼眸在昏暗的房间里闪闪发亮。安度因知道对方此刻同样无法入眠，对成功挽回两人关系的希望正小心翼翼地在他体内萌芽。

“德拉诺什.萨鲁法尔算什么东西？我们今天只是刚好巧遇了而已。”加尔鲁什在黑暗中用鼻子轻蔑地哼了一声，随后又尴尬地停顿了一阵，“救了马拉克的是个不起眼的人类逃兵，她在哀嚎洞穴遇到了麻烦，他正好碰见了我们，但出卖我们的人也是这个嘴里喊着要活命的胆小鬼，他手里还有半人马的作战计划书。”后半句听起来就像要不是他威胁对方帮助马拉克，对方未必愿意朝他伸出援手。

但安度因从他的话语中听出加尔鲁什似乎并非对那个死去的人完全抱有敌意。“理查德是从北卫军营地逃出去的，帕里特中尉已经事先策划好，假如部落发现他们的阴谋，他就委托少数知情的部下将作战计划书交给他们的海盗盟友，却没想到半人马突袭了勇士岛，计划书便落到了其他敌人手上。”

“他承认自己是被迫的。”

“加尔鲁什，你有没有考虑过他只是为了活命才不得不去干自己本不愿意做的事情？”

“那又怎样？这不明摆着就是一个见风使舵的蠢货，要不是因为害怕被我的血吼砍成两半，他才不会这么好心！”加尔鲁什义愤填膺的语气中半遮半掩着几分牵强，“你们这些人类真奇怪，说一套做一套的，到底要干什么呀？”

“他们和我们本质上没什么不同，”安度因逐渐明白对方在为理查德的死耿耿于怀是因为陷入了深深的心理矛盾，“你是一名强壮的战士，可以向冒犯自己的对手提出决斗，并且有能力击败对方，他则是一位只想着能否在下次战争中活下来的普通士兵，而他跟我们一样，不仅仅只是为自己而活，还为他最挚爱的人而活，正如你对部落毫无保留的热爱。你为它献出生命，他为所爱之人保护自己。我不认为这种事本质上会有什么明确的对错之分。你们的爱都是发自真心的，只不过看待事情的角度和采取的行事手段有所不同。”

兽人只是静静听着他说话。安度因感觉自己仿佛受到了无声的鼓舞。

“为什么不试着理解他呢？想想玛亚娜，想想奥格瑞玛的平民，多么可敬可爱，又充满活力，他们都是我们的人民。倘若我们想要保护大家，就更应试着理解他们的感受。昨晚我从玛亚娜口中听说了更多关于兽人迁到艾泽拉斯前的艰难生活，他们如何经历着自我怀疑和自我责备，然后又是怎样实现自我救赎的。我们明明就没有什么特别不同的地方，但为什么非要互相厮杀，制造更多痛苦呢？”

“天真的小鬼，他们为了保护自己转而举起武器攻击你的时候，你就不会这么想了。”加尔鲁什说，“别忘了，兽人永远不会停止战斗。”

“假如你真的要坚持这么想的话，就不可能会像现在这般困扰了。”他的一针见血令兽人不满地咕哝了一声，“为了和平，我们永远不会停止战斗。”

“加尔鲁什，我知道，或许我们之间还存在一定分歧，但是为了联盟和部落的未来，你我必须首先团结起来，从互相信任、互相理解开始做起，决不能再跟以前那样明明隐约察觉到问题出现的根本原因却嘴硬不愿跟对方交流。而且...”吐露最真实的心声反而让安度因有点浑身不自在，他把放在兽人肩上的手收了回去，这个细微的动作却几乎吸引了加尔鲁什的全部注意力，“我一点儿也不讨厌你，所以更不希望我们的关系止步于此。”

兽人的金色瞳眸中有一道异样的光芒闪过，安度因欣喜地发觉，他的积极性触动了加尔鲁什内心的某处用于粉饰自我的屏障，就像涓涓河流一点点带走坚硬土地上的泥沙污垢，一切并非无可挽救。

加尔鲁什转身面向屋顶。“反正我又不是大酋长，并不需要总是跟联盟的人打交道，那是只属于萨尔的烦恼。”他似乎在努力搜寻着适当的措辞以维护自己的尊严，同时不冒犯到安度因的善意，“...明天的事明天再说吧，但那些在屋里转来转去的人类法师能不能请走一半？”

“他们是艾德慕大人请来保护我的。”

“那也只能是我暂时离开的期间，可现在我已经回来了。他在小瞧我吗？堂堂地狱咆哮之子就这么无能，连自己的伴侣都保不住？他们与其在这里多此一举，还不如去参加真正的战斗吧！不就是区区一条黑龙...”

加尔鲁什越说越激动，安度因的内心却愈是不安，脑内仿佛有阵狂风刮过，他不能忘记伪装成地精商人的那名间谍狰狞的面容和恶毒的挑衅，于是马上抬起手轻轻按住伴侣喋喋不休的嘴唇，颤声道：“不行，我不能，布瑞克已经牺牲了。奥妮克希亚比你我想象中还要狡诈得多，父亲和伯瓦尔也难以战胜他，当时联盟的大家都没来得及看清她的真面目...”

“明儿我会安排一个士兵补上布瑞克的空缺。”他的异常反应让加尔鲁什微微一惊，“就这么办了，我们不能把这些法师的力量用在别的地方以浪费他们的实力，他们的价值和用处是破解黑爪卫士的伪装魔法，保护城里更多的百姓，并不是因为我厌恶他们的存在...”兽人迟疑了半晌，又不甘心地补充道，“...起码这不是主要原因。”

安度因思量片刻，然后答道：“...你说得对，他们还有更重要的任务。我们的人民比我更需要这些勇士的守护。”

“有什么事情明天再说吧，早点睡。”说完，加尔鲁什又重新把身体转了回去。安度因在黑暗中沉默了一会，却听不见兽人传来熟睡后的均匀呼吸声。

“加尔鲁什，我知道你也睡不着。”他把脸贴近对方的后背，然后伸手勾住对方的腰身，“我们再做一次吧。”

兽人马上回过头来，显然是人类直白的求欢让他感到惊讶了。安度因才不打算给他缓过劲来的时间，他坐起身，脱掉睡衣，直接跨到伴侣身上。于是加尔鲁什的性器又硬起来了。

*

“愣着干吗？从今天开始你就是安度因王子的随行卫兵，别让地狱咆哮督军失望，明白了吗？”

加尔鲁什知道高戈娜并不乐意接受这份差事，但也不反对副官克里维斯代表他严肃提醒对方。于是，他坐在座椅上刻意抬了抬胸膛，向手下暗示自己那不可违逆的权威。那名一时难以消化现状的兽人少女茫然地眨了眨眼睛，然后只能在克里维斯严厉的目光下木然点头。

这个天真的家伙，真以为自己立了什么大功吗？想到高戈娜一早命令便带着兴奋的表情和轻快的脚步来到他们的寓所时，加尔鲁什忍不住抽了抽嘴角。对方还故意把长发梳理得整齐光滑，身上的红色锁甲显然被主人反复擦拭过，干净得简直快要反光，但能证明兽人的价值和荣耀的方法只有一个，就是奔赴战场，抛洒热血，否则他们当中不是英雄就只能是懦夫。高戈娜还没有这个机会，因此有待观察。一向低调行事，默默无闻的布瑞克在生命的最后关头拯救了安度因，加尔鲁什才终于对他产生了一些尊重和敬畏。

玛亚娜从高戈娜进门前就一直关注着对方的情绪变化，加尔鲁什发现这个老妪比他想象中还要古灵精怪。只见她看了看高戈娜，又扫了眼安度因——那小人类正好移开了目光，故作轻松地向为他递来一碟软香蕉面包的仆从礼貌道谢，不知怎的，加尔鲁什总感觉对方现在心情似乎有点低落——最后把视线滑向坐在伴侣对面的加尔鲁什身上，眯缝着的红眼睛闪烁出狡黠的光芒。不明所以的地狱咆哮之子几乎打了一个寒噤，他想用愤怒的质问目光回敬对方时，玛亚娜却马上装作没事发生似的转头对高戈娜柔声道：“孩子，你今天一大早就过来，肯定没吃过早饭吧，厨房正好留了一份面包、烤肉和牛奶，我让厨师打包好给你吧。”

“啊？我？不、不用了，我已经跟姐姐吃过早饭了。”年轻的女兽人才回过神来，吞吞吐吐慌慌张张地回答。

玛亚娜转而眯着眼睛打量起加尔鲁什的副官。“我了解克里维斯这家伙，他呀，就是性子急，脾气躁，每次早上一有任务，天还没亮就跑去催促别人了，态度也并不那么客气。新人难免会被他吓到慌了手脚，但千万别误会，他也是一名热心肠的年轻小伙子，对部落忠心耿耿，很快你就会发现这人特别可靠，值得信赖。不过这也是以后的事儿了，现在你还是先填饱自己的肚子，再好好完成督军交代的任务吧。”

“是啊，高戈娜，玛亚娜说得没错，你应该先为自己补充体力。”安度因轻声附和，“我现在还不急着出门，你可以先留在这里把早饭解决完。”

加尔鲁什淡淡地看了高戈娜一眼，然后注意到对方的视线与自己相触之际，绿色的脸庞痛苦地抽搐了一下。“遵命，安度因王子。”这名年轻的兽人迅速向他们鞠了一躬，便头也不回地跑开了。哼，算她懂分寸，至少已经默认了自己的新位置。

平时用过早饭后，加尔鲁什便要像往常那样前往奥格瑞玛，接受大酋长指派的任务。而今天他得直接到奥格瑞玛正门跟萨鲁法尔大王会合。

那个脾气古怪的老头子一直抱怨着各种各样的问题——奥格瑞玛的防御力量不足、木桥塔设施多么的落后、新兵集训营纪律松散、被遗忘者们在城内无所事事。瓦罗克.萨鲁法尔用尖刻的语气威胁大家，假如今天之内无法针对这些毛病提出合理的解决方案，今晚之内无法给士兵们分配相应的任务，等明天晚上半人马和黑龙合力进攻奥格瑞玛，部落注定完蛋。加尔鲁什非常厌恶对方的恶毒口吻，他不能忍受别人口无遮拦地诅咒部落的未来，但也不得不因萨鲁法尔的战功成就而对他保留几分敬佩。

“啊！”加尔鲁什正要走出门口时，安度因突然记起了什么似的惊呼一声，把兽人从自己的思绪中拉回现实。“我忘了给你一样东西，请等一下...不不不，玛亚娜，你不用跟我上楼，我去去就回！”说罢，那小人类便像一阵旋风般冲上楼梯，一名联盟法师紧跟其后。留下目视着他们跑开的加尔鲁什和玛亚娜二人。

“督军，我觉得你可能犯了点决策性错误。”确认安度因的身影已经消失在视线里后，玛亚娜又恢复了他们享用早餐时的那股调皮劲儿，故意对加尔鲁什轻声说了一句。

“啊？”加尔鲁什彻底懵掉了。她指的是哪一点？率先冲进他脑海里的是这一疑问。不对，我做错什么了？随后他心中的疑惑程度也加深了。我怎么可能会犯错？！最终他恼羞成怒地否认。

“今天您可是伤透了一个少女的心，难道您没发现？”玛亚娜睁大眼睛表示惊讶，但加尔鲁什觉得她只是在故意做某种夸张的面部表情取笑自己罢了，“高戈娜那孩子很仰慕您，但绝不是那种普通的敬仰之情，安度因王子肯定也看出来了，您竟然没有注意到？”

难怪那小人类情绪突然这么低落，但这不是我的错啊！“我从不对高戈娜有非分之想，也没有向她抛出什么暧昧的暗示，更不可能放弃这段婚姻，我不会忘记吾族的传统，所以我哪里做过对不起他们的事了？”感觉自己被冤枉的加尔鲁什越说越愤怒，他也不相信那小人类不至于会因为这点小事而心生嫉妒，谁会无聊到在意这种根本不会发生的事啊？“再者黑龙和半人马随时都会打过来，部落的士兵们都肩负着更重要的使命，但又要考虑到那个小人类的安全，我只能从自己的部队里调出一名新兵，这已经是最合理的安排了，难道你们都要把我的所有决定质疑一遍吗？”

“我相信不会有人质疑您的决定。”玛亚娜正色道，“我之所以提醒您并不是因为要变相嘲讽您的决策能力，您坚持跟高戈娜保持距离，这很好。但为了您和安度因王子的亲密关系着想，我认为您最好留意一下以后他跟高戈娜的相处情况。倘若他们无法和睦相处，那么您可能就会多添一个麻烦了...”

这时，安度因抱着一个包裹匆匆跑下楼，玛亚娜马上收住话题，转而向涨红着脸、气喘吁吁的男孩微笑道：“啊，我竟然也忘了这件事。”

安度因对她报以羞赧一笑，然后在加尔鲁什面前匆忙地解开包裹，从里面取出一副锃亮的新锁甲护腕。“因为那天实在太匆忙太混乱了，他们都不允许我出门，”语毕，他带着埋怨的目光瞥了身后的法师随从一眼，“但幸好玛亚娜马上帮我联系了她那位锻造师熟人，并及时按我提出的款式要求和尺寸大小把新护腕做好了，你戴上去瞧瞧合不合身。”

加尔鲁什看着伴侣亲手为自己戴上护腕，内心的疑惑和愤怒神奇地暂时消退了。

那副新护腕的外层是两枚上下交叠的红色盾牌，尺寸较小的那枚叠在较大的之上，还配有几颗银色尖钉装饰，均匀分布在盾牌边缘。内层则由轻软的红色布甲制成，以减缓兽人长期握着沉重战斧所造成的疲劳感，边缘为材质上乘的银灰色钢铁。跟外层盾牌相连的是一圈轻便的铁链，它将内外层牢牢贴在一块，以防脱落。

“喜欢吗？”安度因问道。

加尔鲁什把手举到跟前，细细端详了新护腕一会儿，它跟旧的相比，触感舒服多了。“还不赖。”

“还不赖？”那小人类泛红的脸庞绽出一抹灿烂的笑意，“你的意思是，非常喜欢吧？那太好了。”

“等到了中午，我再回来接你。”加尔鲁什有点不知所措，犹豫着该怎么把话接下去，他只记得今天自己跟安度因约定好要一起到外面共进午餐，那小人类不必总是在他们的寓所里过着如遭禁闭的生活，他需要出去走走了，其他人同不同意并不重要，反正萨尔他们以后会理解的。这时马拉克被一名仆从牵过来了。这可怜的姑娘在休息了整整一夜之后精神已经恢复如常，在主人靠近时还撒娇地舔了舔对方的手指。

在前往奥格瑞玛正门的路上，他从各个街区熙熙攘攘的人群中注意到了几名地精路人。他们穿着破破烂烂的短上衣，额头上的汗水像小型瀑布般哗哗啦啦地从他们脸庞流下。只见这些毫无嫌疑之处的地精们正得意洋洋地向好奇的围观者们展示着自己的科技成果，以魔术表演为由用花言巧语引导观众为他们掏钱包，表现跟正常的地精相比并无异样。但在今天的加尔鲁什看来，这群绿皮肤的矮个子生物比平时更加惹人生厌。

穿过荣誉谷的空地广场，经过衣着打扮花里胡俏的冒险者后，他便很快认出了萨鲁法尔父子的身影。此时两人似乎正在严肃地交谈着什么。看见德拉诺什意气风发的模样，一股无名妒火蓦然从加尔鲁什心中燃起。

“是你啊，德拉诺什，约林.死眼要我代表他向你表示问候！”他控制着马拉克往他们的方向大摇大摆地走去，并刻意用上尖锐的口吻打招呼，“大酋长不是指派你到北贫瘠之地继续追踪科卡尔牧民的下落？现在太阳都快把你屁股烧焦啦，怎么还不快快动身？”

萨鲁法尔父子早已习惯了地狱咆哮的无礼。德拉诺什转过头来，神情严肃，但很显然，他并不是在为对方阴阳怪气的讥讽感到苦恼：“加尔鲁什，你来得正好，今天天刚亮的时候，北方城堡派人传来了一个坏消息。”

“什么坏消息？北卫军老大的地盘被血柄拆掉了？这难道不算是一件好事？”

“真是目中无人，傲慢至极！”萨鲁法尔大王对加尔鲁什慵懒的态度和语气嗤之以鼻，“北方城堡的那群叛徒逃跑了，他们会为半人马带去更多部落和联盟的重要信息，你觉得这只是联盟的麻烦吗？别忘了那些人类是冲着怒吼营地来的，最先遭殃的是我们的族人！”

“你们不先把话说明白，怎么能怪我听不清楚？”加尔鲁什咕哝着，“有没有斥候报告他们跑去哪儿了？”

“父亲，你不必严厉谴责加尔鲁什，他并不是有心的。今早也有斥候向我们汇报，血印已经被消灭，等首领一死，甜水绿洲一带的半人马便会开始互相残杀，巴拉克.科多班恩和维罗戈的部队是不敢再踏进那处半步的，他们可不想死在被权欲蒙蔽理智的昔日伙伴手下。”德拉诺什回答，“而死水绿洲和遗忘之池附近的半人马数量也突然减去了大半，有北卫军目击者看见南贫瘠之地的蔓生绿洲附近出现维罗戈配偶的身影。一位留在那儿专门负责研究哀嚎洞穴的暗夜精灵德鲁伊也证实了这一点，半人马试图占领他的营地，却因他那操控元素的强大力量而退缩了。”

“这帮畜生想跟凄凉之地残存的同伴恢复联系，他们只要从牛头人眼皮底下悄悄溜过莫高雷巨门，再绕过东边的山头，就能顺利会合了。我们得先发制人。”加尔鲁什阴沉着脸分析，“雷霆崖必须在他们通过莫高雷巨门之前派人到凄凉之地彻底消灭这些半人马余党。血柄则跟我们的部队合力夹击这群只会躲在林子里发抖的杂种...巴拉克.科多班恩和他的召雷师，还有维罗戈的配偶维内斯都特别喜欢站在高处呼风唤雨，你们得派一些法师或者萨满绕到他们身后，等战士们发动突袭之时，及时打断他们的施法。至于维罗戈...配偶一死，他自然就会出现，到那时你就让你的士兵们将他团团包围，然后一切很快就会结束了。但是不要忘记，因为有了那些人类的出谋划策，他们会比以往精明多了。”

德拉诺什跟父亲对看一眼，后者用力叹了口气，这个小小的举动却令加尔鲁什有点恼火，他忍不住狠狠瞪了老萨鲁法尔一下。

“你的建议帮了我不少忙，老实说，在这之前我和父亲还很不确定他们的作战方式呢。”小萨鲁法尔感激地拍了拍加尔鲁什的肩膀，“谢谢你，加尔鲁什，我们决不会忘记你的功劳，等一切结束以后我就会请示大酋长，希望他能酌情减轻对你的处罚，然后我们把约林从纳格兰那边请来，再叫上你的伴侣，到‘断裂的獠牙’痛痛快快地喝一杯如何？”

一束阳光缓慢爬到小萨鲁法尔面带微笑的绿色脸庞，加尔鲁什呆呆望着沐浴在太阳光辉下的同伴，忽觉自己比对方脚下的影子还要卑微。他从不少人的闲言闲语当中听出大酋长一直有意让德拉诺什将来接替自己的位子，加尔鲁什对大酋长之位毫无兴趣，也深知对方不仅在战术指挥方面才能过人，他那宽宏大量的品质也是自己难以企及的。因此后来小萨鲁法尔的尸体被运回主城，他才激动地以拳捶地，直到破皮出血，不断痛骂对方是个不守承诺的懦夫，竟敢辜负大酋长的期望。

而如今这名年轻的未来之星向父亲和同伴告别后，便催促座狼快步开跑，向于德拉诺什尔封锁线等待他的士兵们奔去。于是现在留在他身边的，就只有那脾气古怪的糟老头了。

“今天你已经是第三次用这种仇视的目光盯着我了。”目送儿子离开以后，萨鲁法尔大王转身冲加尔鲁什咧开嘴角，露出一个可怖狰狞的笑容，“小子，如果你以为这样就能让我对你心生几分怜悯，那就大错特错了，你要学会的东西比你想象中还要多得多，跟我来，最近的士兵真是越来越懒散了，恐怕敌人还没送上门来，他们就已经被奸商们的假酒淹死了，一群没用的废物。”他边说边背着手往正门旁的石桥塔走去。

烦死了，是不是上了年纪的人都这么啰嗦啊？但在加尔鲁什印象中，凯恩算不上啰嗦，但唯一的毛病就是太固执。于是他耸耸肩，索性不再进一步思考这类无关紧要的问题，便不情不愿地跟上仍在喋喋不休的萨鲁法尔大王。


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 突然更新。
> 
> 看完官小之后的暴言，马迪亚斯.肖尔真是继拉希奥之后被暴雪塑造得最糟糕的角色了。
> 
> 前者以毫无人类行为思维逻辑的方式彻底推翻了多年来我对他的印象。一个兢兢业业二十多年的间谍头目，竟然会像部分普通小伙子那样上班摸鱼谈恋爱？就这？就这？就这？你跟弗林的互动深度还不到至死不渝的地步吧？
> 
> 在山口山这样的世界观里，凡是联盟或部落的重要高层人员（凋零者例外），或是高智商且志向远大的长寿种族，不能，也不会产生，【恋爱大过天】，这样的思维的。因为他们的一言一行绝对离不开客观外部环境，还真不是怎么爽怎么来的。
> 
> 这道理很多人会说自己懂但其实真正明白的人没几个。
> 
> 无聊，真是太无聊了，我陷入了知识的诅咒！
> 
> 上次让我感到无聊的是8.3官方竟然以简单粗暴的方式变相规避了黑龙军团（之翼、小黑）和上古之神（恩作斯）多年来的恩怨和当今的延续。一个区区小版本就随便杀死了默默潜伏十几年的神秘存在，搞什么啊，知不知道古神和黑龙的relationship已经可以写至少三万字的严肃正剧了啊？
> 
> 8.2.5明明可以把剧情复杂化深度化然后苟到下一个小版本的，然后呢？希尔瓦娜斯可以当大魔王但她怎么可能犯蠢啊！
> 
> 要是官方能把剧情和人物塑造好，还用得着我搞同人吗！
> 
> 所以从这章开始我骂人了哈。

萨鲁法尔皱着眉头，同穿着吊带工人服，汗流浃背的劳工讨论着小型投石机杠杆臂长端和短端的比例，甚至眯起眼睛亲手比划。加尔鲁什心不在焉地扭过头去，宁愿竖起耳朵偷听旁边的被遗忘者士兵抱怨在塔楼肆意溜达的小蟑螂，直到老者开口怒吼他的名字。

“杠杆长臂和短臂的比例问题也有可能影响投石机的质量，尤其这种小型机械的长短臂比例必须是五或六比一。还有可承载的投掷物最大重量、机械的护理周期、劳工的轮值安排，这些理论上的细节都决定着一场战斗的成败，光靠满腔热血是远远不够的。”老萨鲁法尔斥道，“正如我刚才所说的，你要学习的东西比你想象和了解的还要多得多，而缺乏学习的耐心恰好是你的问题之一...当然还有那股不计后果的冲动劲儿。”说罢，老兽人长长叹了一口气，用笔在记录着护理过程和所需费用的单子上画了几圈红色标记，然后交还于工头，示意闷闷不乐的年轻兽人跟上自己。

“正门的防御工程勉强及格，但还是不够，远远不够，你瞧瞧木桥塔上面的木板质量，潮湿又发霉，有些地方还摇摇欲坠，只消一场大雨就足以把它浇塌了。加尔鲁什，在我离开的这段时间，你没跟塔楼建筑师商量过这个问题？”

两人的脚步在铺满褐色铁砖块的地面移动，加尔鲁什往天空的方向侧过头去，假装观察在墙外巡逻的驭风者和骑手，直到萨鲁法尔质问的目光突突刺向他的后脑勺，他才不情不愿地咕哝道：“我跟大酋长提过建议，雇锈水财阀的地精工程师重建奥格瑞玛，再不济也可以找加兹鲁维商量，但是他认为部落目前需要节省开支，而那些工程师本来就全权负责咱们的攻城武器和矿场开发，费用已经足够昂贵了，部落还欠他们好几笔贷款......呸！一群贪婪的绿油油的家伙！萨尔从一开始就不应该借他们的钱，你知道地精定的利息有多高吗？若是质问他们的话，你只能得到一堆教人听不懂的模凌两可‘专业解释’。再加上最近在艾萨拉开发的山麓矿场把地下的蜥蜴全引上来了，旷工莫名其妙地失踪。暗夜精灵还时不时派斥候干扰......我说，部落倒不如直接占领整个艾萨拉，资金不足的话就派工人开采富瑟矿然后统统卖掉，当作奥格瑞玛银行的主要存款，顺便开辟进军灰谷的通道，到那时咱们想要多少资源就有多少。”

“这些年来正是因为我们默许锈水财阀和旷工们在艾萨拉肆意妄为，暗夜精灵出于报复才彻底切断跟我们的贸易通道和哨兵巡逻的安全通道。如果你想重建奥格瑞玛，那么我们就需要足够的建筑施工木料，要想填饱士兵跟孩子们的肚子，我们不能失去在灰谷的狩猎权。而你这样做只会让我们双方的关系越来越糟糕，部落又多添一方劲敌。难道黑龙和半人马还不够我们折腾吗？”萨鲁法尔又叹了口气，“说到暗夜精灵，他们跟大酋长和吉安娜女士曾经是对付燃烧军团的盟友，凯恩的朋友哈缪尔.图腾和塞纳里奥议会的关系又特别亲密...跟那群卡多雷谈判不失为一种好办法——”

“谈判，怎么又是谈判？没完没了！”加尔鲁什忍不住打断他，“我们的人民在这片荒地挨苦挨饿的时候他们可是尝尽了甜头，部落凭什么要像头温驯的小狗在他们高贵的膝头下呜咽哀求？”

“我们过去跟联盟也是死敌，但现在呢？你和他们的人类王子还有着婚姻关系。”萨鲁法尔的提醒果真让加尔鲁什噤声，后者感觉自己比以往更恨对方了，因为他竟然有点觉得萨鲁法尔这段简短的话比他刚才那大段说教还更有些道理，这种领悟方式真是没法让人心情愉快，“过去的我冲动好斗，甚至比你现在的情况还要糟糕。加尔鲁什，你没有经历过我们所经历的黑暗时光，那些无辜平民死前的哭喊尖叫声......每天晚上的噩梦无时无刻不在提醒着我——不要忘记那段充满耻辱的历史，并保持谦逊和理智......而你还年轻，大酋长也想继续重用你，所以才指定我代替你父亲教导你吸取教训——不要重蹈我们的覆辙。”

“然后安心坐在房间里，数着蜘蛛网里的小蜘蛛，还是偶尔出来修修投石机？那么刚才你就应该把你的儿子叫住，让他陪你留在你们的安乐窝里，享受最后的太平日子。我负责到外面冲锋陷阵，这是我效忠部落的唯一方式。”

早已对加尔鲁什的毒辣语气习以为常的萨鲁法尔只是用鼻子轻轻“哼”了一声，表示不以为然。“你这话儿自己留着跟大酋长说去吧。精神谷那边的情况你派人巡视过了么？”

半人马总不可能大费周章回北贫瘠之地，再绕到怒水河从精神谷伏击，他们那莫高雷的同伴更不会蠢到拉着一支部队光明正大地经过暗夜精灵的领地，还能毫发无伤地跑到奥格瑞玛侧门，但黑龙间谍终究不能不提防。“当然，假如你是指通往外面怒水河的那座桥梁的话。我已经安排了六个精锐步兵轮流把守桥梁正门和精神谷前门，暗矛猎手和负责识破间谍伪装魔法的人类法师跟巨魔巫医守第二道入口和第一处广场通道。”

“被遗忘者的黑暗游侠也得派上用场，如果他们还想继续留在奥格瑞玛，拿到跟其他士兵同等的军饷。”

“给那群会说话和走路的尸体安排工作？倒不如让他们跟塔楼里的蟑螂一块慢慢烂掉吧。”加尔鲁什带着厌弃的眼神撇了撇嘴，“你没听见他们是怎么跟自己的同胞评价咱们的——什么‘小心那些活着的家伙’...我才恶心他们这群断手断脚的行尸走肉呢！”而且希尔瓦娜斯每次觐见大酋长时总对他露出某种饶富兴味的笑容，加尔鲁什总觉得女妖之王对他这段婚姻的浓烈兴趣羞辱了他的尊严，无形中贬低了他和安度因的关系。

“别忘了他们也是部落的一员，加尔鲁什。萨尔跟被遗忘者结盟自有他的道理。”他们边走下楼梯，萨鲁法尔边对他说。

“没错，但兽人才是部落的内核。”当加尔鲁什拐弯正要走下一段更狭窄的楼梯时，肩膀差点撞到插在墙边的火炬，看来奥格瑞玛真的需要再重修一下，“只要我们恪守真正的兽人之道，部落就会赢得更多胜仗。”他思考了一阵子，然后又补充道：“别说咱们部落，联盟也并不待见那些被遗忘者吧？”

“希尔瓦娜斯答应留下部分精锐在奥格瑞玛可不是为了给我们当摆设的。”老萨鲁法尔的语气透露着些许不耐烦，“你还很年轻，称得上身强体壮，单独面对大家伙或许绰绰有余，但这不代表你可以不珍惜身边的盟友。你有没有想过，黑暗游侠的侦察能力足以跟北卫军斥候匹敌？”

加尔鲁什沉默了，他对这些被遗忘者一直抱有深深的偏见，从没尝试过了解他们的具体价值，更不明白这些喜欢沉默寡言的尸体会有何用处。

“你若不想总是靠联盟帮忙，就得留意下咱们身边的人。他们是部落的一员，都有值得发挥的长处。至于联盟对待他们的态度如何，我认为部落得先选择相信自己的盟友，再去考虑别的东西。”萨鲁法尔跨上他的座狼，冲加尔鲁什做了个手势。

今日天气似乎不错，太阳在两人头顶闪闪发光，金灿灿的光亮如融化的金色蜂蜜般在深褐色的贴砖地板上蔓延开来。他们骑狼穿过大酋长要塞前的空地。其间加尔鲁什顺便观察了一下街道附近的光景——自从黑龙间谍在暗巷区现身后，除了依旧挤在力量谷中央广场的冒险者，城中居民更小心翼翼了。平日闹得沸腾的拍卖行最近两天都变得格外清冷，平民急急忙忙把家里的积蓄存进银行，战士频繁进出军械库，请武器商纳洛斯为自己锻造全新的战斧、盾牌和锁甲，少数冒险者到公会银行把值钱的装备、战袍和坐骑取出来。不仅在城内巡逻的士兵和军官，奥格瑞玛全民也正做着备战准备，加尔鲁什对此感到很满意。总有一天，部落的人民会挺起胸膛，发自内心地为自己的身份而骄傲，只要心怀为部落而战的信念，他们就一定能够百战百胜。

他的目光不经意间扫过其中一户人家，两名兽人儿童正蹲在家门外把玩着一面黑底黄纹的旗帜，其上绣着染血的奔狼图案。这面设计精美的旗帜引起了加尔鲁什的好奇心，然而那户人家的女主人——一名外罩土黄色长裙、绑着深蓝色麻花辫的绿皮肤妇人慌慌张张从门廊底下爬出来，从孩子们手中粗暴地夺过旗帜，并呵责了他们一番。

加尔鲁什觉得这种家长训斥儿童的场面过于无聊，便耸耸肩，转过头去，随着萨鲁法尔走上力量谷西侧的一道斜坡，直到抵达第二层平地，再往前走看到精神谷的路标为止。

巨魔平民的居住地坦坦荡荡地暴露在无尽的天空下，唯有数条吊桥跟两边悬崖相连，偶有驭风者骑手巡逻经过。巨魔不喜用弩炮或小型投石机御敌。加尔鲁什抬头数了一下，总共有四条吊桥，每处最多只有两名暗矛猎手站岗，但这并不是真实的值班人手，敌人看不见悬崖顶端的方型堡楼。倘若驭风者骑手的轮值编制不出什么大毛病，顶层的防御工事应该也算及格，虽然他并不欣赏巨魔那用茅草和空木条搭建的简陋房子，他一直认为精神谷的建筑最容易起火。那些巫医实习生的实验品杀伤力可不比地精的发明小。

“萨鲁法尔大王，地狱咆哮督军，你们尽管放心好啦。”狂暴者曾迦，精神谷暗矛猎手的最高指挥官，如此承诺，“这儿的平民绝对安全，甭讲秘密安排在吊桥上的弓箭手和巫医——论地形优势那群只懂在地面冲锋的半人马简直就是拿咱们没辙——精神谷的侧门上方还有不少猎手和步兵站岗呢。敌人再怎么擅长到高地作战，也没法子爬到这么高的地方，除非他们身上长了翅膀吧。”

萨鲁法尔盯着正围在训练场的篝火旁观看女猎人扎库莉演示射击技巧的巨魔新兵，什么话也没说。加尔鲁什知道对方很满意精神谷的防御工作。老萨鲁法尔向来都吝啬于对别人的赞美和认同，这点还是德拉诺什做得更好。

接着他们巡视了智慧谷、暗巷区和荣誉谷。在奥格瑞玛后门的兵营里，加尔鲁什和萨鲁法尔一起参观地精工程师根据他数月前的设计草图和零件方案而建成的新武器。事实上，加尔鲁什随萨尔来奥格瑞玛不久，甚至在跟安度因结婚以前，便已经多次登上大门城墙，把投石机的结构逐细研究了一番，长短臂的比例大小也早就比划好了。只不过刚才他实在受不了萨鲁法尔的絮絮叨叨，宁愿开小差拒绝沟通罢了。

投石机的使用费时费力，还要定期保养维修，无法在短时间内给敌人造成毁天灭地的杀伤力。他一直认为，部落的冷兵器主流不足以对抗更强大的敌人，他们需要一种武装更为坚固、火力更为猛烈的新科技兵器，也必须利用地精在这方面的天赋和创意。加尔鲁什绞尽脑汁了好几个月，却仍然无法琢磨出具体的解决方法，他找不到更完美的取代品，直到从德拉诺什尔封锁线外的毒蝎子找到些微灵感。

“我们针对钢铁战蝎的使用功能做了五次测试，包括尾部的散射激光、头胸部的迫击炮和机械臂上的锯刃。”一名负责人兴高采烈地汇报着他们的实验成果，红色的眼睛里闪烁着兴奋的光彩，地精工程师对高杀伤力的现代武器有着非比寻常的狂热喜爱，“阿格图.血拳的部队在艾萨拉东边的一片小树林里试用了最新样本——当然是取代了锈水财阀那些没用的自动伐木机——把主动射杀咱们工人的塔伦迪斯狙击手攻了个措手不及，那些锋利锯刃不到半秒就把他们用来藏身的幼树全砍断了！但美中不足的地方是散射激光的攻击方向定不准和迫击炮的冷却时间较长，给了他们反击的机会，结果是打成平手。”

“你一直都在研究这种新玩意？刚才为什么不告诉我？”萨鲁法尔惊讶的表情让加尔鲁什享受到精神层面上的小小胜利。

“你刚才又没问，那我怎么说。”他故意耸耸肩，并自认为反应相当大度，“而且大酋长也只是默许我作初步研究，还没授予使用权呢。等这玩意儿大功告成，奥妮克希亚跟她的黑龙混蛋们绝对会吓得尿裤子，但是...”一阵强烈的不安拂过心头，下一刻取而代之的是对自身的厌恶，这种似曾相识的感觉令加尔鲁什不禁打了个寒战。他明明不再是过去那个只会畏首畏尾的懦夫，“我对部落未来的新武器还有更高的要求，还有必须改善的地方，它离完美的目标还是太远了，这需要不少时间，所以恐怕暂时不能派上用场。”

“你有没有询问过联盟的工程师意见？”

加尔鲁什不满地瞪着老者。“我为什么要问他们？这是只属于部落的杀手锏！”

“萨鲁法尔大王，您的观点恕我无法苟同。那群只会长麻风的侏儒才不懂欣赏这种新科技的艺术之美，他们最多只会改良一下迫击炮的冷却时间，再装几对难看的加强版机械锯刃罢了，或者在上面安个驾驶座...噢不，他们那笨拙的操控机械能力绝对会毁了这伟大发明！”地精工程师用工具钳在处于睡眠状态的战蝎样本前比划着，“要我说，督军您不妨考虑多装几个炸弹机关，比如那种一旦入地就会开启自动倒计时的地雷，装上触碰到散射激光就会大规模爆炸的焦油。您看它身侧的螯肢和蟹螯部分、胸前的四对步足也是可以制造惊喜的。这样一来，钢铁战蝎的用处就不仅仅是单枪匹马对付敌人了，还能以一敌百呢！”

年轻的兽人听了有点心动。而萨鲁法尔只是淡淡地说了句：“我们会向大酋长说明情况的。”便把加尔鲁什拉到一边。“建造这玩意的预算肯定出乎咱们意料之外，部落付不起这么高的价钱，你跟你的人类伴侣商量一下吧，看看联盟那边的工程师能不能出个更合理的价格...”

加尔鲁什好不容易攒起来的好心情又被毁掉了。依照先祖的传统跟命中伴侣的结合对他来说象征着双方之间或迟或早都必须建立起一种特殊的精神联结，然而极具功利性质的东西很容易撼动这种庄严的氛围。他不喜欢利用身边的伴侣，这冒犯了他的强烈自尊心。“我就不能自己想办法吗？为什么非依赖联盟不可啊？”

“蠢货！不然你以为你跟安度因.乌瑞恩的婚姻是为了什么？说多少遍了，我们现在是密不可分的合作关系。你连自己的盟友都不信任，又怎能做到真正一致对外？”

怎么又来这套！他真是受够这老头了。更糟糕的是，由于萨鲁法尔反复强调他们这段婚姻所反映的职责，这股无形的压力令加尔鲁什突然变得很想疏远家中的小人类。哪怕他们如今的关系已经比过去更加难以断绝，但想到维系两人这种关系的因素离不开这种冷冰冰的政治环境，加尔鲁什感到特别不快，仿佛自己的感情要被对方利用了，而这种事情此时此刻正在发生。

或许我该像当初那样，除了晚上回去履行伴侣的义务，白天就在奥格瑞玛的某个地方待上一整天，欣赏瀑布，围观打架...萨尔你这么希望跟联盟合作那不如直接娶了吉安娜.普罗德摩尔吧！要是换作以前，他会毫不犹豫把安度因推给自己的大酋长，但如今哪怕他又开始对伴侣失去好感，也实在无法想象萨尔跟暴风城王子举行婚礼的情景，没准他受的窝囊气会比现在的还要多！

然而正午来临时，加尔鲁什还是老老实实跳上坐骑，返回自己的寓所接安度因出门。

*

安度因还没等玛亚娜梳洗完毕便跑到后院的兽栏，听完兽栏管理员汇报塔布小羊的成长和健康状况，用苜蓿草和黑麦草喂这头加尔鲁什送他的漂亮坐骑。最近他给小羊取名“莉迪”（Liddy），一位温柔、甜美与善良的小姑娘的名字。而今他盯着小莉迪把头埋进饲料槽里津津有味地享用美食，却发觉自己怎么也沉不住体内那颗躁动的心。他已经有两三天没出门了，而且这还是他头一次跟伴侣同游奥格瑞玛。以前对方从不在白天时间跟他互动交流。

加尔鲁什离开的一个小时后，艾德慕前来拜访过他。这次他终于成功说服对方撤下寓所里的法师侍从。“加尔鲁什会保护我的。”安度因除了把昨晚他们商量好的内容搬出来，还特意用上这个最最重要的理由。人类王子坚持自己并非任性使然。爱能够超越一切。

想到这，安度因就再也坐不住了，他把小莉迪交给管理员，便进门穿过客厅，打算站到寓所大门外张望等待伴侣的身影。然而在加尔鲁什出现之前，寓所里又来了一位客人。一名绿皮肤的兽人萨满——安度因从他的打扮初步判断对方的职业是萨满——只见对方头上罩着一个熊脸装饰，护腕显然也是用同一只棕熊的毛皮制成，上身两侧攀着一对狼头形状的铁护肩，下身则被一袭褐色的半裙包裹，露出一双草织凉鞋和绿色的宽大脚趾。

“初次见面，我叫雷加尔.大地之怒，部落的角斗士头目，常年活跃在厄运之槌、鲜血之环等著名的角斗场。你跟加尔鲁什结婚那天我也在现场。”雷加尔主动上前作自我介绍，“安度因王子，你这是要出门吗？”

“是啊，我跟加尔鲁什约好今天到外面共进午餐。”安度因下意识隐瞒了两人此举未经大酋长批准的事实，“很高兴认识你，雷加尔大人。你是来找加尔鲁什的吗？可他现在还没回来，你不介意的话可以先进屋等待。”

“谢谢，不必了。我要跟加尔鲁什说的也不是什么特别重要的事情，你可以代我转告吗？”

“请说吧。”

“加尔鲁什无疑是一名战士，他的作战经验同样十分丰富，我认为这是我俩为数不多的共同点...所以我想请他有时间的话到荣誉谷的战士区指点下角斗士的训练技巧——当然我也不介意你跟他一同前来——或者他能给到一些更有用的建议...”雷加尔突然想到了什么，于是哈哈大笑，“大酋长为了惩罚他的冲动，还克扣了他的军饷，我保证他假如愿意押注我的未来冠军们，赢回来的钱币一定会是他原来损失的部分的两倍！安度因王子，一个月后的角斗士冠军赛，地点厄运之槌，你愿意跟加尔鲁什一起来观赏吗？”

安度因不喜欢且无法理解这种充斥着血腥气味的暴力风格的娱乐意义何在，然而这是部落多年来的传统爱好，况且大酋长也默许了这种运动的存在。“你的好意我心领了，可是...”

他没有把拒绝的话讲完，因为他的目光已经捕捉到出现在门外的加尔鲁什和马拉克了。

“啊，加尔鲁什。”雷加尔转身，淡淡地跟对方打了声招呼，“我刚想拜托你的伴侣为我跟你转告一点小事呢，看来现在我可以亲自问问你了。”

“哦，雷加尔。”加尔鲁什以同样的语气回道，“有话快说，我们赶着到别的地方去呢。”安度因敏锐地察觉到伴侣此刻心情似乎欠佳。这时玛亚娜和两名随行士兵也走了出来，高戈娜一言不发，雷加尔依旧婉拒了老妪邀他进屋作客的提议。

“你什么时候有空？最近我抓到了三个特别有冠军潜力的角斗士，但他们的脾气比以往那些还要奇怪，不过这正是我认为他们可以夺冠的原因。普通的日常训练激不起他们的斗志，尤其那个人类...加尔鲁什，你要不亲自到场给点意见？我保证厄运之槌那场比赛的奖金也算你们两人一份。”

“既然有这等好事，就不能不算上咱们了。”加尔鲁什咧开一抹狰狞的笑容，“我刚才还烦恼该怎么凑足资金打造新武器呢，你倒主动给我送上绝妙一计了。过两天，半人马死绝，咱们就荣誉谷战士区见！”

雷加尔也露出了同等愉悦的表情。“那一个月后的三人冠军赛...”

“去啊，当然要去！就这么定了！”加尔鲁什眼睛里闪烁着异样兴奋的光芒。

“大人，你刚才说你的角斗士之一是名人类？”那人类说不定是联盟的一员，安度因认为雷加尔的行为会招致其他成员的不满，更何况双方的信任关系本就脆弱，一点表象的误会就能轻而易举将他们的盟约捅破。联盟会认为部落在无情劳役自己的同胞，思想较为极端的过激派或许还可能把这点作为反对这场联姻的理由之一。

“安度因王子，你别担心，他无名无姓无记忆，说不定是从大洋彼岸漂来的海盗呢。正如南海海盗当中也有巨魔和矮人，我们将他们抓来当俘虏，难不成就等于部落折磨自己人吗？而那矮人对联盟来说也是仇敌吧？”雷加尔解释，“我的规矩是这样的，关于他们当角斗士之前的经历，假如没人愿意开口透露，首领和教头一律不主动过问。”

然而等雷加尔跟两人道别后，安度因仍然心有不安。“我还是觉得这样的角斗比赛有点残忍。”

“比这更残忍的东西可太多了。”加尔鲁什目视前方，回答。但安度因觉得对方今天似乎总是竭力避免自己去看他的脸。直到抵达“破裂的獠牙”，加尔鲁什才似乎自己想通了些什么事情，这种尴尬的氛围才有所减缓。

由于地狱咆哮之子在族人当中的显赫声望，旅店老板格雷什卡亲自接待他们，领他们到楼上的一间独立包厢。安度因要了一壶薄荷蜜茶，加尔鲁什为了下午的后续工作只能点德拉诺产的纯净水，玛亚娜和两名随行士兵选择喝酒。今天的午餐是熊肉串烧、草药烘蛋、辣椒蟹肉、烧烤巨蚌、秘制樱桃馅饼、洛恩塔姆薯块和海龟汤。

此刻高戈娜已经习惯了自己的新身份，边吃边认真听着前辈科兹曼的工作经验和指导，却还是避免跟人类王子视线相触。安度因为此松了一口气，这几个小时里，他为了不让加尔鲁什难堪而特意把高戈娜叫来，努力寻找一些不会令对方感到尴尬的日常话题，试图跟她建立友好关系。也许是因为他的行为过于刻意——高戈娜应该也注意到了——他们那不过三言两语的互动总会换来一阵更长久的沉默，因此安度因不得不找了一个借口礼貌地请她离开书房，去向科兹曼请教新工作的内容。而现在加尔鲁什好像也受到了他的影响似的，尽量回避跟高戈娜进行公事以外的交谈，甚至不敢多看她两眼。安度因认为造成这种不愉快局面的始作俑者一定就是自己，于是感到歉疚，就连跟玛亚娜的谈话也变得拘谨起来。

“草药烘蛋用普通的鸟蛋做成就已经很美味，但煎蛋卷最好还是拿正宗的迅猛龙蛋，然后自己亲手做！阿拉希高地和北荆棘谷的商人和厨子当然会吹嘘他们以上好的赤鳞镰爪龙蛋作为食材...但相信我，那肯定是骗人的，地精奸商的话怎么能全信呢。”玛亚娜喝了两口莫高雷烈酒，开始滔滔不绝地分享自己的烹饪之道，“安度因王子，地狱咆哮督军，你们那天婚礼上的煎蛋卷都是厨子偷懒用鸵鸟蛋做出来的精致赝品，今天晚上我会亲自下厨，你们该好好尝尝什么叫真正的卡利姆多美食了。”

然而安度因在婚宴上根本没碰过任何食物，这话题他无法作出确切的评价。加尔鲁什像往常那样揶揄了几句老妪的吹牛水平，便突然对安度因评价了一句：“你很不喜欢吾族的角斗传统。”

“什么？不，我没有...”安度因条件反射般想要开口否认，但加尔鲁什那双闪着亮光的黄色眼睛正紧密注视着他的每一个表情变化，这让他感觉自己被冒犯了，却怎么也找不到合适的论证反驳。好吧，他说对了。“...我是说，没错，我的确不太喜欢这种充斥着血腥与暴力的娱乐活动。如果这些被收编的角斗士都不是自愿的，那还有什么‘娱乐’可言呢？”

加尔鲁什只是耸耸肩，从对面抓了一块樱桃馅饼，咬下一大口。

安度因.乌瑞恩，你们的关系好不容易才改善了一点，千万不能毁掉这一切呀。他想开口挽回些什么，却又不清楚自己的具体意图。“我的意思是...”因此不等他从唇缝蹦出几个字，舌头就开始打结了。

“我知道啊，你的意思已经很明确了。”加尔鲁什把嘴里的馅饼咀嚼了几下，吞咽下去，“你不想跟我一同参观荣誉谷的战士区，还有一个月后的冠军赛，你也不会去。”

“不。”他知道兽人的猜测是正确的，而没想到脱口而出的却是：“我会跟你一起去。”

加尔鲁什抬起头用略带惊讶的神情地望着他。

安度因脸红了，因为今天早上艾德慕又询问了两人的感情进展，并为之感到非常满意：“既然他难得邀请您出门，那就依着他的意思吧，这是一个好机会。您以后需要再加把劲儿，多争取跟他独处的时间，试探下他是否愿意帮助联盟夺回暴风城。”他明白他们的婚姻的意义并不会随着两人的感情变化而改变，但有时安度因仍然感到一阵有别于婚后初期的迷茫，当时他为自己的将来感到困惑，现在他的理念却在对加尔鲁什的私人感情和政治婚姻的义务之间摇摆不定。

幸亏兽人误解了他脸红的原因，紧绷的下颚放松了些许。“那就随便你。”他假装无所谓地耸耸肩。

“你今天上午过得怎样？玛亚娜说在荣誉谷买鱼的时候看见你跟萨鲁法尔大王在一起。”安度因迅速转移了话题，并用勺子捧起一小口微微颤动的汤水，随后又放了下去。

“他终于觉得奥格瑞玛的防御工程及格了。我早就认为这里根本没有任何问题，是他自己没事找事罢了。”加尔鲁什的后半句似乎是不经思考脱口而出的，“然后我带他去看了下我的新武器设计。”

“新武器？”对方的话引起了安度因的兴趣，“你从来没有跟我提过这件事。”

加尔鲁什脸上闪过一抹羞愧之意，但并非针对安度因。“改造武器的资金还算充足，只要雷加尔的角斗士争气的话。”他的语气听起来像是要急着将自己犯的错误和盘托出，随后他才意识到安度因感兴趣的并不是这个地方，“我把它称为‘钢铁战蝎’。奥格瑞玛的霹雳投石机不仅外形笨重，杀伤力还很弱。部落的壮大需要一种更为强势的新武器，地精的技术恰好可以提供支持。虽然这些绿家伙眼光挑剔得很，但是我把设计草图拿给工程师看，跟他们说了自己的大致构思，他们还是同意了。”

“我想还是‘愉快地’同意了，并且还是‘带着欣赏的目光兴高采烈地’同意。”玛亚娜笑着跟安度因说，“除了带兵打仗，督军在这方面也是天赋异禀呢。”

安度因在他们的书房里找到过一些关于艾泽拉斯历史、地精工程学和军事研究的书籍，但因为加尔鲁什白天不常归来，所以他总以为对方并不怎么看重理论的必要性。“加尔鲁什，你以前在纳格兰生活的时候会经常读书吗？书房里面的那些书籍你都读完了吗？”

“不会。应该没有。”兽人简单地回答了两句，表情似乎有点窘迫，“那些玩意儿一半以上都是废话，把最基本的东西看懂就完了，一味按着那些固定的原理又太束手束脚，还不如亲身实践一番，就像带兵打仗冲锋陷阵那样。”

又发现了伴侣一大优点的安度因只觉胸中洋溢着一种安宁和幸福感。他在为他感到高兴和骄傲。而正因为如此，他才更加理解高戈娜对加尔鲁什那超乎寻常的敬仰之情。如今，那名女兽人也偷偷瞥了加尔鲁什一眼，安度因心头微微一酸。他向来都很乐意欣赏每个人身上最美好的一面，然后跟他们成为朋友，即便无法成为朋友也不至于对别人产生敌意，因此这种对他人从未有过的负面情绪令他陷入了深深的愧疚之中，但他不希望加尔鲁什察觉出来。

“我生活在暴风城的时候听说得最多的是侏儒工程学，也跟大工匠梅卡托克见过几次面，但父亲和伯瓦尔不允许我...”他有心转移话题的重点，话到此处却又停顿了一下。安度因.乌瑞恩，你不能继续沉浸在悲伤的往事中去。“因为我是未来的继承人，他们允许我学习读写、格斗、马术、贵族礼仪、外交技巧、一些简单的社会考察学和政治经济学，但要对艾泽拉斯战争史倒背如流。大主教本尼迪塔斯负责教授一点基本的神学知识。至于其他娱乐兴趣，侏儒工程学、珠宝学...父亲的顾问们坚决认为我不宜将精力和时间过分投入到这些无关要紧的爱好身上。”

“先祖在上，你之前过的是什么枯燥乏味的生活呀，听起来真无聊！”加尔鲁什皱了皱鼻子，以示嫌弃，他把视线挪向包房的一角，独自思虑了一阵，“要不这样，地精火箭靴的做法并不难，今天下午我命人把制作图纸送回咱们的寓所里，等过两天你学会了，就请玛亚娜试穿一下，如何？”

老妪闭着嘴唇呻吟了一声，用双手按住差点被熊肉块呛住的喉咙。安度因显然被这种从未尝试过的新挑战勾起了兴致，只能同情地看了她一眼。加尔鲁什则伸手去够对面的水壶，一阵低沉而愉快的笑声从他的胸腔震荡开来。就连高戈娜也被他的笑声感染。

他凝望着兽人的笑容，终于在层层叠叠的多重压力下找回了一点真实的自我。我不应该再去探究我们婚姻背后的性质，至少现在不能，等下次跟艾德慕见面的时候再考虑吧！他告诉自己，加尔鲁什笑得多开心呀，这才是这段婚姻的全部意义，光意识到这点就足够了。

“但是我对你的新设计更感兴趣。”安度因用双手捧起茶杯，蓝色的眼珠溜向伴侣，好奇地眨巴了两下，“以后能带我参观一下吗？”

“为什么不呢？今天晚上我也可以把设计图纸拿过来。”加尔鲁什显然被玛亚娜的反应逗乐了，于是毫不犹豫地答应了人类的请求。

*

托马斯.帕克斯顿感觉他的人生又迎来了最倒霉的时刻。

昨天晚上安葬好鲁瑟福特的尸体后，他彻夜未眠。玛莎协助威廉姆斯和他的同伙逃狱，科卡尔残党跑到南贫瘠之地的蔓生绿洲，等两波势力回合之后首当其冲的肯定是离他们最近的北方城堡，然后是怒吼营地。

他将双手手肘撑到办公桌上，十指紧紧按着两边的太阳穴，两眼紧紧看着桌面的地图，陷入了沉思。信使一大早就已经策马狂奔到奥格瑞玛，很快便把那边的答复带了回来——他们必须先发制人。一小时后，北卫军、怒吼部队、德拉诺什率领的库卡隆卫兵和凄凉要塞跟凯旋堡垒的精锐步兵将从西南北三方夹击，东部则有荣耀岗哨和猎手岭截住他们的去路。这个计划听起来似乎不错，除了荣耀哨岗的联盟士兵和猎手岭的兽人牛头人有过节，凄凉要塞和凯旋堡垒常年交战。希望他们其中一方别趁乱干掉另一方。

“唉，好吧。”托马斯垂下手臂，往窗边踱去，决定换件事情考虑，“咱们的敌人快要来啦，城堡的防御做得怎么样呢？”

然而半个小时前，杰弗瑞跟炮兵的负责人告诉他，东边木门的缺口还未修补完好，城墙上的投石机和弩炮由于设备过于破旧而损掉了好几架，士兵们还在手忙脚乱地搭建炮台。更让他恼火的是一名老管家竟在这节骨眼上跟他报告厨房水管破裂的问题。不过比较令人欣慰的好消息是，侏儒工程师免费提供的几台死亡射线装备尚且还能够派上点用场，营区四周已经用铁藜蒺布好了基础防线。

整体上的准备其实还算不错，那接下来......

“长官，打扰了。”正当托马斯将小型望远镜塞进口袋里，准备出门攀上对面的哨塔视察远处的战况时，一名匆忙进屋的年轻士兵打断了他的计划。

“又怎么了？”他皱起眉头不耐烦地问道。

“怒吼营地的一名巨魔巫师，”对方喘得上气不接下气，“他...他把鲁比少爷...救回来了...”

嗳，财务大臣艾德慕的独子！托马斯还记得那位英俊的年轻人是一位典型的浪漫主义者，平日里娇生惯养，政治觉悟少之又少，热爱编写乐谣和形形色色的爱情诗歌，从小就跟安度因王子认识，一直疯狂迷恋着对方。同样是托马斯最不擅长应对的类型。地狱咆哮和王子举行婚礼的那天，他们为了不让伤心欲绝的鲁比坏了联盟的好事，不得不趁部落的迎亲团到来之前将他灌醉，再关进房间里，顺便把有可能帮助他逃走的窗户锁死。这孩子怎么突然跑到北贫瘠之地来了？托马斯忍不住捏了把冷汗，圣光在上，他不会又来骚扰安度因王子吧？“马上带我去见他！”

于是他的部下把他领到一间阴暗狭窄的小房间里。鲁比.罗德里格斯已经醒过来了，一名老牧师正站在他身边。这位年轻人皮肤黝黑，体型高大健壮——虽然远远不如加尔鲁什——火红色的短发修建得十分整齐，下巴的胡须也刮得干干净净的。而如今这张温和、英俊、坚定的面孔正由于强烈的思念之情而变得扭曲。

托马斯一脸尴尬地在对方床边找了张椅子，脑中不断琢磨着该如何将他打发回塞拉摩。“鲁比少爷，您怎么到这儿来啦？现在感觉怎样？倘若艾德慕大人听说他的爱子受伤，一定会很担心的。”

“上尉，谢谢你的关心，你们这里的牧师医术非常精湛，我感觉自己现在就能下床走路啦。”说罢，他做了一个准备跳跃的动作，吓得托马斯赶紧伸手搀扶，前者却哈哈大笑，“请别太在意，我在逗你玩呢，事实上，对真爱的热切渴望已经战胜了这一路上的困难，尘泥沼泽，毒蜘蛛，鳄鱼，还有那些可怕的迅猛龙，无尽之海激动翻滚的浪花...只要一想到安度因在大洋彼岸，我就感觉浑身充满了力量。哎呀，我冒这么大危险也全是为了他，只是为了他一人！爱情！是爱情治愈了我！托马斯，你能派几个人护送我去奥格瑞玛吗？现在就去！父亲一定也很想念我。”

哎哟，我最不愿看到的事要发生了，这个蠢孩子，人家从来没有爱过你啊！“鲁比少爷，您真是太乱来了，安度因王子是不可能跟您在一起的，别忘了他的伴侣是加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮，您要去挑战他吗？别干这种傻事了，联盟永远也不会解除他们的婚姻关系，而我和您父亲都会被您吓死的！”

鲁比不悦地努努嘴。“要不是你们当时出手阻挠，我早就跟安度因远走高飞了，你说我要跟他决斗？嘿呀，我正有此意！”说罢，他拿起床头柜上的长剑，对着空气挥舞了几下，“这次我很有信心能够把他从那残酷的兽人身边救走！你们谁也不能拒绝我追求真爱的权利。”

“派崔克！”托马斯立马大声呼唤老牧师的名字，甚至破了音，“鲁比少爷就交给你好好照顾了，我先到外面跟杰弗瑞说点事情！”

于是他逃命似的跑出房间，慌慌张张地跟杰弗瑞.朗商量起如何以不失礼貌的方式说服这名任性的年轻人放弃到奥格瑞玛送死的念头，然而讨论无果。因为爱子心切的艾德慕不知从哪里得知鲁比在北方城堡逗留的消息，很快便派人来迎接儿子前往奥格瑞玛，还顺便数落了一番北方城堡的接待条件。艾德慕似乎认为奥格瑞玛的环境更适合安顿他的孩子。鲁比为了见安度因，竟用尽了毕生的演技，立下毒誓保证自己决不会打扰这对新婚伴侣。

托马斯抬起手掌，狠狠拍了拍自己的脑门。这个糊涂的老家伙，真不知道自己的儿子正在发神经吗？

看来联盟和部落之间的腥风血雨还在继续啊......


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 致傻叉洋妞伸手党：
> 
> Hello，everyone.
> 
> It is very difficult to translate these Chinese into English because I have written so many words and this is an impossible job for me and any one else！Unless you are my boss and pay me enough money.Besides，writing a fanfic is not easy and it takes much time.
> 
> If you are interested in this story，please go use Google Translation.
> 
> If someone volunteers to translate into English，you have my permission.
> 
> Therefore，stop making such a ridiculous request to me.I‘m not a typing machine.
> 
> Thank you.

十五岁那年，鲁比.罗德里格斯在父亲为国王举办的生日宴会上，初次遇见了十二岁的安度因.乌瑞恩。

尽管父亲不同意他把自己打扮成吟游诗人的怪模样，但他仍然穿着深蓝色天鹅绒上衣和蓝羊毛马裤，戴起红宝石金项链，披挂银绸缎镶边的松鼠皮斗篷，携带着心爱的红木小竖琴，决定亲自在宴会献唱一曲。他没有任何同龄的朋友，唯一的爱好只有收集民间的酒歌和学习编写王家舞曲，尤其热衷歌颂爱情与死亡的永恒命题与浪漫的骑士精神。梦幻而神奇的意象在蕴含着真与美的世界中奔旋飞驰，他从明艳的太阳中看到了金色的火焰，从金色的火焰中看到了灿烂的天使。

于是他看见跟随父亲走进厅堂正中央的安度因通红着脸，笑容满面地向他走来。

鲁比还记得安度因那一天的穿着；浅黄色的丝质上衣外罩深蓝色羊毛外衣——跟他那天鹅绒上衣一模一样的深蓝色——羽毛胸针在通透明亮的辉煌灯火下跃耀着淡淡的奶黄色光芒，纤瘦的腰间横系一条紫色绸缎腰带，修长精瘦的小腿套进一尘不染的小牛皮长靴。男孩步履轻快灵活，宛如踏着草丛轻盈飞奔而来，全场只有他亲切又好奇地询问艾德慕之子手中那把小竖琴的弹法，似乎对他的音乐很感兴趣，却苦于父王的管束。自那天后，他们在宫殿里偶遇时都有简单的寒暄、几句关于音乐和文学的谈论。无论毫不起眼的宫中侍从还是优雅端庄的贵族儿女，王子都待他们友善亲和，极尽王室礼数与耐心之完美，宛如传说中的圣洁天使。每每王子向他投以友善的目光或亲切的微笑，鲁比总会感觉对方也是对他抱有好感的。暖阳融掉了他破碎不堪的躯壳。

如今，蔚蓝的涌浪再度滚动着他起伏不定的思潮。

跟艾德慕重逢后，他提出要一同跟父亲到地狱咆哮的寓所和安度因见面，顺便共进晚餐：“我只是以一位朋友的名义登门拜访，别无他想，父亲，您尽管放心好了。”后者盯着他真诚而热切的目光，迟疑着答应了。

一路上，鲁比.罗德里格斯无心再欣赏奥格瑞玛的黄昏美景，他只觉自己踏在芬芳甜美的软泥上，蓝天、飞鸟、鲜花无忧无虑地搂紧他，他在深邃浩瀚的欢乐之中荡魄销魂，于爱情的幻念里头尝到了甜美鲜红的琼浆。

显然，艾德慕没有注意到儿子的异样，他一如既往地向门口的兽人卫兵通报一声，便提醒鲁比跟自己一同在旁等待。

几分钟过去了，安度因跟一名兽人老妪走出正门，鲁比感觉胸腔正伴随某种令人恐惧而向往的甜蜜爱意而缩紧。他的世界又在朝他走来。

但随即鲁比又发现对方已经没有最初相见那般光彩照人。安度因看起来比暂住塞拉摩的时候更显憔悴了，男孩那如太阳闪闪发光的金发宛如不堪一击的丝网，披满象征着落魄的世俗尘埃，凌乱地缠裹在苍白的颈项和肩头。更令鲁比失望的是，今天对方穿上了一件颜色暗沉，纹饰单调的墨绿色亚麻长袍，他原本期待安度因会为了见他特意穿上那件华丽的深蓝色礼服。一股莫名的失落感攥住了他的心头——多灾多难的逃亡日子与门不当户不对的政治婚姻让安度因变得越来越不珍惜自己原来的身份了。

“罗德里格斯伯爵，好久不见！”安度因惊讶地喊出了鲁比的头衔称号，他向来都没有直呼对方名字的习惯，鲁比把这看作是王子羞涩的矜持，“我刚从你父亲那里听说你的遭遇，现在感觉好多了吗？感谢圣光将你平安带回你父亲的身边。两位请进。这位是玛亚娜，一名勇敢的战士和值得信任的伙伴。这位是艾德慕大人的独子，鲁比.罗德里格斯伯爵，我们从小就在宫中认识。”

他还没有忘记我们相遇的情景！鲁比对眼前这名相貌平庸的绿皮肤老兽人毫无兴趣，只是应付式地向老妪鞠躬打了声招呼。玛亚娜也对他虚伪的优雅表现嗤之以鼻，但还是为了安度因，尽量做到礼貌回应贵族少爷的寒暄。

见两人互相认识后，安度因转而看向艾德慕，继续说着鲁比丝毫不感兴趣的话题：“加尔鲁什刚从荣誉谷回来，正在议事厅跟萨鲁法尔大王商量要事。”

“地狱咆哮同意联盟的人跟自己坐在同一张饭桌旁，可真是罕见。殿下，你们是不是已经达成什么共识了？”艾德慕挂着淡淡的笑意，问。

安度因脸上掠过一抹窘迫。“是大酋长和萨鲁法尔大王要求他这么做的。加尔鲁什正在为部落研究一种更强大的新式武器，未来在对付黑龙军团方面大有用处。”

“这真是太好了！怎样一种武器？某种大型武器，还是改良版的攻城锤？有足够的船只把它们一一运送到东部王国吗？”

“我不太清楚，也许是一种更先进的攻城武器。他将它命名为‘钢铁战蝎’，由地精科技打造而成，但目前似乎并没有足够的资金支持他完成这项研究......”安度因沉吟了一阵，露出一副犹豫不决的表情，这表情令鲁比感到不满，“加尔鲁什绝对不会允许联盟参与他的研究，所以他决定通过雷加尔.大地之怒的角斗赌博赢取资金费用，可是我总觉得有什么不妥的地方......艾德慕大人，或许今晚我们需要......”他不安地看了一眼玛亚娜，特意转换了另一种表达方式，“更加深入了解他究竟是怎么想的。”

安度因和艾德慕接下来的话鲁比一句也听不进去，他觉得自己的灵魂被遗忘在沉默且冰冷的黑暗一角，农夫在用铁镐凿穿他失魂的残躯。这种感觉在安度因把他们带到加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮面前时变得尤为强烈。

那头褐色皮肤、五官扭曲的怪物在安度因身边，沉默地直立着，他们旁边还站着一个上了年纪的绿皮肤怪人——安度因向他介绍对方是瓦罗克.萨鲁法尔，部落的英雄——他们的体型都比人类王子足足高大好几倍。但鲁比还是更在意加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮，并第一时间将对手比作会直立行走，说着人话的污秽不堪的飞禽猛兽。当他和父亲想要跟安度因交谈时，怪物那双金色眼珠便四下转动着，对他们露出可怕的凶光。

他会折磨我的挚爱吗？鲁比一会儿不怀好意地盯着兽人的上身肌肉，一会儿悄悄看安度因的脸，并认定自己已经找到了答案。加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮光是站在一边，他呼出的每股空气都充斥着野蛮与堕落，足以摧残这片名为“安度因”的纯净天地。因此那四人之间的对话他完全没有听进去。

但安度因好像并不介意跟那头怪物亲近，鲁比瞪大眼珠，盯着他微笑着挽起加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮的手臂，用流畅的兽人语说：“玛亚娜的家人在外面打猎拿到了一批迅猛龙蛋，说无论如何要让大家尝尝她亲手做的煎蛋卷，但愿今天餐桌上没有卡多雷蜘蛛腿肉。”

那怪物的脸庞在鲁比眼里仿佛一团硬肉抽搐着、呲牙咧嘴着挤出怪异的表情。“为什么？蜘蛛烤肉挺不错啊。要我说，玛亚娜该到肉商那儿买堆野猪肉回来当下酒菜，萨鲁法尔，你说对不对？”

被点名的老兽人不满地咕哝了一声，明显已经习惯了加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮尖酸刻薄的语气。

“萨鲁法尔大王，德拉诺什一定会平安归来。加尔鲁什也是这么想的。”安度因看了一眼心不在焉的老者，宽慰道。

“这点不劳你们担心，我儿子比当父亲的英勇多了。”萨鲁法尔拾起战士的尊严，生硬地说。

“你猜怎么着？这是我唯一认同他的地方。”加尔鲁什扭过头去，告诉安度因。安度因望着他的伴侣浅浅一笑。

“你说怎么着？要是你敢让玛亚娜请我吃野猪肉，明天我就让萨尔活剥你身上一层皮！”

他们边聊边走进餐厅，艾德慕父子站在谈话氛围融洽的三人跟前显得尤其格格不入。

好一群傲慢、凶残的兽人！鲁比.罗德里格斯在心中骂道。为了研究自己的对手，他花了不少时间习得部分日常兽人语和他们的历史，并发现自己对这个种族的抵触心态加剧了。而更教他难过的是安度因貌似已经融入了这种低劣的野蛮人生活，并享受其中。卡多雷的蜘蛛腿肉跟高贵优雅的王子有何关系？他们为什么要讨论这么俗气的话题？用餐全程，他的目光始终无法离开加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮座位旁的安度因。对方则专心跟加尔鲁什、萨鲁法尔和艾德慕讨论联盟跟部落的军力部署问题。萨鲁法尔的提议让加尔鲁什用兽人语嚷了一长串鲁比听不懂的话，安度因跟艾德慕交换了下眼色，尴尬地笑了笑。

“是他那群没用的顾问害他陷入了这种可怕的境地，包括我父亲，”鲁比心想，“跟一群怪物混在一起，真是太可怕了，我要拯救他，带他离开这里，今晚我要找到机会向他倾诉我的真实感情......对呀！”

但是他随即想起：“尽管身边的人都晓得我对他的爱意，但这么多年来，我却从未亲自对安度因坦白自己的感觉，他又能怎样表态呢？他被迫跟那头怪物结婚之前，大家都跟我说，我和安度因天生一对，将来是注定要在一起的！这些话他有听见吗？如若他听见了，又怎么忍心装作一副不知情的模样......不对，那时他父亲还活着，决计不会同意把安度因交给我照顾。没错，安度因一定也在等着我亲自告白！暴风城的王子不能为了一个尚且还未确定其心意的人而放下自己的矜持，这是绝对不体面的行为，更何况假如对方一点也不爱他呢？但我会打消他的疑虑，让他安心跟我一块离开，再也不用跟这头丑陋的怪物逢场作戏了。啊，他早该知道的，没有他，我早就活不下去了！”

“罗德里格斯伯爵，难道今天的晚餐不合胃口吗？”哦，圣光，他的天使在对他说话呢，鲁比立马回过神来。

“当然不是这样！玛亚娜女士的煎蛋卷在整片艾泽拉斯大陆中实为数一数二的美味！”他应付式地回答，炯炯有神的双眼紧紧盯着座位对面的安度因。

“他以后待在这里打算做什么呢？当个新兵？”加尔鲁什又用他那冷凶的目光扫了眼鲁比。噢，痴情的鲁比感觉这头野兽更招人恨了。他或许比我身强体壮，但论才貌，远远比不上我，假如安度因有得选择，他又怎会愿意留在这种人身边呢？

“罗德里格斯伯爵在西泉要塞服过两年兵役，他的剑术和军事理论术相当了得，会对联盟和部落有所帮助的。”瞧，我的天使在为我辩护呢，谁敢说他对我一点爱意也没有？

“还有处理财务的天赋，”他的父亲帮忙补充，“我打算安排他负责清点和购买战争资源，和筹备武器改良资金，想必地狱咆哮督军的新式攻城武器也需要足够的资金投入吧。”

萨鲁法尔大王点点头。“萨尔也会同意这个明智的决定。”

“部落不需要这样的人。”鲁比看着那怪物的胸膛剧烈的一起一伏，呼哧呼哧地喘着气，显然听懂了艾德慕的通用语，“我的设计成果不是供你们随意处置的物件。”

“没人要处置你的设计成果。妈的，加尔鲁什，除了专门捣弄这玩意儿的地精，谁会看懂你的设计草图画的是什么东西啊？大酋长要求我们跟联盟团结互助，你敢违抗他的命令吗？”

加尔鲁什严肃地盯着萨鲁法尔大王的脸看了一会，然后白了艾德慕一眼。“那群侏儒工程师休想干预我的设计。”

“当然不会，当然不会，他们正跟我们的矮人火枪手待在一起，主要负责修造联盟的船舰和改良弩炮。”艾德慕保证，“不过这不是硬性规定你必须接纳我们的建议，既然你不愿联盟出手帮忙筹备资金——”

加尔鲁什马上用愉快的口吻回答：“很好！那我拒绝——”

“这个你最好跟咱们的大酋长商量商量。”萨鲁法尔残忍地打断了他。

“啊！你这个多嘴的老懦夫！”安度因皱起眉头，连忙伸手按住伴侣青筋暴起的胳膊。鲁比注意着对方这个细微的动作，也跟着露出了烦恼的表情。这头怪物只能给安度因带来痛苦！

“我非常理解部落的经济窘况，事实上，考虑跟灰谷一带的暗夜精灵谈判也不失为一种最优解法。”艾德慕说道，“否则随着战争的日子逼近，锈水财阀定的利息只会越来越高，恐怕到时候大酋长也会跟着吃不消。”

“萨鲁法尔大王！”一名年轻的女兽人卫兵兴奋地闯进餐厅，随后便感觉到数道目光齐刷刷地聚到自己身上，尴尬地涨红了脸，声音一下子变小，“德、德拉诺什将军和他的战友们从南贫瘠之地凯旋归来，大酋长也去迎接他了。”

那位绿皮肤的老兽人率先从椅子上弹起，加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮斜睨了对方一下，但也跟着慢吞吞地站了起来。

“你做得很好，高戈娜。”玛亚娜同情地捏了捏卫兵的肩膀，跟着他们一道出去了。那位年轻的女兽人呆在原地，低低咕哝了几句。

“父亲！我保证等会儿跟上你的脚步。安度因......王子，我有话想单独跟你谈谈。”鲁比.罗德里格斯立马抓住机会，对正要随伴侣走出去的安度因说。

暴风城王子先是一脸茫然，随后犹豫了一下，但还是放慢了脚步。“什么事？”

加尔鲁什回头看了他们一眼，竟然不顾老萨鲁法尔的催促停在原地，那老人无奈地叹了声气，便选择跟玛亚娜并肩同行，但鲁比一点儿也不害怕这头怪物。好吧，机会来了......他深吸一口气。“我想要对你说的是......这么多年来，我其实一直都深深爱着你。我知道你在这里过得并不愉快，跟我一起离开这个可怕的地方吧，我会让你幸福的。”

但安度因听完他的表白，苍白的脸庞飞快闪过一抹惊恐，随后他严肃地思考了一阵，便低下头，重重叹了口气。“罗德里格斯伯爵，非常抱歉，我不会接受你的告白。加尔鲁什是我唯一的伴侣，而我一直以来都只把你当朋友看待。”

“朋友？你说朋友——”对方的回应让鲁比始料不及，他努力想要从安度因脸上的表情看出说谎的可能性，“这不是你的真心话吧？大家都说过你我是天造地设的一对，这些你都听说过了吗？”

“他们只敢对你提起。因为你是艾德慕大人的儿子，他们需要......待你友善一点。我父亲早就勒令他们在我面前注意发言。在那......以后，我跟加尔鲁什订了婚，他们就更不可能再对我说这样的话。”

“这些才不是什么阿谀奉承！那是因为他们亲眼看见我们在宫殿花园外的苹果树下研究诗歌和音乐，看见我们一起谈笑风生，由此得出结论，群众的眼光是最客观的。你又怎么知道自己对我一点好感也没有呢？”

“我确定当时只把你当作一位志趣相投的朋友，并没有你想象的那种感情。而父亲过世以后，我已经有相当一段时间没再去了解你最感兴趣的事物。”安度因背过脸去，加快脚步甩开对方，“抱歉，下次别再跟我提这种事，加尔鲁什还在前面等着我。”说罢，他便朝伴侣的方向跑去了。

不，这不是真的！鲁比愣在原地，眼睁睁看着安度因追上加尔鲁什的脚步，两人边走边低声交谈了些什么，然后他的天使主动牵住那怪物的手，再也没有回头多看他一眼。这时，他的父亲正在前面呼唤他。鲁比不得不跟上去。混乱的风暴在他心头肆虐着。

“你刚才跟安度因王子说什么了？”等儿子跟上以后，艾德慕好奇地问。

“没什么。只是跟他说我以后会一直留在联盟帮忙。”鲁比心不在焉地回道。但他为什么要在拒绝我之后突然对那个兽人做出这么亲昵的动作？想故意让我看见吗？难道是因为心虚？

艾德慕端详了一会儿子的脸，忍不住叹了口气。“孩子，我还是要提醒你一句——你是我的亲生骨肉，我自然一眼就看出你心里到底打的什么算盘......安度因王子跟地狱咆哮督军的结合是必然会发生的，哪怕联姻对象并非地狱咆哮之子，也有可能换成他们的大酋长或是其他部落高层......你最好还是尽早断了这个念想，为了暴风城的未来。”

这都是因为你们无能为力！鲁比在心里呐喊道。

对呀，安度因跟那头野兽结合还不是为他们所迫？他是暴风城的王子，必须要考虑到联盟的未来，就算他爱的人是我，又怎能为了自己的爱情，抛弃联盟的人民呢？想到这，他被安度因的高尚精神打动了，几乎被眼泪打湿了眼眶。

“他的痛苦一定不比我现在所承受的要少，我要把他拯救出来，到那时候，他自然也会敞开心扉去面对自己对我的真情。”他轻声自言自语着，“而我，是绝对不会放弃他的！对我来说，他是我在这世上唯一的朋友，也是最最重要的人！不管我做什么，都只能是为了他！”

*

“你之前认识那个人？”安度因牵住加尔鲁什的手，兽人突然随口问了一句。

“罗德里格斯伯爵吗？是啊......”那小人类竟然露出了尴尬的神色，条件反射般捏了捏他的手掌，害加尔鲁什心中好奇更盛，他一开始提问只是因为在担心假如那个人跟伴侣关系不错的话，他该怎么适应又多一个联盟渣滓在面前晃来荡去的处境。

“他是艾德慕大人的儿子，我们以前偶尔会在宫里碰面，一位普通朋友罢了。”说完，对方还抬起头，用小心翼翼的探询目光凝视着加尔鲁什，“你难道对此有什么想法吗？”

“我的想法？”加尔鲁什怔了怔，你们两个是朋友跟我有什么关系？于是他决定如实回答自己的真实看法，“他是你顾问的儿子，而你的顾问打算给他安排一个重要职位，但我不想自己的地方再多一个无关人士，天天在我家奔来跑去的，脏了我的眼睛......更何况咱们好不容易才把那些法师撤走——”

“为什么你要觉得联盟的成员会玷污你的眼睛？他们可是我的人民。”奇怪的是，那小人类反而有点生气，“没什么......我只是想问你能否接纳罗德里格斯伯爵，仅此而已。”

那你刚才对我挤眉弄眼的，话又不肯好好说，做什么呢？我又不是你肚子里的蛔虫！加尔鲁什也被对方搞得有些恼火，再加上老萨鲁法尔的多管闲事让他通过角斗赌博赢取资金的计划面临落空的困境，因此他觉得自己这辈子再也不想跟这个古怪的小人类说话了。于是两人一路沉默着跟萨鲁法尔等人步向力量谷前门的广场。

入夜，奥格瑞玛卫兵将正门两旁的大型篝火点燃，黑夜瞬间被团团蹿跃的火焰点亮。月色将自身反射的光辉延伸至为静寂所凝固的万物之上，细致入微地勾画出部落主城宏伟建筑的轮廓。萨鲁法尔父子正站在萨尔跟前，库卡隆守卫手持的火炬映得他们的板甲褶褶发亮，照得德拉诺什.萨鲁法尔脸上的血迹宛如有瑰丽无比的火红幽光欢欣雀动。周围的群众向这名英雄投以敬仰的目光。

加尔鲁什突然觉得小萨鲁法尔的模样并没有今天早上那般威风凛凛了。

但令他感兴趣的是，跟在小萨鲁法尔后面的一群库卡隆精英卫兵中央的四轮马车，上面装着一个用木条和钢板制成的牢笼，里头困着一名盔甲残破、蓬头垢脸的北卫军人类。这使得他的心情骤然转好。

“今天真是一场苦战啊！但多亏了这些勇敢的士兵，我们反败为胜！”德拉诺什叹道，“大酋长，加尔鲁什的猜测果然没有错，巴拉克.科多班恩的召雷师、维罗戈的配偶原本打算在高处偷袭我们，那些蠢蛋净用一种思维作战！结果没想到被法师和萨满祭司打了个措手不及。在那儿扎营的暗夜精灵德鲁伊和他的牛头人伙伴也帮了不少忙。等维内斯一死，维罗戈就单枪匹马地冲出来了，而我们早已为他的现身准备好体面的‘欢迎仪式’。”他点点头，为这个贴切的形容感到十分满意，“随后我们还发现了意外收获。”他指了指牢笼里的人类，“战斗结束才没多久，这人竟打算跟他的情人悄悄溜走，我们只抓到了他，因为那女人看见大伙儿包围他们的时候突然吓得咬舌自尽了，真夸张，是吧？”

“你们都做得很好，等半人马的首领一死，他们的部族自然就会乱成一盘散沙，暂时构不成威胁了。”萨尔开口道，加尔鲁什不确定对方说的“你们”有无将自己包括在内，但又不希望自己过分在意这等区区闲事，“德拉诺什，你受伤了，伊崔格，让一名萨满领他去治疗。至于这名北卫军俘虏......安度因王子，他就交给你们联盟处置了。”

站在小萨鲁法尔这个位置的人本来应该是我才对......加尔鲁什酸溜溜地想，随即又被这一闪而过的念头惊到。那小人类好像全程都有关心他的表情变化的样子，无声用指尖轻轻扫了扫他粗糙的掌心，仿佛在安慰着伴侣。加尔鲁什对他的怨念瞬间烟消云散了。但眼看艾德慕向那名囚犯走近，安度因还是放开了他的手，跟着一同过去了。

“威廉姆斯。帕里特中尉前副官菲尼克斯的表兄。”艾德慕告诉安度因。

加尔鲁什对他们的谈话毫无兴趣，正要转身朝萨鲁法尔父子和大酋长的方向走去。玛亚娜又到他跟旁说了些莫名其妙的话：“督军，我觉得那新来的年轻人类对安度因王子有点那种意思，你下次还是别接待他比较好。”

“那种意思？什么玩意儿？”加尔鲁什一时没有反应过来，他脑子里正斟酌酝酿着待会要如何挖苦萨鲁法尔父子，玛亚娜太碍事了。

“就像高戈娜对你的那种仰慕之情呀。”玛亚娜回答，瞪大眼珠。

加尔鲁什觉得她今天特别烦人。这个老家伙，干吗用一种看傻子的眼神看我？但又随即想到那小人类刚才的异样，对方似乎也在期待着他能对此事做出一点反应。

这是在干什么呀，难不成他们要我怀疑自己的伴侣吗？他决不能允许有任何人贬低他这段神圣严肃的婚姻，却仍无法解释那股于胸中蠢蠢欲动的隐约的不快感。加尔鲁什用眼角余光观察了下远远站在一旁的鲁比.罗德里格斯，那个人类年龄看似跟安度因相仿，但长了一头火红色的短发和黝黑的肌肤及一双翡翠色眼眸，身着一件可笑的暗灰色丝质长袍。这人的长相在同类之中勉强算得上及格，但在加尔鲁什看来，以一名战士的标准来评价，那人的体型实在过于弱瘦。然而他不大确定对方会不会是安度因喜爱的类型，地狱咆哮之子从没问过伴侣这种无聊的问题。

“加尔鲁什，你怎么啦？一副心不在焉的样子。”大酋长的声音将他的思绪拉回现实，兽人猛地惊醒，茫然地盯着萨尔的鬓角。对方已经很久没有用这么和善的口吻同他谈话了。

“半人马的威胁暂时消除了，但部落和联盟的信任问题也由此产生了裂痕。”小萨鲁法尔说，“那些北卫军叛徒......希望联盟处理得当，以免招致部落成员更多的不满吧。”

“瓦罗克，你跟加尔鲁什的城墙防御工作干得很不错。今天我跟吉安娜还有加兹鲁维就棘齿城的争议暂时达成共识，还有提拉加德堡的驻兵问题......考虑到黑龙军团迫在眉睫的威胁，我同意北方城堡派出一批新守军进驻提拉加德堡。”

“然后重演不久前的那场闹剧？”加尔鲁什嚷道，“你怎么还能容忍那群不怀好意的家伙跑到部落的地盘来——”

“好好听我把话说完，加尔鲁什。”萨尔严肃地打断了他，并压低声音说道，“但我们不会撤走世仇哨站跟凄凉要塞的主力兵，德拉诺什也事先提醒他们务必派人暗中监视凯旋堡垒和北方城堡的长官动向。而等他们派出守军前往提拉加德堡，就意味着北卫军的兵力被分散，并进入了哨兵岭斥候的侦察范围内。加尔鲁什，你先前雇冒险者抗衡他们的初衷不错，但手段算不上高明，甚至过于偏激了。”

加尔鲁什只是抿着嘴不答话，因为今天把他搅得心绪不宁的东西实在太多了，没有多余的精力思考反驳的时机。但同时让他感到吃惊的是，萨尔并非在完全否定自己对联盟的看法。

“我相信吉安娜，还有你的伴侣，但这不代表我轻易信任联盟所有人，他们当中确实还有人对部落心怀不轨，我不能否认这点。”部落的大酋长不禁叹了口气，“德拉诺什，你先让萨满检查一下伤势，然后随我们来。紧接着要讨论的重点是如何阻止那群疯狂狡诈的黑龙。” 

几个小时过去以后，他们才得以返回寓所。讨论期间，萨尔提到了前往东部王国讨伐奥妮克希亚的打算，并说塞拉摩方面到时候也会提供交通运输与兵力支持，但在场的成员有半数人以上反对加尔鲁什离开卡利姆多，因为他们认为部落的子民更需要地狱咆哮督军的保护。即便面对大酋长和顾问伊崔格充满愤怒的眼神暗示，加尔鲁什仍然不予置评，一声不吭。

他当然知道这场联姻的最终目的是打败奥妮克希亚，恢复东部王国的和平——尽管他认为联盟这事本该与自己无关，并忍不住责怪无动于衷的洛瑟玛.塞隆和希尔瓦娜斯.风行者——而另一方面他又知晓部落的人民对自己的期望很高，因此比起帮忙兑现萨尔对联盟的愚蠢诺言，为他们卖命，他更愿意保护这些尊敬他、崇拜他的人。

此外，还有一个私念悄然攫住了他的心——假若暴风城收复成功，将意味着安度因.乌瑞恩成为那里的国王，他们的婚姻或许要面临更多意想不到的难题。反正在加尔鲁什看来这些绝对称得上是难题，因为他逐渐认为安度因留在奥格瑞玛才是最安全最正确的选择。

于是在安度因换洗完毕走进卧室的时候，盘坐在铺盖上的加尔鲁什冷不迭地问了一句：“今天晚上来见我们的那个人类家伙，他打算挑战我吗？”原本一开始只是回顾讨论无果的会议，地狱咆哮之子却不经意间把鲁比.罗德里格斯的事跟他方才通过结论延伸出来的思维产物关联到一块去。

“挑战？你在说什么？”安度因一时没领会到他的意思，只是在铺盖前愣住。

人类的慢半拍反应使加尔鲁什有些恼火，他本以为经过无数次亲密结合，伴侣已经足够理解自己：“虽然在我过去生活的地方，玛格汉兽人基本不会动这种亵渎先祖意愿的歪念，更没胆量干这样的事，但这并不代表不会有卑鄙小人干出抢夺他人伴侣的劣行，而这样的人在咱们当中的名声会一败涂地，人人见了都会追着他揍。被抢夺者的原配偶也将采取必要的行动——最传统最残酷的决斗方式......现在我们再把重点拿出来，即便那家伙是个人类吧，但他若要抢走我的伴侣，就只有一种方法——主动向我提出马克戈拉决斗，战到至死方休。”

然而他没想到的是，那小人类闻言眼中闪过一丝慌乱。“事情不会演变成这种地步的。”他坐到兽人身边，主动握住对方的手，“罗德里格斯伯爵......他确实对我有好感，但这并非什么十恶不赦的罪名，不至于夺去他的性命。而且刚才我已经跟他说得一清二楚——我是绝对不会接受他的感情的。”

“你刚才突然莫名其妙地问我对此有什么想法，现在我已经回答你了。就这么简单。”加尔鲁什语气坚决，他知道如今自己在安度因眼里肯定残酷到了极点，但他控制不住自己，“他要不放弃那些抛眉弄眼的小把戏，从今往后离你远点儿，要不鼓起勇气，正面挑战我！假如他非要主动送死，我并不觉得你们能有什么权利拦着他，因为这是他的自由。我今天就把话撂在这儿了，你明早大可差人代我转告！”

说罢，他便把身体扭向铺盖的兽皮之上，脖子跟着转动到另一边，背对着安度因，整个人重重躺了下去。但很快的，他又开始痛恨起自己来。面对情敌问题的幼稚反应使他感到羞愤交加。

幸好这时安度因终于明白了伴侣突然跟自己怄气的根本缘由。他跪坐在加尔鲁什身边，微微侧头沉吟了一阵，便微笑地跟着躺下，从后面抱住心情不愉快的兽人，脸颊紧贴在对方裸露的肩头上。

“你要知道，就伴侣的标准而言，我想到的人只有你一个。除了你的感受，别人对我的倾慕又有什么好在意的呢？可因为罗德里格斯伯爵是艾德慕大人的儿子，联盟的重要一员，他......”

加尔鲁什回头，饱含恼怒的双目转向人类。

“好吧！除去他是联盟的一员，我对他没有任何特殊的私人感情，这是实话。”安度因伏在他肩头，露出在兽人看来犹如傻子般的心满意足的笑容，“只是发现你原来会重视这件事，我没法不感到高兴......”

“高兴......高兴什么？为啥高兴？”加尔鲁什惊恐地推测人类是否脑子都有不同程度的毛病。

“事实上，我也不知道。”安度因摇摇头，这让兽人更加坚定了自己的猜想，“我只是觉得你会这么想是因为在意我，所以才情不自禁地感到喜悦。”

这什么跟什么呀！加尔鲁什忍不住翻了个白眼。“......行，不跟你扯废话了，快从我身上下来！热死了，玛亚娜把所有火盆都点着了吗？你，要是没别的事就给我躺好睡觉去——”

安度因咯咯笑着捧起他的脸，吻了下去。“我要你，现在，抱我。”他的嘴唇贴着加尔鲁什的，充满情欲的沙哑声线从中溢出。

加尔鲁什应了安度因的主动邀请，翻身将对方按倒在铺盖上。

*

父亲，我成功了。

奥妮克希亚端坐于由灰白砖石堆砌而成的王座，一只精心修饰的人类的手细细抚摸着扶手顶端，涂成暗红色的指甲尖轻轻刮过粗糙的石面，留下数道浅淡的深灰痕迹。

数月前，瓦里安的王朝迈向了末日，暴风城迎来了它的新女王。如今，暴风要塞的圆形穹顶已被黑龙的滚烫气息蒸发无影，只在蓝白相间的地砖上留下一堆瓦砾残骸与灰烬——这是奥妮克希亚最引以为傲的杰作。还有那些被她的孩子们烧得焦黑的街巷、那些血肉横飞的凡人尸体、那些支离破碎的联盟战旗......黑龙公主满意地俯视着由自己创造的新王国，我是真正的统治者。

她自豪地挺起胸膛，日复一日地期待父亲再次从深岩之洲苏醒，再次微笑着表示为她的成果感到骄傲，并抚摸她的脸，亲吻她的额头。兄长奈法利安也没让亲人们失望，雷德.黑手和那群脱离部落的黑石俨然成为了他的傀儡。等父亲正式回归，多彩龙族的制造实验也会大功告成。这个世界属于黑龙军团，而奥妮克希亚对东部王国的统治将万古长存，只要——

龙人卫士将今天的猎物带到了她的跟前，黑龙公主止住源源不断的思绪，乌黑清亮的瞳眸迸射出狂热而残酷的耀光。

被粗暴地丢到地面的暴风城平民在破烂老旧的褐色斗篷里滚动挣扎了几番，一张脏兮兮的年轻男孩的脸呈现在黑龙眼前。奥妮克希亚饶富兴味地挑起眉毛，享受着年轻人那双翡翠色的眼眸中流露出来的彻骨恨意。

“黑龙，有种放开我，我才不怕你呢！”男孩在喊出这句话的时候，碧绿色的眼珠立刻现出了一个褐色的漏洞，其余部分则开始泛起恐惧的涟漪。话音刚落，他迅速垂下眼皮，眼圈顿时发暗，但随即又恢复常态，不屈不挠地继续瞪视着高高在上的敌人。

奥妮克希亚听罢哈哈大笑。死到临头的凡人所表现出来的“勇敢”，他们眼中流露的恨意，不过是在维护自己最后那少得可怜的自尊，以掩饰深藏在心底的恐惧。黑龙公主从对方眼里的漏洞敏锐地觉察到这一点。这名气势汹汹的男孩有着足以称之为“反射”的犀利能力，当他想要开口表达宁死不屈的决心时，意识深处的另一个他便抢先用表情出卖了自己。而言语充其量不过是一种徒劳的掩饰罢了。

“啊，这名可怜的年轻人，你跟家人一定饱受了可怕的牢狱之苦。”奥妮克希亚用丝绸一般柔滑的声音说道，仿佛很同情对方的遭遇似的。她迈着优雅的步伐走向王座前的阶梯，夸张地弯下腰，伸手抬起男孩的下颚，带着玩味的笑仔细端详着那张写满愤怒的脸。男孩意欲挥拳挣扎，却无奈四肢不听使唤，他的身体正被黑龙的魔法牢牢控住。

完美的猎物，血肉稚嫩又鲜美，我的孩子会喜欢他的。“多么年轻，英俊的小伙子！你让我想起了安度因王子，我非常非常非常想念他。当然，还有他的父亲，我们可是认识多年的好朋友，我无时无刻不在惦挂着他。”

屠城当天，瓦里安.乌瑞恩下定跟她同归于尽的决心，最终仍然无法杀出重围，但奥妮克希亚大发慈悲地留了他一命，只让他成为自己的阶下囚。她让一名黑爪卫士在被俘的前暴风城国王面前，举起一个血肉模糊、鼻梁歪斜、眼神空洞的金发男孩的头颅，这名悲痛欲绝的父亲果然溃不成军。在那以后，奥妮克希亚利用各种精神控制的魔法折磨瓦里安的意志，盼着有朝一日令对方成为无脑的奴仆。

在得知安度因.乌瑞恩逃进了奥格瑞玛，为了寻求部落的庇护而跟战歌氏族的年轻领袖结合的消息以后，奥妮克希亚自豪地发现自己的决定是正确的。粗暴蛮横的兽人在她眼里不值一提，但要是由瓦里安亲自对付加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮跟安度因.乌瑞恩......黑龙公主咧开嘴，露出了凶狠的笑颜，真是太有趣了。尽管间谍的行踪已被暴露，但她仍旧期待着这场好戏能够早日上演。奥格瑞玛抵挡不住黑龙军团的进攻，那些紧密包围着它的封闭悬崖既是庇护所又是致命弱点，再严谨的防御部署对她来说仅为徒劳的努力。等着瞧吧，安度因.乌瑞恩，等我彻底统治这片土地，我就会带着你的父亲，穿越无尽之海跟你团聚！

至于他们那群盟友......那些疯癫的麻风病患者跟狂妄的穴居人对付矮人跟侏儒便足够了。希尔瓦娜斯.风行者的领地尚未找到攻破的办法，被遗忘者研制的瘟疫武器不容小觑。一旦黑龙军团突破了这道防线，不仅整个提瑞斯林法地，他们将轻而易举地占领北部的银月城跟吉尔尼斯城，届时整个东部王国都会成为万民敬仰的卡特拉娜.普瑞斯托女士的囊中之物。

“联盟的勇士会为瓦里安国王报仇的！”这时，年轻的男孩打断了她的野心遐想，“总有一天，安度因王子会率领他们攻回来，将你的头颅高高挂在矛尖上！你这个黑龙假扮的该死妓女——”

“是卡特拉娜.普瑞斯托女王陛下。”奥妮克希亚抬起一根纤细的食指，压住上翘的饱满的双唇，做出了一个噤声的动作，再优雅地放下。她直起身，学着父亲尖锐的语气，缓缓地道：“尊贵、聪慧、威严、至高无上的卡特拉娜.普瑞斯托女王陛下。这凡人的声音真是太吵耳了，不遵守礼节的奴隶需要得到严厉的处罚。我有一项特殊任务交给你完成，今天也只有你才办得到——我的孩子们饿了，它们不久前从龙蛋里孵化出来，这些可怜又美丽的小家伙，最近才刚学会飞行，也没尝过真正的鲜肉......能不能劳烦你身体力行，去教会它们觅食？我觉得这也是它们活动身体的好机会。”

她抬起一只手，示意龙人卫兵把仍在激动高喊着“瓦里安国王万岁”的蠢男孩带下去。“真是蠢毙了，凡人男孩都这么无聊吗？让他的母亲跟外祖父好好看着，他们的至亲有幸成为我的亲生骨肉的猎物，这是多么值得令人骄傲的事！”奥妮克希亚得意洋洋地高声宣布。我该让瓦里安.乌瑞恩也亲眼见证一下猎物被生吃活剥的全程......她盯着男孩那头凌乱的金发，心想。

可当她准备向仆人下达将前暴风城国王带过来的命令时，一名龙人带来的坏消息搅乱了她的好心情——瓦里安.乌瑞恩在她最信赖的仆从们的眼皮底下逃跑了。一名假装服从投降的人类卫兵和他的几名同伴盗掩护瓦里安坐船逃走，并杀死了守在港口的少数黑龙。等龙人卫士发现异状时，那名前国王早已逃得不见踪影。想必他们还把安度因还活着的真相告知了她的准奴隶，瓦里安.乌瑞恩肯定打算前往卡利姆多大陆寻找儿子。

“没用的废物！”奥妮克希亚美丽的面容由于极端的愤怒而扭曲，她用龙焰将失职的仆从烧成灰烬，并对其他手下吼道，“他们一定是从暴风城港口离开了，我不是叫你们烧毁所有船只吗？......灯塔！港口对面的灯塔！他们在那里藏了一两艘小木船。”察觉出漏洞的黑龙公主眯缝着眼睛，脸上现出若有所思的神情，她已然冷静下来，“暴风城港口跟公墓的交界处有一条直往监狱地下的隐秘通道，他们只要从里面钻出去，就能直接抵达码头......”

她缓慢地转动头颅，偏过脸去，用一种令人战栗的冷凶目光打量起在场的手下。“除了我们跟少数凡人俘虏，暂时还无人知晓瓦里安.乌瑞恩仍然活着。派出间谍和刺客执行追踪任务，确保他们无法活着到达无尽之海的对岸。这次别再让我失望。”说罢，她从一名龙人手中接过来自兄长的信件。

“噢，我亲爱的哥哥为黑龙军团带来了好消息，他就跟父亲一样了不起！”读完信的奥妮克希亚心中阴霾一扫而空，笑容愈发灿烂，她高声宣布道，“实验的最后阶段已告完成，希尔瓦娜斯跟她的玩具们不再构成威胁。因为黑龙最强大的盟友，由我伟大的哥哥所制造的多彩龙人军团，将一马当先，突袭他们的领地，我们的势力很快便能扩张到东部王国的每一个角落！预祝这场大战告捷吧！”她的同胞纷纷咆哮附和。

这时，仿佛应和着黑龙公主愉悦的心情，人类男孩充满恐惧的嘶声裂肺的喊叫声混合翅膀拍打声搅动着凝滞寂静的天空。

“真可惜，看来我又错过了一场好戏。”奥妮克希亚神色慵懒地扬起手臂，把信件丢到一边，对身边的副官说道，“我要去看我的孩子，确保它们已经吃饱，正在茁壮成长。不然的话......再把男孩的母亲丢给它们。不，我现在就要那男孩的母亲，而我，必须亲自目睹这段精彩的演出。至于那个可悲的老男人......暂且留他一命，让他好好调整失去亲人的悲痛之情。下次轮到他的妻子。”她的副官半低着头以示领命。凡人女性的尖叫声跟男性的求饶声总能让她跟雏龙们亢奋不已。

片刻后，巨大的翅膀拍打声从在数十座塔楼残骸上方驰过，被惊醒的尘埃颤颤悠悠地波动着。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ......伸手找我要翻译之前怎么不看我写了多少字？跑到我另一篇产出底下要这20万字的大长篇的英文版到底什么毛病？是不是还有人以为写文的难度相当于单纯的打字？以为翻译是什么很简单的事情？铜仁文手人下人是吧？？
> 
> 别傻了，我做过日语翻译的工作，把每字每句的意味抠出来可是很费心费力的。要我持续产出+充当翻译？不可能叫得动我干这等吃力不讨好的苦差事的，我宁愿当您父亲。


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、本人只是个破写文的，不混圈，过激嘲拆逆开地图炮纯属圈地自萌，自娱自乐，以及对自身san值跟人类行为的观察&记录。网线轻悄一拔，恩怨瞬作浮云。
> 
> 2、我没乱打拆逆tag挑衅，也从没到处ky。自主戳进来然后被雷死的路人，我没必要为你们的感受负责。今年还会继续骂，爽啦！
> 
> 3、正常人类应该都不爱吃自认为是“屎”的东西吧。所以那些默默贡献点击率的人，感谢暗恋，我也觉得自己特别会写文。
> 
> 4、新的一年，祝大家继续，发烂发臭，吼安跟瓦王除外。

安度因和加尔鲁什在奥格瑞玛度过了忙碌又焦虑的两天。

令安度因倍觉苦恼的其中一件事。以帕里特为首的北卫军叛徒在狱中自尽而亡了。即便科卡尔牧民的威胁问题暂时得到了解决，但他还是真心为这群曾宣誓效忠联盟的死者感到同情和哀伤。他仍然记得帕里特中尉在就职仪式上跟霍兰将军交谈时那意气风发、自信满满的模样。

他忍不住发出一声叹息，不为气恼叛徒自行了断的消极行为，而为同情他们为自己的人生所留下的遗憾。但他不得不说服自己，站在一名君主的思考角度，善良只是一种美好愿景，而它必须以工具理性为前提，要想成为一位及格的王者，决不能被泛滥的感性冲动淹没理智。虽然此种自我调节的思考方式并没有完全助他摆脱阴郁的思绪。

然而安度因无法向加尔鲁什倾诉自己的苦闷，对方只会觉得这些叛徒落得如此下场都是他们咎由自取。艾德慕跟霍兰将军则宁愿将关心的重点放在结案报告的措辞上，因为这群人临终前接受审问时怎么也不肯透露更多有用信息，倘若他们得知王子对囚犯产生同情，就一定会想方设法，用心良苦地劝他抛掉这多余的，错付的善意。

可当天晚上加尔鲁什还是察觉到他闷闷不乐的样子，他没有特意询问，只看似没好气地把一碗晨露酒推给人类，瞪着眼珠看对方喝完。安度因没来得及表示自己还能喝度数更高的酒，兽人便把他抱上铺盖，并勒令他不准再搞小动作。这回安度因照做，以拥着对方入睡作为条件。出乎他意料之外的是，加尔鲁什没有对他的要求表示抗议。于是当晚他们什么都没做，安度因环抱着加尔鲁什，把脸贴在对方的胸口上，睁着眼睛，想着死去的囚犯，度过了一夜。

帕里特中尉、叛变北卫军跟科卡尔半人马的事件似乎告一段落了，托马斯上尉为了能够维持与部落的结盟关系还是选择主动让步，他不情愿地撤去了驻于杜隆塔尔南部的游侠，并把重点转到派军接管和改建提拉加德堡的工作上。沃金的暗矛猎手负责把守南边的营地，哨兵岭的卫兵负责巡逻经由试炼谷的主干大道，加索克负责定期检查排班表。此外，奥格瑞玛的防御工事不断得到加建与完善，德拉诺什尔前线的哨塔各自安排哨兵值班，但奥格瑞玛最大的农场，石牙农场和托克伦农场发生了杂斑野猪集体染病事件，肉类食物的贫缺导致部落成员纷纷赶向后门追捕野鹿，直冲灰谷，再度冒犯了当地的暗夜精灵居民。

萨尔为此安排了凯恩的好友哈缪尔.符文图腾以塞纳里奥议会成员之名与卡多雷进行交涉，加尔鲁什对此深感不满，他尝试在安度因面前控制自己的烦躁情绪，却效果不佳，尽管他已经成功说服萨尔避免联盟干涉他的研究成果。这是安度因烦恼的另一件事。

就像今天，加尔鲁什又因为一点小事跟安度因在餐桌上起了争执——而且还只是安度因该不该试着尝一口蜘蛛腿的问题——便气呼呼地一把抓起剩下的松脆蜘蛛腿塞进嘴里，故意在伴侣面前发出响亮的咀嚼声，眼睛瞪得老大，仿佛在无声指责人类差劲的美食品味，害对方哭笑不得。用餐结束后，兽人竟还余怒未消，他粗鲁地跟玛亚娜打了声招呼就丢下伴侣大步走开了。

安度因盯着那扇将伴侣送走的空荡荡的门扉，他知道加尔鲁什只是一个人先跑到楼下生闷气去了。自尊心强烈的加尔鲁什绝不会让外人发现他们有过争吵的迹象，接下来他们无论如何都要同行。希尔瓦娜斯.风行者正亲自乘坐地精飞艇赶往奥格瑞玛，她在信中提到有紧急要事跟联盟跟部落商量。安度因大致猜出可能与奥妮克希亚有关，最近军情七处传来消息，黑龙军团的现任首领奈法利安亲自负责的多彩龙人实验似乎大功告成，正准备实施利用试验品进行领土扩张的计划，但他们一直认为被遗忘者的瘟疫是黑龙在东部王国唯一惧怕的杀器，奥妮克希亚不敢轻举妄动。

“督军今早这么暴躁只是因为最近跟大酋长闹别扭了，并不是对您有什么不满意的地方。”收拾餐具的时候，玛亚娜安慰道。她迅速瞟了人类王子一眼，安度因注意到她眼中掠过一抹不安，老妪轻轻叹了口气，然后鼓起勇气开口道：“但其实我也不完全同意大酋长的决策，那群高傲的卡多雷怎可能这么容易跟我们达成共识呢？他们就算跟部落谈妥了，没准更会趁机羞辱我们一顿，因为咱们部落的勇士挫伤了他们高贵的自尊心呢。”

“哈缪尔是他们的朋友，只要他成功说服塞纳里奥议会的暗夜精灵成员，他们就会把部落开出的谈和条件转告高阶女祭司泰兰德.语风。”安度因印象中的卡多雷高贵、理智、宁静而充满智慧，怎么也无法跟玛亚娜描述的虚拟形象挂钩，但他感觉要是把这点异议说出口，必然会使玛亚娜感到不快。这名老妪的发言代表着大多数奥格瑞玛平民的观点。

“那个女暗夜精灵？哼，抱歉，我对此不抱乐观态度。高尚的暗夜精灵才不信任我们这种‘劣等种族’。自跟大酋长合作击退燃烧军团后，他们就回树上隐居去了，对外界不理不睬的，不正是说明了大家的猜测都没错吗？”玛亚娜一面出言讥刺一面露出狰狞的笑容，“怪我们这些凡人踏进了他们的世外桃源呢，但是没有充饥的食物跟造屋的木材，这苦日子咱们孩子怎么过得下去？他们倒好，天天吃饱喝足，且认为自己没有同情别人的义务。”

看来她跟加尔鲁什意见一致。“我仍然相信泰兰德.语风是一位可敬，善解人意的领袖，或许终有一天你们之间的误会够得以解开。”但玛亚娜也说得没错，暗夜精灵非常不信任其他种族，经海加尔山一战后，他们便远离曾经的盟友，过上了与世隔绝的生活。安度因不禁思索：泰兰德.语风跟她的人民还有可能再次成为联盟与部落的盟友吗？

“唉，安度因王子，您就是善良过头了，我有时会忍不住想，您为什么要生在人类的王室家庭里呢？”而老妪似乎考虑到自己的话有冒犯对方的可能性，立马补充，“不过倘若您不是联盟的王子，就无法结识咱们督军了。”

安度因没有回答，只是向老妪牵起嘴角，扯出一抹苦笑。对方的话确实使他感觉心中升起一丝浅淡的惆怅，但没过多久，早已接受自身命运的他便恢复了平静。再者，跟加尔鲁什朝夕相处的日子并没有增加他对这段婚姻的倦怠感......可是，安度因不得不承认那个兽人有时候确实会令人头疼。

“那么今天艾德慕大人和罗德里格斯伯爵还会来拜访吗？”

“我想.....今天应该不会吧。萨尔邀请了我们中午一起与他用餐。”

鲁比.罗德里格斯依旧跟随父亲前来看望安度因，这两天他们三人都有共进午餐，但似乎如了王子所愿般，鲁比不再向他示爱，也没有跟加尔鲁什提出决斗的意愿。安度因暗自松了口气，实际上，艾德慕之子并非毫无用处，他也不是完全不关心对方，毕竟鲁比除了那令人抵触的完全超脱现实的浪漫情怀外，性格上没什么特别让人反感的地方。只不过安度因更希望对方把更多心思放在协助联盟的事业上，发挥自己的潜能，而不是为了那些不可能实现的、对自身发展全无益处的爱情幻想。因为这样的想法在安度因看来实在太可笑，太幼稚，太无趣了，光是这点就足够影响他拒绝跟鲁比沟通。可他也不愿看到这个前途无量的可造之材就因为这点无关紧要的闲事而死在加尔鲁什的战斧下。

“我或许是个彻头彻尾的混蛋，但我更讨厌装腔作势、装模作样的虚伪玩意儿。”眼看鲁比好像并无跟自己发出挑战的勇气，昨天晚上加尔鲁什还故意嘲讽了一句。安度因并没有责怪兽人的反应，毕竟这只能说明加尔鲁什很在乎他，而鲁比.罗德里格斯也不必为此丢掉性命。

“那个罗德里格斯伯爵呀......恕我直言，理应找个人好好提醒他安度因王子是地狱咆哮督军的伴侣这一事实。他不会想找督军决斗吧？”他们边走下楼梯，玛亚娜边抱怨，高戈娜跟科兹曼默默跟了上来，并默契地相视一笑，最近他俩共事的时候似乎变得比以往更亲近了，加尔鲁什对此毫无兴趣，但安度因认为这是一件值得高兴的事，他希望鲁比.罗德里格斯也能找到真正属于自己的幸福。

“我觉得......”他没有这样的勇气，“考虑到联盟的将来，他不会这么做的，我相信他很快就能想通的。”

“这样子再好不过。”玛亚娜严肃地点了点头，“我不是在开玩笑，那小子完全不是督军的对手，这么说并非故意贬低他的实力。据我的观察经验，他敢找督军麻烦，必死无疑。你们联盟要是关心他的生命安全，就劝他别干这种傻事吧。我只不过看他还这么年轻，所以才好心提醒一句。”

他们踏着石阶上的阳光，缓步走向正门大厅前，加尔鲁什早已站在大厅中央等候，而当四人走近时，安度因发觉对方在视线与他相触之际现出了尴尬的神色。那个兽人在为自己刚才的赌气行为感到羞耻吗？安度因很快便得到了肯定的答案。因为他走到加尔鲁什身边的时候，对方的目光倏地闪到了另一边去。

“萨尔他们在等着我们。”加尔鲁什低声快速咕哝了一句，并试图证明自己看起来毫无异状，喊门口的守卫把坐骑牵过来。

屋外，天色徐明，围裹着整座城市的短暂朦胧亦渐渐消散，澄明的天空褪下了紫黑色的帘幕，耸峭的山崖沐浴在宝石般湛蓝柔和的光波中，又被抹上了一层绚烂的红晕，仙人掌树上的积尘银光闪闪。

如今，安度因已经找到可以让两个人和好如初的契机了，他若无其事地跟伴侣聊起火箭战靴的设计图纸，后者认为对方已经忘了今早那件不快的小事，也彻底放松精神，一本正经地回答伴侣在制作过程中遇到的难题。安度因发现，加尔鲁什很享受被鼓励跟赞美的感觉，而他一旦心情愉快，就会眉飞色舞，滔滔不绝地谈着最感兴趣的话题，仿佛就这样无休无止聊下去也不会感到疲惫。加尔鲁什很厌恶地精的狡诈贪婪，安度因却能从他的言语中注意到他对地精的炸药和武器制造技术的欣赏，还不忘贬损几句侏儒工程学。

“如果我们的大工匠梅卡托克听见你这番评论，一定会有许多想法的，或许哪天你们可以坐下来讨论一下。”安度因喜欢那个风趣幽默，善良亲切的小个子领袖，可惜对方目前正在丹莫罗，忙于召集他的族人重新控制诺莫瑞根，对付篡位的叛徒瑟玛普拉格，无暇顾及其他。可话刚说完，他又有点后悔自己跟伴侣提出了这种不切实际的提议，大工匠的性格也有顽固的一面，又十分抵触地精的科技创造品，他跟加尔鲁什完全不可能好好相处。

“唔，但是跟我有什么关系？”果不其然，加尔鲁什有点不高兴。但由于心情异常地愉快，他竟主动转换话题，跟安度因提起希尔瓦娜斯：“谁知道那女妖之王要告诉咱们什么重要消息呢？大概是丧钟镇的尸体不够用吧，但他们从没让部落帮忙干这等龌蹉的事。萨鲁法尔那老头说的话也不是完全没有道理...她的黑暗游侠确实有那么点用处，但是那又怎样？我看着这些会说话的行尸走肉还是那么令人厌恶，同样的他们也不会信任生者。就算你帮了他们，也不会得到任何感激，再说了我为什么非要得到他们的感激不可呢？只要稍微想象一下就犯恶心！”

安度因早已发现部落其实并不十分信任被遗忘者，而被遗忘者似乎也习惯了被忽视的感觉。“萨尔这么做有他自己的道理。黑龙军团将至，我们需要强有力的盟友。希尔瓦娜斯的领地是奥妮克希亚唯一的弱点，等时机一到，我们可以得到提瑞斯法林地的帮助重返东部王国。”而他们的领地跟吉尔尼斯城最接近，联盟也能找到机会说服吉恩.格雷迈恩合作。

他们穿过暗巷区与力量谷之间的大门，升降梯缓落到地面时发出喀哒声，冒险者们蹦跳着从里头出来，好奇地望着并肩骑行的两人，也许这是他们第一次看见加尔鲁什跟安度因同时露面。

“你就那么希望尽早回到暴风城去吗？”

当他们进入力量谷，经过拍卖行时，加尔鲁什忽然问了一句。

“什么？”安度因本来留意着在拍卖行门口跳舞捣乱的巨魔冒险者，听到兽人如此一问，他突然变得紧张起来，他不希望我回暴风城吗？

“我知道你的顾问们想干什么，这事萨尔跟伊崔格也早就跟我说过了。但你在这儿至少比待在那边安全吧，还需要考虑离开吗？”加尔鲁什有些不耐烦了，胯下的马拉克也跟着喷出一声鼻息，烦躁地晃了晃毛茸茸的脑袋。

“我当然要尽早回去。因为我的人民还活着，需要我的帮助，奥妮克希亚正残酷地折磨着他们，联盟必须解救这些无辜的百姓，可是...可是我们无法孤军奋战。”他小心翼翼地回答道，并抬起眼睛，盯着加尔鲁什的侧脸，心里隐约怀揣着某种不可言说的期待感。

“是么？但这儿的人同样需要我。”加尔鲁什冷着脸说，但话音刚落，他又略一沉吟，似乎在反思自己的发言有无不恰当的地方。

“反正你在这里很安全就是了，联盟那群家伙还担心什么呢？”他神色不悦地续道。

“只要奥妮克希亚还活着，不管东部王国还是卡利姆多，联盟还是部落的成员，他们就不可能永远安全。黑龙军团是艾泽拉斯目前最大的威胁，你跟我们并肩作战，也是为了保护这里的百姓...”

“行吧，这就是我们这段婚姻的全部意义！”加尔鲁什不耐烦地挥开手，打断了他的话，“谁又能忤逆咱们大酋长的意思呢？你们爱怎么办就怎么办吧，反正都与我无关！”

看来事情并没有想象中那般顺利，对方不情不愿的模样并非安度因想看到的结果。动了动嘴唇，意欲继续劝说伴侣，却沮丧地发现他们已经来到了大酋长要塞的门前。一名脸色阴沉的库卡隆卫兵已经把坐骑的缰绳塞进手里，抬起头，一言不发地等待着安度因跳下地面。

他只得忍住一声哀叹，跃下坐骑，垂头丧气地跟着加尔鲁什进入要塞。或许艾德慕大人说的没错，应该想些新花样去取悦...然而强烈的耻辱感迫使一向接受严格正经的王室教育的人类王子红着脸停止想象。但凡一个有教养的贵族子女，只要敢做出那样的事，就绝对会颜面扫地，主动用嘴巴取悦兽人在他看来已经是交欢技巧的想象极限了。等到了晚上，加尔鲁什最心满意足的时候，我还有机会好好劝他......

领路的库卡隆卫兵一路沉默不语，他将两人带到暖烘烘的要塞大厅后便安静地退了出去。安度因一进门，艾德慕就在离门口最近的地方，他本想跟对方打声招呼，或微笑致意，但不料立即收到鲁比.罗德里格斯投来的炽热目光，宛如碧玉矿洞的蜘蛛急切寻找着心仪的产卵宿主。

谁知道当时路人把这种普通关系想象得有多亲密...安度因只觉得恶心，他忍不住往伴侣的方向更近一步，几乎将整个人贴在加尔鲁什的胳膊上，以抵消生理上的不适。他本以为鲁比看见此情此景，会知难而退，结果对方似乎误解了他的动作，充满深情的目光变得更为坚定了。

圣光啊，他脑子能不能别老是想着那些毫无意义的东西？人类王子只能勉强自己对艾德慕略一点头，微微一笑，然后转开视线，竭力控制住自己的厌恶情绪，努力忘却这不快的小插曲，向萨尔行礼问好，并为他们的姗姗来迟致歉。

希尔瓦娜斯身姿笔直地立于大酋长宝座的左下方。女妖之王身后的深色披风下摆参差不齐、破烂陈旧，却优雅，安静地随着主人细微的动作轻轻摆动着。此时，就像她的人民平日里的行事风格般，被遗忘者的首领正用敏锐的观察力捕捉两人的一举一动和表情变化。

除此以外，萨鲁法尔父子、伊崔格与凯恩.血蹄及几名部落成员代表也已悉数到场。凯恩转动了下头颅，侧过脸，紧绷的嘴角面前地抿起，给了两人一个生硬的笑容以示表面礼貌。安度因心底里清楚，对方并不信任联盟，还一直跟加尔鲁什意见不合，他是不会对他们两个人有太多好感的。

“感谢所有人的到来，部落很高兴也很欣慰，能够与联盟缔结盟友关系。”萨尔深厚洪亮的声音穿透了大厅，安度因把注意力搁回大酋长身上，“不久之前，部落的勇士在试炼谷东南部的海岸边发现了黑龙军团的踪迹，几天后，幸存的一名间谍伪装成地精商人潜入奥格瑞玛，偷袭安度因王子未遂，我们其中一位勇士为此献出了自己的生命，他的英勇跟无私的高尚精神值得受到尊敬与铭记。但只要黑龙军团的领袖仍然存活在这世上，艾泽拉斯就永远不可能得到安宁，我们只会为他们的罪行付出越来越严重的代价。”

安度因很高兴部落大酋长的观点跟自己的一致，他不禁斜视了加尔鲁什一眼，却发现对方仍旧苦着脸，一语不发。他的心情也跟着变得低落下来。

“最近，潜伏于东部王国的特工带来了一个对部落对联盟都极其不利的消息。”萨尔的视线在人类王子身上逗留片刻，“黑龙军团的现任领袖，奥妮克希亚的兄长奈法利安与燃烧平原上的黑石兽人成功结为盟友，一直以来，他们都在用活物的血液进行可怕扭曲的实验，试图创造出无坚不摧的多彩龙人军团，以攻占东部王国全境。雷德.黑手，他率领的黑石兽人正欲对赤脊山一带发起攻击，愿托德曼上校和他的部队成功击溃他们的阴谋。此外，据可靠情报...多彩龙人第二阶段的试验已经成功，一旦奈法利安的怪物们穿过丹莫罗区域、途径阿拉希高地并逾越湿地边境，被遗忘者军团的......致命武器将无法阻止它们。”

“既然联盟诚心诚意地跟部落合作，那么现在正是我们做出决定的最佳时机。”希尔瓦娜斯的悦耳声线在大酋长王座下方响起，血红眼眸锐利地打量着到场的盟友，目光最终落到加尔鲁什身上，“我建议部落与联盟组成联军，尽快登陆东部王国，在敌人的计划正式大功告成之前，彻底消灭他们。我的人民将尽可能为你们提供有力的帮助。”

“用你们这些僵尸造出来的瘟疫武器？我呸，下三滥手段，真恶心！”加尔鲁什向希尔瓦娜斯迅速送去一个冷漠而鄙夷的眼神，“大酋长，咱们是堂堂正正的兽人，怎么能跟这样的阴险小人为伍？你忘记吾族的荣耀之道了吗？”

女妖之王对兽人的言语冒犯置若罔闻：“战争已经打响，奥妮克希亚势必铲除艾泽拉斯所有对她的野心具有威胁的存在，部落更不能错过任何一名有价值的盟友，而你们进入东部王国最便捷最安全的方法是在希尔斯布莱德丘陵着陆。地狱咆哮督军，要想保护你身边这位可爱的新娘，恐怕你别无选择。”

安度因听罢立刻羞红了脸，加尔鲁什也显得浑身极不自在，但希尔瓦娜斯看也不看他俩一眼，转而对萨尔说：“在提瑞斯法林地附近游荡的血色十字军残部基本被击退，叛徒雷德帕斯的起义军也已被肃清，布瑞尔镇在部落勇士们的捍护下恢复了原来的平静与安宁，但仅凭被遗忘者一方势力无法跟整个黑龙军团抗衡，所以这段时间我只能谨慎行事，我的人民大多数并无丰富的作战经验，他们的安全必须得到保障。”

这正是希尔瓦娜斯亲自到奥格瑞玛请求支援的主要原因，安度因曾听暴风城的顾问们说，女妖之王只优先考虑族人的利益，他们对生者毫无感情，效忠部落亦是权宜之计。但此刻他们目的一致，希尔瓦娜斯自然不会介意跟曾经的敌人合作。

“那为什么辛多雷没有提供帮助呢？”艾德慕提出疑问，“希尔瓦娜斯女士，我记得洛瑟玛.塞隆是你最信任的盟友之一。”众所周知，他也是女妖之王生前最信赖的副官。

被遗忘者转过头来，警惕地眯起红色的眼睛，视线充满敌意，仿佛认定艾德慕没有资格跟她对话。“这位大人，洛瑟玛要考虑的情况恐怕比你我想象的还要复杂，他从不打没有把握的仗。”希尔瓦娜斯言下有责备银月城摄政王的意味。

“这意味着我们需要投入更多精力进行准备工作。”萨尔点点头，显然已经同意了女妖之王的提议，“加尔鲁什，希尔瓦娜斯跟她的人民已选择效忠部落，他们就是部落的盟友，你理应对我们的盟友持有最基本的尊重。艾泽拉斯危在旦夕，而联盟对我们加以厚望，现在可不是多方对峙的时机，我请求你冷静一下，考虑你的人民的将来，奥妮克希亚跟奈法利安，还有黑龙军团，必须被消灭，而我们都需要你。”

“我的人民需要我留在这里保护他们，”加尔鲁什无法掩饰脸上的不悦之情，“因为他们跟我一样，都不信任联盟。”

萨尔举起一只宽大的绿色手掌，紧紧贴在绿色的额头上，长长吁出一口气，露出痛苦的神情。希尔瓦娜斯眨了眨困惑的红色眼睛。安度因同样心中倍感疑惑。

“总而言之，新工程器械的研究该尽早完成，还有码头船只的修建，希望那群工人没再偷懒，否则我们还要花点钱雇几个冒险者用木棍教训教训他们，但这个倒也不必太过担心，我们有吉安娜女士的支持。”他的顾问伊崔格接话道，“至于跟灰谷暗夜精灵的交涉，农场野猪染病一事一时半刻无法彻底解决，但就哈缪尔送来的信件中看，他们的谈判过程似乎相当顺利。大家的准备工作皆已步入正轨，所以加尔鲁什，大酋长也希望你能专注跟联盟制定好暴风城的进攻部署计划，履行好自己的职责，不用操心其他事情。”

萨尔有事隐瞒联盟，安度因断定，部落一定遇上什么麻烦了。他把视线挪向艾德慕，对方也露出了若有所思的表情。

加尔鲁什深吸一口气，安度因料想他接下来大概会将不满的话语一股脑抖出，然后同萨尔他们引发争执，但出乎他意料的是，他的伴侣竟把这些话堵回喉咙里去，只是半低着头，阴沉着脸：“如果我们的人民能被您的真知灼见折服，伟大的萨尔，那就如您所愿。”

萨尔端坐在宝座上，如凝固的石像般一动不动，脸色变得更难看了。他的眼神像是在责备加尔鲁什：“唉，你这小子！”但最终，这名无奈的大酋长还是努努嘴，忍住又一声叹息。伊崔格迅速转移话题，询问希尔瓦娜斯被遗忘者先锋军的部署状况。

“加尔鲁什从部落那儿得到的尊敬一向比萨尔的还要多，跟他缔结婚姻可能才是更明智的选择。看来萨尔拒绝这桩婚事也并非坏事嘛。”安度因记得举行婚礼前，艾德慕曾说过，“假如有那么一天，我是指假如，加尔鲁什取代萨尔成为了部落的大酋长，身为他的伴侣，您就方便向他提出更多对联盟有利的要求了，而他的人民也将毫无保留地信任他，服从他。”

但事情真有他想的那样简单么？安度因转过头盯着伴侣的侧脸，却从对方脸上看出，对方此时的心情也不比萨尔轻松多少。他们究竟怎么了？

*

萨尔的库卡隆精英卫兵把反抗军成员之一秘密抓捕至要塞那晚，加尔鲁什也在场。被捕的士兵名为诺罗，一个长着深蓝色长发的绿皮肤兽人。地狱咆哮之子盯着对方那奇异的发型，皱了皱眉，但由于时机不对，他并无出言挖苦。

“这儿所有人都清楚督军对部落的绝对忠诚，奥格瑞玛的人民才是他首要的保护对象，无论询问他多少遍，这都是他唯一的答案！但安度因王子跟他的联盟完全没有考虑这一点！”那兽人话音刚落，便被旁边的卫兵狠狠扇了一巴掌。

“说！你的同伴还有谁？”然而面对伊崔格的质问，诺罗只是冷笑一声，用手压着青紫浮肿的一边脸颊，不予回应。

“诺罗，你也在讨伐科卡尔牧民之列，英勇善战，忠贞不二，是一名可造之材。我理解你们的初衷是为了维护部落的利益，”加尔鲁什不懂面对此情此景，萨尔为何还能和颜悦色地向这个大逆不道的叛徒解释，“但奥妮克希亚的野心并不会止步于占领暴风城和分裂联盟，黑龙的邪恶势力已逐渐蔓延到卡利姆多大陆，无论对联盟还是部落，他们都是艾泽拉斯的威胁，而我们都是艾泽拉斯的一份子。联盟并没在强迫我们要为他们做什么。为了将来跟黑龙军团的战斗，部落和联盟决不能再经历一次信任危机。我保证，部落不会伤害你跟你的同伴，所以能否告诉我，他们是谁？现在在哪里？该组织的目的是什么？”

哼，人类的说话口吻！加尔鲁什在心里默默评价。

“我们都是部落的忠实拥护者，我们做的一切都是为了部落。”诺罗故意回避了问题的重点。

“那么，你们希望部落该怎样对待安度因王子跟联盟呢？”

诺罗怯怯斜视了地狱咆哮督军一眼，小声咕哝道：“大酋长，并不是所有人都同意这桩婚事的，只不过大家都没有办法...”加尔鲁什不悦地撇了撇嘴，这细微表情不幸被萨尔看进眼里。

那名被逮捕的兽人继续说道：“而更重要的是，黑龙间谍都敢出现在咱们生活的地方了，这还是督军离开奥格瑞玛期间发生的事儿，如果部落的精锐部队全都被赶去东部王国的话，咱们的家人怎么办？外面还有半人马跟野猪人的残存部队呢。”

“这些天以来，萨鲁法尔大王已跟加尔鲁什确认奥格瑞玛各个城区的防御工事情况，你们生活在这里会很安全，希尔瓦娜斯同意拨出一队黑暗游侠负责维护治安工作。”

“被遗忘者？”诺罗又惊又怒却不敢当面发作的表情几乎令加尔鲁什发笑，至少他还敢在脾气暴躁的老萨鲁法尔面前尽情宣泄自己的不满，“他们......？保护我们......？很抱歉大酋长！恕我不能告知同伴的下落！”

这回加尔鲁什终于忍不住仰天大笑。因此萨尔无可奈何地作手势示意库卡隆把嘴硬的反抗军成员带下去，并命令戈达尔暗中调查反抗军组织及实行秘密拘捕任务后，便对他怒斥道：“我们跟联盟达成了协议！这可不是什么有趣的比武决赛，恐怕只有先祖才晓得究竟还有多少部落成员对安度因王子不满。你的伴侣不受欢迎并非什么值得大笑的好事。”说罢，他把手一甩，丢给加尔鲁什一面染血奔狼的旗帜，“倘若某天奥格瑞玛的平民组成又一支反抗军揭竿而起，你要选择站在他们一边，将你的伴侣驱逐出城，或做出比这更糟糕的事情，还是为了维护你们的婚姻，跟热爱你的人民作对？好好想一想吧！”

加尔鲁什呆呆看着躺在手上的旗帜，他还记得第一次见到这种旗帜是在某个兽人少妇的家门前发现的。我该向大酋长检举他们吗？想到他们针对的人是自己的伴侣，一股冲动不禁在他胸内涌动，但随后他又想到族人那一张张洋溢着崇拜与敬爱之情的脸庞，便清楚意识到自己目前正处于左右两难的困境。加尔鲁什垂下手臂，咬牙强忍下把旗帜徒手撕成碎片的冲动。

你们这些该死的......

“督军！”玛亚娜的呐喊声把他拉回现实。

加尔鲁什吓了一跳，他努力定了定神，才发现自己一路走神，一路驱策马拉克，结果不小心走错了方向——荣誉谷正门离他们西边有五十码距离。他僵硬的下颔微微抖动了一下，喃喃自语着调转狼头，往正确的路线继续前进，雷加尔、安度因、玛亚娜、高戈娜和科兹曼正在前方等待他，但大家都没对他的走神行为作任何评价。安度因在路上肯定察觉到平民们对他的敌意目光，他们认为督军之所以愿意听从大酋长的安排，主要是因为被这人类王子迷得七荤八素，自然便听任枕边风胡乱地吹了。

看来只有我违抗大酋长的命令，这些愚民才会满意吧。加尔鲁什忍住一声冷笑，他厌恶被误解的滋味，而他的人民竟把他认作被情欲蒙蔽理性的工具。如果没有萨尔擅自主张安排了这段婚姻，即便他有其他机会遇到安度因.乌瑞恩，也不会无缘无故对这人类平板的肉体跟苍白的脸蛋产生特殊兴趣。我又不像萨尔，他们是不是忘了我在纳格兰跟一群兽人长大的啊？都他妈在想些什么呢？加尔鲁什想起他们第一次见面的时候，对安度因的第一印象：这样的小人类有何魅力可言？

但是鲁比.罗德里格斯并不这么想......一想到那个对伴侣不怀好意的红头发人类，加尔鲁什不禁苦恼：这个懦夫，他怎么就不敢向我提出生死决斗呢？想着想着，他的目光悄然溜到安度因的侧脸上。这小人类，他怎么就没有果断谢绝那家伙的造访呢？

“奥格瑞玛的搏击竞技场，咱们通常都会称之为‘勇气之环’，平时主要供冒险者练习战斗技巧，嗯...它确实也是卡利姆多大陆唯一允许使用坐骑战斗的竞技场，但我从来没有给角斗士搭配坐骑的习惯，坐骑保养再加上角斗士的训练费用，譬如练习假人、武器和死去的角斗士的安葬费用。唉，他们无亲无故，哪个陌生人愿意掏钱包处理掉他们呢？别那么惊讶，安度因王子，搏击竞技场总伴随着危险跟死亡。”

“或许联盟该考虑废除主城的搏击俱乐部......”安度因说道，边侧耳聆听瀑布飞落悬崖的哗啦声。他们路经一道坚实的拱形木桥，激溅的冰冷水珠扑湿了坐骑的四蹄跟主人们的衣袖、下摆、战靴或护腕，也使加尔鲁什冷静了不少，转而把心思放回雷加尔跟安度因的对话中，他知道雷加尔这样做的真正目的是不让他的冠军角斗士找到逃跑机会，并且很渴望当面拆穿他。

“我们回暴风城之前，说不定还可以帮高戈娜他们操办一场婚礼。”当雷加尔上前跟竞技场守卫交谈时，安度因突然跟他说了一句。

“高戈娜？她结婚做什么？”但更让加尔鲁什好奇的是安度因在“回暴风城”前面加的主语——我们。

“督军，您这方面怎么比常人还迟钝？”玛亚娜惊讶不已，“高戈娜跟科兹曼恋爱了。”

“我没兴趣管这等闲事！”被人揭开短处的感觉真不好受，但加尔鲁什迅速拾起自尊心。可随即一阵莫名其妙的不快感又在心中蔓延，高戈娜，还有约林提过的那个兽人小妹，她们都能坦然放下对他的执念，为什么那个叫鲁比.罗德里格斯的蠢货却办不到呢？

他盯着安度因的脸，觉得自己好像找到了答案：“哦——那也是，她是因为意识到自己完全没有机会所以放弃了，但肯定跟我对她采取的态度有更直接的关系，我从来都不会给她任何希望。”但玛亚娜忍不住翻了个白眼。

安度因显然已经领悟到他话中的嘲讽意味，只见那小人类尴尬地低下头，不安地抚弄着手中的缰绳：“加尔鲁什，他是艾德慕大人的独子，尽管他的思想有时令我困扰...但作为王室的一员，我必须为他保留最基本的尊重，联盟需要他——”

“最基本的尊重。”加尔鲁什跟着重复了一遍，“你该知道，这些流于表面的混账东西只会加深他对你的误解。他跟许多人一样，都是只爱看表面，不爱动脑子的庸才，反正就像......随口一句话，随便一个眼神他们都会当真，同龄人的爱情？啊！一群不会思考的笨蛋！”就像族人目前对他的看法...“你说联盟需要他？呵，看他能干出什么大事再说吧！”

“咳，你说得没错......可是、可是我们能不能暂时先别谈这个话题了......”安度因红了脸，“雷加尔要过来了！”

加尔鲁什还想继续跟他争论下去，但眼看雷加尔正踏着那双破破烂烂的草鞋向他们走来，只好作罢。“你养的那三头新宠物最近状态如何？”他转而问兽人萨满。

“他们可好着呢，只要能躲过那些嫉妒心强烈的同类冲他们挥来的战斧。”

安度因抬起肘部碰了碰他的手臂，为加尔鲁什对角斗士的称呼表示不满。然而兽人不加理会：“你还没具体介绍他们有啥身份来头。”

此时，竞技场大门已开，生锈的铁闸嘎吱嘎吱地升起，露出满是泥泞的尖刺。安度因挽起伴侣的手臂，睁大了一双好奇的眼睛，无疑这是他第一次参观竞技场。他们走进一道宛如黑石新月形状的阴冷过道，雷加尔方才开口：“布洛尔.熊皮，一个暗夜精灵德鲁伊，当年自愿跟我走的，声称是为了谋生，同血眼搭档过，赢了几场比赛，算是三人中最经验老道的了。”

加尔鲁什假装在认真听着，实则用眼角余光观察着好奇张望的小人类。安度因似乎对挂在墙上的黄色部落标志旗帜很感兴趣，却又不敢贸然打断雷加尔的话。

“瓦莉拉.桑古纳尔，一个血精灵小姑娘，由于犯了偷窃罪而被我的族人投入地牢，我看她身手不凡，便把她买下来了。刚开始她跟布洛尔还互看不顺眼呢，但自从第三个人加入了他们的队伍，他们的关系突然变好了，最近还一起老老实实接受训练。”

“还有一个失忆的人类。”加尔鲁什语气平淡地补充。

雷加尔点点头：“我们给他取了一个新名字，鱼食。我第一次捡到他的时候，可是亲眼看见这个人赤手空拳打倒了一头身形比他庞大好几倍的巨鳄。”

他们穿出过道，来到建筑形状呈椭圆的露天竞技场，竞技场由一排削尖的木桩、长矛跟红色的部落战旗围成，场外还堆放着地精炸药和涂有部落标志的补给箱，四角置有篝火取暖，旁边还开了一家小型地精酒吧。安度因婉拒了玛亚娜为他们购买饮料的提议，但引起了其中一个竞技场守卫的注意，他用跟那些平民一模一样的充满怒意的眼神盯着人类，可随即被加尔鲁什用更凶狠的目光瞪了回去。

“跟我来吧，现在还是他们三人的热身运动时间，但那人类似乎不听使唤，他一直拒绝为娱乐别人而战，或许哈尔库已经让他安分下来了吧。”雷加尔领他们走上另一边的楼梯，那儿有一座顶部设计较为简陋的小型塔楼，塔身后方是一个供角斗士训练的小块空地。他们还未来到目的地，便听见那处隐约传来利器交击的声响。加尔鲁什料想这无疑是一场激烈的生死之战。

“听说你的手下抓来了猛犸人、双头巨人和戈隆用作角斗士的训练对手。”加尔鲁什看着安度因先他们一步前去观摩战斗，便把目光转向背手而行的雷加尔，“好哇，你这个残忍的家伙，就凭那三个弱小的东西，怎么抵受得住那些大家伙的痛击？不过我欣赏这种作战方式！”

“加尔鲁什，我劝你千万别小看那人类，恐怕他的实力跟你不分上下，相当有潜力取代血眼的位置，跟我一同去瞧瞧吧。他可是我的秘密武器，未来的冠军。”雷加尔咧嘴一笑，冲地狱咆哮作了一个骄傲的手势。

这时，安度因跟玛亚娜已在二楼栏杆的边缘站定，向下张望着正在空地激战的角斗士。那小人类似乎看得过于入神，压根没把玛亚娜的解说听下去。

加尔鲁什顺着安度因的视线往下瞥了一眼，雷加尔口中的那名秘密武器是一个身穿深红镶钉背心，深红护额的长发人类，此时，那人身手敏锐地躲开一名兽人战士的横劈，被束起的乌黑长发随风飘逸，手中的战锤则精准无误地挥中一位试图从背后袭击的巨魔的头颅，一击毙命。

“他只是一个人类。”虽然对方确实如雷加尔所言，是一位百里挑一的高手，但他还是酸溜溜地咕哝了一句，“人类的战斗力跟兽人相比还是差远了。”他试图从那人类的战斗动作寻出半点破绽，却无果。

深觉挫败的兽人战士发出一声怒吼，胡乱挥舞着手中的战斧，攻击开始变得毫无章法，敌人轻而易举地闪避开来，战锤宛如拨开一根轻飘飘的羽毛般截住了兽人的进攻。鱼食看似正被对手步步紧逼，无路可退，实际上却稳占上风。这个兽人死定了，加尔鲁什只得不情不愿地承认这个事实。果不其然，那兽人终于露出了一丝致命破绽，他往对手的面门砍去时双手抬得过高，无意间暴露了不被护甲保护的脆弱部位，鱼食逮住机会，旋身躲开敌人的斧击，锋利的斧刃仍旧迅速扫过他的额部，但鱼食显然清楚那被挑断的护额会保住他一命，于是他当机立断，攥着战锤的手用尽全力往兽人的腰部挥去。伴着一阵血肉飞溅的粘腻声响，这场激烈的战斗终告结束。

“打得还不错嘛！”雷加尔向加尔鲁什露出自豪的神情，并清清喉咙，冲下方喊道，“感谢你为我的朋友们带来一场精彩的战斗！”

此刻，鱼食正好面向楼上的观众。雷加尔的呼喊声引起了他的注意。于是他抬手拭去脸上的血迹，仰起头，顺着声音的方向望去。然后加尔鲁什从那人类碧蓝色的眼眸里注意到几乎要喷薄而出的怒火。

雷加尔刚才便说过，这个人类拒绝为娱乐他人而战。

因此，鱼食警惕而愤怒的目光扫视一遍在场的观众，最终停驻在兽人萨满身上，他用粗鄙的脏话把雷加尔咒骂了一番，还把破损的染血战锤狠狠砸在地上，啐了一口，便气呼呼地往训练营大步走去，他那两名受伤倒地的同伴磕磕跘跘地跟上。

“这人类真是有恃无恐啊，竟敢当众辱骂自己的主人——”

“加尔鲁什！”不等他把话说完，安度因突然冲到他面前，用力抓住他的手，“那、那个人类角斗士......”

“嗯，我就知道他是最强的。”雷加尔在旁沾沾自喜地补充。

“不，不对......他......”安度因用力摇了摇头，那双无助而慌张的眼睛却死死盯住他的伴侣，那小人类的煞白脸色快要把加尔鲁什吓愣了。

“冷静。”加尔鲁什沉着脸，把安度因拉到一边，顺势用自己的庞大身躯挡住雷加尔的视线，“你到底怎么了？告诉我发生了什么事？”

那小人类像被食物卡住般，喉咙用力吞咽了几下，仿佛这样做才能找回自己的理智跟声音。“加尔鲁什，这不对劲，我们必须跟雷加尔谈谈！”尽管他竭力保持冷静，声线仍不住颤抖，“那个人类......他怎么可能......他竟然跟我父亲长得一模一样！”

语毕，他把头靠在加尔鲁什胸前，不住低声抽泣。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢食用~
> 
> 为喜爱的cp发电是本小透明最开心的事情之一啦~~


End file.
